Picking Up the Pieces
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: Second in the Pieces-verse. The new Bearers have won the day, but the war is not over. Now, even as they and others deal with the aftermath of their victory and complications old and new in their respective lives, a dangerous new threat to Equestria lurks, awaiting for the right moment to strike.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-08-07.

 **Author's note 2:** Welcome to the second in the _Pieces-verse_ , after _The Pieces Lie Where They Fell_ , co-written by Evilhumour-Author and Anon e Mouse Jr. .

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Xvital**

As they were all drinking from their wine glasses, there was a knock on the front door. Xvital and everyone else frowned at this; they had been placed into the penthouse suite of one of Night's family hotels after they had saved the world three days ago and a contingent of Guards had been stationed outside the to keep the more _persistent_ members of the press and others away. They had been trying to figure out _which_ hotel they had been placed in as according to Captain Violet and what few fragments they'd gotten of the news from the outside world, _all_ of the hotels had Guards at the penthouses' doors with people living inside to fool anyone that got past the Guards. Outside of the Guard, only Tizoc had been in to see he- _them_ since that day, and even he had been required, and reluctantly agreed, to submit to having an illusion spell over his eyes (and another over the rest of himself, to disguise his identity from the public) for the trip in so he couldn't tell where exactly they were.

Xvital frowned, thinking of her fiancé; she _wished_ she could be with him more but he still had to deal with all the government stuff. There was a nightmare of things he had to go through in order to make sure there was no actual war breaking out due to the whole illegal capturing of Tizoc incident. The fact that both he and Well Branded had both spoken out had helped a great deal but there was still a _lot_ they needed to do. Which meant talks after talks over the radio to convince the world that another great war was not breaking out as a result of what had happened in Canterlot.

Shaking her head, Xvital brought herself back to the present as the people outside the door knocked again.

Turning her head to the door, she summoned her magic as the rest of them moved to gather their own gear to defend themselves.

Going to the door, she was surprised to see it open and two elderly bat ponies that looked familiar entering the room with the Guards closing the door behind them. Behind her, she heard a faint gasp, and looked back to see Night Blade, his eyes wide.

"Mother?" Night said as he walked up besides Xvital. "Father?" Xvital could see the resemblance in the family in the bat ponies; seeing Night had the same mane as his father although not as grey and the same with his coat and his mother. "What are you doing here? _How_ are you here?"

"Hello Night," the mare said, smiling at Night as she stepped towards her son. In response, Night took a nervous step backwards.

"It has been a _very_ long time since we have spoken with you, Night," the stallion said. "The day of the Honour Festival, I believe."

"The week _before_ it, Father, but _why_ are you two here?" Night asked again as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well Night, _son_ ," the stallion said while looking at his wife, before looking at Night again. "We have heard of what you did and we finally found you and-"

"And _now_ you care about me?" Night snapped out angrily. "Now that I have done something _actually_ important you _care_ about me? That I am _worth_ something now‽ I'm _worth_ being called _son_ now?!" Night shouted, storming up towards them. "You two have _screwed_ me up so massively and _now_ you have the _gall_ to try and act like parents‽" Night spat onto the floor and shoved his face into his parents' faces. "You can _both_ get the _fuck_ out of here right now!"

"Don't you talk to your mother like th-"

"Where the _fuck_ do _you_ get to _talk_ to _me_ like _that?!_ " Night snapped into his father's face. "Why the _fuck_ do you even _care_ ; I am not _embarrassing_ you in front of _all_ of your fucking friends like I did during _my_ talentmitzvah! Oh how fucking _wrong_ of me to want something _you_ don't _approve_ of and you know what, I don't _care!_ Get out _now_ , I don't want to see _either_ of you _EVER AGAIN!_ " Night screamed at the elderly ponies who backed up before running out of the room with Night slamming the door shut behind his parents before turning to face them.

And then Night began to _laugh_.

It was the kind of laughter you did when you survived something _really_ hairy or when Vix-Lei said a _really_ funny joke and it was _really_ weird to see Night laughing _that_ hard or smiling _that_ big.

"I feel _wonderful!_ " Night said in a cheerful tone, going to pour himself another glass of the wine before leaning over to kiss Page's cheek. "I've wanted to do that for _ages!_ Another celebration drink is order, eh Windy?" Night said overly cheerfully as he playfully elbowed the griffon.

"Yeah… right." Wind Breaker sighed. "I think you've had _enough_ , actually."

Night Blade raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"Because the last time I saw somepony acting like you are now, they were blind stinking drunk," Wind Breaker said bluntly. "Either this stuff's suddenly gotten a lot stronger than it looks, or your tolerance levels have taken a nosedive."

"I'm just _happy_ , that's all," Night said with a shrug. "Not drunk yet but the day is still young."

"Uh…" Vix-Lei blinked before she shook her head. "Okay, I'm going to say it but _what_ the fuck just happened? I mean, I knew you had some major issues with your parents, and I can't say I blame you after what we heard, but that… that was crazier than my youngest brother's fashion sense."

"Dare I ask?" Wind Breaker remarked.

"Bright _orange_ ties on dark fur. Especially during important business meetings."

"Yowch." Wind Breaker shook his head. "I see what you mean."

Night Blade sighed, drawing Xvital's attention back onto him,

"Look Night, I can't say I understand fully what your deal is your parents but-"

"But _nothing_ ," Night said sharply. "I don't expect any of you to really understand why that was so important to me and I would appreciate it if you don't meddle in it," Night placed down his glass and brushed his mane back, shuffling on the spot. "Excuse me," he said before walking into his room, closing the door behind him.

Page immediately turned around and looked at her. " _Don't_ do it," she hissed. "I know you have the best intentions at heart but _don't_. Let Night have this, _please_."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't wrap my head around it and-" Xvital began defensively before Night opened the door and gave her a piece of paper.

"Here," he said coldly, glaring like he used to do when they first met. "This is my older brother, Crooked Blade's number. I'd rather you spit on my wishes in my face instead of going behind my back."

"Night," she began, feeling really guilty now. "I-"

"Xvital, _take_ it," he hissed before shoving the paper into her chest. " _You_ won't have peace until _you_ do this and again, I'd rather you don't insult me by trying to play with my head from the background."

Xvital winced at Night's words, but what was worse, she knew that Night was right. She would have tried _something_ if Night hadn't given her this and she could only imagine how bad things would be if Night had found out. "Thank you," she said awkwardly, going for the phone.

Night snorted at her, grabbing his coat. "Whatever; I am going out for a walk," he said as he reached for the door.

"Okay…" Page said as she looked around the room. "And I am going to the Grand Library, to talk to the High Matron. Wind Breaker, do you want to come with me?"

Everyone paused to look at Night to see his reaction at this, worried that it might push Night a bit too far. Thankfully he seemed to be unaffected by this and merely shrugged his shoulders again. "Okay, be careful you two." He slid his jacket on, attached his sword to his side and opened the door. He must have said the right things to the Guards before he left and closed the door behind him. Page went to grab her own jacket, lifting Wind's jacket over to him before they went to the door before talking to the Guards and leaving the room.

"Well, if I remember stuff correctly, Rexy," Vix-Lei said when the door closed behind her friends, wrapping her arm around the diamond dog. "Night never had a proper talent… whateveritwas, right? So _I_ think we should try to make a proper party for him to enjoy, what do you say?"

"Um," Rex said, clearly surprised by this and Vix-Lei took as this an affirmative.

" _Great!_ " she said as she more or less dragged him out of the door, humming to herself with Rex still clearly confused by everything.

Now left alone in the room, Xvital sighed to herself. "Well, here goes nothing," she said as she picked up the phone to call Night's brother to get a better understanding of _why_ Night would be so again-

"Hello, Major Crooked Blade's office, whom may I say is calling?" Xvital blinked in surprise.

"Um, this is Xvital," she said uncertainly. "I am calling to speak with Crooked?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well _no_ but-"

"Ma'am, I do not know how you got this number but-"

"I got this from his brother, Night," Xvital interrupted. "He told me to speak to Crooked about something."

There was a moment of silence, and then the person on the other end of the line spoke again. "One moment please."

Xvital waited, shifting around on her feet as she flicked her magic around. Her having magic was _still_ very weird and the fact that the Captain General told her that she was to be put into Academy to be taught how to use her magic was _another_ fun fact. And it wasn't choice; no, the Captain General said it as it was a _fact_.

Thankfully, it had stopped being so damn _powerful_ and gone downwards to what Page and Rex said was a normal level although they weren't sure considering how ahuizotls didn't _have_ magic. Thankfully she got better at controlling the fire and wasn't setting her bed ali-

"Hello," a voice caused her to jump again.

"Ah yes, this is Xvi-"

"My secretary already informed me to who you are," the voice said, causing Xvital to wrinkle her nose. "I wish to know what this is about."

Floundering for a few seconds, Xvital found her center. "This is about Night and your parents; there is something I want to kno-"

"I _suppose_ I can arrange a meeting today with you to properly converse with you as I am busy at the moment," the voice said, cutting her off again. "I will meet with you at the Glass Jewel in two hours. Please dress appropriately, miss Xvital." He then hung up on her.

Xvital stared into the phone and was already dreading this decision, wondering if Night _knew_ that this was going to happen.

She tilted her head, wondering what she could use as a fancy dress beyond what Tizoc got her as a gag.

Groaning, she held the receiver to her head and _prayed_ that no one she knew would see her in it or she'd never hear the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-08-09.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Gentle Step**

Gentle Step was a mare of stability; most of her Guards could trust her to act in ways to defend their nation that was beyond them. If she was calm and collected, then they had nothing to worry about.

She had shown _some_ worry the day before yesterday when she had learned that King Well Banded had been possessed by what the heirs of the Virtues' true power called the Nightmare, a dangerous Power unto itself. The fact that these youths were each one sixth of a Power themselves was _very_ surprising and she had to order Memorizing to have a squad of Hidden Guards to protect each of them lest Equestria lose such a potential weapon in case another Power decided to involve itself with one of her citizens or her nation.

Still, at the moment things had mostly calmed down although she knew that the vote tomorrow would be a true headache. She already knew how she planned to vote and it bothered her greatly that her old friend would not be allowed to vote for the freedom of his tribe, especially considering what the nymph and Memorizing had told her about the truth of the Nightmare's involvement with the Demi-Goddess of Love's wedding day a thousand years ago. She was _also_ aware that Memorizing wasn't telling her everything as the reports seemed to be missing something from them but she could not place her hoof on it.

Flicking her eyes as she walked the halls to her office, she became aware that one of her Guards that had been following her was Memorizing and she had to do her best not to let out a snort. Despite being a changeling that had the ability to actually practice and hone his ability to shapechange, Gentle could _always_ tell when Mems-

"Hello Captain General," Memorizing said as he came out of the side hallway, with the Guard behind her pausing to _look_ at the Secret Protector before moving on. "May I accompany you to the Captain's Room?"

"Of course," she said, forcing herself not to blush as the drone fell in beside her, with her Royal Guards staring long at him. Something tickled into the back of her head and she shot a look up at his face. Although he was hiding it, she knew he was smirking. "That Guard was one of yours, correct? Ruby Shell, if I am correct."

"How did you tell?" he asked, his smirk falling as a hardened look replaced it.

"The Guard did not gape as long as the others did; she was acting surprised instead of being surprised," she said. In response, Memorizing let out a groan before narrowing his eyes. Guard Shell squeaked up ahead with her true Royal Guards staring in confusion at her.

"If the changeling detector lights were ever to fail, you would make a perfect replacement, Gents," he muttered under his breath with Gentle doing her best not to snicker outright at that comment.

"I am pleased to hear that, Mems," she said in her normal stoic manner, causing Memorizing to raise an eyebrow at her. Before he could say anything to her own comment, they had reached their destination and Gentle could not help but feel joy that her fellow Captain could finally be in this room properly and all the other Captains were waiting for them.

"Hello everypony," she said, examining the looks on their faces that told her exactly what the issue was. "I believe you have reservations concerning Captain Memorizing Gaze and his position amongst us."

"You are correct, Step," Captain Blazen Sun said, stroking his beard as he eyed the drone. "Chief among them is why we only learned of his existence _now_."

Gentle took a moment to gather herself to give an explanation but Memorizing beat her to the punch. "The position of the Secret Protector of the Hidden Guards was _itself_ a secret that only the reigning monarch and the Captain General were to be made privy to, but due to the emergency two days previously, I was forced to make myself public to inform Captain General Gentle Step of the severity of the situation due to the danger our king and country were in."

"And what, pray tell, _is_ your role?" Captain Violet Lulamoon inquired of him.

Memorizing Gaze looked around the room. "To explain that, I must go back nearly two thousand years, to when the E.U.P. Guard was first formed to protect Goddess-Princesses Celestia and Luna, as well as to keep the peace. In time, their duties expanded to include the protection of the Goddess-Princesses' niece, the Demi-Goddess Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, when she made her presence known to the world. Over time, the E.U.P. Guard evolved into the Royal Guard, and after the invasion of Canterlot by the enemy Queen Chrysalis, it further developed into the five branches that we have today, four of them named in honor of the Goddess-Princesses Celestia and Luna, the Demi-Goddess Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, and the Magi of Stars." He nodded at each of his fellow Captains as he named their respective Guards.

"Around the same time of the Royal Guards' expansion, soon after King Blueblood the First took the throne, a sixth branch was secretly formed from the changelings who had sided with Equestria and gave key details that were decisive in defeating Chrysalis. Whereas the five open Guard branches are Equestria's visible protectors, the Hidden Guards have served as its secret watch-ponies, an agency dedicated to gathering and analyzing information on any potential threats to the nation, and dealing with them if need be. Such as the Six Bearers of Harmony; when we were first made aware of them and led to believe that they were enemies of the state, we dug deep into their backgrounds for the information to be presented to Captain Gentle Step to see any connections between the seemingly unconnected individuals." He tipped his head, removing his non-reflective black helmet and placed it on a desk before continuing.

"Unfortunately, we failed to discover the presence of the entity known as the Nightmare possessing the king until it was almost too late. My Guards and I were eventually made aware of its presence as a controlling force within the government during our pursuit of the Six after they had escaped from the city, but we were unable to confirm just _whose_ body it had inhabited until it took action during Prince-King Tizoc's visit, when the nymph Page Turner was able to detect its presence and alerted me of that fact."

Captain Standing Wall frowned as she removed her ruby helmet. "How did she discover there was a possessing entity, let alone whom it was controlling? And whom did they first expect?"

"The entity Balance/Harmony whose Elements they carried informed them of their enemy and that it was controlling another," Memorizing Gaze replied. "Initially, they… well, they suspected you, Captain General, since they knew their enemy would be capable of bringing this nation's might against them, and with your personal capabilities as well as your command over all of the Guards…" He sounded embarrassed.

Gentle Step let out a snort, shaking her head as she removed her own royal purple helmet. "A logical thought, but clearly incorrect." She rolled her eyes. "If a High Lord Demon is unable to defeat me while in Tartarus, anything more powerful than _that_ would make its presence visible enough that the rest of you would be able to detect and help me defeat it."

Captain Sweet Surprise shook her head she removed her own midnight blue helmet. "A fact you _always_ love to use, Gentle," she said with a guffaw. "I _do_ recall I was holding _back_ the incursion _you_ ran into. Something you _never_ seem to mention when you tell ponies about the time you were stuck in Tartarus for five months," Sweet Surprise said with her usual smirk before looking at Memorizing. "So tell me what is your _other_ role beyond being the spymaster of Equestria. Violet is in charge of the North _and_ the farms that are outside the city, Standing covers police matters across the entire city and the West, Blazen has the fire department and the East, and I've got the hospitals and the South."

"As well as the being the spymaster, I am also in charge of those protecting your families," Memorizing with them all frowning at this. "Such protection has been a long standing practice so you do not need to worry about them interfering with their daily lives. Also," Memorizing said as he walked over to Sweet's ear and whispered into something her ear that caused her eyes to open wide.

"Oh by the goddesses, I _can't_ believe I forgot!" she said before pulling his head in for a kiss on the lips and started hugging him. " _Thank you_ for saving my plot! They would have _killed_ me if I forgot! _I_ would have killed myself if I forgot."

"It is not a problem," Memorizing replied. "Especially after you just fixed things with them yesterday, according to my Guards."

Sweet Surprise froze and glared at him, backing up. "I did not realize that you _had_ Guards in my headquarters."

The other Captain shrugged. "Please… I have Guards in everypony's headquarters. It's part of my job, keeping an eye out for potential infiltrators who _aren't_ loyal to Equestria." Memorizing then grinned, showing his fangs. "I _have_ served by each of your sides in the past."

"As disconcerting as that is, I _am_ curious to know _who_ these ponies are," Violet said, turning her head at Sweet with a smirk on the Northern mare's face. "I thought we were friends and partners; working on decoding so many artifacts over the years. You using your admittedly superior knowledge on the matter and me with my special talent _being_ magical artifacts, so I am curious to who _they_ are."

Sweet Surprise began to look _panicky_ of all things; whoever Memorizing had mentioned had really unsettled the easy-going mare and proved _why_ Memorizing was such an effective Secret Protector: he was able to deflect away from himself so flawlessly that almost no one noticed it.

"Guys, please, this is kinda personal and-"

"Oh now I simply _must_ know," Blazen said with a smirk on his old face, leaning against the young mare. "Unless it is something that is to be delegated to the backroo-"

" _NO!_ " Sweet shouted, causing everypony to jump. "No, I _can't_ do that to them, not again." She sighed before levitating her helmet to her hooves before turning to face Gentle. "Sir, I need to request a modified helmet that will allow horn rings."

"Wait, _horn_ rings," Blazen said with his eyes going wide. "You're _engaged_?"

"The more important question is that did she say _rings_ as in plural?" Gentle said, surprised herself at this.

"Yes sir, and no Blazen, I'm not engaged… I am _married_ to psychiatrist Sound Mind of the Middle East-South Quarter and firepony Hot Rod of the Middle West-South Quarter Firepony Department, going on our fifth year," Sweet Surprise said with pride in her voice.

"Wait a moment, you're _married‽_ " Violet said in a loud voice. "For _five_ years‽ Why the fuck wasn't I invited‽ Why didn't you tell _me_ ‽ Why didn't _you_ tell me‽" This last was directed at Gentle herself.

"I just learned of this myself," Gentle said, shocked by the news as well. Sweet Surprise was a _married_ mare!

"Because we decided that we didn't want a big show over it and just wanted it to be a _real_ private affair, Violet," Sweet said in low voice. "We're in Las Pegasus and… look, any other place, our wedding would have been swarmed by the media wanting to take pictures of the husband and wife of the Captain of the South and their lives would have been ruined by press looking for any dirt. This way, we get to have our privacy and live our lives together in peace."

Violet let out a huff, shaking her head. "Still pissed at you for _not_ telling me but I can understand why you did it. Relationships are _not_ easy to maintain."

"You mean like you and Lunar Light?" Sweet asked mischievously.

"We are _not_ a couple and never have been," Violet snapped. "Weird Beard and I are long-time friends, that's all. Long-time friends who've been through a great deal together, and neither of us would have anypony else as their Captain or Lieutenant. But friends and fellow fighters are all we'll ever be."

Sweet snickered. "I still think that nickname is hilarious, you know."

"Quite," Violet replied dryly. "But it's accurate."

"Which is part of why it's so hilarious!" Sweet turned to Memorizing. "So… is she telling the truth? About them just being friends?"

Memorizing gave her a sly look. "As Captain of the Hidden Guards, it would be a breach of protocols to share such potential information, especially about two Guards who have never once given me reason to doubt their loyalty to this nation and to their duties, without permission from the Captain General."

This prompted both of her Captains of the North and South to _look_ at her, causing Gentle to back up in surprise with Blazen chuckling loudly as he placed a hoof around Memorizing's shoulder. "Come with me lad, I do have things to talk with you about," Blazen said as he directed the drone out of the room. "Besides, it is nice to have _another_ stallion here after all these years."

"It is _nice_ to talk with you properly, Blazen," Memorizing said while the two left the room, with the drone flashing a grin at her.

" _Mems_ ," she _hissed_ loudly as she realized what he had done.

"Mems?" Standing Wall heard her with all three female Captains giving her a _look_. "Is there something you're not telling us about you two?"

Gentle Step gave the drone a _look_ as he left her to explain her nickname for him, and talking about herself was something she was _nev_ -

"It is her old foal nickname for me when she was a smaller mare," Memorizing said with a smirk on his face.

"Smaller?" she asked with immediate regret; Memorizing was _always_ able to set her up for a joke of some kind.

"Well you _are_ still smaller than me, Gents, even after all these years," Memorizing said as he was dragged out, Gentle groaning loudly in response as she realized Sweet Surprise had just been given new material to work with.

Behind her, Standing Wall coughed. "You know, he never did answer my question about how Page Turner figured out it was the King being controlled…"

"It's in his report," Gentle Step said tiredly. "I recommend you read it and cease pushing into my actions with Memorizing Gaze when we were young foals together." She then froze as she realized how poorly that sounded and by the grins of the mares around her, they immediately made the wrong connection.

This day was _not_ going as she had hoped and she had her stupid foalhood friend to blame for it.

Then a small folded piece of paper levitated into the room, flying directly over to Violet, who took it and studied it with interest. "Well, well, well… this was unexpected."

"What is it?" Sweet Surprise asked curiously.

"Just something else Memorizing had learned about Page Turner that he thought I should know," Violet said as she re-folded the note and tucked it into her armor. "He recommended I talk with her about it at some point in the next few days." She looked at Gentle Step. "Nothing urgent or to do with security issues, I promise."

"That's good," Gentle Step said.

Violet grinned. "And now that that's all settled, what's this about you and Memorizing knowing one another when you were younger?"

Gentle Step _glared_ at her but it did nothing to deter any of the mares' eager looks. Gentle eyed the window, wondering if she would be able to flee quick enough that they would not follow her if she were to jump...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-08-13.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Wind Breaker**

Page was nervous; _that_ much was clear as the two of them walked down the street. Wind Breaker did the best he could to ease her worries by acting like a tough guy, but the Guards that were tailing them kinda did a better job at that. As he couldn't rely on what calmed _him_ down, he went onto using his words.

"Are you okay, Page?" he asked. In response, she gave him a _look_ before sighing.

"I'm just worried about what the Matron will say," she admitted. "I've known her practically my whole life. Goddesses, she _raised_ me, far more than my _birth mother_ ever did in the short time I knew her. And all that time, I've been _lying_ to her about who and what I am…" she shivered. "I'm almost afraid she'll react about as badly as Night did…"

"That was a case of mistaken identity on his part and you've known it for a long time," Wind Breaker reminded her. "If this Matron of yours _really_ loves you, she'll accept you right away."

"I know, I know but…" Page sighed. "I can't help but worry." She looked down. "Of course, it doesn't help that I'm worried about Night too, after that… _incident_ with his parents."

"Yeah, I can understand that," Wind Breaker said. "Heck, I'm kind of worried about what I'll say to Diamond Back the next time I see him."

"Diamond Back… you mean the griffon who nearly dropped a load of construction materials on my head the first time we met?" Page raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, that's the one." Wind Breaker grinned sheepishly. "He's teased me for years, given me no end of grief over my drinking habit… and you want to know a secret?" He leaned in close, his voice barely a whisper. " _I finally found out he's been in love with me for a long time._ "

Page stared at him, dumbfounded. "He's… _how in Equestria…_ "

"I ran into him when we'd split up trying to escape the Nightmare," Wind Breaker replied. "He saved my tail from the Guards, and believed me right away when I told him we were the good guys. Then he confessed, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"He…" Wind Breaker blushed, then leaned in and whispered in her ear again.

"Really!" Page looked at him in surprise. "And how do you feel about this?"

Wind Breaker spread his talons. "Honestly? Er, no pun intended. But I don't know _how_ to feel about this - I've never had any real experience with those kinds of feelings, for anypony. Or griffon." He looked around. "Believe me, when I figure it out myself, I'll let you know."

Page smiled. "Thank you for trusting me with this, Wind."

"No problem, Page." Wind Breaker smiled. "So, what's the Great Library like, anyway? I know you grew up there, but I've never actually set hoof… or talon and paw, in my case, in it in my life."

Page's eyes lit up. "Oh, it's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "All the books, and the little foals who love hearing me read to them…"

As she described the library to him, Wind Breaker smiled. It sounded like a great place to be.

* * *

"Here we are," Page said some time later. "The Great Library."

Looking up at it, Wind Breaker stared in awe. "Wow," he whispered. "This place is _magnificent…_ "

Page beamed. "It is, isn't it?" Then her eyes drifted to the statue of the Magi of Stars, and she sighed. "I only wish I could have gotten to meet her like Xvital did…"

"You could always ask what she was like, once she was back to her normal self," Wind Breaker suggested as they climbed the marble steps. "But yeah, I kind of wish I could have seen her too. She seems like she was a great mare."

"Yes…" Page trailed off before she began to speak again. "And… she is my-"

" _You_ ," a voice called out from the massive doorway. It was a darker yellow Earth pony mare with an even darker green mane and tail, and and she looked furious. "Are _not_ welcome here, _changeling_."

Wind Breaker felt his entire coat and feathers bristle at this with Page _glaring_ at the Earth pony. "Move out of my way, Polished. Unless things have changed here while I was gone, you are _not_ the one who makes the rules in this Library."

"I-" Polished began to speak, when Wind Breaker raised a claw. "Hey, _Polished_. You know who I am?"

" _Yes_ ," she spat the word out, glaring angrily at him. "You, unlike _it_ over there, are one of the true heroes that saved our nation-"

" _And_ the griffon that has a loaded crossbow on him and is getting better at drawing and firing at the same time," he growled as he flew up the stairs to stare her down. "Continue to insult my friend like that and you'll learn _how_ fast I am."

" _Wind Breaker_ ," Page hissed at him as she walked up the stairs. "Let the _Guards_ deal with her; _I_ have a Matron to speak with."

"She does not wish to _speak_ with you, _changeling_ ," the mare said as she got right up into Page's face. "Now, get _out_ before I-"

"Before you _what_ , Polished Apple?" another voice suddenly spoke up.

Wind Breaker looked past the grouchy Earth Pony to see an elderly griffon, who did _not_ look happy. "Turner, you have returned and I hear you wish to speak with me. We can do so in my office with your friend. Polished Apple, attend your duties and do not speak to anyone of this until I give you my permission."

"But-" the mare began before the griffon flared her wings and glared at her.

" _Now_ , Polished."

"Y-yes, ma'am," Polished Apple said, before turning around and hurrying back into the library.

"Hey wait," Wind Breaker called out to her, causing her to pause. "You're part of the Apple Clan, right?"

"Yes?"

"I have a message from your dead family." Wind Breaker cleared his throat. "Applejack says that she and the entire rest of your family are spinning in their graves over how the Apple family is doing stuff now."

"Wha-How _dar_ ," the mare sputtered, face going through several different colours before she finally froze and stared. " _Who_ are you even _talking_ about?"

"What, you didn't know?" Wind Breaker said with a grin on his beak. "Your ancestor, the one everypony calls the Stallion of Dedication because they mixed her up with her brother? I had a talk with her spirit a while back, and she's _not_ happy about the way your family's doing things these days. The apples they grew back in her day were _wonderful_ , not like the cheap mass-produced ones your family grows now."

Polished Apple just stared at him before letting out a loud huff, turning and storming back into the building.

The elderly griffon, who had been standing quietly by this entire time, shook her head and sighed. "You, young fellow, are a very _interesting_ griffon," she said. "Now, if you two would please follow me to my office we can talk, Turner."

Page winced at the bluntness in her voice, but silently followed her mentor into the Great Library, Wind Breaker right beside her and looking around, his eyes wide as he studied his surroundings in awe.

The Matron led them through the entrance hall and down a few smaller hallways before finally arriving in the office, its door marked with her name. Closing the door behind them and then settling down behind her desk, she gazed at the pair. "Now _what_ , pray tell do you wish to tell me, Turner."

Page winced again shuffling in her seat. "Matron Hush Tone, I-" she started before shaking her head. "I am _so_ sorry-"

"For _what_ ," the griffon snapped. "For you lying to me the entire time you were here, for running away without saying a word, to think I would not _worry_ about you the entire time you were missing?"

"Matron," Page said, blinking in surprise and with tears in her eyes. "I-"

"I _wish_ to know _how_ you hid here when you were a foal," the griffon said, cutting her off. "Are there other changelings here as well?"

"Yes Matron," Page said without any hesitation. "Several of my hive's elders have made this library their home."

"I see," the matron said as she walked around her desk to stand in front of his friend.

"Hush Tone, I am _so_ sorry for everything," Page said as she went to hug the griffon who held her close to her chest.

"I understand that and if you do _three_ things for me, I will forgive you," the griffon said in a soothing tone.

"Yes, _anything_ ," Page said in a shaky tone.

"First off; you will make everyone here a nice lunch with the ingredients from your garden," Page snapped her head upwards at this catching the smirk on the griffon's beak.

"Yes, of course I will," Page began to giggle, nuzzling into the matron. "What is the second thing?"

"I _wish_ to meet with your coltfriend and his parents on a dinner date," the griffon's words caused Page to do a double take. "You two have been dating for a _very_ long time; it is only proper that I meet his parents."

"I, um, um," Page stammered as a blush spread across her face.

"Is there a _problem_?"

"No, no," Page lied, licking her lips as she glanced at him for help with Wind Breaker holding up his talons in defeat. "I… I'll see what I can do, I don't know how easy it'll be…" She ducked her head. "Night's not exactly on _good_ terms with his parents right now."

"I see…" Hush Tone said it in a way that clearly told them she didn't believe her. "See that you do or I will not be able to approve you two dating anymore _without_ meeting this colt and his parents."

Page let out a low whimper but nodded her head. "Yes ma'am," she said with the griffon smiling, kissing her forehead and ruffling her mane.

"Good," Hush Tone said. "And third, answer me this, please: are there any more secrets I should know?"

Page hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. Yes, there is." She looked at Wind Breaker. "My friend here already knows some of this, but you deserve to know as well." She paused before she looked steady at the Matron. "My _other_ name, my changeling name, is Lamella Armor the Tenth. Current Queen of my hive, and… tenth in descent from Queen Chrysalis and Shining Armor, the husband to be of the Demi-Goddess Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. And through him, tenth grandniece of the Magi of Stars, Twilight Sparkle."

Wind Breaker let out a low whistle as he heard that _last_ part. "So _that's_ what you meant when we were fighting the Nightmare," he said. "About being born for shields." Then he did a double-take. "And no _wonder_ you wanted to talk to Twilight, if she's a relative…"

Page nodded. "I've always known about Shining Armor, and I've done my best to honour him with my skills," she said. "He's… well, infinitely more worthy of that honour than my _other_ maternal ancestor. And so is Twilight."

Matron Hush Tone stepped back for a moment. "I see," she said quietly. "Well. That explains a fair deal about your magic capabilities, Page Turner."

Then she turned to Wind Breaker. "And I do believe I have been remiss in my manners," she said. "So allow me to correct that by asking, who might you be, young fellow?"

"Wind Breaker, ma'am," Wind Breaker said. "Night Blade had somewhere to be for a while, so Page asked me to come along with her today in his place, and I said yes."

"I see." Hush Tone studied him. "And how long have you known her, may I ask?"

"Since the day of the Honour Festival," Wind Breaker said. "There was an… incident that morning with one of my coworkers that I helped her and Night with," he coughed nervously. "Then we met again that evening and ran into a few others too, and that's when things went _really_ hairy." He chuckled. "The six of us wound up having all kinds of crazy adventures together, both here and outside the city, after that. And with everything we've been through together… well, Queen or no Queen, it doesn't matter - she's still my friend, and you can take _that_ to the bank."

Page smiled gratefully at him.

"Quite." Hush Tone nodded at the pair. "Well, much as I'd like to continue this conversation and learn more about your travels and adventures, I do believe it is time for lunch now, and I need to go gather everyone else. Page, if you would…"

"Of course, Matron," Page said. "Wind, would you mind helping?"

"Of course not," Wind Breaker said. "Er, which way are we going though?"

Page smiled. "Just follow me," she said as she opened the door and almost walked into King Well Banded.

"Good, you are still here," the stallion said. "We must have a conversation regarding certain aspects. We will need to use your office for this, Matron."

"Anything you wish to speak to my ward can be said in front of me, your majesty," Hush Tone said rather stiffly, placing her talons on Page's back.

"Madam, this is a matter related to national security and-" He cut himself off as Page raised a hoof.

"It's okay, your majesty," she said. "Matron Hush Tone and everyone else is _aware_ that I am a changeling; that is why you have Captain Memorizing Gaze with you." Wind looked as the Guard alongside the king briefly lit up, his shape turning into that of a tall drone.

"Very well," the King said as he walked into the room. "I believe we should still use your office, Matron as this subject matter is rather important."

"Quite." Hush Tone gazed at Page contemplatively as the King and Memorizing Gaze made their way inside, Page stepping out of their way as the two went to the far side of the room. "No doubt connected to your unique heritage, Page?"

"I can only guess," Wind Breaker remarked next to her. "But I do know one thing for certain - Page is a wonderful mare, and a great friend."

"As well as the Queen?" Hush said in a soft tone, causing them both to jump. "It _does_ explain why he is here-"

"He _doesn't_ know, _nopony_ knows outside of my fellow Bearers, Tizoc and you!" Page hissed nervously. "And I'd like to _keep_ it that way!"

"Of course. We must be on then; we cannot keep the King waiting," Hush Tone said.

Page nodded. "We _will_ talk more about this later," she whispered, before all of them found their seats again.

Once all five had settled in and the door was shut behind them, King Well Banded spoke. "The reason I am here, Ms. Turner, is because of your… unique heritage." Page nearly jumped in her seat, Wind's own eyes widening, before the King continued. "You see, after recent events, I find myself having to speak with your Queen on certain matters, and Captain Memorizing Gaze has declined to inform me of her whereabouts. And while that… Nightmare was in control of me, and it obviously knew where your Queen was, it kept its secrets well and I was unable to learn anything from it, even as it was being purged from my body. So I have come here to ask if _you_ could tell me of how to find her."

Page was rather stiff as she sat there listening to him, and Wind Breaker didn't need to be an empath like Page herself to tell that she was having a _very_ hard time restraining herself from exploding in rage. Given what she'd told them about Changeling history when they were outside Canterlot, he couldn't blame her.

Then, as various expressions flew across her face, Page seemed to calm down, and when she finally spoke it was in a calm and controlled manner.

"I am sorry your majesty, but as long as my species has existed, only _once_ have any of my kind ever given up our Queen, and you _know_ what happened then." Page looked down, her expression difficult to read. "Whether she was being manipulated or not, Chrysalis deserved punishment for her crimes. But since that time... _no_ other Changeling has ever _deliberately_ given up the identity or location of their Queen, and they never _will_."

King Well Banded nodded. "So I am aware. But I was hoping that after the Pardoning of the Fourth Tribe that you would be a little more… open."

Page nodded. "I can understand your wishes, your majesty. But I am sorry to say that while the Pardoning is indeed a welcome change after all this time, my people have thousands of years' worth of ingrained habits that have kept our species from extinction, both before and after the days of Chrysalis. That includes the secret of our Queen's identity and her personal whereabouts. Such habits will not be easy for my people to work past, even in this new era."

"I can understand that." The King sat back with a slight frown. "You have actually come to the heart of the matter, Ms. Turner. Equestria has a _lot_ to make up for, with what we've done to your tribe. Part of the restitutions we've decided upon is a special reeducation program for the Changelings, correcting all of the… societal conditionings we've forced upon them since the end of the War. We need to help them realize that they are not the monsters we've treated them as for all this time, that they are _ponies_ who are as free and as much an equal part of society as the rest of us. And if I could talk to your Queen about the reeducation centers that are to be established."

"Excuse me, reeducation centers?" Wind Breaker interrupted. "Speaking as a Hatchery griffon, I _don't_ like the sound of that."

Well Banded gave him an annoyed glare. "It is a necessary measure, as I said before, the changelings require aid to help them from a thousand years of conditioning being taught to believe they were criminals because of their species and the actions of one leader of their kind. Our goal is to undo the harm that's been done, to restore their sense of self-worth as Changelings rather than tear it down as it was before. Thus it is necessary for me to contact your Queen so we can coordinate moving the changelings into the centers with Captain Memorizing Gaze acting as an enforcer of the rules."

Wind Breaker wasn't all keen on political wording but even he could read the undertones and he saw the drone scowl slightly at this.

"Your forgiveness, but this sounds like something like Sombra tried to do with the nations he conquered, patriating them into his empire," Hush Tone said.

"You are correct in a fashion," the king said. "We will do all we can with the mindset of the common changeling; they will react better to strict and established rules than misguided kindness and vague guidelines. A delicate balance will need to be made and it would be expiated with your Queen's direct assistance."

Wind Breaker saw his friend stiffen at this comment but the Matron was quick to respond. "If I am to understand you correctly, you plan to have many centers to try and aid the changelings. If I may be bold, I would like to offer the Great Library as the main foci point as we have ample room, and countless books that can be used to educate them."

"This is a very generous proposal," King Well Banded replied as he looked at the drone and then at Page. "Are you going to be staying here Miss Turner; it would do the changelings wonders as your Queen is refusing to tend to her hive publicly."

Page didn't even flinch at that comment nor did Memorizing, but Wind Breaker had to refrain from saying something.

"Yes, I am, your majesty," Page said sharply. "Barring anything unforeseen, none of us have any reason to leave Canterlot in the near future. Further, I could attempt to act as a means of communication between you and my Queen."

Memorizing coughed, causing everyone to turn to face him. "My king, I have a suggestion," the drone said. "I could relocate my offices to the Library; I will be able to continue my duties as well as protect my hive during their..." he trailed off as none of the words he had probably sounded right.

"That is sound logic and to be truthful, you are a very competent spymaster and it would be hard to replace you," the king said, tipping his head slightly. "Approved. Come, there is paperwork you and I must file to get this all prepared as well as rehire you back into your position."

"Before you go, I would like to know if you would want to stay for lunch," Page offered. "The produce comes from my own garden here at the Library, and my fellow librarians and I put a lot of work into making sure that what we grow is the best quality."

The King offered her a faint smile. "While I appreciate the offer, I am afraid I must decline," he said. "I have a great deal of work to do back at the castle today, and I cannot tarry." He glanced at Memorizing Gaze. "You are more than welcome to accept her offer though, should you desire. Take some time to get to know the ponies you'll be living amongst."

"Thank you, your majesty," Memorizing replied. "If you don't mind, Ms. Turner…"

"Not at all," Page told him. "The more the merrier."

Memorizing Gaze looked at her thankfully, then watched as his King stood, making his way to the door and the waiting guards outside.

When the King had left, Page slumped in her seat. "Well, _that_ was unexpected."

"I'll say," Wind Breaker remarked. He sighed. "Now if only they'd set up that kind of reform for _griffons_!"

"I have it on good authority that such reforms are also under discussion," Memorizing said. "It'll take _some_ time, but they are talking about it, and my Guards are in fact investigating several Hatcheries whose practices we suspect are… not on the up-and-up, shall we say." He looked disturbed.

" _That_ is certainly good news," Hush Tone replied. "I've-" she cut herself off, shaking her head. "Well. That's a tale for another time."

Wind Breaker looked at her curiously, but accepted her silence. "So. Which way to the kitchens?" he asked.

Page smiled. "Right this way. Oh - Memorizing, you don't mind accompanying the Matron for a bit, do you?"

"I'd be glad to; we have much to talk about now regarding the fate of the hive and where I can set up my offices," Memorizing said. He followed Matron Hush Tone out of the office, Page and Wind heading the other direction towards the kitchens.

"Well," Wind Breaker commented as they walked. "This has been a day for surprises."

Page nodded. "It certainly has… I just hope the _rest_ of my coworkers don't react as badly as Polished Apple did. Then again, she's always been a snooty little… well. She thinks she's important just because of her family and doesn't seem to realize that respect has to be _earned_."

"I hear that," Wind Breaker commented. "I've had to deal with more than a few ponies like that over the years." He shook his head. "If she's what _most_ of the Apples are like nowadays, no wonder her ancestors aren't happy with what their family's become."

"Polished is one of the worst, from what I've heard," Page said. "Though most of them aren't that much better, although they are better at hiding it." Page then gave him a smile. "Come, let me show you my garden, it's been _so_ long since I've been there."

"Sounds good to me," Wind Breaker said as he started to follow her out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-08-21.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Gentle Step**

The house of the governmental heartbeat of Equestria was a massive marble structure at the Top of Canterlot, only a bit smaller than the castle and the headquarters of the Royal Guards. It was a sprawling structure, with elaborate pillars and statues of past heroes, the Virtues and the Goddesses. An army of artisans and craftsponies had spent years building the parliament forum and it was almost as spellbinding as the castle was. It was, however, where the phoenix Philomena tended to roost most of the time, her favourite place was the head of her former master.

It contained the largest number of courtrooms in Equestria and they were almost always bustling with decisions that could affect the nation, though today it was central chamber that was the eye of the storm as all the senators of Equestria, governors of Canterlot, Captains and the King were attending this session. The noise inside the main chamber was near deafening, though it _was_ a reason why certain spells were invented for such certain circumstance.

Regrettably, Gentle and four of her Captains knew that they could not do so as this was a _very_ important event and it would look horrible on them if they were discovered not to be listening to anything that was said. Besides that, Gentle was very interested in the outcome of the vote.

The senate vote had gone as well as she could expect; the fourteen senators that had voted against the Pardon were from cities that had either very notable changeling problems or relied heavily on illegal labour from changelings. She had to admit that she was impressed by their belief in their convictions that were not swayed by King Well Banded, her fellow Captains and herself voting for it, showing that they were dedicated to what they believed in and would not become sycophants in the future provided that they were not actual bigots.

The Upper Canterlot Governors had voted predictably; following the King's actions. She _had_ been surprised when Governor Bright Pledge had voted _against_ the Pardon, causing an uproar and the hints of an actual fight could break out. She was briefly wishing for it as she could have a reason to actually _do_ something proactive in this vote beyond standing next to the King with her Captains flanking them. She could see Captain Sweet Surprise getting more annoyed each passing second despite how well the mare hid it behind a strong blank mask with only flicks of her eyes showing any emotion.

After the announcer regained order in the room, Record Melody cleared his throat to address the Lower Canterlot Governors who had something planned for their vote and Governor Fer De Lance was going to do _another_ speech. This damnable vote could have been finished _hours_ ago if everypony hadn't made a speech about their decisions before _making_ their decisions.

Thankfully, it was not long winded like the others and the Lower had voted in unison for the Pardon and she had to hold herself back from smiling broadly at this turn of events. As she had done before and tuned out the speech save for keywords, she began to think of how much better things would be for her oldest friend now.

Based on the smiles her fellow Captains weren't even bothering to hide, she was obviously not the only one who felt that way. Violet and Sweet had high hooved each other with Blazen smilingly widely and Standing was clearly itching to bring this order into effect in the West. Gentle on the other hoof had far more important things to do once she was out this forum.

* * *

Gentle Step walked through the halls toward her office, which Memorizing was using temporarily before they could requisition a more permanent one for him. She was eager to tell him the news personally for reasons she could not fathom at the moment but that could wait until after.

Opening the door, she saw Memorizing near a box of his personal effects while in the midst of unpacking when he looked up at her.

"Memorizing, I trust you have heard the news?" she asked as she came in, closing the door behind her.

"Yes, I have and I-"

"Must celebrate, I agree," Gentle said as she walked towards her own desk, glad to be wearing her dress uniform instead of her armour. "In fact, I believe we have some free time this afternoon before your fellow Captains would like to meet with you again and I do have several years of personal days, vacations and the like."

"Gentle, I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, there was a loud knock on her office door.

Frowning, Gentle Step turned to the door and opened it with her magic. "Can I help you?" she asked the ponies in the Internal Affairs uniform stepping into her office. She kept her face neutral while she tried to think of what exactly Internal Affairs would want with her. Her record was impeccable and highly recommended by her Captains who had voted into her position and the instructors who had given her the needed knowledge to operate her office properly.

"Step," the leader of the ponies said with a shallow nod of his head. "We are-"

"My apologizes for interrupting, but I am Captain General Gentle Step," she told them, narrowing her eyes slightly. "I am to be referred to by my title or sir."

" _Step_ ," the pony pressed, flicking his eyes from her to Memorizing. "We are not here for you today. We are here for the drone."

"I-" Memorizing began.

"Why are you here for Captain Memorizing Gaze," Gentle asked as she moved in front of her captain. "Also, I would like to have your names and numbers to lodge a complaint."

"Strict Code, Four Three Two Four, Narrow Script, Three Eight Four One and Abiding Bylines, Eight Two Three Five Six," he said. "As _I_ was saying, we are here for the drone for breaking Royal Decree Two One Seven Five that prohibits members of the Fourth Tribe from any form of employment and it comes to our attention that he has broken this law. We need to question him for how long this crime has been ongoing and how many knew about it to bring those individuals to justice."

"Perhaps you have not heard, but all laws regarding the prohibitions against Changeling employment have just been overturned," Gentle said carefully, still trying to understand what exactly their plan was.

"We understand that; we were present when the vote was cast in favour of the Pardon. Internal Affairs is not against the Changelings redeeming themselves, we just have issues with individuals breaking the law."

"As you yourself just said that the law has pardoned them."

"And as you are no doubt are aware, Step, that the law does not protect those who have broken the law _before_ the Pardon was passed. As such, the drone here is charged with a serious crime due to the murders of the Goddesses, the Virtues and the individuals attending the Demi-Goddess of Love's Wedding that his ancestor's Queen perpetrated and the sanctions against his tribe, his military record as a Captain notwithstanding."

Gentle Step's blood was now boiling as she saw what this was; an attack on him solely because they could. "Do you mean to tell me," she asked in quietest of tones, "That you are here to arrest a good stallion merely for being a changeling who is holding down a job, when King Blueblood the Great himself created the Hidden Guard and declared their Captaincy would always be held by a _changeling‽_ " she hissed the last word, her rage seeping into his voice.

"Indeed and-"

"Furthermore," she barged her way back into the conversation, not allowing him to get a further word out. "In the thousand years since then, the Crown has upheld his declaration, and by royal decree have ensured that even when Changelings could not seek employment elsewhere, there would always be a place for them in the Hidden Guard." Gentle Step's voice was as cold as iron as she spoke. "As such, your attempted arrest of any of its Guards, merely for being changelings who are employed, goes against this royal decree and thus is an illegal act and could result in your own arrests if you attempt to press it." She gave him a _look_. "Do I make myself clear?"

"With all due respect, Step," the pony said. "This supposed royal decree, if it _does_ exist, would need to be proven to back _your_ claims. Would I be correct to assume that this decree was sealed as not to reveal the Hidden Guards to the public and would still _be_ sealed? Such an action is a _serious_ offense, Step." Gentle frowned inwards, knowing he was absolutely correct. He saw this and pushed on. "As I thought. Until all matters are resolved, the drone is to come with us for questioning-"

"He is Captain Memorizing Gaze, _not_ the drone," she spat out, causing them to back up in defense. "You-"

"I'm not the Captain anymore," Memorizing said abruptly causing her to do a double take. "Nor with the Guards. Due to matters relating to my Tribe and Hive, I have been in touch with King Well Banded and we, the King and I, are to meet shortly to go over the finer points of re-education regarding the changelings." He then pulled out a letter and gave it over to the Internal Affairs agent who examined it before nodding his head.

"This appears to be legitimate," the pony said. "We will wait for when you are done with your meeting with the King. Good day, Gaze, Step." They then stepped out of her office.

"Memorizing, you're _quitting?_ " she asked as she turned around to face him. "But-"

"Gentle, I have _always_ been your friend, and it will always be an honor for me to have worked beside you," Memorizing Gaze said quietly as he placed a hoof on her shoulder. "But with everything that's happened in recent weeks, I'm needed elsewhere now." He smiled at her, causing a flurry of emotions in her heart. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving Canterlot or anything, just this position."

"I-I," she struggled to come up with a proper reply with Memorizing giving her an odd look at her inability to speak. Finally she managed to say, "I understand."

He continued to look at her before nodding his head slowly and teleporting out of her office, leaving her all alone. She tapped her desk before walking out of her office and into Lieutenant Flight, her long time second in command who was giving her a much worried look.

"Gentle, is everything okay?" the black-and-white-furred unicorn asked her as he placed a hoof on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop those damn IA agents from barging in. What did they want with you?"

"It was Mems," she said softly, looking at the ground before shaking her head. "They wanted to question him but he quit… I'm taking the rest of the day off."

He looked at her incredulously but before he could say anything, she teleported away.

 **Sweet Surprise**

Of _all_ the things she had been expected to do in her life, looking for her Captain General was the _last_ one she had ever dreamed Lieutenant Mist Flight would ask of her. Tartarus, Gentle Step leaving work _early_ was something she'd _never_ expected the younger mare to do, as dedicated to her job as she was. But now she'd done just that, and Sweet Surprise had been the one chosen to go find her as Gentle lived in the South too.

The first place she had visited was Gentle's home, opening the door with the spare keys the Captain General had given her in case of emergencies while making absolute certain to stay on the pathway as she remembered how touchy the mare was about her private property _not_ being damaged. Those poor drug makers were _still_ probably regretting crossing her backyard as a shortcut, especially after how Gentle scared them into turning themselves in by sharing her experiences in Tartarus. And of course, Sweet still remembered how annoyed her superior had been after the incident with the skimmer…

Poking her head in cautiously as not to make herself a target, she called out for Gentle Step. Hearing nothing, she stepped into her boss's house and found the first floor exactly as she expected it to be; bland and spartan. Of course, she didn't snoop around as she knew how upset Gentle would be if she had found out _and_ it wasn't her place to pry into her superior's private life.

She still went up the stairs to knock on the heavily ward protected doors. She was a bit alarmed to discover that Gentle had added her unique aetheric signature, and those of the other Captains, to the alarms as a non-threat as it meant Gentle had taken a snippet of their magic in the past without their knowledge. But on the other hoof, it meant that Gentle trusted them enough that they could go into her private studies where she no doubt kept her personal trinkets and artifacts she had collected. Luna Herself knew that Sweet Surprise kept several dangerous items in her own study at times that were potent enough that she refused Hot Rod and Sound Mind from entering on the off chance that something could happen despite the fact they knew it could be very dangerous.

After she had made her round through the entire house, she began to rethink her approach. She went over what Mist Flight had told her and replayed it in her head as well as how Gentle reacted. She snickered to herself, it almost sounded like Gentle was acting like-

She let out a gasp with a smirk growing onto her face. She knew _exactly_ what was going on and _where_ she could find Gentle.

* * *

It had taken some time to find the right one but there she was, the Captain General sitting at the bar with a drink in her hooves. Shaking her head at the sight, she cleared her throat loudly as she trotted over to Gentle and sat down beside her, ordering her own drink and told the bartender to place it on Gentle's tab.

The mare gave her a look that lacked the usual sting and Sweet Surprise pushed her luck further by refusing to answer until she had taken a drink.

After a long drink, she placed her arm over Gentle's back and said, "So Gent-"

"Take your arm off of me before I shove it down your throat," Gentle growled, letting Sweet know she was going a bit too far. "Why are you here? How are you here?"

"I'm here because ol' Misty was worried about you when you left this afternoon."

"First off, you know he hates that nickname," Gentle replied stiffly. "Second, I am a grown mare, I can leave whenever I feel like it provided I have alerted somepony of my departure," she added before blinking, sighing and taking another drink from her alcohol. "You have yet to explain how you found me."

"Again, it was easy," Sweet Surprise said. "I just needed to think how _you_ would react to what happened with Memorizing and as you were not home, it would make sense you'd be bar hopping."

"That does not make sense," she said. "The news was very distressing but how do you know I would not vent my frustration in the gym or by teleporting myself to the gates of Tartarus to vent my anger that way."

"Come off it, Gentle," Sweet scoffed, shaking her head. "You _know_ why you're so down that Mems temporarily left us."

"Yes, he is my oldest friend, of course I am upset-wait did you say temporarily?"

"Uh," Sweet Surprise trailed off as she tried to process the fact that Gentle Step was majorly crushing on Memorizing Gaze and had _no_ idea about it. "Yeah, after his meeting with the king and several changelings, they've realigned his position to be the bridge between Equestria and the Queen of the Badlands Hive and by proxy the Fourth Tribe."

"I see…" she trailed off, tapping the counter while looking off to the side. "Do you know where he is now? I would like to speak with him, I think…"

"He's still in Great Library, I think, setting up his offices there; he is going to be working with a representative of their Queen. Not sure of her name."

Gentle Step straightened up at this, finishing her drink off in a single shot. "Excuse me, I have to go," she said before teleporting away.

Sweet Surprise just chuckled to herself. Little miss Bane of Tartarus really needed to open her eyes and admit her real feelings about Mems, in her opinion.

"Ahem."

Sweet Surprise looked up to see the gruff-looking bartender. "Yes?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your friend's tab." He slapped a piece of paper down on the bar in front of her. " _Somepony's_ paying this, and since she left and you didn't…"

Sweet groaned, rolling her eyes. "Fine, but she owes me big for this," she muttered, digging her coin bag out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-08-28.

 **Author's note 2:** Special thanks to Purrs for the French translations.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Xvital**

Xvital looked up at the block-sized restaurant and let out a low whimper at the incredibly high-class setting, looking down at her green dress and hoping it was good enough for this place.

Xvital was _really_ regretting this decision and was silently cursing Night for putting this idea into her head. But then again, she _was_ the one that had wanted to know more about the Blade family. She _still_ didn't like dressing up like this, and was _super_ glad none of the guys saw her like this. She also had to give her Tizy a piece of her mind for _giving_ her these dresses, especially that _red_ one. _Where_ she would wear _that_ one, she had _no_ idea and just thinking of it made her blush.

Shaking her head, she moved up the line to the maître'd pony who was somehow looking down his nose at her despite being Xvital being taller than him.

"Bonjour," he said in Prance accent. "Madame, est-ce que vous avez une invitation?"

"Oui," she said. "Pour Monsieur Blade et Madame Xvital."

He looked down his list, his lips moving very slightly. His eyebrow raised and looked at her. "Ah! Venez avec moi, madame." He then began to lead her into the restaurant and she was awestruck. It was modeled like a ballroom with a number of tables around the outside and an _actual_ formal dance floor in the center, with a live band playing a soft waltz in one corner. Above it, there were three more flights around the edges of the building, each filled with tables and offering a view of the dance floor below.

She was at a loss at the fact that almost every table was filled _and_ that the dance floor had a _lot_ of couples moving flawlessly in tune to the music. Oh, if Tizy ever took her here for a date and sprung a dance on her, she'd kick him out of the bed for a _month!_

"Where-" she began to ask as she began to walk to the nearest tables only for the maître'd to stop her and lead her to a roped off elevator. She then tilted her head upwards and saw the reason _why_ this place was called the Glass Jewel: at the very top, there were four glass spheres connected by walkways that would offer a full view of the entire restaurant. Her mind began to rattle at the thought of how expensive _those_ tables were and how rich the Blade family was if Crooked was able to book the best room in the best restaurant on the fly.

"Allez-vous tout à fait bien, madame?" the maître'd asked her, raising an eyebrow at her, obviously still not convinced that she was who she said she was.

"Oui, oui," she told him as the ahuizotless allowed him to guide her up the glass elevator which took them to the uppermost floor.

As she stepped out onto the walkways that connected to the large glass spheres that gave the place its name, she saw four large tables in each of the rooms, three empty and one occupied by a very serious-looking nox pony who was dressed in a Royal Guard uniform with a cropped black mane and a shade lighter coat than Night with piercing green eyes, and looked her over carefully as she approached. The stallion then nodded to the maître'd. "She is the one whom I've been expecting," he said. "Miss Xvital, if you would please join me."

"Oui, Monsieur Blade," the maître'd said as Xvital settled into a seat. "Shall I bring you anything?"

"Garlic bread and water for now, the Gnocchi di zucca for me and smoked rainbow trout for the lady."

When the other stallion had left, Crooked Blade looked at Xvital once more, but said nothing. She had the oddest feeling about him, almost as if he was looking _through_ her. Then the moment passed, and Crooked Blade began to talk to her.

"So what is this about my parents and brother, Miss Xvital?" he asked her with a bluntness that seemed to be a family trait.

"Why are they on such bad terms?" she asked undeterred. "I mean, Page told us a little while we were traveling, but still…"

"How does Miss Turner _know_ about my family and brother's personal matters?"

"They've been dating for like thirteen years?" she waved a hand with a delayed realization that Night had kept his relationship with Page a _secret_ for thirteen years and she'd just blurted this out.

NIght was going to _kill_ her for this one.

Crooked simply raised an eyebrow at that before clearing his throat. "To answer your question to the best of my abilities, the truth is that I do not know the extent of the relationship Night and my parents have."

Xvital found herself blinking at this before shaking her head. "But they're your family, how do you not know?"

"Because I have not lived with them since I was about his age?" Crooked said in a semi confused voice.

"Sure but still, you're family, don't you spend time together or junk like that?" she pushed the point as she placed her hands on the table.

"Ma'am, I am forty years old and I have my own family to tend to," he said, shaking his head. "I mean, I _have_ visited them with Striking, my son, in the past when he and Night were young but I barely interacted with Night and..." he shrugged his shoulders, causing the fur on her neck to rise up in anger.

"Wait." Xvital suddenly remembered something Page had said after Night had stormed out of Fluttershy's house on them. "Right, you were already out of the house by the time he was born, weren't you?"

"That is absolutely correct; Hidden Dagger, Serrated Dagger, Deep Blade and I were _all_ out of the house and living our own lives when Night was born," Crooked said. "My own son is a year older than him is an indication to how late a birth Night was and how _impractical_ it was for the four of us to suddenly try and be like children again."

Xvital frowned harder at this but did her best not to lose control of her temper. "I _understand_ that you could not just put your lives on hold for several years to be brothers and sisters to Night, but you _could_ have kept in touch with him. I mean, you did that with the rest of your siblings?"

"Every few months, yes, but they are closer to my own age, and we had grown up together. Interacting with Night is more like… interacting with the young child of a cousin who lived in another part of the country, almost," he said, tapping the table, "I _am_ stationed in a distant part of Equestria with my family; Vanhoover. My twin sister Hidden runs the family company in Manehattan, my other sister Serrated is on another world tour and my brother Deep has just come back from an art showing from Mareis, Prance to do some teaching in the Academy. We all live our own lives now and we rarely have the time to visit each other, let alone for a long time."

Xvital was doing her utmost not to flip the table on him. If this was how Night's family was like with _distant_ family members, she could only imagine how bad it was with his parents.

"You don't approve, do you?" Crooked said with a raised brow, almost accusing.

" _No_ ," she said sharply.

"As distant and strained as my relationship with Night is, it not your place to judge," he said in a brisk tone, showing a bit of his fangs. "But we have drifted off topic, haven't we?"

" _Yes,_ " Xvital tried to calm herself down but couldn't. "The _whole_ reason I called is that I wanted to understand _why_ Night went berserk against your parents but I think I've got a pretty good idea _why_ ," she snapped as she dug her claws into the table.

"Wait, what happened?" Crooked asked as he leaned across the table.

"He apparently had enough with their crap, practically wrote them out his life and was laughing like a maniac. He said he was so _happy_ telling them off and I can see _why_ ," Xvital shook her head. "I should have listened to him and stayed out of all this. Now if you will excuse me, I have lost my appetite." She pushed herself out of her chair and began to storm out of the room, almost knocking over the waiter carrying the plates to the table.

* * *

She _finally_ made it back to the hotel, her face red with anger and embarrassment about the whole ordeal. She wanted to get back upstairs, raid the bar, apologize to Night if he was back by now, and maybe punch something. She flicked her tailhand, causing a spark of fire before she flicked it away as she rode up the elevator.

She tugged at the dress she was wearing, briefly wondering how Vix-Lei dealt with her skirt all the time before sighing. She would have to factor in a shower but not before apologizing to Night. That was the highest on the list of things she had to do. Pinching the bridge of her nose as her stomach rumbled, she realized she would need to do another room service run to get something to eat after skipping out on eating anything earlier so she'd get to her meeting with Crooked on time, then storming out before their meal arrived. She sighed; she should have at least swiped the plate off the waiter's tray before leaving and had to admit, their appetizers were freaking good and a small part of her was wondering how good the trout was.

She then shook her head, annoyed at herself for thinking like that. She could have fish _anytime_ she wanted, right now she needed to focus on other things. Like apologizing to Night for pushing him as far as she had earlier.

The Royal Guards standing in front of their room relaxed a tad when they saw her and this caused Xvital to pause. They weren't supposed to show stuff like that, what was goin-

"It is not him, miss Vix-Lei," the Guard on the left said.

"Good!" Vix-Lei shouted before the minotaur thudded across the room and opened the door. "Xy, you're back. Good, come in, come in." Her friend waved her inside, clearly excited.

"What's going on here?" Xvital asked as she stepped inside. "And-" she froze as she looked around, seeing the room had been transformed while she was away. Balloons, streamers and a large banner with a sword drawn on either end, and the words _Happy Talentmitzvah, Night Blade!_ between them. Wind Breaker and two other minotaurs were helping put up some more decorations while Rex was blowing up more balloons and Page was using her magic to secure them in place.

"I told you before, since Night's parents didn't give him a proper talentmitzvah, I was going to throw him one myself," Vix-Lei said. "So this is it!"

"I see," Xvital managed. "And who are they?" she asked, gesturing towards the other minotaurs.

"That's my biggest little brother Herakles, and my second-biggest little brother Eusebios," Vix-Lei explained. "Argus is in the back - he'll be out soon." She grinned. "Dad's still busy at the embassy, but Rex and I were able to get my brothers to come out and help with things here." She shook her head. "Too bad the others are still back in Ledra - we could have a _really_ fun party going on here, especially with Baltsaros and Pyrrhus. They _love_ parties."

"How many brothers do you _have?_ " Xvital found herself asking as she closed the door behind her.

"Seven," was the answer that everyone chorused together. Rex finished blowing up a balloon and tried to shake it off of himself but it was sticking to his arm, prompting him to roll his eyes as Page used her magic to pull it off. "She is the _oldest_ of them, by the way," he added.

"After Argus, there's Baltsaros, a big flirt who does most of the blueprints for our ships. Then there's Marinos, the best flier of all of us," Herakles said giving Vix-Lei a smirk. "Too bad Big Sis here doesn't take after him."

Vix-Lei stuck her tongue out at him, getting a laugh.

"Then there's Pyrrhus," Eusebios put in. "He helps out in the shipyards a lot, but his real passion is writing. And our youngest brother is Yanni. Nice guy, but he has odd taste in clothes." Wind Breaker snickered at that, clearly remembering what Vix-Lei had said about the other 'taur earlier.

"Wow." Xvital looked impressed. "Not sure I'd be able to cope with that many - just one possible brother was more than enough for me."

That caused everyone to stop and look at her funny, except for Wind Breaker, who just shrugged. "You probably should check up on him sometime," he remarked from where he was standing. "See how he's doing, or if he's even still down in the Cuanmiztl Kingdom."

"I'll remember that," Xvital said. "But right now, I need a room so I can get out of this and help you guys." She gestured to her dress.

"You _are_ aware that you normally don't _wear_ clothes and it wouldn't be _that_ much of a difference if you got changed here?" Rex said. Wind Breaker, Herakles and Eusebios all promptly winced in response, and Rex looked at them in confusion. "What, what did I say wrong?"

"Oh Rexy," Vix-Lei tsked. "You simply do not say _those_ kind of things to a lady! Or me either, for that matter," she added teasingly.

Rex sighed. "Of course. Xvital, I apologize."

"It's okay," she said. "But now I really do need to go change." With that, she stepped into the bedroom she shared with the other girls, and began to shuck off her dress.

A few minutes later, she stepped back out to join them, just in time to catch the tail-end of Wind Breaker talking. "-she'll tell you herself when she's ready," he was saying.

"I'll tell them _what_ myself?" she asked sharply, catching his attention.

"About your family and how you grew up," Wind Breaker said as he turned to face her. "Since I obviously knew what you meant before, they were asking how I'd found out and what I knew. So I said that you'd told me about it when we were out trying to get information about our enemy, back after we first got together but before the big blackout, and that it was up to you when to tell them about it. That's all."

"Right." Xvital sighed. "Sorry, I'm… still in kind of a bad mood after the meeting I just had. I'll explain later," she said as Vix-Lei opened her mouth. "So, what else do we have to do?"

Vix-Lei looked around. "Well, the decorations are mostly done, but we've still got a few more to put up. Argus is supervising things in the kitchen - we got a couple of the ponies who work here to make a cake and some other treats, and there's plenty of mangos for Night. I think at this point, we just have to finish decorating and wait for the guest of honor to show up."

Xvital nodded, and went to join the others doing the decorations with Page walking over to her. "So tell me," she said in a smug tone. "How _bad_ was it?"

Xvital let out a loud sigh, rubbing her eyes. "It was _painful_ ; I get _why_ his brother isn't close with Night and why he snapped at his parents and everything but…" She tried to come up with the right words but couldn't.

"I know," Page said softly as she patted Xvital on the shoulder. "I _want_ Night to have a good relationship with his family as I never got to have that chance myself but I _also_ want him to be _happy_ and I've also learned today that at times you chose your own family. If Night wants to cut them out of his life, then so be it."

"Come on, whatever happened with your friend's parents can't be _that_ bad," Herakles remarked.

"Herak, we're throwing a _talentmitzvah_ for the guy because his parents neglected him during his entire life," Vix-Lei said sharply, stalking over to the towering minotaur who was backing up from his sister. "So _yeah_ ," she jabbed a finger into his chest and actually caused him to stumble backwards with a grunt. "It's _that_ bad."

"Sorry sis," he muttered sheepishly. "Didn't know."

Vix-Lei gave him a reassuring nod. "You're forgiven, biggest little bro," she slapped her brother on the arm before turning around to face Xvital. "And for _you_ , off to the kitchen; Argus, Sacher Torte and the others could probably use some help back there."

"But I'm no good at _cooking_ ," Xvital said as she tried to back up but Vix-Lei had grabbed her shoulder and was pushing the ahuizotless towards the kitchen door.

"Good thing they're baking then," Vix-Lei said with her usual grin.

"What's the difference, anyway?" Xvital protested. "I still can't do either one!"

"In the simplest terms, food plus heat equals cooking," Rex said from where he was working. "Food times _mixing_ plus heat equals baking."

Wind Breaker blinked and tapped his beak. "You know, I never thought of it in those terms, but you're absolutely right," he said.

"Of course I am right, I _am_ the smart one after all," Rex said with a smirk, which got them all laughing.

"And even if you can't help with the actual baking, you can still bring things out here for them," Page put in.

"Now _that_ I can do," Xvital said as she headed into the kitchen.

Inside she found a minotaur with an… interesting shade of blue fur, wearing an unusual green-colored tie. Nearby, a couple of ponies were working on different counters, including a light yellowish-orange unicorn mare with a light red mane who was covering a very large cake in what looked to be a slightly darker yellowish-orange frosting. It looked, and smelled, _very_ good. It also smelled somewhat familiar.

"Mango cake?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

"That's my cousin's name, actually," the mare frosting the cake replied pleasantly as she turned around and winked. "I'm Sacher Torte, head dessert chef at this hotel. You must be Xvital."

"Nice to meet you," Xvital replied, smiling back as she extended a hand and the other female responded with a hoof. "Your baking smells really good." She gestured to the cake.

"Why thank you." Sacher smiled again. "Miss Turner told us the stallion of the day _loves_ mangos."

"He certainly does," Xvital agreed. "So… I was told to help bring stuff out?"

"I'd appreciate it very much." Sacher gestured. "We have a few other trays of goodies all ready to go."

Nodding, Xvital picked up one of the covered trays, briefly lifting the lid to see what lay under it. She was greeted by the sight of peanut butter cookies, chocolate brownies with chocolate frosting, chocolate candies and piles of bonbons on paper doilies. Replacing the lid, she carried it out to the table set up for that purpose, Argus silently following her, then went back and forth with a few other trays, each with their own sets of treats.

When the last item had gone out and was set up, a cake stand with the mango cake under a glass lid, Vix-Lei clapped her hands. "So!" she said. "Now all we need is the guest of honor."

There was a sudden noise by the goodie table, and she glanced over, nodding in satisfaction. "Good work, Argus."

The younger minotaur, who had a hand on Herakles' wrist to keep him from snatching any of the food, nodded back. "That's why I'm over here, Vix-Lei."

Xvital's ear flicked and went over to window with a frown on her face. "Guys, do you hear that?" she asked as she opened the blinds to see that it was beginning to rain.

"Yeah, Rexy told me it was going to rain tonight so that's why we planned for everything to go now," Vix-Lei said as she rolled her shoulders. "I _do_ know how to plan stuff like this and _no_ comments from you three." She glared at her brothers who were all grinning.

"Dare I ask?" Wind remarked from his own spot.

Herakles, who had pulled loose from Argus and moved away from the table, started to open his mouth when Vix-Lei _glared_ at him. "I said, _no_ comments."

"What, you mean like no mentioning the time you flew one of our commissioned airships back into the hanger just minutes before the customer came for it? The _same_ one that Dad told us if we touched it, we'd be out of the family?"

Vix-Lei covered her face in embarrassment, then narrowed her eyes. "As I recall, I've not gotten you back for the other trick you pulled two years ago - the one with the king's pet hedgehog, that cute girl and the skimmer with the purple paint. You better watch your step."

Herakles laughed. "Or what, you'll do worse than Dad? Believe me, nothing can be worse than a month of no flying."

"Try me." Vix-Lei smirked at her brother with Eusebios grinning from ear to ear.

"Amusing as this has been, where _is_ Night, anyway?" Page asked. "He should have been back by now."

"I think he'll be in very shortly," Argus remarked from where he was still standing near the food table. "Better have a few towels ready in the anteroom."

Page gave him an odd look, but went to do as he said.

"How did he even _know_ that?" Rex asked Vix-Lei quietly, having slipped over to her. "He's nowhere near the window!"

"It's an Argus thing, I'll explain later," Vix-Lei whispered back as she moved to hide behind the couch. "Quick, everytaur, let's hide and surprise Nighty."

There was a scramble as everyone moved to hide behind stuff with Vix-Lei and her brothers managing to hide surprisingly well despite how tall they were.

As the eight waited in their various hiding places, they heard the sound of the Guard outside talking to somepony, and then the door opening.

A moment later, there was a loud gasp, and then Page's voice could be heard. "Night, how in Equestria did you… no, never mind, just come here so I can dry you off."

Xvital's ears twitched, and she could barely restrain herself from commenting on Page's fussing over her coltfriend, who was obviously not amused judging by the muttering she was hearing.

Then, the two walked into the room.

"SURPRISE!" four minotaurs, one griffon, one Diamond Dog, one ahuizotless and one pony shouted as they jumped out from behind their various places.

At the sound and sight of all of them, Night Blade stared and blinked a few times before a smile started to appear on his face. Shaking his head slowly as he began to eye everything, he turned to face her and the rest of their friends. "I don't know what to say," he said in an awed voice. "This is simply… I mean, the fact you guys _did_ this, I-"

"Come on Nighty," Vix-Lei said as she patted him on the back. "You're our friend and there's nothing we won't do for each other."

"Yeah, we've been busy preparing this for you since we got back from the Library this afternoon," Wind Breaker said as Rex nodded his head.

"Vix-Lei was _very_ thorough in her in plans for your party because she, and _we_ , care for you," Rex said as he tipped his head.

"I _wish_ I got back here sooner so I could have helped more," Xvital said a bit guiltily as Night gave her a look. "And I'm sorry about not listening to you… I understand now and again, I am _so_ sorry Night... Can you forgive me?"

Night licked his lips and nodded his head, giving her a smile as his answer.

"I'm glad to feel and see how happy you are, Night," Page said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Best surprise I have dealt with today; meeting the king _and_ Gentle Step was _not_ fun." Night tilted his head but Page shook her head and kissed him again. "I'll explain later," she said as she looked at Vix-Lei's brothers which told Xvital that it was more than likely it involved Page being the Changeling Queen.

"Thank you everyp-is that a mango cake?" Night asked as he walked over to the table.

"It certainly is," Sacher Torte answered as she came over. "Your lady friend here told me what you liked, and I was more than happy to accommodate."

Night nodded approvingly. "Thank you, miss…"

"Sacher Torte," she replied. "I'm the head dessert chef for this hotel. I hope you don't mind if I stick around for your party."

"Of course not," Night replied as he continued to stare at the cake.

"Shall I cut you a piece, sir?"

"Please," Night said as his tail was wagging. Xvital and the rest of them had to hold back their snickers at their friend acting like this but it was _good_ to see Night this happy.

Sacher smiled and promptly did so, handing it to him at which point he dispensed any form of class and began to eat it with gusto, finishing it off in just under a minute.

"This is _excellent_ ," Night Blade remarked to Sacher as he helped himself to another slice of cake as the mare gave them out to the rest of them. "You did a _wonderful_ job."

"Thank you," the mare said with a smile. "The talent's in my blood - I come from a long line of bakers and pastry chefs."

"I can believe that," Eusebios remarked as he dug into his own piece. "I'll second what Night said - this is really, _really_ good."

Sacher beamed with pride at that as they all moved to the table and sat down.

"So," Night said as Vix-Lei began uncovering the other trays, allowing them to reach the goodies inside. "I feel much better after my walk, despite the sudden shower at the end." He rolled his eyes at the thought. "Besides this, what have all of you been up to today?"

"Got supplies for here, got my three oldest little brothers to help out setting up," Vix-Lei said. "And of course Rex helped me too."

"Lunch meeting that I kind of stormed out on," Xvital put in as she looked at Night. "I'll explain more later - don't want to mess with the mood here."

"And Wind and I met with Matron Hush Tone," Page said. "And… a few others." She smiled. "The Matron was very glad to see me again."

"I'm sure she was," Night said, smiling at her. "So how _have_ things been at the library?"

Page's face lit up, and while Xvital could tell she was omitting a few things, there was a smile on her face that was absolutely genuine as she talked about how more than a few of her co-workers had mentioned how much the foals had missed having her read to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-08-29.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Page Turner**

Page was right behind Wind when there was a rush of magic as somepony teleported into the office.

"Good day, Miss Turner," the mare said as she emerged from the bubble of magic. "I must speak with you."

Both Wind and Page were left stunned to see Gentle Step appear in the middle of the room, with the military mare staring at her.

"Um, I suppose we can talk-" Page began only for the Captain General to close the door behind them, separating Page from her friend.

"As I am to understand," the Captain General said as she stalked towards Hush Tone's chair. "Memorizing Gaze is to be the liaison between Equestria and your Queen, correct?" she asked while the smell of her breath was oddly familiar for some reason.

"Y-yes," Page said. "One of them, at least, along with myself. Can I ask what this is about?"

The Captain General tapped the desk, looking off to the side for a bit. Page could taste her nervousness before she finally spoke, "How close is he to be working with your Queen?"

Page frowned at that internally, wondering exactly where this was leading to. Still, Page had no reason to lie to the mare as it would only cause problems in the future. "Fairly close, ma'am."

Of all the emotions Page had expected from the mare, the sudden wave of bitterness and jealousy was decidedly _not_ among them. What was going on, what was she really after?

"I see," the Captain General replied with almost no emotions in her voice. The mare licked her lips before she flashed her narrow eyes at Page. "Is she planning to make him her _mate_ as to further her position against Equestria."

Page let out a gasp as the pieces finally fell into place; the Captain General was in _love!_

And was viewing her as a potential rival!

Shaking her head as she back, Page stammered, "I don't have _any_ plans for hi- I mean our _Queen_ has no plans for him! _She_ owes him a great debt of gratitude for his service but I swear, _she_ , our Queen, has _no_ desire to make him her Royal Consort considering what happened in the past."

Page's heart was thundering in her chest at her slip with the Captain General staring at her with wide eyes.

" _You're_ the Changeling Queen of the Badlands Hive," the mare said in a slow tone, lowering her head.

Page knew that while she could try and spin a tale to protect herself, past experiences told her how dangerous _that_ was. So she decided to take a breathe of air to calm herself before replying, "Yes, I am the Changeling Queen, ma'am, and as I have said previously, you have no reason to feel threatened in your romantic feelings towards Memorizing Gaze. I have no desire to seek a relationship with my Royal Protector so you have my blessings to seek a partnership with him."

"Romantic feelings, relationship, partnership, what are you _talking_ about?" the mare asked Page, with clear confusion in her voice and emotions.

"I'm talking about the love you have for Memorizing Gaze," Page said with a small smile on her face.

" _Love Memorizing Gaze‽_ " the mare sputtered, reeling back in surprise. "He is my oldest friend, the idea I would be in _love_ with him is so absurd that it doesn't deserve any more words!"

"Captain General." Page said as soothingly as she could. "I can _feel_ your emotions, as powerfully as you're broadcasting. You might not realize it, but you _do_ love him. Believe me, I can tell."

"He is my _oldest_ friend," she snapped, shaking her head. "Sure, we were _always_ playing together as foals, and _yes_ , a _small_ reason to why I joined the Guards was to be like him, but it doesn't mean I _love_ Mems." The Captain General stood up and began to pace. "And seeing him in trouble like this morning _was_ very distressing and so what if I _did_ take my first day off when I learned of him resigning due to those fuc-individuals in Internal Affairs but it doesn't mean I _love_ Mems."

"And the fact you came here to learn if his Queen would take him as a husband meant nothing, right?" Page ventured carefully.

" _Right_ ," the older mare said defensively, nodding her head.

"And you were jealous that he could be with another _nymph_ meant nothing?" Page could _see_ the anger in the mare's face this time before she cleared her face.

"Of _course!_ " the mare shouted, turning to glare at Page with her horn lowered.

"If that is all true, then can you explain why you are getting so angry?"

"I-" that caused the Captain General to pause on the spot before she lowered her hoof and began to mutter words under her breath. She then fell backwards onto her plot with a dazed look on her face. "By the Goddesses, I am in _love_ with Memorizing Gaze."

Page gave her a kind smile and trotted over to the mare. "I am glad to hear you admit that and," Page began to address the Hivemind about her first few commands, beyond telling them that the Great Library was a safe place for them to be and that they were to head there. "I have just told my Hive that there is a pony that has their eyes settled on the Royal Protector of the Queen, so you won't have that much competition but you will need to move qu-"

"Royal Protector?" the mare snapped her head upwards at Page, causing her to freeze and bite the inside of her cheek at her second slip of the tongue.

" _Yes_ ," Page admitted reluctantly. "Memorizing Gaze is a direct descendant of the family that is bred to protect the Royal Family, the Sages of the Past, and the Hivemind Body. Each generation gives birth to triplets with the oldest drone becoming the Royal Protector, and the other two become the Sage's Protector and the Hivemind Protector, respectively." Page saw the mare was waiting for more. "And a _main_ reason to why there is _no_ chance between me and Memorizing Gaze, besides the fact I am with Night right now, is that his ancestors betrayed Queen Chrysalis by giving King Blueblood all the information he needed to invade the Hive. While I do not agree with Chrysalis's actions and I am eternally grateful for the help Memorizing Gaze gave us, I still have a bit of anger at him for what happened all those years ago."

"I see," the mare said as she stood up, shaking her head slowly. "Thank you for telling me all this as well as…" she trailed off as she began to blush. "The _other_ matter. You do not need to worry, I will not reveal your true identity."

"Thank you." Page nodded. "Memorizing Gaze is still here, by the way, if you want to see him. He and Matron Hush Tone are looking for a place where he can set up his office, since the Matron has offered the Great Library as the center for helping my changelings now."

"I-" the mare began before she shook her head. "Thank you but no thank you. I have certain matters to attend to back in the office. Have a good afternoon, Miss Turner."

She then teleported out of the room, leaving Page alone for a moment before Wind Breaker opened the door, peeking inside.

"Did what I just hear really happen?" he asked as he moved inside the office.

"If you mean that Gentle Step, the Captain General, is completely in love with Memorizing Gaze _and_ she knows that I am the Queen, then yes," Page said a bit distractedly.

"What do we do about all that, Page?" Wind asked her.

"About her being in love with Memorizing? There's really nothing more _to_ do other than what I already have," Page said. "I might have to talk to Memorizing himself about this later, tell him I support them in their relationship. But otherwise, I think they'll be just fine. As for her figuring out who I am… she's already promised not to tell anypony, and I believe her." She smiled. "But now, you and I need to go make lunch for everypony."

"Right." Wind Breaker nodded. "So, which way was the kitchen again?"

Page laughed, and the two set off.

 **Gentle Step**

Gentle Step blinked her eyes as she teleported back into her office. It was not the ideal place to deal with the fact that she was in love with Memorizing, but she already said she going to her office. She should be able to panic there in peace without anypony seeing her lose her cool and all four of her Captains were in her office.

"Hello," she said carefully, wondering why they were all here. "We are not scheduled to meet today…"

" _Well_ ," Sweet Surprise said with a grin on her face. "There _are_ matters that forced us to meet impromptuly like this."

"Matters?" she asked, wondering where Sweet was going with this. Gentle was still rattled by the revelation but she knew that she had to keep her wits up.

"Well of course," Blazen Sun said, stroking his beard that was not hiding his own grin. "Not everyday we get a new Captain to join our rank, sir."

"New Captain?" Gentle ventured carefully.

"Yes, and he came _highly_ recommend," Violet Lulamoon said with Standing Wall nodding at her with excitement.

"Who are you talking abou-"

"Hello Gents," the voice from behind her _almost_ caused her to jump out of her coat. Spinning around, she saw Memorizing Gaze standing right behind her with his normal fangy grin on his strong face and _how_ had she been this blind for _this_ long. "It is nice to see you again."

"Likew-"

"Excuse me, Captain Gaze," Sweet Surprise said as she walked over to them. "But the Captain General prefers to be called by her titles or sir. No nicknames as she is _very_ professional."

Much to her displeasure, Sweet Surprise did not explode under her glare.

" _As_ I was saying, it is very to see you again," Gentle said as she looked up into his blue eyes and felt herself begin to get lost in them with a portion of her mind studying all the details on his face.

"I am sorry about this morning, sir," Memorizing said, with Gentle making a mental note to send the Luna Guards on heavy patrol duties outside of the city. "After I have spoken with the King, he promised me that Internal Affairs will not bother me about my tribe again."

"Good to know," Gentle said while willing her tail to stay in place. "I-"

"So are you two going to going on the Captain's Meet?" Blazen asked with a sly smirk on his own face.

"The Captain's Meet? There is no _need_ for it," Memorizing said before Standing tsked and shook her head.

"Nonsense, it _is_ tradition for the Captain General to spend the evening with their new Captains," she said as Gentle began to figure out their entire plan.

"Still, both the Captain General and I _know_ each other and this-"

"Why do you not ask her if she would accompany you on the Captain's Meet, Captain Gaze?" Violet prompted.

Rolling his eyes, Memorizing looked at Gentle Step. "Captain General, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Captain's Meet?"

"It would be my pleasure," Gentle replied with Memorizing blinking in surprise.

" _Excellent_ ," Blazen said as he walked over to Memorizing side and began to direct him off to her private arming chambers. "Come, let us get you prepared in private, young stal-drone."

"I-" Memorizing began to say before the older stallion pushed him out of the room, leaving the four mares alone which meant Gentle could kill Sweet.

" _You_ ," she hissed, with her eyes narrowed.

" _Are_ welcome," the unicorn grinned. "I _highly_ doubt you would have had the courage to do this yourself, Gentle and we could not let you pass this by."

"You can punish her later, Gentle," Violet said as she patted the mare on the side, ignoring Sweet's squawk of protest. "Just enjoy yourself tonight."

"And while I would normally _highly_ advise against this, _do_ what Sweet Surprise would do," Standing Wall said as the white mare was now pouting playfully and Gentle knew that these ponies were truly her best friends and could not help but smile.

"Thank you all for this," Gentle said softly before looking at the Captain of the South. "I expect you to bring your spouses in so I can meet them and express my gratitude."

"Wait what?" Sweet Surprise looked surprised at this announcement.

"I do believe it is a proven fact that spouses influence each other and I would be honoured to meet them."

"Well now, that's not _completely_ necessar-" she began, looking nervously.

" _And_ I would _love_ to meet the mare and stallion that managed to win one of my dearest friend's heart," the other unicorn added in.

"I don't know; Hot Rod and Sound Mind are _both_ very bus-"

"And as you said, you don't have _anything_ to hide, right Sweet?" Standing Wall asked with a wide grin on her face.

The married mare let out a sigh, hanging her head in defeat. "I will see what I can do."

"Wonderful," Blazen said as he walked up behind her with Memorizing sans his armour standing behind him. "I am _very_ eager to meet this Hot Rod of yours, Sweets and _do_ be afraid, because I believe I speak for us all that we _will_ strive to embarrass you."

The white mare groaned loudly, causing everypony in the room to chuckle, including Gentle herself. She then felt something bump against her side and saw that Memorizing was looking down at her, smiling his gorgeous fanged smile at her.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied as she teleported the two of them out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-09-04.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Deep Blade**

Running through the streets, Deep Blade was _seriously_ regretting not ordering a lift as it began to rain down on his head.

He let out a small sigh; the rain storms in Prance were _so_ much smoother and enjoyable than in Canterlot. In Mareis, a stallion could enjoy the light downpour that the weather team brought out; take long walks and admire all the artitecture that the Mareisians had in their city, the big stuff and the small little treasures you could only find after stumbling around with a _slight_ buzz from drinking a Mareisian under the table. You could sit on a balcony and paint for hours or try to cease living from the intense hangover from drinking a Mareisian under the table. There was also just enjoying the storm with a nice glass of wine in front of the fireplace or with an open-minded mare or two at your side, something which he had experienced more than a few times and smiled from the memories.

But he _had_ wanted a new scene and new challenges to be inspired again, so the Academy seemed to be interesting choice and he had applied to be a teacher. And while he did his best to help inspire his students, they helped inspire _him_ as well and he had began to do some more of his high praised art again. As well as help him _learn_ what an art teacher actually did and _how_ he was supposed to grade them.

So he had to deal with Canterlot heavy hoofed style of rainstorms that drove any sensible pony inside and with him being stuck in the Upper due to that's where the Academy was _and_ where he was expected to be, he couldn't go out to the bars for nights on end _or_ find any hidden gems in the city that hadn't been found already. And there were so few mares he could actually share a bed with that wouldn't end up biting him in the plot that it just wasn't worth the risk of a scandal breaking out and having his family breathe down his neck about getting a mare _pregnant_.

Crooked had already made Mom and Dad happy by giving them a grandfoal, _he_ didn't need to add to it _and_ get lectured for not being married when or if he did it. Although there were a _lot_ of mares in his black book who would kill to be in his family, there was no real mare he could bring home without the entire thing being awkward due to how he met the majority of them _and_ he didn't have a _real_ connection with any of them besides sleeping with them or drawing them in risque paintings for private galleries.

Sweet Luna, if Mom ever saw _any_ of his waterfall fillies paintings, he would just _die!_

"Sweet _fuck_ ," he swore as he got splashed by passing by wagon, shaking himself dry as he shook a hoof at the mountain griffon taking the cart away.

Grumbling loudly, he shook his head and was ready to _kill_ Crooked for dragging him out into this storm. If he hadn't got the call with their emergency code, he would have stayed back in his studio apartment.

But _something_ had happened between his parents and Night that caused Crooked to call him u-

"Deep?" a voice caused him to snap his head upwards as he saw his sister staring at him. Serrated was wearing a very fancy dress with an umbrella held up by her wing and of course, she was _frowning_ at him, no doubt _judging_ him again. " _Why_ ," she clicked her tongue with Deep rolling his eyes at her. "Are you walking in the rain _without_ a jacket, a hat or _anything?_ "

" _Because_ sis," he rolled his words as he did a short bow that made her snort. "When _I_ heard that something was Fruit Juice level bad, _I_ ran straight out of my apartment and didn't bother to put a fancy dress on like _some_ ponies."

" _Well_ Deep, I doubt you would look as good in it as _I_ do but you could always try," Serrated grinned at him causing Deep to scowl but he didn't push as she let him get under the umbrella and out of the rain. "So what do you think happened?"

"And I am good too, Serrated, _thank_ you for asking," Deep said with Serrated giving him a glare before tilting her umbrella enough that he got wet again.

"Sorry Deep, _how_ are you and I must ask do you have any idea what could have happened?"

"I'm good although a _bit_ wet and wishing to hug my sister," Deep said teasingly.

"Do it and _die_ , this is a Sassy Saddles original," Serrated hissed with her fangs out.

"If I wanted to die by a mare attacking me, I _wouldn't_ go for my sister," he responded. "But in all seriousness, no, I don't have a clue what happened, just that it involved Mom and Dad and _Night_."

Serrated let out a small hiss and Deep couldn't help himself from doing the same. A few months ago, during the Honour Festival, a number of those purple Guards had barged into his classroom and ordered him to come with them for questioning. While he was annoyed by the interruption, he knew better than to argue with them and did his best to answer their questions about Night which amounted to nothing. He had heard that Serrated had been dragged off the stage to be questioned about the same thing, Hidden was forced out of a very important business meeting by them and even Crooked and Striking had been under intense scrutiny because of Night. Apparently his little brother, something he _still_ wasn't used to, had been accused of plotting _regicide_ of all things and they had damning evidence against him and a few others he was apparently working with. Deep had initially tried to dismiss it but he had nothing to really counter the accusations. Then the next day, Night and his band of so-called terrorists had actually _blown up_ the power plant which had caused Deep to rethink what little he knew about his brother's true nature.

 _Then_ he'd heard about Night's fight in the Everfree forest and how they were calling Night the Butcher of the Everfree Forest now. He had gone on a _bit_ of a rant when some of his students drew what _they_ thought happened there and had _totally_ defended himself properly when the dean had stormed over. That was what Emerald Forte, his lawyer, had told him after she came by, anyways. She was _such_ a good help and he had been _so_ lucky to find and hire her as his personal lawyer. He _still_ needed to find her a good stallion that wouldn't be one of those scuzzballs who were only interested in one night stands.

Shaking his head as he got distracted _again_ \- he would need to listen to Emerald Forte and eat things to bring his sugar level up or down or whatever his food intake was supposed to be - and thought about Night again. How quiet things became after the Everfree Forest incident with the paper claiming that the _Questioning Order_ was helping them now which made no sense as one of them was a changeling; then the news about the sudden uprising in the Crystal Dominance and finally the visit from the Cuanmiztl Kingdom's royalty, which was _also_ helping them… and then things had _really_ turned on their head when it was announced that Night and his friends were actually _heroes_ being framed by the _real_ bad guy, whom they'd defeated and driven out of Equestria for good with that rainbow causing everypony to have a miniature magic surges. Of course any details were being kept strictly classified, but the gist of it had gotten out.

"Any idea to _what_ Night could have done?" Serrated asked as they turned the corner of the block.

"Nope, no idea whatsoever," Deep replied. "Maybe he got a mare pregnant?"

"No, Crooked would've called a _Deep Finally Knocked A Mare Up_ alert if _that_ was the case," Serrated said with a small smile on her face.

" _Excuse me‽_ " Deep reared, flicking his wings out. "Why am _I_ the one for _that_ alert‽"

"Well, we all thought if anypony would get a kid out of marriage, it would be _you_ ," Serrated shot back as she danced out of the way from the water on his wings.

Deep was about to counter this when he stopped and actually thought it through. "Eh, I _can_ see it," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I don't know if I can _see_ Night in a relationship, or even something frivolous that could produce a foal."

"Neither can I," Serrated sighed. "Honestly, I can't think of anything he could possibly have done outside of what was already in the news." She cocked her head. "Are you sure you can't think of anything either?"

"No," Deep replied, tilting his head. "We've had almost no interactions, aside from being in the same room during family get togethers that we are all _forced_ to attend and the day he inherited _Determined Point_ from me."

"Really?" Serrated gave him a look. "I'd think you'd know him at least a _little_ better than _that_ … at least enough to make _some_ kind of guess."

"Do _you_ know him _that_ well?" Deep countered. "I mean, I can't really recall the last time that Crooked issued a Fruit Juice," he said as he trailed off, tilting his head to the other side. "Beyond the time you took the family's skimmi-"

"We do _not_ talk about that, Deep," Serrated growled as she blushed, twitching her purple wings. "...and thanks for covering for me back then."

"Eh, I was used to having Mom and Dad disappointed in me back then, wasn't _that_ big of a deal," Deep shrugged. "Beside, it _was_ a fun way to start a semi vacation in Los Pegasus, right sis?"

Serrated hesitated for a moment, then nodded with a smile on her lips. "Yeah, it was, kind of." Then she quirked her head. "Speaking of skimmers, how do you think Night met that minotaur who had her crazy driving plastered all the papers a few months back?"

"The Goddesses only know," Deep sighed. "I suppose one of these days we'll find out."

Serrated nodded her head as they turned along the streets they had played in as foals and saw Blade manor standing tall in the rainstorm with three ponies standing in the doorway.

Crooked was standing next to Hidden, his brother still dressed in his Royal Guard uniform and Hidden was dressed in a business suit while Clean Home had a towel levitating in his magic.

"Good, you two are home," Crooked said as Clean Home placed the towel over his head while taking Serrated's umbrella. "We can-"

" _Hello_ Crooked, Hidden, how _are_ you two?" Deep said as he rubbed his head dry. "Serrated and I are _fine_ , _thank_ you for asking and why did you just have _one_ towel, Home?"

"Because sir," the old unicorn said with his droll voice. "Out of all of your siblings, you would be the only one not to bring a rainjacket or an umbrella."

Deep shrugged his shoulders as Crooked sighed heavily into his hoof with Hidden doing the same.

"He _is_ right, you know," Serrated said with a smirk. "You _are_ like that."

"Lay off me, would ya?" Deep sighed. "Can we please go inside so we can find out what all this is about?"

Crooked nodded. "Quite." Turning around and heading into the foyer, Crooked allowed Clean Home to take his coat and hang it up while Deep examined the room. It hadn't changed all that much since he had left home. Still a cold, stark room with the massive family portrait of Dad and Mom, with the four of them in a row beneath them. Crooked and Hidden doing their weird twin lookalike thing with Serrated next to one of them and Deep on the other side. There _was_ a smaller portrait of Night attached to it as if it were to fool anypony that it was an addition. Maybe if the pony was a complete idiot and couldn't tell that the background colours did not match, the dimensions were off in the two paintings and Night was facing the wrong way compared to the bigger painting. Deep knew that it had been on the back burner to update it but there was always so little time for all of them to be together and _have_ enough time to stand still for a painting.

Shaking his head, Deep followed his brother and his sisters to the left, into the manor's drawing room.

As the four entered, Sweet Dagger looked up from where she had been sitting, wringing her hooves, but said nothing. Neither did Lethal Blade, who was staring moodily out one of the windows. Clean Home had reappeared with drinks on a serving tray, with Deep smelling peach, apple, pumpkin, strawberry, orange and cherry giving them out to his Mom, Dad, brother, Hidden, Serrated and himself.

Moving in front of the mantel with the drink held by his wing, Crooked waited for the others to find their seats, and when they had, he looked around, a serious expression on his face. "Earlier today, I had a meeting with an ahuizotless by the name of Xvital, an associate of Night's," he stated a bit chipped, telling Deep his brother was worried. "She had apparently witnessed something that she did not fully understand, and was hoping I could explain it." His eyes drifted to Lethal and Crooked before looking forwards. "Namely, she wanted to know about the relationship that our youngest brother had with our parents and why, when he met them earlier today, he went _berserk_ , as the lady put it."

" _Berserk?_ " Deep started to rise out of his seat. "What-"

" _As_ I understand it," Crooked gave him a look, and he backed into his seat again. "There was a great deal of yelling on Night's part about how he wanted you two out of his life. However, I was unable to learn much more than that, as the lady lost her own temper and stormed out on me soon after telling me this." He turned to his parents. "Would either of you care to fill in the details?"

Lethal and Sweet looked at each other guiltily and squirmed for a moment before their Dad turned his head to face them. "We had finally learned where they, the Royal Guards," he paused to look at Crooked which caused his brother to gulp a bit, although he tried to hide it behind a drink of his pumpkin drink. "Were keeping Night and those others out of the public view. We _were_ trying to talk to him when… the _fight_ happened." He paused, with Mom resting a hoof on his shoulder. "He started to yell at us, accusing us of ruining him and messing his life up. That we only cared about him _now_ and he wanted us to stay out of his life for good."

"That little-" Hidden began only for Mom to raise her wing.

"He _then_ brought up his talentmitzvah and…" she trailed off with choked sob. "He is completely right."

"That's not possible," Hidden said firmly. "You were _great_ parents. A little stern at times, but what parent isn't?"

"She's right," Serrated chimed in. "We know you're wonderful ponies, and you raised us all well…"

"That is very kind of you to say, but I'm afraid we _did_ make a lot of mistakes with Night," Lethal said tiredly. "We may not have recognized it at the time, but the way he threw it in our faces today… no, I can't say he was entirely wrong. Especially about _that_ day."

"Wait, wait, wait," Deep said as he tried to get a word in. "What _exactly_ happened during Night's talentmitzvah? I don't even remember reading about it in the papers or anything."

"And _ours_ were the talk of the town," Hidden gestured to the four of them.

Immediately, both of his parents shared a guilty look before Dad started to speak again. "Well as you _are_ all aware we had planned to retire from both the business _and_ the whole social nonsense when Night was born. We had to take charge of the business again," Deep turned his head to see Hidden nod her head, reminding him that she had to deal with Mom and Dad on a semi regular basis as they were now part of the board. "We did our best to _avoid_ the whole ordeal with the other nobles but when Night got his talent emblem, we were obligated to invite them to his talentmitzvah. And we had to make sure that they were properly catered for, so we had to hire some of the best for the party. And then they brought some of their hanger-ons and…"

"Oh my Luna, you two _didn't_ , did you?" Serrated groaned into her hoof with Crooked and Hidden sharing the same stunned look. "You _actually_ turned his party into a stuffy adult party?"

Sweet licked her lips and shared a look with Lethal and let out a sigh. "We did _and_ we were completely focused on making sure all of our guests were enjoying themselves and…"

"And then Night got upset at the lack of attention and began making a scene in front of everypony."

"And then you two probably did what happened when _we_ acted out, right?" Deep asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "You two _actually_ grounded him on his talentmitzvah day. No wonder he's so mad."

"But _not_ enough to hold it for… _how_ many years was it?" Crooked asked, going from angered to confused as he considered the question. Deep was embarrassed himself that he didn't know _when_ Night got his talent emblem and _he_ was partly responsible for it!

"Fourteen years," Lethal replied. "He's said as little as possible to us in all that time…"

Crooked nodded, and Deep Blade could just see the wheels spinning in his brother's head.

"But you guys _did_ go to him afterwards and explain stuff, right?" Hidden said with a bit of desperation in her voice that was only made worse by how neither of their parents answered right away.

"We _were_ going to talk to him when the party was over but he was fast asleep by then and… and with one thing after the other, we just never got around to it the next day," Sweet admitted. "We were actually waiting for him to apologize to give him… give him… no please tell us we did not." Sweet then got up and walked over to the false wall panel and removed it. She then began to fish around for something. She let out a surprise jolt before she started to cry in earnest.

The reason for why became swiftly obvious as she pulled out a small, dust covered gift, and Lethal walked to over her and began to hold her close.

"Mom, Dad, that's Night's talentmitzvah gift, isn't it?" Deep asked as he slid down in his seat and took a drink from his glass of cherry soda only for it to taste sour when they nodded their heads.

"And you've held onto it all this time…" Crooked pondered.

"No, they _forgot_ about it, Crooks," Hidden said. She shook her head. "I can't believe it…"

"We really did mess up with him, didn't we?" Serrated asked. "Not just Mom and Dad - _all_ of us. I mean…"

"It's just like Xvital said to me today," Crooked admitted. "She said we could have at least kept in touch with him, like we did with one another… but we all had our own lives to live, and we didn't even think about how our distances could affect him."

"Some of us more so than others," Deep added. "Heck, I was out of the country for most of his life, now that I think about it."

"So what do we do now?" Serrated asked. "I mean, it's not like we can go back and change history."

"No." Crooked's face suddenly turned more serious than it had been. "But we _can_ at least try to apologize."

"How are we going to do that without getting our heads bitten off?" Hidden asked. "If he flipped out at Mom and Dad…"

"He yelled at us because of what we _did_ ," Lethal broke in. "You four, on the other hoof, have never done anything to directly earn his ire - not that I know of, at least. Perhaps he'll actually listen to you, instead of… snapping, like he did with us."

Crooked nodded. "Though I suspect it would be better if I… stayed back a bit," he said. "At least, if Xvital is around. The last time I saw her, she was quite angry with me after I admitted how little contact Night and I had ever had. Night himself might be more willing to listen to me though - she said he'd given her my contact number so she could talk to me."

"We'll figure that out when we get there," Deep said. "Wherever _there_ is." He gave his parents a look.

Lethal nodded and, taking a quill and sheet of paper out of a nearby drawer, began writing something. "Here's the address," he said. "And I really, really hope I'm right that Night will be willing to listen to the four of you."

Crooked accepted the paper. "I hope you're right too, Dad," he said quietly.

The four siblings got up and headed for the door. As they entered the foyer and began preparing for the trip out, Deep glanced at his brother. "So, how _did_ this Xvital come to be in the same place as Night when Mom and Dad went to visit him, anyway?"

"If I am not mistaken, she was one of the five who were, along with Night, being framed for treason against the Crown," Crooked said as he got his coat on. "How they first met, I never found out."

"Guess it's one of the things we'll have to ask when we get there," Deep said with a sigh. "And all the rest of them too."

"I think," Crooked said, a mysterious look on his face, "That we will find at least _one_ of his companions has known him for a lot longer than the rest."

"Oh?" Hidden looked up. "What do you mean?"

"That, dear twin, is for me to know and you to be surprised by." Crooked gave her a smirk.

"...You realize I'm going to get you for that."

"We'll see, little sister. We'll see."

"You _don't_ have to call me little, I'm less than a minute younger than you!"

"One minute younger or ten, you're still by definition my little sister."

Hidden gave him a loud hiss, then stalked over to the door, where Serrated was waiting with an amused look on her face.

"You know she's going to do something terrible to you," Deep muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"She has the necessary enthusiasm, the inventiveness, the experience… I have the resources and training of the Royal Guards," Crooked mouthed back.

"Remind me again who short-sheeted your bed, while you were sleeping in it, without getting caught that time after you decapitated her dolls?"

Crooked's face reddened. "They were enemy soldiers, I've _told_ you this countless times."

"If you two are finished whispering like a couple of gossipy little school-fillies," Serrated remarked from her spot by the door, "We're ready to go."

Crooked's face turned even redder, while Deep just chuckled as he grabbed an umbrella. "We're coming, sis."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-09-05.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Gentle Step**

Shaking her head from the latest teleportation she had done today, she could hear Memorizing grumbling next her. Looking up, Gentle could see him flash her an unamused look.

"I _know_ you are quite proud of the fact you can teleport multiple ponies, but it is _still_ polite to tell others that you are about to do it," he tried to be stern about it but quickly ruined that with his smirk.

Gentle snorted and bumped into him. "You are a Captain, you _should_ be able to handle such minor things as unexpected teleportation."

"Yes, the only non _Dum Soluti_ Captain," he shot back as he turned his head to look down Bourbon Street. It was clearly out of place in the Upper; crowded, squat buildings that seemed run down and in need of repair but as it was more or less the Guards section of the city, few actually complained. Fewer understood that the appearances of Bourbon were actually a deception and were actually some of the more fortified areas of the city. "So where shall we go?"

"The Old Terminal Bar," Gentle replied. "Despite the name, it _does_ serve the best food here."

"It _does_ have your endorsement, if I am correct," he said with Gentle rolling her eyes.

"You _know_ you are correct," she snapped back as they began to walk to the bar, with a few Guards giving them odd looks as they passed by. "You keep track of almost everything."

"Very true, Gentle," he said. "I and my Guards do my best to keep on top of everything that happens in Canterlot, Equestria and the world at large."

Gentle didn't have anything to say to that so she simply nodded her head as she pushed the door open, briefly wondering how or what she would be talking about _with_ Memorizing. The Captain's Meet was usually done so a new Captain General could get to know their Captains but she already _knew_ Memorizing and how he worked and this was so id-

"Are you okay, Gentle? You seem nervous," Memorizing inquired, looking at her with concern on his face.

"Yes," she said, nodding her head slightly. "Can you not read my emotions?" she asked, raising an eyebrow with her hoof on the door.

"I make it a point never to read or feed off of yours or any of the Captain's emotions, Gentle." Memorizing said with a slight jerk of his head, telling her that she had inadvertently offended him.

"I am just asking, Memorizing," she told him as they entered the bar. Almost every table inside was full of Guards from the Magi of Stars, Cadenza, Luna, Celestia and Royal divisions, all chattering to each other, with a few turning their heads to look at the newcomers. "As part of the Captain's Meet, I _am_ supposed to ask all sorts of questions."

"True…" Memorizing said as the two of them stood by the podium in the front with a waitress coming to seat them. "Two plea-" he stopped as the mare's eyes went wide before darting into the kitchen. Memorizing tilted his head before he looked down at his hooves and then facehooved. "I cannot believe I forgot my Grey Hoof disguise."

"You do not _need_ to hide yourself anymore, Memorizing," Gentle hissed angrily at him. "You and your tribe have been forgiven, _remember?_ "

"I haven't forgotten, Gentle," he hissed back before shaking his head. "Still, I am getting _far_ too used to going around _without_ it."

Snorting, Gentle was about to lay into him when the waitress came out with the head chef, Broad Clearing.

"Excuse me, ma'am but I am afraid you and your…" he flicked his eyes at Memorizing before looking at her again. " _Other_ are not welcome here. Please turn around and let us not start anything we would all regret." He flicked his head to the Guards sitting down who were all staring at the scene unfolding, clearly thinking he had their support.

"If I am to understand you correctly, you are refusing service to my associate here due to the tribe he hails from," Gentle said with a calm voice, doing her best to suppress her anger.

"We understand that the changelings have been pard-"

"Yes or no, not an excuse," Gentle said as she narrowed her eyes.

The chef seemed slightly spooked by this but nodded his head. "Yes."

"I see," she replied as she walked past them and towards the wall that had a number of famous pictures and autographs and looked for one frame in particular.

"Excuse me, ma'am but you _cannot_ be-"

"I am retrieving something I had given this place in the past," she told the chef as she pulled off her own endorsement of the bar which all the Guards in the city took as the one place they should go for after hours drinks.

"You can't take that; the Captain General herself _gave_ it to us!" the chef yelled at her, trying to pull it out of her hooves.

She turned around to glare at him harder. "And as the Captain General, I am revoking my personal endorsement of this establishment. I cannot in good conscience support any place that would refuse service to any of my Guards or Captains."

As she expected, all of the Guards stood up at once and stared at the now squirming chef with disgust on their faces. A few, however, were looking at Memorizing. The drone paused for a moment before nodding his head, which was the signal for them to drop their disguises. The appearance of changelings in black armour caused a few Guards to pull back in surprise but pleasingly, the majority of them were completely accepting of the reveal that some of their fellow Guards and friends had been hiding the truth from them for some time.

The Guards of all six divisions then began to head for the door with the chef staring dumbstruck and the waitress running off again.

Both Gentle and Memorizing waited until every Guard was gone before turning around as a pony in a formal attire began to run towards them.

"Madam Captain General, please wai-" the manager shouted at them.

" _No_ and goodbye," she said as the two of them stepped out, with her slamming the door shut behind her. Memorizing looked at her, the Guards already spreading out and searching for new locations that they could claim as their own.

"Care to lead on?" he prompted her, with Gentle looking around for another place they could go to, head towards the more out of way bars and establishments. All the ones they passed by seemed overly generic and none of them caught her eyes until she spotted something that _was_ different. Walking up to a bar that had salon doors with the name of _The Blue Mountain_ , she opened to see it was run entirely by griffons. There were a few Guards in the bar but they seemed to be enjoyi-

"Hello there; a table for the couple?" a female valley griffon with grayish-red fur and _very_ lightly-tinged green feathers asked, holding a pair of menus in her talons and smile on her face.

It took Gentle a second to realize what the griffoness said and felt her face flush with embarrassment. "We're not together-I mean, we _are_ eating together but we're not da- _dating_ or anything like _that_." She began to shuffle on the spot with Memorizing and the griffoness staring at her in confusion.

"What my friend here," Memorizing said, "is trying to say is that we're here to have something of a get-to-know-your-new-employee meeting with one another, not as a couple."

"Oh!" The griffoness blushed. "Terribly sorry about the misunderstanding. Though in my opinion, you two would make a totally cute couple."

Memorizing's face reddened. "Yes, well. We _would_ like a table, please."

"Right this way," the griffoness said.

As she led them to their table, Gentle Step glanced at Memorizing, wondering what he was thinking.

When the two had settled in and the waitress left them alone so they could make their order, Gentle looked at the menu to avoid talking about the whole couple thing. "So…" she said awkwardly. "You see anything you would like? These meat nachos seem to be good, not _that_ much spice in it."

"Seems fine to me," Memorizing said, nodding his head. "How about we split a pitcher of beer and we could _then_ talk about the whole couple thing?"

Gentle could not help herself from flinching and actually ducked behind her menu. "Th-that sounds good to me," she said, cursing her sudden shyness.

"Are you _okay_ , Gents?" Memorizing asked her as he placed his hoof on hers, causing her to gasp a bit. "This _isn't_ like you at all; maybe we should postpone this and get you checked ou-"

" _No_ , I'm _fine_ ," she snapped, a bit harsher than she intended but it seemed to convince Memorizing that everything was normal.

"If you say so," he said slowly, clearly not believing her completely. In a flash, he had hid his concerned face with his easy going smile as he flagged their waitress down.

"Hello there you two, ready to order?" she asked, a smile on her beak.

"Yes, but one question, how big is number seventeen?" he asked, tapping the picture.

"The nacho meat platter?" she said, tilting her head in that way only those wings seemed able to do. "Are you two planning to share it?"

"Yes," Gentle said, nodding her head as she closed her menu. "I've got accustomed to the taste of meat in the past and it is not often that I can have some."

"Well, if you two _were_ on a date, I'd say you'd be very lucky as it normally does serve two," she paused long enough for both Gentle and Memorizing to blush again, with Gentle aware that the griffon was doing this on _purpose_. "But as this is a business meeting, I would say it is a fairly economical saving choice."

"Thank you, we will take that as well as a pitcher of beer," Gentle said, handing her menu to the griffoness with Memorizing doing the same.

"We will have your food ready shortly," she said as bowed her head and began to walk to the kitchen.

"So Gents, are we going to talk about the coup-" Memorizing began when a male voice called out.

"Captain General, is that you?" Turning her head, Gentle could see Even Hoof, Sweet Surprise's second in command, walk over to them.

"Lieutenant Hoof, what brings you here?" she asked.

"It's my wife and I's anniversary," the lieutenant replied. "She's in the bathroom… what brings you here?"

"Captain's Meet," Memorizing spoke up, causing the stallion to raise an eyebrow. "I'm sure you've heard about them. Captain Memorizing Gaze," he said, introducing himself.

"Of course." Even Hoof nodded, shaking the other stallion's hoof. "A pleasure to meet you, sir. Captain Surprise mentioned you a couple of days ago."

"I see," Memorizing said, looking a bit annoyed. "Being _publicly_ known is still something I must get used to."

"How _is_ she, by the way?" Gentle asked, trying to turn the conversation around to something more positive.

"The _Captain_ is quite fine," Even spat, shaking his head. "Did you know she was married?"

"Only found out a few days ago," Gentle said before tilting her head towards Memorizing. "He was always aware of the fact, apparently."

"Oh really?" The pony raised an eyebrow. "It was quite the episode when the news broke; it was the day _after_ the whole deal with the King and the six."

"This sounds like a good story," Gentle said, her eyes flickering over as the waitress was coming back with their food. She was glad for _anything_ that could delay the whole awkward talk that Memorizing wanted to have.

* * *

Even Hoof was maintaining the front desk of the Guardhouse as he had drawn the short stick. Although it wasn't that bad as Sweet Surprise had been surprisingly very work conscious for last few months. It _was_ odd but still enjoyable… although the intensity _was_ a bit concerning and few other Luna Guards had been coming to him to talk about it.

Shaking his head, he continued to fill out the next form when the doors opened and a tall earth pony with a dusty dark red coat and a black mane walked in. Most telling, he was wearing the dress uniform of the fireponies which was _very_ odd as Captain Blazen Sun's guards oversaw it.

Even Hoof opened his mouth to address the new arrival when the other stallion spoke up. "Excuse me, I am here to see Captain Sweet Surprise."

"Do you have an appointment with the Captain, mister…" he trailed off pointendly.

"I am Hot Rod and no, I don't but while I was sleeping with my wife Sound Mind last night, I _really_ missed having Sweet in bed so I wanted to surprise her and ask what was going on," the stallion said without so much as batting an eye.

Even Hoof had to put his pen down to fully absorb what he had heard, with a number of his fellow Guards staring slack jawed at his casual boosting of infidelity. Pushing himself out of his chair, Even finally settled his thoughts on the most obvious avenue. "I will be honest, I had expected this to happen a _lot_ sooner, mister Rod," he said as he ran a quick spell over the stallion to search for any weapons.

"Well I _have_ been dragging my hooves on the matter, giving her her space and waiting for her to come to her senses and talk but I decided enough was enough and I had to get to the heart of the matter," he replied with a serious look on his face with Even Hoof ready to give his Captain _and_ this scum a piece of his mind.

"I _see_ ," he said coldly, leading him and a trail of Luna Guards to the Captain's quarters. It was a sectioned off area of the Guardhouse with tall oak doors greeting visitors as they approached from the hallway; the doors had been decorated with symbols dedicated to Her Grace Luna, including all the phases of the moon with a wide range of different constellations in a stylized pattern surrounding a very detailed image of the Goddess of the night. There were also a pair of Guards on guard to protect her if somepony managed to breach the Guardhouse and got through the Luna Guards. Of course, they would need to deal with the _Captain_ after that which he would normally put in her favour… but depending on how this all turned out, he wasn't sure if there would be so many jumping to defend her in the future.

Tilting his head to the Guards outside the Captain's doors to step away, he stepped to the door and started to bang on it with his hoof. There was a loud noise inside, and then what sounded like muttered cursing before he heard the sound of hoofsteps approaching the door.

"Lieutenant Hoof," Captain Surprise called out from the other side. "This better be good; I am very busy."

"I have a pony wishing to meet with you," Even Hoof replied in a steely tone as he pulled open the door and stepped through, with the other stallion following behind him. "He claims to know you personally."

The Captain was facing away from him, heading back towards her desk which was, as usual, a disaster area. Along one wall of her office was a crude bookcase, filled with paperback books, while the opposite wall held a door he knew led to a closet that was strictly off-limits to anyone but the Captain herself. A second door led to the back room, which Even Hoof knew was mostly used for storage space and as a pathway to yet another room that held her private facilities. That space was, like her closet, off-limits to anypony but herself.

Stacked here and there on the floor were piles of papers, including one leaning against one side of her desk, and he knew from experience that she had even more stashed away in the back room. Crooked frames hung on the wall over the bookcase and a tall, fluted wooden pillar stood in one corner with a glass case on it, though Even couldn't tell what was supposed to be inside it and she had told him never to open it without her assistance or approval. Her desk was also covered in papers, some marked with red ink, a couple of picture frames of a few ponies and a faded green blotter. It appeared she had been trying to organize and fill out some of the papers on it when he'd knocked.

As he looked around, Even Hoof was reminded how his captain had always claimed her office was a controlled disaster, and he was loathe to admit it but she had proven countless times that she could find whatever she need with ease.

Meanwhile, Captain Surprise had reached her desk and sat down, glaring at him. "Look, I am _very_ busy-" the ghost-white mare snapped her head backwards in shock as she stared at the new arrival behind her lieutenant. " _Hot Rod‽_ "

"Hello there _Sweetie_ ," the towering stallion moved towards the Captain and placed a kiss on her shocked face which she seemed to instinctively turn to catch on her lips. "Missed you."

"I-," she stammered shaking her head as she backed up in confusion. " _Why_ are you here Hot Rod‽"

"He told me that was tired of sleeping with his _wife_ and wanted to go back to sleeping with _you_ ," Even Hoof snapped with the two guilty ponies staring at him.

"Well, of _course_ I do," the stallion said with confusion on his face. "I love both my wives and if one them is acting odd, I _am_ going to go to their office and _ask_ her _what_ is wrong."

"Wait, _wives?_ " Even tried to hold himself back from shouting but he was too surprised to do so. "You're _married‽_ "

"Wait a moment, Sweetie, you never told Even you're _married?_ " Hot Rod said, staring down the mare. "You never told him about us?"

"We've worked together for years and you _never_ told me this‽" Even was still reeling from this revelation when something else clicked in his head. "Wait, _when_ did you get married? _Why_ weren't I and the rest of the Luna Guards informed. _Why_ weren't we invited? _Why_ -"

" _Stop!_ " Sweet shouted, turning to face Even. "You've _seen_ pictures of them, they're on my desk, they've been there since I got married five years ago!"

Even was left shaking his head at this; she _was_ right, he _had_ seen pictures of Hot Rod, the Captain and another mare on her desk more than once but never thought to ask-

"And for _you_ ," the Captain jabbed a hoof into her _husband's_ barrel. "I get you're concerned and stuff and-" she paused to glare at Even. "Do you _mind?_ This _is_ a private matter."

"Um, right, of course Captain," he said, blushing as he backed up out of the room, shooing the stunned looking Luna Guards back as he closed the doors. Sweet Surprise let out a sigh, shaking her head before looking at her husband.

"Okay, _why_ are you here, Hot Rod?" she asked as she moved to sit back down, rubbing the space between her eyes. "As you can see," she gestured to her mountain of paperwork. "I am _still_ very busy-"

"That's a load of crap and we both know it," he snapped at her, placing both of his hooves on the desk, standing directly in front of her.

"Hot, I _do_ have a lot of work to get thro-" she cut off when he shoved everything off her desk, still glaring at her.

"Don't lie to me; that was one of our wedding vows, that we would never lie to each other," he said, pushing his head close to hers. "You've been busy in the past, yes, but you've _always_ made time for us. All of _that_ ," he pointed to the mess on the floor. "Was _you_ trying to hide something from us."

"Hot, you don't understand-"

"What, are you _bored_ of us?"

"Wha- _NO!_ "

"Are you _tired_ of us?"

"Of _course_ I am _not_ tired of you two!" she shouted back, shoving her head into his.

"Then _why_ is it that for the last few months we haven't seen you at _all!_ " Hot slammed his hooves into her desk, causing indents in the reinforced desk.

"Because no one was taking me fucking seriously!" she shouted back at him, throwing her helmet at his general direction. It clear his head by a wide margin and got wedged into the door. "Ever since that fucking skimmer disaster, every _fucking_ Guard has been laughing at me, mocking me, even questioning my competency! _That's_ why I have been busting my fucking ass all this damn time, alright‽" She shouted at him as she turned to stalk towards the far wall.

Hot Rod was quiet for a moment before he walked over to her, shaking his head. "I don't believe you," he said, causing her to snap her head back at him, fury building in her eyes. "You were _never_ one to care about how others thought of you; for Luna's sake, you tried to pick up me and Sound at the same time we all first met and the _only_ reason we are together today is because _you_ wouldn't make up your mind in who you wanted to date! There's more to this, there _has_ to be," he ignored her squirming as he pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her face gently as she began to cry. "Please, tell us what's wrong. Tell _me_."

"It's you guys, okay?" she said through her tears, rubbing against his neck. "Fuck what anyone thinks of me, my record is solid but _you_ guys… If people learned of us then they could think _you_ don't care about being a proper firepony or Sound is loose with all her client details. I couldn't put you guys through that and I _had_ to show others that I _earned_ my position instead of…" she trailed off as she buried her face into his side, with Hot Rod knowing exactly _what_ other ponies thought Sweet did to earn her position.

Shaking his head with bemusement as he rubbed her back through her armour, he gently tilted her head back so he could place a kiss on her forehead. "Silly little filly, why didn't you _tell_ us that you were _this_ worried? We would have helped you day _one_ instead of being worried as you continued to crash on the couch downstairs and be gone all the time. Didn't we vow to take care of each other in good times _and_ bad times?" he asked her as he ran his hoof along her face, smiling at her growing blush.

She was pouting, of course, at how much drama she could have prevented if she had just spoken to her partners. She leaned into his muscular side and muttered, " _Not_ a little filly."

"Of course you're not, my silly little unicorn," he chuckled as he ruffled her mane, earning him a glare from his wife. "Now come on, time for us to go."

"Go whe- _eeep!_ " she squeaked as Hot Rod shoved himself under her without any warning.

"Go home," Hot Rod said with a smile. "We _all_ need to get some rest. Especially you. Firepony's orders."

Sweet smiled back. "Firepony's orders, huh? Are those like doctor's orders?"

"Only sexier," Hot Rod said with a smirk.

Sweet's laughter could be heard clear down the hall, and Even, who was back at his desk by that time, could only roll his eyes in amusement. Shaking her head, Sweet used her magic to gather her helmet and placed it back on her head.

"Okay, I get it, now let me down before somepony sees me," she said, moving around on his back.

"You could always stay there and be boastful of snagging a stallion like me," Hot Rod said as he walked towards the door, appealing to his wife's playful side and ego.

"It _would_ drive several of them _completely_ nuts," she mused, rubbing her chin. "Very well, I approve," she said in a semi dignified tone while patting his head as he stepped outside her office and into a crowd of her Guards. "Behold my ponies, my husband Hot Rod. There are many fireponies like him but _this_ one is mine, all _mine!_ " She cackled, throwing back her head in laughter at the sheer jealousy looks some of her Guards were giving her.

"Excuse me, all _yours?_ " Hot Rod said midway down the stairs. "What about Sound, little lady?"

"Oh right, yes," she said, coughing and blushing. "He's fifty percent all mine, you hear me? He's _fifty_ percent _all_ mine!"

Chuckling to himself, Hot Rod stopped in front of Even Hoof's desk. "Hello again, sir," he said, dipping his head slightly. "I would shake your hoof but I don't want to risk dislodging the mare on my back."

"Oh Hot Rod, you know that it takes a _lot_ more than a simple hoof shake to knock _me_ off of you," Sweet Surprise cooed with a giggle.

" _As_ I was trying to say," Hot Rod said after hitching his back a bit, causing Sweet Surprise to lurch forwards slightly but true to her word, she kept on with ease. "I am taking Sweet Surprise home with me. I hope that it is not an issue?"

"Go ahead," he waved his hoof at them, "Enjoy yourselves."

Hot Rod nodded with a smile. "And a good afternoon to you too, sir."

When he and Sweet were no longer in sight, Even Hoof turned back to his paperwork, only to hear a pony clearing their throat, and looked up to see a a light blue pegasus mare with a white mane. "Can I help you miss..."

"Yes," the mare said. "I'm here to see your Captain about some very urgent matters."

Even Hoof eyed her carefully, the pegasus somewhat familiar. "You know, you're the second pony to say that to me today," he said as he thought for a moment. Then it hit him - he _had_ seen this mare before, just a few minutes ago. "Is your name Sound Mind, by any chance?"

"Why, yes. Yes, it is." Sound Mind looked at him quizzically. "How did you know?"

"If you will give me a moment," Even Hoof told her as he reached for his own helmet and activated its built in communicating spell and contacted the Captain.

"Even, wha-this better be _good_ ," his Captain hissed in his ear. "Hot Rod _just_ prom-"

"You two need to come back this _instant_ , _highest_ of emergencies, Captain!" he shouted, causing the pegasus to blink in surprise and then jump backwards as both the Earth pony stallion and the unicorn mare from before teleported into the room.

"Okay, Even what is- _Sound!_ " the Captain of the South more or less glomped the pegasus, who caught her into tight embrace. They shared a quick kiss before pulling apart. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Apparently the same thing Hot Rod was here for," she said, glancing up at the Earth pony who moved in to kiss the pegasus who returned it. "You already spoke to her about how we do not like her working _all_ the time?"

"Yup," he said as he actually patted the unicorn on the head. "Turns out she was worried about how her actions would reflect on _us_."

" _Hot_ ," Sweet squirmed and blushed, turning her head to the side.

"Oh you silly mare," Sound tsked as she held the Captain's head in her hooves, making her face her. "We _knew_ what we were getting into when we married you. And I know I _married_ a completely silly mare who would spend a _lot_ of time trying to lick some ice cream off her nose instead of wiping it clean, not some fussy serious pony. Who would get me and Hot Rod back for tickling her silly with her _own_ tickle attacks, who would use her special talent of shape changing to swim in duck ponds as a pegasus. Who would-"

"Sound, _stop_ ," Sweet was laughing and blushing, holding her hooves over the mare's mouth. "You're wrecking my reputation here; Even here probably doesn't think I'm still a tough mare."

"Yes, of course, when I think of you, _tough_ is the _first_ thing on my mind," Even Hoof snarked, causing the Captain to stick her tongue out at him.

"As good as it is to see you back to your old self, you're still under firepony's orders, little lady," Hot Rod said as he nuzzled the mare before turning his head to nuzzle the pegasus.

"Firepony's orders?" Sound Mind drawled out, arching an eyebrow at the stallion. "Are they anything like doctor's orders?"

"He claims they are the same, only _sexier_ ," Sweet Surprise said as she climbed onto Hot Rod's back; the stallion had lowered himself so she could do so. "Care to join us, Sound?"

"It would be my pleasure," she said as she flapped her wings and landed on Hot Rod's back right behind Sweet, causing the unicorn to be sandwiched between her partners. Sound then lightly slapped Hot's flanks with her wings. "To home, our gallant steed."

"As you wish, my ladies," he said in a playful tone as he stood up and started to walk down the steps with no sign of discomfort at holding both them plus the Captain's armour.

Even Hoof watched the three walk away and stood in the doorway just in case any _other_ pony was to show up looking for the Captain. After a few minutes had passed, he judged it was safe to go back to his paperwork-

He frowned as he saw a new note on his table and it was the Captain's penmanship.

 _Lieutenant Even Hoof,_

Hot Rod knocked everything off my desk in my office, please fix it up to my standards and preferred manner.

Captain Sweet Surprise

PS: Yes, this is because you laughed.

Sighing, Even rubbed his face and knew that the rest of the Guards would face worse if he did not do his best to make sure the knowledge the Captain was married was kept quiet. Which meant he had to do another of his damage control runs after the Captain did _something_ unpredictable.

* * *

"I wish I can say that I _don't_ believe that, but I fear that I know Sweet well enough for her to do _exactly_ that," Gentle groaned into her hoof, shaking her head. Tilting her head as she raised her glass of beer to her lips, she flicked her eyes to the drone at the table. "Memorizing?"

The drone sitting right next to her, with Even Hoof opposite her and his wife to her left, lifted his head with a chip half eaten. Raising a hoof to signal her to wait a moment, he finished eating, swallowed and replied with a sly smirk on his face, "Yes Gentle?"

"Is it _true?_ " she swatted at him for being silly.

"Well now, you _know_ that unless some serious issues come up, I'm not obligated to tell _you_ or any _other_ individual if Sweet Surprise actually let herself be paraded around by her hunk of a husband."

Scented Meadows, who had arrived during the story, chuckled and shook her head as she reached for her and her husband's platter of vegetarian nachos. " _That_ sounds like Captain Sweet Surprise; if what Eveny here has said is anything to go by."

"Agreed," Gentle said with a giggle, leaning into Memorizing before shaking her head. She reached into her platter only to find that Memorizing had taken the last one. Frowning at him, she waved down their waitress.

"Excuse me, Gwawr," she said as griffoness came over. "Can I please speak with your manager? And no, this is nothing against the quality of your service tonight."

"Um, yes ma'am," she said nervously before going into the backroom to bring out another valley griffon out; he was finely dressed although worried looking.

"Hello, I am Gawath, the owner," he said as he examined the table before settling his eyes on Gentle. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to present you my written endorsement for your fine restaurant," she said as she penned the official writing, finishing with her name before presenting it to him.

He quickly examined it with his eyes widening as he realized the full extent of what he had been given. "I am _honoured_ , ma'am, that you think so highly of my _Blue Mountain_ but, and perhaps I am jinxing myself here but doesn't _The Old Terminal Bar_ have your endorsement?"

"They _had_ it until they refused service to my friend here," she gestured a bit widely towards the drone.

"Captain Memorizing Gaze," he introduced himself, flicking his eyes at her.

"Well their loss is our gain; we never saw an issue with changelings back home, to be honest," he said as he tilted his head around to see where he could place the paper. Gentle flashed her horn and created a frame for it, with the griffon blinking in surprise. "Mighty appreciated."

"It was my pleasure," she said as she hiccuped. Blushing, she placed a hoof over her lips and apologized, only to hiccup again. "My, this isn't like myself."

"And that's our cue to leave," Memorizing said as he tried to fish out some coin to pay for their meal. Gentle tried to dole out the money herself but seemed to have trouble. "I've got this, Gentle, let us get you out of here," he said, scooping her extra coinage back into her coin purse.

"It was a joy to meet you," she giggled again as she bade the couple goodnight, leaning on Memorizing as he walked them outside in the cool Canterlot rain. It felt so refreshing and cool, she was tempted to sing or dance or-

"Okay, Gentle, what is going _on?_ " Memorizing asked her, looking down at her with the rain flowing off his face.

Or _that_. She could do _that_.

"Gentle, are you ok-" he didn't get further than that as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips, her heart racing at her very first kiss.

She pulled away from him, seeing her friend look confused at her and a small part of her was wondering if she had done something wrong, if she had completely botched everything.

Memorizing then pushed her against the ally wall and began to kiss _her_ back, his hooves holding her body against the bricks. He kept the kiss longer than she had and she could feel his tongue pushing at her mouth for entrance. She began to shudder at these simple motions, her mind beginning to overturn as he-

"Hey, is everything okay out there‽" A pony shouted from a doorway, causing them to pull apart in surprise.

Gentle focused her magic on instinct, teleporting herself and Memorizing back to her home.

And then there was just her, and him, together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-09-15.

 **Author's note 2:** Special thanks to Anon e Mouse Sr. for finishing one line for us.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

All in all, Xvital thought, it was one of the better parties she'd ever been to. Vix-Lei had admitted that she'd restrained herself from going _too_ overboard like she used to, but she'd done her best to make sure there was still enough fun stuff for all of them, especially Night.

And judging by the fact he was _smiling_ , Vix-Lei had hit the mark _perfectly_.

The food was excellent. The decorations were festive yet tasteful. The company was, of course, wonderful. The party was just _perfect_ and the guest of honour was _happy_.

It _was_ odd to see a smile on Night's face that wasn't his creepy fanged smile but it was _good_ to see.

Right now, Night and Wind were the last ones in the card game, the two of them grinning competitively at each other. While she had been a bit concerned that Wind might make things worse by trying to win, it turned out to be the right thing as Night was baiting and joking with Wind over their previous hands.

Which made Xvital feel a bit guilty and like a complete idiot for throwing those previous hands…

"Hah!" Wind Breaker gloated as he tossed down a hand. "Read 'em and weep!"

"I'm afraid it will be you weeping," Night Blade replied with a smirk, setting down his own hoof. "I win."

Wind Breaker's jaw dropped, then he shook his head with a resigned grin. "Ah well. Should have known I'd never win at poker."

"Because you have a lousy poker face?" Vix-Lei joked from her own spot.

"Exactly," Wind said as he scooped up the cards, setting them back onto the deck. "Looks like the pot is yours."

Night Blade smiled as he slid the 'pot', actually a bowl of small, hard candies that Vix-Lei had given them in place of poker chips, towards him. "I'll save it for later," he said. "So what's next?"

Just then, Argus' head snapped up, and he had an odd look on his face. "Somepony's coming," he said. "Somepony who means well, but…" his voice trailed off.

Now _Vix-Lei_ looked worried. "Can you tell who it is?" she asked.

"I think I know, but…" Argus shook his head. "Unfortunately, it's definitely not Sacher Torte and her staff."

"Drat." Vix-Lei looked disappointed, remembering how the chef and her assistants had needed to go back to their normal duties about an hour into the party.

"So who _is_ it?" asked Page, also looking worried.

Just then, the door opened, and four Nox ponies stepped into the room, one of whom Xvital recognized, and her jaw dropped in shock. " _Major Blade‽_ "

Night Blade's own face hardened as he pushed his chair back and stood up. "Did Mother and Father send you?" he hissed at the four.

"No," Crooked Blade replied. "We came to see you of our own accord."

"Well, you've seen me. Now go away." Night Blade's glare was only growing.

"Whoah whoah whoah," Herakles stood and raised a hand. "Can we get a cast list here? Who _are_ you four?"

Crooked looked over at him. "I, sir, am Crooked Blade of the Royal Guard. I am _also_ Night Blade's oldest brother." He gestured to the others. "My twin sister, Hidden Dagger. Our youngest sister, Serrated Dagger, and our other brother Deep Blade. We came to see Night on a family matter."

"Ah." Herakles nodded and moved back.

Xvital looked at Night Blade, and saw he was looking angrier by the moment. "Look, this really isn't a good time-" she started, but stopped when Night Blade held up a hoof.

"Let them talk," he said. "And once they've said their part, they can leave and _never_ cross my path again."

One of the mares started at that, and Xvital looked over at them to see an expression of… was that actual _worry_ in her eyes?

Crooked stepped forward. "Night," he began quietly. "Earlier today, I… had a meeting with Miss Xvital here. And she pointed out some things to me that, in retrospect, I should have known already."

"But we didn't _think_ about it at the time," the taller mare, Hidden, said. "We… in our own ways, we were just as bad as Mom and Dad, the way we neglected you," she admitted.

"Heck, I've barely said two words to you since before you got your talent emblem," the other stallion added sheepishly.

"And I've probably said even less," the younger mare added. "I have no excuse for that."

"The point is, that we've all made mistakes with you, and it's long past time that we started to make up for it," Crooked spoke up. "Can you forgive us?"

Night looked at his siblings and slowly shook his head. " _No_ , are you joking?" Xvital's heart skipped a beat, with everyone sharing worried looks as her friend had his usual glare on his face. "You're not really sorry; you just feel guilty! If you _actually_ cared, you would have done this _years_ ago!"

Crooked's shackles rose. "We already told you, we _didn't think_ about how our actions were affecting you," he said somewhat sternly. "Is it too hard to believe that someone _outside_ the family was finally able to see past… well, everything? To realize what we _hadn't_ all these years, and what's more _cared_ enough about you to come out and open our eyes to what idiots we've been?"

"For one of my _friends_ to care, no. For anyone in my family to actually listen to them, yes." Night glared back at him. "Good _day_ , Crooked."

" _Dammit_ Night, I know that you are _pissed_ off at mom and dad over everything, and rightfully so," Deep suddenly snapped. "I'd be mad too if they'd treated me like that on one of the most important days of my life. But let's be honest; they're in their _seventies_ already. We've all had our own chances to stew over crap with them but we managed to get over it. And screw tact, do _you_ really think you'll have the _time_ to be angry with them that much longer?"

Night just glared at his sibling.

"Get. _Out_." he hissed angrily, watching them file out of the room before slamming the door shut behind them. Night stood there for a moment, breathing heavily before he started to hold back his sobs.

Everyone was staring at the guy now, with Page walking to him slowly. He flinched away, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I- I am going to bed now everypony," he said, holding his head and wings low. All of the enthusiasm in him previously was gone. "Vix-Lei, thank you for setting this up, and everyone, thank you for your help. Continue to have fun, I... I have to be alone now."

The Nox pony then walked into his room and slammed the door behind him, leaving the entire place quiet once more.

Xvital looked around at her friends and their guests, and saw the expressions on their faces, most of them obviously concerned about Night. Rex's look in particular somehow mixed concern with contemplation.

Finally, Page spoke up. "I should go talk to him," she said. "I…"

Xvital shook her head. " _I'll_ talk with him," she replied. "This is _my_ fault - I'm the one who went to talk to Crooked in the first place, if I'd just kept out of it…"

"You may have brought things to that guy's attention, but it was _his_ choice to come here," Wind Breaker interrupted her. "You didn't force him or any of Night's other siblings into doing anything."

"Yes I _did_ ," she snapped back at the griffon. "Night didn't want me getting involved and I _could_ no, _should_ have respected his wishes and let it be. But I didn't…" she shook her head. "Why didn't I just _listen_ to him?"

"What's past is past," Rex said as he laid a paw on her shoulder. "You can't change it. But you _can_ move forward."

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks, Rex."

Then she headed for the door and was ready to knock before she paused for a moment. "Night, can I come in, I'd like to talk to you?"

"Why the _fuck_ are you even _asking_ if _I_ care?" his voice didn't have its usual grumpy bite, the bitterness in his words colouring it with a mixture of sarcasm and disgust. "You are going to do it _anyway!_ "

Muttering a curse under her breath, Xvital quickly remembered what Page had told them about Night's issue of people ignoring his wishes and how _big_ of an issue it was with him. She tried to think of _some_ way to apologize for _this_ mistake but everything she thought of came up flat or disingenuous so she decided to bite the bolt and walk inside.

The room was pitch black although due to her eyesight, she could make out Night glaring angrily at from his bed as well as his bloodshot eyes. She couldn't help but feel pity, guilt and embarrassment as Night wiped his running nose with the back of his arm. It was such a sharp contrast from the tough bastard she knew he was to see him be like this.

"Well," he spat at her, clearly hoping she'd take the hint and _leave him alone_. "What do _you_ want?"

Flinching at his accusation, Xvital slowly walked over to him, keeping eye contact. "First off, I just want to say I am _so_ sorry for this; I _should_ have listened to you, I _should_ have-" Night let out a snort and turned his head away, telling her that _that_ conversation was over. "Secondly, I want to talk to you about Deep said."

"You're going to tell me that I should go _apolo-_ "

" _No_ ," she snapped at him, causing him to turn back towards her. "I said I want to talk about it. You get to decide what you want to do; I won't tell you to do _anything_."

Night stared at her for a while before nodding his head.

"On one hand; _fuck_ them. Fuck them all," she said as she sat down, watching Night blink in surprise. _Clearly wasn't expecting me to say that_ , she thought to herself. "They fucked with you your entire life. What do _you_ owe them? Absolutely _nothing_. And before you start saying they're your family… look, I grew up in a home with my mother, someone who may or may not have been my brother, I _honestly_ don't know, and a few other families. I left home when I was old enough to be on my own and wound up living with another woman who raised me as her own daughter and _she_ was more of a mother to me than my _actual_ mom. Hell, when Tizoc and I get a date planned for our wedding, I am inviting _her_ and not my mom. Because _she_ is my family like _you_ are my family. Just like the rest of the crew is our family. Our crazy, _crazy_ family," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "And on the other hand, your parents are old. You are entitled to be angry with them and it is normal to wish to cut off ties and stew for a while. It's _normal_. For you, _you_ got fucked in your age to theirs. You might forgive them one day only to find it is too late to make amends and that would kill you. You have a _big_ heart, hidden under all that grump, and it would _devastate_ you to have all that regret." She saw Night drop his head, but she forced him to tilt it upwards. "It's _not_ fair and it sucks, I know. But those are what I think you can do. Whatever _you_ want to do is your decision and we will respect it, I _promise_." She then leaned over and pulled him into a hug.

Night tensed up for moment before he relaxed, and leaned into the hug. "Th-thank you," he said as he returned her hug.

"No problem Night," she said with a bit of a chuckle, not expecting Nigh-

"Don't tell Wind about that hug; he'd never let me live it down," Night mumbled, blushing.

"My lips are sealed," she said as she patted his back, a smile forming on her face and his. "So do you have any idea what you want to do?"

"...No, I don't," Night admitted. "I…" he shook his head. "I need some more time to think things through; I'm going to go my gym to work out some of my more… _aggressive_ aggression, if that makes sense."

"Yeah, it does," she said as she stepped backwards to let him up. "Take care, okay?"

"Yeah," he said with a bit of a forced smile as he started towards the door before he paused. "And Xvital? _Thank_ you."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Xvital said with a smile. "I… may have not always been the best of friends to you, but… we _are_ friends now. And this is what friends do. We support one another." Xvital's smile faltered for a second. There would never be a better chance than now. "Also, I want to say I'm sorry for being just a bitch before; I had a _very_ bad experience with nobles before I came to Equestria, my mother in-law being the _worst_ , and… well, I kind of took it out on you. I didn't even realize what I was doing until Page knocked some sense into me after you left us, and I'm _so_ sorry about all of it."

Night Blade regarded her before shaking his head. "I wasn't the best of ponies to be with either, Xvital," he was kicking the carpeted floors before flicking his eyes at her, holding out his hoof. "If you will forgive me for being a massive dick, I'll forgive you being a gigantic bitch."

Xvital smirked and held her own hand out. "Deal."

Night flashed her a real smirk and shook, before he opened the door and walked out.

 **Night Blade**

The main room of the suite had been pretty quiet before he stepped out into it, but every eye quickly turned his way.

"Night?" Page asked as she started to move towards him. "Are…"

"I'm feeling better," Night said, a faint smile on his face, before he heaved a sigh. "I needed that, I really did, but I _do_ still need some time to myself for a while." He looked up at her. "I promise, I'll be back later, and I'll tell you everything."

Page smiled back. "I'll- _we'll_ be here for you." She gestured to the others, who were all looking at him with their own expressions of concern.

Night gave his friends a last smile before stepping out into the hall and heading downstairs. He knew that the gym might be closed but then again, he _did_ know a few ways in regardless.

Stepping outside in the rain, he took a deep breath before flying off.

* * *

When he reached the Third Star, he saw a new security guard, who was reading a newspaper. "Pool's closed," the stallion said without even looking up.

"That's all right," Night said. "I was going to use the gym."

"Ah. Well, that's still open," the pony replied, flipping a page on his newspaper. "Dang pranksters didn't do anything there…"

"Dare I ask?" Night Blade remarked as he headed for the door, raising an eyebrow. The gym _was_ the training place for the West's swordponyship team after all.

"Near as we can tell, some fool foals got into the pool room and dumped a load of purple dye in the water," the guard replied, still not looking up. "We're still having it drained and cleaning the whole shebang out. They didn't touch the whirlpool or the gym, fortunately, but still…" he shook his head. "You'd think they'd have better things to do than make more work for us."

"Quite." Night Blade nodded. "Thank you for the explanation, sir."

"No problem," the guard replied. "Enjoy your workout, sir."

"I will."

Entering the gym, Night Blade headed straight for a large rubbery dummy in the back. Shucking his clothing and sheathe, he set them aside, reared up on his hind legs, and with a barely squelched cry of frustration, let out a flurry of blows at the dummy, leaving massive dents in it that popped back out as he vented his frustrations.

After several minutes of this, he switched to sword drills, which had always had something of a calming effect on him. As he worked, he let his mind empty, feeling the tensions run out of him. At least, as much as they could.

Finally, when he'd finished, he sighed, sheathed his sword once more, and reached for a towel.

Grabbing it, he began to make his way out of the room when he heard shuffling outside, near the trophy stand.

"Damn, we were not there for that one _either_ ," a stallion said to the mare next him angrily, with Night's eyes opening in surprise as he saw his parents looking at all the trophies he had won.

His mother snorted, shaking her head. "We _had_ to have been there for at least _one_ of his tournaments, Lethal. I _refuse_ to believe that I neglected one of my foals _that_ horribly."

His father was rubbing her back, his eyes flicking upwards before pulling back in surprise. "Sweet," he began but his mother cut him off, jabbing a hoof into his chest.

" _No_ Lethal," she snapped with tears running down her face. "I was there when Crooked graduated from Wing Point and I was there for Hidden when _she_ graduated from Canterlot Business Academy with honours. I was there for Serrated's first concert and I was _there_ for Deep's first art gallery! You _cannot_ tell me I missed _all_ of Night's tournaments. You _cannot_ tell me that I actually _abandoned_ one of _my_ foals!" She began to sob into his shoulder, with his father still standing in complete shock.

Night took a step forwards, calling out, "Mother, father… why are you here?"

His mother spun around with a hoof on her chest while his father tried and failed to keep eye contact with him. Finally, his father spoke up.

"We came here… we came here to see your achievements and…"

"You wanted to convince yourselves that you were not horrible ponies, actually spent time with me and I was _wrong_ to yell at you as I did earlier today?" Both of his parents didn't meet his eyes, telling Night was he right. "I thought so…"

"Night, we are beyond sorry for what we have done to you," his father said with his mother walking up to him. "You must know we did not do this because we hate you but…"

"I _know_ you don't hate me, I'm not an idiot!" Night snapped back at them, forcing his head up at them. "It's that you don't _care_ about me."

"Night," his mother started, raising her hoof.

"No, let me talk," he snapped, trying to get this out while he still could. "My talentmitzvah, I _know_ you didn't ruin it and make it a party for yourself because you hated me. I knew that when I was a kid so the only other thing I could think of was that I didn't _matter_ to you two. That I wasn't _important_ enough for you to spite me, for you to hate me." Night had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying, but it wasn't working. " _That's_ why I am so _angry_ at you two. That it's only _now_ when I saved the fucking _world_ that you actually started to _care_ about me and I-I couldn't ta-" Before Night could finish, his parents moved and began to hold him.

And for the first time since the Everfree Forest, he let his walls come down and cried into their shoulders with them rubbing his back.

Eventually, Night was able to stop his crying and looked up at his parents, who were crying themselves. Night tried to smile and accept this happy moment but something within himself was preventing him.

"I-I _can't_ ," he said, shaking his head in anger at himself for being unable to be happy. "Not after _everything_ , I just can't-"

"That's okay Night," his mother said soothingly. "We don't have to start over perfectly, we can take our time."

"That's right Night," Lethal added as he rubbed the small of NIght's back. "We can take small steps and when you, _you_ , are ready, we'll move on from there. How does that sound?"

"Th-that sounds good father," Night said, licking his lips. "An-and I suppose I can apologize to Crooked and the others after how I treated them earlier. As well as Page and the others..."

"Page?" his mother asked and before his mind could catch up with his mouth, he replied.

"My marefriend," he said with his, and his parents', eyes going wide.

 **Gentle Step**

Gentle woke up with a throbbing headache, Celestia's sun glaring down at her through her bedroom's open window.

Groaning, she placed a hoof to her head and swore to that she would _never_ drink again and she would _kill_ Sweet Surprise for putting her up to this farce of a Captain's Me-

She shot upright in her bed as all the memories from last night came back, including what she and Memorizing did. Blushing like a filly, she looked for the drone that took her virginity and saw she was all alone in her bed.

A stab of worry and fear of her oldest friend just _using_ her swelled up in her chest and she was about to go find him and say-

The door to her bedroom door opened with Memorizing looking at her with concern on his face as he carried in a tray of food and what seemed to be medication, no doubt for her headache.

"Are you okay Gents?" he asked as he put the tray on her dresser and leaned in close to her.

Smiling at him with all the love in her heart, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Yes I am Mems."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on FIMFiction Dot Net on 2017-10-10 and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-10-11.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Night Blade**

" _Marefriend?_ " two voices chorused.

Night facehoofed as he realized what he'd unwittingly said. "Yes, _marefriend_ ," he reluctantly replied. "I have been quite happily involved with somepony since _that_ night… though given our history, I'm _sure_ you can understand why I've never said anything about her _before_."

"Er… yes, quite," Lethal admitted, wincing at the not-so-subtle reminder of how distant they had been with him. "But, if you don't mind my asking… how _did_ you meet the young lady?"

"We crossed paths at the Grand Library," Night said stiffly. "And that is all I am going to say on _that_ matter for now. Suffice to say that she is the only pony I have ever loved, and while we've had some difficulties recently, she is the only pony I will _ever_ love, regardless of what anypony else thinks about us."

"Oh." Sweet Dagger blinked in surprise. "I…" she hesitated, then spoke again in a trembling voice. "I just want to know… does she make you happy?"

"Yes," Night replied somewhat suspiciously.

"Then that is all that matters," Lethal said, sighing. "At least _somepony_ has been there for you, when we… weren't," he added regretfully.

"Yes," Night replied. "Yes, she has. And if you will excuse me, she and our other friends are waiting." Heading back into the gym to set his towel into one of the hampers intended for that purpose, he re-buckled his sword belt and headed for the exit.

"Night," his father called. "One moment… before you go."

Steeling himself, Night turned to face his parents. "Yes?"

"I-" Suddenly, Lethal paused, his eyes widening as he suddenly saw something. " _Where did you get that sword?_ " he breathed.

"I had free access to an armoury at one point during our travels," Night replied dryly. "Fortunately, the individuals to whom it belonged was willing to let me re-arm myself, and this was the best one they had."

" _Re_ -arm, what happened to _Determined Point_?"

"It broke while I was fighting somepony," Night said tilting in his head forwards. "That was how I got my scar."

"And you did this to protect your friends?"

"Er, yes,"

"Well then, we could not be more proud of you Night." Lethal smiled. "Still, where did they get a _Masamane_ blade of all things? I thought they'd all been destroyed!"

"We had some help from some… ponies, who had collected a lot of rare and unusual items over the years," Night replied. "I didn't ask _how_ they got it, and I don't think the one who was there when I chose it would have told us if I _had_ asked, given her mood at the time."

"I see." Lethal looked somewhat troubled. "Well, I suppose we should be on our way… but your mother and I _do_ want to know when we can see you again. And your marefriend, and the rest of your friends too - especially miss… Xvital, I think Crooked said her name was?" He sighed. "I don't know if any of us would have realized just how badly we messed up in regards to you if she hadn't pointed certain things out to Crooked like she did."

Night smiled faintly. "I'll send word when I'm ready," he said. "But when the time comes, I would advise you to expect the unexpected. My friends and I are, shall we say... _anything_ but normal."

"That's fine by us," Sweet said, smiling back.

Night nodded, then headed for the door. The skies had cleared somewhat, and as he looked out, he took a deep breath.

Then he spread his wings and flew.

 **Lethal Blade**

Watching his youngest fly off, Lethal sighed. "Well, that didn't go entirely as expected," he admitted.

"No, it didn't," Sweet replied. She looked up wistfully. "To think, our youngest has been in a relationship all this time and we never knew it…"

"You're right," Lethal agreed. "But more than that… he's _grown up_ , and we never saw any of it." He pawed the floor somewhat nervously.

Sweet looked somewhat dismayed. "At least he's willing to actually hear us out now," she finally said. "And is willing to give us a second chance."

"Yes," Lethal replied. Then he looked at her. "We should get going," he said reluctantly. "And I hope that when Night _does_ contact us again, that we do not mess things up as badly as we did before."

Sweet nodded. There was nothing more she could say.

 **Vix-Lei**

In front of a highly fortified embassy, four minotaurs stood on the steps.

"Good to see you again, big sis," Herakles said as he clapped Vix-Lei on the back. "And great party too, up until those batponies turned up and got Night all upset."

"Yeah," Vix-Lei sighed. "At least he was in a better mood when he went out." She shrugged. "Well, take care of yourselves, guys."

"And you too," Herakles said. "By the way, thanks for coming back here with us. I-"

"Hold it," Argus interrupted. "We're about to have company."

Maybe ten seconds later, the door to the embassy opened, and a tall minotaur with a graying mane looked down at them. "Boys. Vix-Lei."

"Dad!" Vix-Lei exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Shipmaster Petros smiled faintly. "Under the circumstances, so am I," he said. "Especially given what I've seen in the newspapers and what your brothers told me what _you_ told them about the king." He gave her a look. "I was also informed that your style of humor has improved."

Vix-Lei gave the trio a glance, and they backed off, Herakles holding up his hands. "I just repeated what you told us before, about what you'd learned while you were gone," he explained.

"Yeah." Vix-Lei let out a sigh. "And believe me, I _am_ sorry for all the trouble my jokes probably caused you over the years."

"You're forgiven," Petros replied. "But besides that, it _is_ good to see you alive and healthy."

Vix-Lei blushed. "Yeah..."

"Although I also see your flying skills are just as wild as always."

" _Dad..._ " Vix-Lei groaned. "Is _everytaur_ who saw that article going to comment on my flying?"

"Probably," Eusebios remarked. "I know Mom had some choice words when she saw the article... but that was more about your shirt, or lack thereof."

Vix-Lei snapped her fingers. "I _knew_ I was forgetting something today..." She glanced at them. "In all seriousness, I _am_ going to update my wardrobe as soon as I can," she said. "Now if only I could find something like that one outfit I had for a while..."

"You know, you mentioned that before you went to fight that monster possessing the king," Herakles said. "I'm still waiting to hear that story."

"It's... complicated," Vix-Lei said. "Short version, the six of us went through a magic mirror into another dimension that changed our species and gave us all new clothes. Unfortunately, we didn't get to _keep_ the outfits when we came back and returned to our normal forms."

"Indeed." Petros raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you could explain more about this... other dimension, and your new friends, inside."

"Normally, I'd say yes," Vix-Lei replied. "But it's late, and I really do need to get back to the hotel, preferably before Night gets back."

Petros regarded her. "I can accept that," he said. "Very well then. And we shall see you again soon... _all_ of us."

Vix-Lei's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"If you don't want to upset your mother, I advise you to pick up your new wardrobe tomorrow and no later."

Vix-Lei winced. "Understood, Dad." She turned to her brothers. "It's been good seeing you again, but I need to run."

"Take care, sis," the trio chorused.

Vix-Lei nodded, then turned and headed off, whistling to herself as she walked back to the hotel, walking past ponies while twirling the umbrella she had. She was half listening to what everytaur was saying, eyes closed when she froze as she recognized one voice out of the crowd of ponies milling around.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Vix-Lei pointed to a mare with a light grey coat with a dark red mane, with all of them turning to face her.

There was some quick whispering between them, with the _very_ familiar being barked at by the others before they pushed her forwards.

"Yeah yeah, _I'll_ deal with it," the mare grumbled, shooting looks _past_ Vix-Lei. "Can't _believe_ they're not actually here; Grey Hoof will give them the riot act if _I_ don't."

" _Wait a minute!_ " Vix-Lei shouted, snapping her fingers. " _Now_ I rememb-" that was as far as she got before the mare grew a horn and a green aura slapped over her mouth.

"Do you _mind‽_ " the mare hissed with the other ponies glaring at Vix-Lei and… Metal Shell? Ruby something or other? "I am _trying_ to do my _job_ here."

"Is everything okay, Lieutenant?" a pony from her group asked in a hushed tone, shooting looks at Vix-Lei.

"Except for the fact that neither Brown Stone, Roving Wood _or_ Fine Tip are watching over our VIPs at the moment _and_ Bad Driver is attracting _unwanted_ attention to the mission."

"Wait, _Bad Drive-_ " Vix-Lei began before the mare hissed at her and Vix-Lei lowered her voice. "Sorry Mitty or Ruby or whatever your name is, just curious to what's up and all."

"Look, Vix-"

"Lieutenant, is everything okay or will you need to step aside to _deal_ with this matter?" another pony asked, causing half of the crowd to glare at the other half.

"Watch your tone," the mare snapped back. "I _am_ the ranking officer here for this mission. We will begin as soon as I have sent her back to the safehouse where she _should_ be staying put."

"Well _Night_ went ou-" Vix-Lei caught herself before she went on further and got Night in trouble. "Notaur complained when we went out _earlier_ today," she muttered under her breath. "So, some sort of secret mission with the Royal Guards and yours?" she asked, adding a bit more volume so the mare would hear her as she made what she thought was a reasonable guess.

"If it will get you _moving_ along and if you can promise to keep your mouth shut, we are doing a series of synchronized raids," the mare - Lieutenant whatever-her-name-was - hissed. "Unfortunately, our Captain still hasn't shown up, and he was _supposed_ to be here by now, _especially_ since he likes going into uncharted places and plunging around for hidden treasure. Which in _this_ case means _evidence_."

"Evidence of what?" Vix-Lei asked quietly.

"Wrongdoing," the nymph shot back. "Now that _my_ tribe has been pardoned, we've been investigating some other organizations for corruption with help of the Royal Guards, and checking to see if that… _thing_ you and the others fought was possibly manipulating _their_ actions too." She lowered her voice even more. "Like Drunk's people - there've been some suspicions about their treatment for a long time, but until recently, we weren't allowed to seriously look into it. Which is just _one_ of the reasons we were so suspicious."

"Right." Vix-Lei nodded, while inwardly cringing at what had to be their codename for Wind Breaker. "With what I've heard about them, I don't blame you. So I'll let you get to that then."

"What were you doing out here, anyway?" the mare questioned, looking genuinely curious now. "Especially this late at night."

"I _was_ on my way back from walking my brothers over to the embassy," Vix-Lei said. "It's been a long time, I wanted to catch up with them some more when I had the chance."

The nymph nodded. "Understandable. But now you need to get back to the safehouse."

Vix-Lei saluted. "Aye-aye, lieutenant… er…"

The mare rolled her eyes. "Ruby Shell. Or Mitta. I answer to either."

"Gotcha." Vix-Lei nodded. "Enjoy your evening, ma'am."

"I'm too _young_ to be a ma'am," Ruby shot back good-naturedly.

"I gotcha." Vix-Lei tipped her umbrella to the mare, then headed on her way.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Vix-Lei arrived back at the hotel entrance, and sighed. Then she froze as she saw _something_ swooping down, only to breathe a sigh of relief when she recognized it.

"Good evening, Vix-Lei," Night Blade said as he landed and shook his coat out. "What brings you out here at this time of night?"

"I just got back here, actually," Vix-Lei replied. "After we finished with the clean-up, my brothers needed to get back to the embassy for the night, and I went with them so we'd have a little more time to chat on the way." She smiled. "Even got to say hi to _my_ Dad for the first time since I left home." Then she blinked for a moment and winced. "Oh... sorry about that." She sighed. "I swear, I'm trying to not be insensitive, but old habits die hard and sometimes it just slips out."

"It's not a problem," Night Blade replied. "In fact, I... well, I ran into my parents while I was out, and... we had _something_ of a reconciliation."

"Really!" Vix-Lei smiled. "That's great, I hope."

"It's... complicated," Night Blade sighed. "For so long, we've been estranged, and now... now they actually seem to _care_." He looked at her. "I will admit, for a time I felt as if it would be so much easier for me to _not_ care... but Crooked, and Xvital, were right. This might be the only chance I have to... repair our relationship."

Vix-Lei nodded. "I can understand that," she said. "Dad did get annoyed at me a lot if I acted up, but we were never as bad as you and your folks. Not even when..." She shuddered. "Well. A story for another time. But even with all the tension between us, we always knew we loved one another." She sighed again. "Of course, eventually I decided I really needed to get away, to give him a break from all the stress I knew I'd caused him. That's part of why I came here the first time, even if I'd convinced myself it was because I needed to get away from 'taurs who didn't get my jokes."

Night Blade raised an eyebrow. "I see..."

"So!" Vix-Lei clapped her hands together. "We should probably go upstairs now... Page is waiting for all of us - and _just_ the six of us - to be there so she can talk about what happened at the library this morning."

Night looked at her curiously. "Yes, I remember her saying something about meeting with the king and the Captain General..."

"Yeah." Vix-Lei nodded. "Apparently they showed up separately and were asking her about... different stuff that was somewhat related, but that's all any of us got from her."

"Very well then." Night Blade went to the door and opened it, then gestured with one wing. "After you, my lady."

"Like I said to Rex earlier, I'm no _lady_ ," Vix-Lei snorted good-naturedly. "But thank you." She entered, Night Blade following her.

When the two had made their way back to their suite, Page looked up at them in relief, then hurriedly activated the soundproofing wards she and Rex had prepared before. When she was certain they were steady, she turned to Night. "How are you?" she asked him.

"Surprisingly better," Night Blade replied. "As I told Vix-Lei when we met outside, I have had something of a reconciliation with my parents..."

Page smiled brightly. "That's wonderful!"

"Yes," Night said. "And... I... accidentally told them about you."

Page gave him a look. "You _what_?" Her voice was dangerously low.

Night ducked his head. "I... er... happened to mention your name, and when they asked me, I said you were my marefriend."

Page's face softened. "Oh."

"But I did not give any _personal_ details about you, other than that I met you at the library soon after... _then_." Night looked at her. "And that you make me _very_ happy."

Nearby, Xvital winced. "Um…"

Night Blade gave her a look. "Yes?"

The ahuizotless looked very nervous. "Er… I'm really sorry, but as long as we're getting things out in the open... _I_ accidentally told your brother about her earlier, when we were out. It was pretty much the same as what you told your folks!" she added hurriedly. "I mentioned her name and that she'd told us about the relationship you had with them, and when he asked how she knew, I kind of blurted out that she'd been your marefriend for a long time." She ducked her head. "It wasn't on purpose, I swear, and I really should have told you sooner, but… well, last time we talked, I didn't even think about it, and I _am_ sorry about that."

Night gave her a look, then shook his head and sighed. "I suppose it doesn't matter now," he said in a resigned tone. "And even then, if my parents' reaction to the news was anything to go by, he hadn't shared her name or our relationship with them... yet, at least."

Page nodded. "They were going to find out eventually," she said with a sigh. "Especially with one piece of news that _I_ have."

"What might that be?" Rex remarked from where he was sitting.

Page shifted in her seat. "The main reason I went to the library today," she began, "Was to reconnect with the Head Matron. Hush Tone has been more of a mother to me than my birth mother ever was, and... well, she forgave me for keeping my true identity a secret all these years... but she wants to meet you and your parents for a dinner date at some point."

Night Blade looked surprised. "Really?"

"I'll confirm that," Wind Breaker said from his own seat. "She was _really_ interested in getting to meet your folks."

"Of course." Night drew in a deep breath, then gazed at her. "And now, I believe you said you had meetings with both the King and the Captain General today?"

Page nodded. "King Well Banded believes I know how to reach our Queen." She snorted. "Of course, he has no idea of her _name_ , let alone where to find her... but he claims that he wants to contact her about setting up reeducation centers to help my kind accept the fact that they're _not_ criminals just because of their Tribe and because of what _Chrysalis_ -" she practically spat the name - "did, and to help rebuild their confidence in themselves."

Rex sat up straight. "Now _that_ is certainly a worthy goal," he said. "Though I must admit, I question his motives."

Page nodded. "I'm a little suspicious too," she said. "On the outside, it certainly sounds like he means well, but..." she shuddered. "He was broadcasting his emotions, and I can't help but think he has an ulterior motive with all of this."

"He's a politician," Vix-Lei said with a wave of one hand. "In my experience, they _all_ have ulterior motives of some kind, even if it's just to try and win a little more prestige and voter support for themselves."

"With my own experience, I'd say you're right," Night replied.

Page nodded. "The other thing is... when I met with Gentle Step afterward?" She took a deep breath. "She... figured out _I_ was the Queen."

Four individuals immediately sat bolt upright in their seats, Vix-Lei noting that only Wind Breaker had remained calm and guessing he must have already known. However, the others were anything but.

"She _what_ ‽" Night Blade hissed.

"She knows who I am," Page said quietly. "And she has promised to keep it a secret. I felt her emotions, I believe she'll keep her promise."

Still tense, Night Blade lowered himself somewhat. "How did she figure it out?" he asked.

"She... erm." Page looked at Wind Breaker.

"She came in asking about Memorizing Gaze and his relationship with the Changeling Queen," Wind Breaker said, and shook his head. "When Page was able to tell her why the Queen had no interest in him _that_ way, she accidentally said _I_. Gentle Step figured it out from there."

Rex frowned. "So now eight of us know the truth," he said. "Plus the rest of the Hive."

"Nine," Page corrected him. "I told Matron Hush Tone the truth about me… _all_ the truth." She hung her head. "And it's time you all knew too."

"We already know you're a Changeling and the Queen," Vix-Lei said with a shrug. "What more could there be?"

"My complete ancestry," Page said softly. "I've told you some of this before, in Fluttershy's cottage while Night was away, and you all may or may not have figured out the rest from what the Nightmare and I were saying during _our_ fight. Wind Breaker knows the whole thing already, since he was there when I told the Matron today, but I need _all_ of you to know it too."

Night regarded her. "What is it?"

Page drew in a deep breath, then exhaled, trying to calm herself. "As most of you know, I was given the name Page Turner by the Matron when she found me and took me in," she started. "But when I was born, I was given the name Lamella Armor the Tenth, by my _birth_ mother, the Queen before me… Lamella Armor the Ninth."

Rex nodded. "I remember that name," he said. "And I must say, Lamella is rather appropriate… it's also the name for the blade-like scales like those that cover the wings of a moth or butterfly," he added, glancing around at the others.

"That's exactly right," Page said with a nod and a faint smile.

"And I'm guessing another few generations back, there was a Lamella Armor the _First_ ," Vix-Lei said. She thought for a moment. "And I'm also guessing _her_ parents are the important ones."

"You're absolutely right," Page replied. "Lamella Armor the First... her parents..." she curled her lip in disgust. "One of them was an honorable stallion. The other was a horrible, despicable creature, and even with what the Nightmare told me about how it sent those dreams to her, I don't know as I can ever bring myself to forgive her for what she did."

Rex's eyes widened, and Vix-Lei knew he'd figured it out. She had a pretty good idea herself, but kept quiet.

"My ancestor... my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother... was Queen Chrysalis herself," Page said.

Four sets of eyes shot wide open, but they calmed down quickly. Rex, Vix-Lei noticed, was the first to do so. She wondered if _anything_ , besides that Manechurian Dragon they'd run into (and with what he'd told them about it while Night was unconscious, she couldn't blame him), would phase him for more than a moment.

"And my _other_ ancestor, the stallion she _tricked_ into bed with her by disguising herself as his fiancee..." Page sighed. "Even on his worst day, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather Shining Armor was a far better pony than _she_ ever was."

Hearing the name, Vix-Lei let out a whistle. "Even in the Minos Islands, _his_ use of magical shields is legendary. With a bloodline like that, no wonder you prefer using 'em in battle," she said.

Wind Breaker gave her a look. "You know, that's about what I said when I found out," he told her.

"Just goes to show, great minds think alike, buddy." Vix-Lei gave him a friendly grin, which he returned.

Night Blade, meanwhile, was staring somewhat dumbstruck. "So that's it," he finally said. "Descended from a great hero... and from a great villain."

"I am," Page replied. "And... there's one more thing."

"What is it now?" Xvital asked, leaning in close.

"Shining Armor," Page paused. "My grandfather, generations removed, wasn't an only child. He had a younger sister, a unicorn like him. She'd be my many-times great-aunt. And her name... was Twilight Sparkle."

That did it. Xvital practically shot out of her seat. " _Twilight Sparkle‽_ " she sputtered. "As in... as in the Magi of Stars‽"

Page nodded.

Xvital stared at her. "Well, that certainly puts a new wrinkle in things," she muttered. "I wonder if she ever knew you were related to her."

Page smiled sadly. "Her friends certainly did," she replied.

"They did?" Vix-Lei looked interested. "How do you know?"

"Because," Page replied. "When we were... _almost_ all in Elysium together, with five of the Virtues and our friends from Canterlot High, Fluttershy told me something important. Something I've kept to myself until now."

"What did she say?" Wind Breaker asked.

"She said, and I quote, _"We don't blame you in the least for what your ancestor did to us. She's paying for her crimes, and you're nothing like her."_ " Page sighed. "I've always had my doubts about myself, but to hear that from somepony like Fluttershy, one of the heroes I looked up to, one of the ponies who _died_ because of what Chrysalis did? It meant a lot to me."

"She was absolutely right," Wind Breaker said quietly. "You _are_ nothing like Chrysalis... and I know Shining Armor and his sister would be proud of you."

Page smiled at him.

Night Blade regarded her. "Honesty may not be my Element," he said. "But I will agree with Wind Breaker. Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle _would_ be proud of you."

Page blushed.

For a moment, nobody said anything. Then Vix-Lei coughed. "Erm. So, I know _I've_ got plans for tomorrow, but what are the rest of you doing?"

Night Blade raised an eyebrow. "Nothing in particular on my part," he said. "Why, what are you doing?"

"Well…" Vix-Lei winced. "Let's just say you're not the _only_ one who's going to be meeting with both of their parents. When I dropped my brothers off at the embassy earlier tonight, I ran into my Dad… and he told me that Mom and the rest of my brothers are all coming here to Canterlot soon. Which means _I_ need to get some actual clothes before they get here - Mom will _freak_ if I'm not wearing a shirt when she's here, and I _do_ want to get some actual pants again." She sighed. "Still wish I could have kept the ones from the other side."

Rex patted her hand. "I'll come with you," he said reassuringly. "I briefly spent time with Rarity so I might be of _some_ assistance." The diamond dog then grinned and tilted his head. "And besides, I am the only one of our friends that actually _wears_ clothes."

Vix-Lei snorted at this, shaking her head. "So what are the rest of your guys plans?"

"I'm going to the Cuanmiztl embassy to try and see Tizoc," Xvital said with a smile on her face. "We need to talk about certain things, like when we're going to get married and stuff." She blushed as she said this, rubbing her arm.

"Well don't worry about getting ba-" Page began before Vix-Lei pushed herself upright.

"Dibs on maid of honour!" the minotaur shouted with Page give her a stink eye.

" _I_ wanted to be her maid of honour," Page muttered before rolling her eyes. " _As_ I was saying, don't worry about getting back late. I am heading back to the library as I have…" Page trailed off and seemed nervous. She reached over to grab Night's hoof for support before she continued. "I need- I have to-"

"Page, stop, you're getting flummoxed," Night said soothingly, rubbing her back with the changeling taking deep breaths before she started to speak again.

"Thank you Night," she kissed his cheek before she looked at them. "I have to go and perform special spells for my hive. I need to turn the elders into the Sages of the Past which shouldn't be too much of an issue but the _Hivemind_ ," Page trailed off again, looking even more nervous and even guilty now. "For that… to recreate the Hivemind, I will need to do it to the young. _Very_ young." Page dipped her head low, her ears flat across her head. "A number of mothers have already promised me several of their newborn children so I can recreate the Hivemind."

Everyone was silent in the room as the full weight of what Page was trying to say began to sink in with everyone sharing looks. Night leaned over and hugged her, with everyone else leaning in to comfort her.

"If you want," Xvital began as she pulled back. "I could always put off seeing Tizoc if you want more supp-"

" _No!_ " Page shouted, her fangs snapping at the ahuizotless before the mare shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no Xvital, you _should_ go see him if you can. I'll have Night and Wind Breaker for support."

"If you are _sure_ ," Rex said while staring into her eyes. "Then we have our plans for tomorrow."

Everyone nodded their heads with Vix-Lei clapping her hands.

"Then it's settled!" Vix-Lei said as she pulled Rex in tight. "We're going shopping tomorrow!"

"I suddenly feel a great sense of dread in my decision," Rex said in a completely flat voice with everyone laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-10-27.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Gentle Step**

For the first time in her life, Gentle Step did not want to go to work and would have liked to instead just lay about in her home. Regrettably though, the main reason for her desire had to leave, with Mems informing her that he had to attend pressing matters with his Queen and she had no reason to stay behind. Dressing herself in her armour, she could not hold back a small smile on her lips as she remembered everything that had happened the night before.

Even as she made it to her own guard's headquarters, she couldn't keep the edges of that smile from showing slightly with more than one of her guards either blinking at her or nodding at her.

"Good morning, Captain," her lieutenant called as she passed by his office. "Feeling better today?"

"Considerably," Gentle Step replied. "And you, Lieutenant Flight?"

The other unicorn chuckled. "For a stallion of my age, not bad." Gentle Step nodded, remembering how much older her lieutenant was than her. Mist Flight had been second-in-command to the then-Captain General when Gentle had first entered guard training, and was well qualified to take a Captain's position himself. He'd always declined though, saying he liked where he was and she had to admit she would have been lost without him and his advice. "And you did fine yourself last night, Captain, if I heard correctly."

Gentle raised an eyebrow at the comment but decided not to press the issue. Instead, she gave him a nod of her head and entered the Captain's Office. Of the five desks, soon to be six, only those of the South and North Captains were filled, with both mares giving her wide grins that immediately put her on edge.

" _So_ ," Sweet drawled out, tapping her desk with her hooves excitedly. "Tell us _everything_ that happened last night."

Gentle gave her a _look_. "I do not know what you are talking abo-"

Violet simply slammed a newspaper onto her desk, the once respected Equestria Daily, and flipped to the gossip column section that had a picture of her, Mems, Lieutenant Even Hoof and his wife at the bar last night. "That is just the Captain's-" Sweet's magic flipped the page to show a wide shot of Memorizing and her kissing. _This explains the reason why my Guards are acting so unusual,_ she thought to herself. She flicked her eyes at the paper and then at her Captains and let out an internal sigh. "You will not leave me alone about this until I speak, correct?"

Both of the mares nodded their heads with wide smiles on their faces and Gentle let out a proper sigh, removing her helmet as she moved to her desk. "The kiss last night was… _amazing_ ," she admitted, a blush creeping onto her face with the two mares crowding her desk. "I never knew that kiss-" she began before she caught herself but Sweet was too smart to let it pass by.

"Oh my Luna, _that_ was your first time kissing wasn't," Sweet's grin grew wider with Violet just smirking the entire time. " _Next_ you'll say that you two went to your place and-"

Gentle must have blushed more as Sweet squeed and tackled her over in a hug. "Congrats dear!" Gentle was about to order the other mare off of her when Violet suddenly hugged her from the other side, causing Gentle to concede she would not win this battle. With a bemused look on her face, she waited until the two had finally let her loose, then cleared her throat.

"As you can see, we went out together," she started. "By the way, due to their treatment of one of our _Captains_ , _The Old Terminal Bar_ no longer has my endorsement."

Violet frowned. "Even after the Pardon, they didn't want to serve a Changeling?"

Gentle nodded with a snort. "Fortunately, the one where we met Sweet's lieutenant and his wife were far more accepting, and that is why _The Blue Mountain_ now has my endorsement."

Sweet nodded. "If Even hasn't spread the word to my other guards yet, I will."

"Onto other busi-"

"Sorry for my tardiness," Blazen said as he trotted into the office, closing the door behind him. "I had to help Sweet Blossom this morning; she had an emergency and I was nearby."

"How _is_ your great granddaughter doing, by the way?" Sweet Surprise asked as she moved to her desk. "And the _rest_ of your herd, by the way."

"They are all fine, several are starting to date which is _always_ a pleasure to deal with," the elderly stallion said before looking at Gentle with a grin emerging across his old face. "Speaking of which, how did your date with Memorizing go?" Gentle felt her lips flap for a moment before she saw him raise a hoof. "I have to deal with more mares going on their first dates than you can imagine and I _know_ all the signs, Captain General, so do not try to hide it from me."

Gentle barely held in a sigh. "Why don't we just wait for Standing Wall to arrive so I can tell you all at once?"

"Don't have to worry about that," the mare said as she slid up into the room from the floor, using her unique teleportation skills. "I hope I'm not too late in teasing our Captain General."

Gentle Step gave her a _look_ but it was ruined by Sweet Surprise.

"Oh no, she just admitted that she had her first kiss and tumble in the bedroom last night with her foalhood friend, Memorizing Gaze."

Gentle Step narrowed her eyes at her Captain and said, "Captain Sweet Surprise, I am formerly ordering you to bring your spouses in as soon as possible as we can know them personally and thus protect them in the future in case of an emergency."

Sweet Surprise blinked at this and her smile dropped a bit. "You don't play fair, Captain General."

"In this case, I have a right." Gentle Step turned to the other Captains. "In case you didn't hear…"

After she had repeated her news about her endorsements and gotten two understanding responses, she continued. "Also, I learned from Lieutenant Even Hoof just how _he_ found out about his Captain's spouses."

Sweet Surprise cringed, lowering her ring covered horn. "I still don't know how he didn't realize it sooner," she muttered.

"Some ponies don't recognize what's right in front of their snouts," Blazen Sun replied. "Why, my own nephew didn't realize he and his closest friend were falling in love for the longest time."

"How did that turn out?" Standing Wall asked curiously.

"They're going on forty years," Blazen Sun said proudly. "In fact, their anniversary is just a few months from now and we are planning a big party for the two of them."

"Pass on my congratulations in advance then," Gentle Step said. "Isn't he the one working at the Mount Phoenix Roost observatory as an astronomer?"

"Exactly," Blazen Sun replied. "And his wife has her own successful career. But I believe we were getting somewhat off topic…" He looked around. "Say, where is Memorizing anyway? I would like to speak to that drone about several things."

Deciding not to press into what the old stallion wanted to say to the young drone, Gentle looked at him. "He had important work to do in regards to his Queen and some relevant hive matters over at the Library. Of which, I do not know now as it was important enough that had to leave almost as soon as I woke up," Gentle replied. "But he still took the time to bring me breakfast in bed." She smirked proudly. "Even brought me medication for the hangover I had."

"Ah, he's a keeper then," Sweet Surprise said with a sly smile on her face. "Hot and Sound just like to _lecture_ me when I have a hangover and remind me I am _not_ a young mare anymore."

"We cannot all be as young as our dear Captain General, Surprise," Blazen said to the pouting mare who stuck out her tongue. "And may I remind you that only _I_ get to play the old pony card here?" he said while raising an eyebrow up with a smirk on his face.

Sweet made another face at him, causing the others to laugh.

"As much fun as it is teasing Sweet, we should probably get back to work," Violet remarked with Standing rolling her eyes.

"Agreed," Gentle said as pulled the files on her desk onto the projector. "As you are all aware, last night we performed a wide range of raids into nearly all of the Hatcheries in Canterlot, with a few in the Lowers being out of reach in time to sync with the operation," she said, digesting the information as fast as she reported it. "There appears to be a _very_ -"

She paused, ears flickering as she heard what seemed like Mist Flight but like her, he almost never raised his voice. The other Captains frowned and started to rise when the door slammed open as the trio of Internal Affairs agents from yesterday stormed in with Mist Flight right behind them.

" _Again_ ," her lieutenant snapped as he danced in front of them. "I demand you _leave_ as highly sensitive matters are being discussed here and-"

"This will hopefully take a moment, provided that certain ponies act properly," Strict Code said with a sneer directed at Gentle. "Madam, we have received some troubling news in the morning paper concerning you and Captain Gaze." The mare pulled out a folder from her saddlebag, then placed an enlarged photo of the two kissing in the rain on the projector. "Is this photo accurate?"

"It is," she replied, wondering what this whole matter was about.

The mare didn't even bother to acknowledge her, placing the photo away, keeping the steady look of disapproval on her face. "Madam," the usage of the word caused Gentle's coat to bristle. "Do you know what 600-20, paragraph 4-14 signifies."

"It states that any relationship between Guards is prohibited to prevent personal issues creating problems in the line of duty," Gentle said without a moment of hesitation.

"The enforcement of this rule, as of late, has been incredibly lax," the mare continued onwards. "We wish for the Guards to fall into line and it is our sentiment that a public address from you on this matter would help ensure order from the top down."

"You wish me to lie to my Guards about my relationship with Memorizing Gaze?" she asked, her anger starting to grow.

"Being deceitful about such matters is ill advised as the damage from the knowledge that the Captain General is flouting the rules could be long standing," she said. "It is our desire that when you speak against relationships in the Guards that you mean it and do not pursue a relationship with Captain Memorizing Gaze or any other Guard unless you feel yourself unqualified to hold your position within the Guards."

Gentle Step felt her heart skip a beat as the weight of what was being forced on her, that she was being forced to chose between her career and her heart. With her body shaking, she forced herself upwards and looked at Strict Code. "I will think on what you have told me in due course," she said while trying to put the same strength she usually had but was falling short. "Lieutenant Flight, as of now, you are acting Captain General."

"Where do you think you are going, madam," the mare in front of her asked sharply.

"I am using one of my sick days," Gentle replied before looking at her lieutenant, her horn opening a drawer and retrieving the appropriate rank insignia from it, placing it on Mist Flight. "I trust I do not need to inform you of how to operate."

"Act as you would, Captain General," the black and white unicorn replied steadily, saluting her. "I will inform the Guards of the situation."

"Very good," she then flicked her eyes to her Captains. "Continue on with work with the raids and bring Captain Gaze up to speed."

They responded by giving her a salute which she returned. She then turned her attention back towards the pony in front of her. "We need a statement, madam," the mare said, taking a step closer to Gentle.

"And you will have one after I return," Gentle replied as calmly as she could before stalking past the mare.

 **Mist Flight**

Of all the ways he could have become the Captain General, this was the least palatable method. He moved his way towards what would be his desk for the foreseeable future and leveled the best glare he could at the Internal Affairs agents.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked, an ugly look on his grizzled face. "You may have driven out the best damned Captain General we've ever had."

Seeing the look in his eyes, Strict Code was suddenly reminded that she was in a room with one of the longest-serving guards _ever_ , and his ire was aimed straight at her. "It's nothing personal, sir," she managed with some hesitation, eyeing all of the Guards in the office. "It's our department's job to make sure all Guards follow the rules, regardless of rank. I would treat a recruit just as I did the Captain General and expect just as much due to the standards the Royal Guards employ."

"Understood," Mist narrowed his eyes. "Now get out; we have our own duties to attend to."

As the Internal Affairs agents left the office, Mist snorted. Heading to the desk that was now his, he began looking over the files that Gentle had pulled out beforehand and began to examine them. While he did not have Gentle's ability to sort through the material as fast as her, he was able to delegate and distribute the work enough that he could buy himself time. His horn lit up as he called in his own second up.

"Artisan Shine, as of now until the Captain General returns, you are acting in my place," he told her, aware that the other Captains were watching him. "Please inform Lieutenant Even Hoof, Lieutenant Lunar Light, Lieutenant Steady Lance, Lieutenant Dazzling Aura and…" he paused, realizing that he could include the sixth Lieutenant now that the Pardon was passed. "And Lieutenant Ruby Shell of this matter."

"Understood, sir," the pony gave him a salute and halted, shifting on her hooves before asking the question. "If I may inquire sir, where is the Captain General?"

"She's taken a personal day for herself after interacting with the Internal Affairs agents who wished her to make a statement against inter office relations," he replied with Artisan's eye twitching as she understood the message.

"Any special orders, sir?" she asked, bristling with anger.

"As the Captain General would have it; anything extra is to come after all duties are done," he replied, giving her an indirect message of what she and the rest of the Royal Guards could do and more than likely _would_ do. Turning his head to the Captains and the paperwork concerning the Hatcheries, a plan formed in his mind. He was unsure how Gentle would feel about his intentions, especially how there was a chance of harm coming to the citizens of Canterlot but as it were, he had given, and would give, no direct order.

It would be chaotic but no one messed with one of their own and got away with it.


	12. Omake Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-10-27.

 **Author's note 2:** And another omake chapter from Anon e Mouse Jr. - his reaction to certain parts as we were writing.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven - non-canon omake**

 _They responded by giving her a salute to which she returned. She then turned her attention back towards the pony in front of her. "We need a statement, madam," the mare said, taking a step closer to Gentle._

Gentle's reply was interrupted when the air next to her suddenly turned glassy. Everypony present turned to look, and more than a few eyes widened as a tall figure stepped out, wearing what appeared to be a black and silver armor, while his head resembled a skull with large, smokey black eyes. He wore a white scarf around his neck, and a white fedora.

The figure pointed to the Internal Affairs agents. "You want a statement? I'll give you a statement: _Go to Tartarus._ "

"Wha-how _dare_ you!" Strict Code gave him an offended look. "We're-"

"Agents of an organization that is one of the most hated and obstructive in the majority of universes that I've visited," the figure replied. "Internal Affairs may have been founded for a good reason, but unfortunately, the majority of its incarnations have a tendency to harass the good guys who are trying to get things done and interfere in matters that are are none of their business. Now get out before I _throw_ you out."

Strict Code, for once, decided discretion was the better part of valor and opted to leave, her fellows trailing after.

The figure shook his head. "That was a nasty piece of business... sorry you had to see me in one of my worse moods, but IA is one of those groups that just _pisses me off_ every time I see them in action."

"Quite." Gentle peered at him suspiciously. "Who and what are you, anyway?"

"That depends on what you mean by 'who and what'." The figure _somehow_ managed to smile, even though the mouth on his helmet never moved. "Biologically, I'm a human being under this armor - ask the Bearers, they've run into my species before. As for who... call me Reel." The man quirked his head. "Private investigator, Kamen Rider and universal traveler. I've popped into other versions of this Equestria before; even took out the Nightmare myself in one of them, though it was only good in that one universe - I can't affect the core timeline, just side versions. And I know you and your Captains are all good ponies who've more than earned my respect, Captain General."

"That's good to know." Gentle Step raised an eyebrow. "But what brings you _here_ and now?"

Reel shrugged. "I like this universe, in its myriad small variations. I like Equestria in general. I've observed and dropped into more than a few versions of it - heck, one's my home when I'm not popping around the multiverse. And I happened to catch those guys harassing you and got annoyed enough to poke my nose in and have words with them." He frowned. "IA may mean well, but they're the bane of all heroic police and military organizations everywhere and one of those groups that brings out the worst in me."

"That's an understandable reaction, though I'm afraid this won't be the end of it." Gentle Step looked at him. "Technically, I _am_ breaking the rules-"

"And you're following your heart," Reel interrupted her. "You and Memorizing Gaze belong together. Trust me on this."

Gentle looked away, barely hiding the blush on her face.

Reel tilted his head. "Much as I'd like to stick around, I need to move on soon. But there are a few other things you should all know."

"Oh?" Sweet Surprise raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. First off, during their time on the run, the Bearers learned some interesting information about their predecessors and a lot of their so-called enemies. You remember the story of the Blue Sorceress?"

"I do," Standing Wall volunteered. "The one who fought the Magi of Stars with an army of star beasts?"

Reel nodded. "Except that story, and a lot of others, were… misunderstood over the years. For instance, the Blue Sorceress was really… how shall I put it? A bragging showmare who accidentally inspired a couple of colts to lure an Ursa Minor to Ponyville, and was blamed for all the damage it did before the Magi of Stars calmed it down and sent it home, saving the Sorceress' life in the process. When the Magi of Stars and her fellow Bearers died during what one universe I know calls Chrysalis' Folly, the Blue Sorceress vowed to honor her for her heroism and really turned her life around."

The others looked at him in surprise. "Really?" Violet asked.

"Really. And the new Bearers know this - in fact, they're probably going to tell _you_ about her soon, when you go to talk to Page."

Violet quirked an ear. "Why me in particular?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because, my lady enchantrix and Magi Supreme, the Blue Sorceress' true name was Trixie Lulamoon." He paused as her eyes widened. "And if you're thinking she's your ancestor, you're absolutely right."

"I-how-" Violet shook her head. "That's…"

"Unbelievable?" Reel nodded sagely. "Entirely the truth though. It's been a thousand years since that incident, and King Blueblood the First was operating on incomplete information when he shared the stories with the rest of Equestria. The combination distorted the true version of things, though hopefully that can be fixed eventually."

The other Captains and Mist Flight all looked at him. "That is… certainly interesting information," Blazen Sun finally said. "And I suppose the new Bearers know more of them?"

"Absolutely. By the way, Captain Lulamoon?" Reel gazed at her. "For the record, Trixie's proud of you and what you've accomplished."

Violet smiled. "Thank you, er… _Reel_."

"One more thing, before I go." Reel held up a finger. "The Nightmare may have been dealt with, but there are other dangers out there. The transition into this new era won't be easy… but the end results will be worth it, I promise."

As the air turned reflective again, he gave them all a friendly smile. "Until next time, everypony. There's no telling when or if I'll be back… but I'll be keeping an eye on things as best as I can. Take care, all of you!"

Stepping through the reflective surface, he was gone.

"Well," Mist Flight remarked. "That was unexpected."

"Yes," Gentle Step agreed. "Yes, it was."

* * *

 **Anon e Mouse Jr.'s note** : And my self-insert reappears again, once more sharing information that readers will already know but the characters, at the time, did not.

This also brings about an official explanation for his past appearances: his method of travel means that he's not actually visiting this universe's canon, but nearly identical versions of the Pieces-verse that are just barely next door to it, so close that there's no visible difference between them and the official canon until he arrives. This omake marks the third version of the Pieces-verse that he's dropped in on (though he's visited one of them twice, both during the events of the original fic).


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-11-08.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Xvital**

With a smile on her face, Xvital followed the map down the street towards the embassy while doing her best not to look to the roofs. After what Vix-Lei had told them this morning about Ruby Shell and their secret shadows, the ahuizotless didn't want to tip off the Guards that she knew they were there, or alert any other potential followers who might be out there to the fact that she had backup. It was good that she had someone watching out for her, but with her past as a thief, it still rubbed her the wrong way that they were _Guards_.

Xvital let out a sigh as she knew she would have to get used to them as long as she was the Bearer of the Element of Magic. And then she would have to deal with Tizoc's guards shadowing her when she got married. Wriggling from the thought of her upcoming marriage again, she just had to look at her ring to steel herself that she wouldn't run away again, that she would _stay_ this time and be married to the man she loved.

All she had to do was find out when their special day would be and then she could start planning for it and to do _that_ , she had to find the blasted embassy!

She was wondering if this map was as defective as the other one she'd gotten when she first came to Canterlot, and knew she would never hear the end from it from the guys if that was the case.

Squinting at the map, she was half tempted to call out to the guard when she turned the corner and found herself in front of a large courtyard with a tall building done in the style of the Cuanmiztl Kingdom's architecture and a number of ahuizotls standing in front of it. On the very top of the building, the kingdom's flag was waving in the wind.

Rolling her eyes, Xvital walked towards the the building with the guards barely even looking at her.

Once she had made it inside, she found her way to the front desk. "Ahem."

The ahuizotless there looked up from a magazine with a bored expression on her face. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Prince-King Tizoc," Xvital replied. "Can you tell me where he is?"

"The Prince-King is busy and can't see anyone," the other ahuizotless said, looking back down.

"He'll see me," Xvital replied. "I'm his fiancee."

 _That_ got the other ahuizotless' attention. "I'll need to get confirmation of your identity," she said in a business-like tone. "We've had more than a few claimants to that status here already today. All of them frauds, of course, and I've had them escorted off the property." She pressed the button for the intercom, and quietly spoke into it.

A minute later, a guard stepped out of the back room and took one look at her before smiling. "Lady Xvital!"

"Axayacatl!" Xvital smiled. "Good to see you again."

"The same goes for me," Axayacatl replied. He turned to the ahuizotless at the desk. "It's definitely her," he reported. "I'll take her to our Prince-King."

The receptionist nodded. "Good."

As Axayacatl led Xvital down the hall, he glanced at her. "So, how _are_ you? I haven't heard much since… well, since you helped take down that _thing_ controlling King Well Banded." He looked down a bit. "I am so, _so_ sorry I couldn't protect you from him. I should have stayed with you when you ran back to the airship."

"It's okay," she said softly. "In the long run, it's a good thing I got caught - if I hadn't, my friends and I never would have been able to save the day like we did."

Axayacatl nodded as they headed up several stairs. "There is that," he acknowledged. "Still, I'm glad to see you're okay."

Xvital nodded back. "I'm glad to _be_ okay," she said as they walked past several guards, each of them nodding their heads to them. "But now, all I really want is to see Tizy and start making plans for our wedding."

"Well, there's already been a _little_ bit of planning, actually," Axayacatl said, opening a door for her to go past. "Your groom asked me to be his Best Man."

Xvital smiled. "No objections to _that_ choice. Anything else I should know about?"

"That's the only part that's been finalized," Axayacatl replied. "He said he was waiting for your opinions on everything else."

"Smart decision." As she said this, the two reached Tizoc's office with the Shorn Ones standing guard.

"Well. Here we are," Axayacatl said, reaching out to knock on the door.

Before he could do so, it burst open and something _big_ flew through the open space, landing right on Xvital.

"Ack!" Xvital sputtered as she hit the ground, looking up to see the creature's rough tongue heading straight for her. "Not _again!_ Down, Xolo!"

The timberwolf ignored her command, happily licking her face with Axayacatl snickering at the scene, and the elites predictably staying quiet.

"Xolo, atras!" a voice commanded, and this time the timberwolf looked up, whining a bit before backing down. A moment later, a hand reached out to help Xvital to her feet, and she sighed. "Thank you, Tizoc."

"It is always my pleasure to aid you, Xy," Tizoc smiled at her, pulling her close for a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I wish I had known you were coming; I would have cleared my day for you."

"But I thought you _loved_ it when I surprised you." Xvital smiled at him as she took his entire form in and felt more complete than she had in years.

"I do." Tizoc smiled back at her, with his hand around her waist as he gestured towards his office. "After you."

Nodding, Xvital walked into the office and saw a small group of Tizoc's ministers looking at her. Xvital frowned internally, she'd never liked to deal with them when she had been Chantico's scriber and even less when she had been engaged to Tizoc the first time. They'd never approved of her but at least they had been vocal and direct about it, unlike Chantico who had been very subtle about her disapproval until the day the dowager Empress had come to her and convinced her to run away.

"Let us take a recess everyone," Tizoc announced as he followed her in. "My fiancee and I have important matters to discuss."

They shared looks between each other before one stepped towards them. "Sire, if we may speak to you about this-"

"You may not," Tizoc said coldly. "I recall the objections the last time quite clearly and I doubt you have any new ones?" Xvital saw them talk to each other briefly before the one who spoke before shook their head. "Then there is nothing more we have to discuss." He looked even more stern than before. "Xvital is the woman I am going to marry, and nobody, not _my mother_ and certainly not you, is going to change my mind." He gestured towards the door. "Now, if you will kindly excuse us."

Grumbling, the ministers shuffled out the door, most of them with grouchy looks on their face. When the last one had gone, Tizoc closed the door behind them and sighed heavily. "Sorry you had to see that," he said tiredly. "I swear, I wonder if Mother arranged for the most difficult people possible to fill my advisory positions on purpose."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Xvital said. Feeling _something_ rubbing against her leg, she looked down to see Xolo, the beech timberwolf looking up with a wry grin on her face. Idly, Xvital reached down to scritch her ears with her tail hand as she continued. "So, aside from difficult advisors, how are things going here?"

"It's going," Tizoc said. "There are still something of a vocal minority who are calling for us to cut ties with Equestria entirely, or even declare war, but the majority have accepted that King Well Banded was not responsible for what happened due to the possessing spirit that is no longer present and just want things to go back to normal. We have, of course, kept the enemy's true nature quiet in order to avoid causing a panic, but it _is_ known that King Well Banded was not himself at the time and is not at fault for any of what happened." He then looked at her. "And naturally, we did our best to suppress all information on you and our friends for the purpose of giving you all privacy."

"Thank you," she said, sitting down across from him. "Sorry for not coming here sooner, but we were waiting for things to cool down first."

"I don't blame you," Tizoc said. "With everything going on since we first came back here, I'd be more surprised if things _weren't_ going crazy outside for a while."

"Yeah." Xvital took a deep breath. "What with that… spirit, me getting magic and the Pardoning and all that, it's going to be a long time before things settle down in this city."

"Quite. Speaking of which-" Tizoc reached under his desk and did something, and then nodded. "We should be safe from eavesdroppers now."

"Security system of some kind?"

"Exactly." Tizoc nodded with satisfaction. "I recruited a couple of local unicorns, I believe their names were Magic Mixture and Secured Connection, to help update what we had. They promised that it would completely soundproof my office and the rooms attached to it, though if our alarms trigger, it'll shut off automatically for safety reasons."

Xvital grinned. "If it was _those_ two, then you can _definitely_ trust their work," she said. "They were partners with Rex until he had to leave Canterlot with the rest of us, and they're good ponies - we met them when we were moving around the city, back before we made our final escape."

Tizoc's eyes widened in surprised satisfaction. "I see. I hadn't known that, but now I _know_ I made the right choice in hiring them for this job."

Xvital nodded. "So… what's up that we _need_ the soundproofing up?"

"General precautions." He smirked. "Great pony, from what I've heard. Right up there with General Principles."

Xvital snorted with amusement. "I _knew_ I should have kept an eye on you and Vix-Lei," she said teasingly.

"She does know some good ones," Tizoc agreed. "But seriously, is it so hard to believe I just want to make sure we can't be overheard by anyone? Other than Xolo," he added as he looked at his pet, who was still getting her ears rubbed by Xvital.

"Not really." Xvital shrugged. "So, any plans for our wedding, besides your Best Man?"

Tizoc nodded. "A few ideas. Mostly pertaining to the guest list, but beyond that, I was waiting for you."

"Well, my friends _are_ coming, and Vix-Lei kinda called dibs on maid of honour, although I think she might relent and let Itotia do it. That's _if_ she wants to do it, I mean."

"Itotia?" Tizoc said with surprise on his face. "Well, if she wants to be there, I don't see why not but all things considered between us, I'm surprised that you would even _think_ of her as a possible maid of honour."

"Well, despite her not becoming your wife and you choosing _me_ instead of her, she was _actually_ very supportive and very happy for us," Xvital said, pausing as she thought of her old semi friend. With a sigh, she wondered how Itotia was doing and how disappointed she was in Xvital for running away before Xolo nipped her fingers and forced her to continue to rub the timberwolf.

"And of course, Machtia," she added. "She was my teacher and sort of a second mom to me, back before you and I met."

Tizoc nodded. "If she was like a mother to you, she is certainly welcome." He then gave her a more serious look. "And your actual mother?"

Xvital winced. "Well… I grew up in a house with several families, and I'm still not entirely sure which of them were really my blood relatives, even the one I called Mom back then. When I turned old enough to be on my own, I moved out and haven't seen any of them since." She sighed. "I met Machtia sometime after that, and learned a lot from her… she's the only real family I've ever really known, blood or not."

"I see." Tizoc looked thoughtful. "I certainly know at least one blood relative of mine that _I'd_ like to forget. Unfortunately, she makes herself very memorable."

Xvital nodded. "No argument here."

"My mother's behavior aside, are there any others you can think of to invite?" Tizoc asked.

Xvital tapped her chin. "Good question," she said. "How big or small should we keep it?"

"Personally, I'd rather just have a few witnesses, but I know that my position demands the biggest, grandest ceremony anyone can come up with." Tizoc looked a bit disgruntled at that. "It's unavoidable, unfortunately."

"Like everything else that comes with being suddenly royalty," she paused and gave Tizoc a look. "Once we have kids, we make _sure_ we communicate with them and that we love them."

Tizoc gave a raised eyebrow. "Of _course_ we will Xvital," he said slowly. "Whatever brought this on?"

"One of my friends, Night, has had _massive_ trouble with his parents over that and I _don't_ want that to happen to us." Xvital sighed. "Fortunately, they're getting better, but it's still an issue I really want to avoid."

" _Ah_ , the Butcher of the Everfree Forest," Tizoc said, nodding his head.

Xvital grimaced. "He really, really doesn't like that name, you know," she said. "Besides, he saved my life during that fight, even after I'd pissed him off enough that he'd left us for a while."

"Right right, sorry about that," he said, leaning close to her now with Xvital feeling her face heat up. "Now onto the three more serious questions, Xvital; where are we going to have our wedding, when are we going to have it and what are we to do about your ties to Equestria due to you having one of their Elements?"

"The _when_ is one of the things I was planning to ask _you_ ," Xvital said. "The _where_ , I haven't given much thought. As for the Elements, I've got _no_ idea. Mictlan, I still need to learn how to do _this_ safely!" she said as she snapped her tail hand's finger, causing a spark of fire magic to come into existence. Xolo let out a yelp and bolted away from her while Tizoc let out a curse as he more or less pounced over his desk as water began to fall from the ceiling before the doors were smashed open and the Shorn Ones stormed in, looking for any danger before setting their gaze on her.

"Sorry," she said as she tried to cancel the magic but was struggling to so with the water pouring down her and the pressure of the moment was _not_ helping!

Finally, she managed to extinguish the flames, and groaned. "I swear, I never planned for this to get out of control like it did."

As one of the Shorn Ones managed to shut off the sprinkler system, Tizoc climbed off his desk and gathered up the paperwork, fortunately still dry. "Perhaps you should stay here to get lessons?"

"I'm already under orders to do so," Xvital replied. "And the Captain General wouldn't take no for an answer."

Tizoc nodded. "Certainly understandable although she has no legal rights to _do_ so, Xvital," Tizoc stood up as several attendants came into the room with towels for their Prince-King, with one going to Xolo and another to her. "You are not an Equestrian citizen, you are a _Cuanmiztlan_."

"Yeah, I know," Xvital said as she shifted around, letting one of the attendants have easier access to her tail. "I can't blame her for trying though, given the problems I'm having. And it's not like there _are_ any real academies for magic back home."

"I will see what I can do to get private tutors for you," Tizoc said before noticing the look on her face and amended with "Providing that it is what you _want_ , of course."

"At the very least, what I _want_ is control over these powers so I don't accidentally burn down my bed in my sleep again," Xvital said as the ahuizotl finished toweling her down. "Not a fun experience."

"I could _only_ imagine," Tizoc said. "Must be the worst thing you have ever shared a bed with?"

" _Second_ worst," she teased him, with Tizoc blushing rather fiercely as he no doubt, and _hopefully_ for his sake, remembered the time he had pulled her aside back in his palace. But Xvital knew better than to outright say what happened in the public with all of his attendants nearby, regardless of what they thought.

"In any case, we still need to-" Tizoc began when the loudspeakers outside began to chime with an announcement about to be broadcast. Turning their heads to the windows, they listened to the King's proclamation with widening eyes.

When he had finished speaking, Xvital shook her head as the Royal Guards began to speak now. "That… that was..."

" _Not_ something I expected to hear today," Tizoc said. "Nor you, I believe."

"You're right, it wasn't," Xvital agreed. "But I know a _lot_ of people are going to be happy about it. I should go out and-"

"Excuse me, Lady Xvital," one of his guards spoke as the Shorn Ones peered out the window with his ministers peering into the room. "But due to the vast unpredictable mess that is about to happen, we would feel it best you remain _here_ where it is safe."

Xvital was about to retort that she didn't need protection when Tizoc spoke to her, "Agreed; and in this case, you can sit in the meetings and prepare yourself for future meetings."

Xvital bit her lip, knowing full well that they were right and she _would_ have to learn how to handle these kind of meetings if she were to be Tizoc's wife. Still… "I do want word of my friend as soon as you get it, okay?"

"Of course, Lady Xvital," the guard said with him turning to an assistant to repeat the order as the ministers came into the room with one ahuizotl bringing in a chair for her. Sitting next to Tizoc, Xvital prepared herself for what would be a part of her life.

 **Rex**

Rex had to admit that, in spite of his brief misgivings the night before, their shopping trip was going a lot better than he'd hoped. Vix-Lei had proven herself surprisingly efficient when it came to clothes shopping: she knew exactly what kinds she wanted, and unlike several of the mares he'd noticed in the shops, she wasn't wasting time trying on dozens of random things, though she had asked his opinion on one or two items.

So far, the only problem they'd had was an incident where an overzealous security guard had tried to confiscate Vix-Lei's hammers when they'd first entered the store where she had done the majority of her shopping… fortunately, _that_ had been nipped in the bud when the store's manager had recognized them from the newspapers and ordered the other stallion to back off.

Finally, with a handful of bags, she gestured towards the door. "Okay, I'm good."

Rex nodded, and followed her out. "So now where?"

"Back to the hotel to use their laundry room," Vix-Lei replied, still just wearing just her skirt. "Mom always taught me to make sure and wash any clothes I got before I started wearing them."

Rex nodded. "Good thinking."

As the two continued walking down the street, Rex noticed his friend seemed lost in thought. "Something bothering you?" he asked quietly.

Vix-Lei looked startled for a moment, then shook her head. "Nah… just wondering how she's going to react to all of this."

"Your mother?"

"Exactly." Vix-Lei looked up. "You know, whatever happened to the Nightmare when it got dragged off… it's probably getting off light compared to what Mom would have done to it, after what it did to all of us." She looked at Rex. "She might be about your height but she can be _scary_ when she wants to be."

"I believe that is a trait most mothers share," Rex replied.

"No no, you _don't_ understand," Vix-Lei shook her head. "You see how tall I am, where my ears are?"

"Yes…" Rex said carefully, wondering where his friend was going with this one. It was always hard to tell with Vix-Lei.

"Even at this age, she can somehow grab and twist my ear, and lecture me like no tomorrow," Vix-Lei shuddered. "I mean, she doesn't jump or anything. She just _grabs_ and suddenly I'm on the ground in _pain_."

Rex winced. "You're right, that _is_ scary."

"And now you know a big part of the reason why I need less… revealing outfits before she arrives." Vix-Lei suddenly tilted her head. "Speaking of Mom, do you still have any family anywhere in Canterlot?"

Rex considered. "Biological family, I honestly am not sure. Our packs move around quite a bit, though my former packmates are still in Canterlot's Under somewhere. You will recall how I got some help from them before our final battle with the Nightmare…"

"Yeah, I remember." Vix-Lei nodded back towards her hammers and rotated her right arm. "Where did they _get_ those fire potions they gave you, anyway?"

"I am not sure, and I didn't get the chance to ask." Rex looked contemplative. "I will do so the next time we cross paths though…"

His train of thought was cut off when he heard a loud gasp. "Rex? Rex, is that you?"

The Diamond Dog's ears snapped up, and he looked over in astonishment. "Magic Mixture, Secured Connection! I wasn't expecting to see you here today!"

"And we weren't expecting to see _you_ ," the white and yellow-patched stallion replied as Secured Connection trotted up behind him, a massive grin on her face. "We heard some of what happened in the papers, but we haven't been able to get a hold of anyone who knew where you were after all that…"

Rex nodded. "Given the state of things after our victory, I'm not surprised. But how are you two doing?"

"Very well," Magic Mixture replied, blushing a bit as he looked towards Secured Connection. "The shop's doing great, and _we're_ just fine… we've missed you though."

Rex smiled. "And I have missed you too, my friends."

Secured Connection gladly approached him, letting him pull both she and Magic Mixture into a hug. After a moment, the two drew back.

"So, what _are_ you up to, anyway?" the teal mare asked. "I mean, I can see you and your friend here must have gone shopping for some stuff, but what kind of stuff?" She gestured towards Vix-Lei's bags.

"Needed to expand my wardrobe," Vix-Lei told her. "Got family visiting soon."

Secured nodded. "I can understand that."

The four began moving down the street, chatting about various things. Rex saw Magic Mixture's eyes light up as he talked about some of the experimental potions he'd been working on recently, and Secured Connection seemed just as happy with her own work. But as the quartet came to an intersection, Rex's ears twitched.

"Rex? What is it?" Vix-Lei asked.

"I am not sure," Rex said with a frown. "But something…"

He was cut off as a nearby loudspeaker began making a loud noise, and all four looked up at it. A moment later, a very familiar voice began to speak, and four pairs of eyes widened at what it had to say.

When the announcement had ended, Vix-Lei shook her head. "Well. I guess they got their proof," she muttered.

The two unicorns exchanged glances. "Proof of what?" Magic Mixture asked.

"That, um," Vix-Lei began to hum, shifting on her hooves. "I actually _can't_ say what but it's clear that we should be off the streets ASAP."

"I agree." Rex looked at the two. "With what we just heard, I believe things are about to get very, very… _chaotic_ out here."

"No kidding," Secured agreed. "But we'll see you again soon, right?"

"Absolutely." Rex smiled at her. "I look forward to having a long, involved discussion on your work with both of you."

"Same here. We'll see you soon!" Secured said, before she and Magic Mixture headed off.

Watching them go, Rex smiled, then turned to Vix-Lei. "We'd better hurry…"

"No kidding," Vix-Lei said. "Come on!" Scooping him up and positioning him on her back, above her hammers, she took off in a loping gait back towards their hotel.

 **Page Turner**

Page did her best to hold up her head as she walked down the street with Night and Wind by her sides but she was still nervous about what she had to do today. Recreating the Sages of the Past would be easy, but as she'd told her friends the night before, she was _very_ troubled by what she'd have to do to reform the Hivemind.

Not to mention what would happen if she ran into Polished Apple again… that mare was _still_ not happy that Matron Hush Tone had scolded her about her attitude towards Page the other day, especially since she'd done it where several of the other librarians could hear. Then again, after Polished had rather publicly snubbed her when it was time for lunch, she couldn't blame the Matron for giving Polished a public scolding.

Shaking her head to try and get rid of that line of thought, Page looked at Night, who seemed lost in his own thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Night looked startled for a moment, then shook his own head. "Just thinking." He sighed. "Wondering how my parents and my siblings will react when they meet you."

"If it's with anything less than total acceptance, I'll gladly give them the eye," Wind Breaker volunteered.

Night Blade raised an eyebrow. "The eye?"

"Something a couple of the Sisters at the Hatchery did if we displeased them," Wind Breaker said. "They just had to look at us like…" he shuddered. "Anyway, it was disturbing and creepy enough that we'd do almost anything to make them stop."

"I'll keep that in mind," Night said dryly before turning back to Page. "In any case, I should be asking how _you_ are doing."

"I'm… managing," she said honestly enough, flicking her eyes to Wind Breaker who simply kept on walking. "I'm still very nervous in what I have to do today; the spells are very old and complex."

"But you can still do it, right?" Wind Breaker asked, turning his head to face her.

"Of course," Page said, a tiny bit insulted. "It is something that has been passed down via my bloodline for generations; I just need to call back on the knowledge to do it so I _can_ do it."

"I'm sure that Rex would just _love_ to know all of this," Wind Breaker said, shaking his head with a grin on his beak as they turned the corner to see the Library and the ponies in front of it with signs and the Cadenza Guards lining the area. A few of the protesters were even on the statue of the Magi of Stars. She stiffened at the ponies jeering at the odd changeling walking towards the library, looking at her friends but was oddly reassured by the fact that they were unworried by the sight and looked slightly bored by the protesters. Although, she _could_ feel a hint of apprehension in their emotions and were causal reaching for their weapons. There were a few protesters trying to yell at them instead of her changelings but most were either pushed back by the Cadenza Guards or saw the lethal weapons her two male friends were holding openly.

Page had to smile at how her changelings were behaving as they went towards the Library; even though they had no reason to trust her at all, they'd all followed her call for this safe haven _and_ not a single one of them were even looking at her which kept her true identity as their Queen a secret.

Her smile grew as she saw Matron Hush Tone at the top of the steps, welcoming in the changelings as well as regular patrons that went inside, each passing by a stallion with a gray coat and black mane who had to be Memorizing Gaze, keeping an eye on everypony and either nodding or passing some unseen signal that had the Guards take them away.

The Matron's eyes widened as she saw them, walking down to greet them. "Good morning, Page Turner, Wind Breaker," she said before settling her eyes on Night. "And hello to you too, young Blade. Did my ward tell you of what I wish from you?"

"Yes she did," Night said, nodding his head. "And I promise you, I will do what I can to arrange it the next time I speak with my parents."

"Very good," the griffon said as she shepherded them into the library with Memorizing Gaze following them as two other attendants from the Library came to take their places. While they were making small talk as they passed by the front sections, as soon as they were inside the deeper section of the library, Memorizing turned to face her.

"It is good to see you are well," the drone that was _supposed_ to be in charge of her personal bodyguards said, his eyes flashing to their true colour. "Both Sound Record and High Finish are here to take charge of their duties at long last." It was unspoken that he too was here to do his duties to protect her, but Page didn't see the need to comment on it.

"Good," she responded as they were led to the private living area of the Library, making Page raise an eyebrow. "They are with the rest of the staff?"

"Some are, some are not," Hush Tone said. "The more… _confident_ ones are up top and either learning how to read and write or instructing other changelings in the basics or learning how to be a productive member of the Library. A few should even be ready within a week or two to actually serve our visitors here."

"And the others?" Page asked turning to face the griffon with a serious look on her face that caused Hush Tone to pull back ever so slightly.

"The more skittish and fearful ones are in the basement with a few of the King's _tutors_ aiding their rehabilitation," the griffon said with disgust in her voice. "As much as I do not like it, it seems that the King was correct in his beliefs in how to help the changelings."

"The Sages to be are upstairs, overseeing the education of the more stable changelings," Memorizing said with his disguise falling to the side. With guilty looking eyes directed at her, he continued. "The Sages have asked us not to use our disguises, as to promote that we have nothing to be ashamed of…"

Page rolled her eyes, knowing that Memorizing wasn't doing this voluntarily but was stuck following orders from superiors. The only one above the Sages was her and she wasn't bound to their wishes. Still, the Sages were meant to be advise the Queens and their wishes were not to be ignored lightly. With a flick of her magic, she dropped her disguise as she walked out into the living quarters of the Library with her heart warming as none of her friends or Hush Tone showed any reaction to it.

As they walked passed through the hallways, there were more changelings that were peering at her and began to follow them. Page could tell that Memorizing was similarly unhappy with them being so obvious about following their leaders but there was nothing she could do about it without being equally obvious about it.

Finally, they arrived at one of the kitchens that had been converted into a study room of sorts, with the elderly nymphs and drones looking up as they walked in, with their students pausing and turning their heads to them. Off in the corner, there was a serious looking drone in armour that had to be Sound Record, second born of the triplets, and nearby there was High Finish, his and Memorizing's youngest triplet brother.

"Back to your lessons," Archived Knowledge said as he and the others walked to Page and her group. "It is good to see you again, Page," he said with a shared bow, making Page feel slightly uncomfortable at the gesture.

"And you, my changelings," she said, bowing her head slightly to them. "Are you ready?"

"We are," a nymph that went by Secret Archive said before flashing her eyes at Page. "And you, my queen?"

Page bit her lip at the casual usage of her title by but she nodded her head. "Yes I am," she flicked her eyes to her changelings sitting at the tables and asked. "Please clear the area, my changelings, and stay outside until we are done."

As one, they stood up, collected their belongings and left the room with Night Blade sharing uncertain looks with Wind Breaker and Hush Tone.

"Should we leave too?" Night asked, shifting on his hooves.

"No, you may stay," Page said while wanting to actually ask them to stay for moral support. She then focused her magic to move the furniture around to create a large space for herself to perform the spell. "If you will all please get into a circle around me." Her changelings did as they were asked, and now it fell onto Page to do her part.

Focusing on her magic, she began to pull up the parts of herself she did not like dwell on. There were spells that had been passed down that she knew without ever being taught them and knew exactly what they did. Reaching inside of herself, she accessed the spell that would link the elders' minds together and share the knowledge each had with all of the others, extending their lives as well as placing in the spells that would allow them to perform this duty and others in case the worst should happen and they be called upon to restore the Hive.

Physically, their heads would grow larger as their minds expanded to contain their combined knowledge while their bodies grew slightly larger than the average changeling, but otherwise they would remain visibly almost identical; those who were unfamiliar with their kind's traits would not notice the difference. Mentally, however, they would be changed far more and would no doubt now view teaching changelings how to read and write as being beneath them, instead taking it upon themselves to become her advisers as previous Sages of the Past had done.

Page had finished half of the task of what was required of her, with her mind now focusing on supplying her Sages with the history of her Hive from that small tucked away piece of her mind into theirs. Page could feel them grunting in pain as they were shown their Hive's entire history, Page herself felt a twinge of unloading all of the memories, overlapping most of her conscious in the process and she had to pace herself while at the same time doing her best to only be somewhat aware of the memories of past Queens and Sages as looking too closely would be dangerous.

After some time had passed in the background, Page was able to pull back into herself and take proper stock of everything. She saw the new Sages looking over themselves with Sound Record moving to stand in front of them while at the same time feeling them making a place within the fragmented Hivemind. It was close to her, and she could feel them bring Sound Record under them while some lines were moving towards her. It would take time to properly sort everything out and it would only be doable after she recreated the Hivemind Body.

"Page, are you okay?" Night asked, resting his hoof on her back which made her feel better, mostly in part due to her feeding off of his concern for her but mostly due to the fact it _was_ Night.

"Yes," she told him, keenly aware of the disapproving looks she was getting from the Sages who were hopefully being temporarily influenced by the past memories as Night helped her.

"You think you're ready for the other ones?" Wind Breaker inquired as the Sages began ordering changelings that were peering in to fix the room up, with one of the Sages going to the Matron for more proper housing arrangements.

"Ye-yes," she said, flicking her eyes to Memorizing and High Finish, before steeling herself for what she had to do. "Matron Hush Tone, could you please show me where the...where the changelings who are to- to," Page trailed off, hating herself for being too weak to speak of what she had to do.

"This way, my Queen," Memorizing said softly, nuzzling against her as well as passing on positive emotions to her that eased her worries. She then had to bite back a giggle as she also heard the low growling coming from Night as well as her coltfriend subconsciously flaring his wings a bit.

"Thank you," she said as they were led to the back of the dormitories, the section that held the underground storage that now held a wide range of changelings, all looking at her with wide eyes. She walked past them, deeper into the makeshift hive with a few of the Hidden Guards appearing more and more often and High Finish taking the lead from his brother. Standing as tall as she could, she approached a wide cadre of Guards who gave a sharp look at the non changelings.

"I am sorry my Queen, but they are not welcomed," a Guard said as she tried to stare down Night but Night was a hard pony to intimidate.

"He is my coltfriend," Page said unneeded as almost all of her Hive knew of Night. "He is my friend," Wind Breaker flashed a smile. "And she is the griffon that raised me as her own hatchling." Matron Hush Tone tipped her head. "They have the right to be here with me."

Surprisingly, they looked at both High Finish _and_ Mesmerizing Gaze for confirmation which caused her nose to wrinkle. Thankfully, they nodded their heads and the Guards parted, allowing them to pass.

Almost immediately, they heard the crying of infants and Page began to feel the self hatred again for what she had to do.

"Queen Lamella, you're here!" a young nymph called out as she held her baby against her chest and raced over to her, causing the other mothers and few fathers to surround her with cries of joy in their voices. Both Protectors moved in front of her to push them back, the brothers baring their fangs and flailing their hooves. The parents moved backwards and held their heads low, looking very sheepish.

"We are sorry, Queen Lamella," another nymph said, doing her best to soothe her crying daughter. "We were just eager to see you at long last and do our part to help the Hive."

"I see, my changeling," Page said as she walked over to the nymph, nuzzling her and giving her some positive emotions to calm her down. "And it is okay, my little changeling." She then tipped her head lower and gave a kiss to the baby's head.

Counting to five in her head, she forced herself to do this next step. "Please, place all of your babies next to each other and I may rebuild the Hivemind Body."

The parents did this without any hesitation, and Page began the spell. It had the infants' bodies begin to melt into one another with their ability to think for themselves being suppressed before their minds were wiped away as they were pushed into one physical form. It was best this way as their twelve minds were now one, with them this young they would lose nothing but their future. Already, even at this small growth state, Page could feel the hivemind stretching and filling out to its proper dimensions.

Looking at the growing form, she shuddered in horror. She knew what she had done was necessary… but at the same time, she mourned for the loss of the individual lives that had been sacrificed to create this one, even if it was for the betterment of the rest of the Hive.

As she stepped back from the Hivemind Body, the former parents went to tend to it and move it into a much more secure section of the storage room, with High Finish and his detachment of guards moving with them.

"Are you okay Page?" Night asked, leaning against her, holding her close as he wiped away tears from her face. "That was…"

Page looked down. "Magically, I'm fine," she said quietly. "Emotionally… I don't know how _any_ Changeling Queen could ever have brought themselves to do something like that in the first place, and I really hope no Changeling Queen ever has to do it again."

"That's why you're special," Wind Breaker said. "I doubt any of them would be as bothered as you are. That's why _you're_ the Bearer of the Element of Kindness."

"Thank you, Wind Breaker," Page smiled and nuzzled him. With a sad sigh, she looked at the departing changelings and despite how much better off her changelings were now, she knew that this was something she could never forgive herself for. "Look, I just want-"

She froze as the loudspeakers begin to rumble, with every head turning upwards. Normally, it would be near impossible to reach the surface in time, but as she could work with her Hive instantly now, she was able to have her changelings dash to the side as they all raced up the stairs to hear King Well Banded speak.

"My dear citizens," the King's voice boomed. "It was this morning that my Captains brought news to me of corruption within the Hatcheries stretching back years and even now our Royal Guards are piecing together the sheer scope of what has occurred. With griffons stolen from families across the seas and other lands to pay off debts that have long since been repaid, I cannot in good conscious allow such practices to continue any longer. As of today, the Hatchery System is officially no more." Page turned her head to see both Hush Tone and Wind Breaker wide-beaked with their eyes open even wider in disbelief. "Furthermore, there are to be stations that will run today until they are no longer needed, manned by the Royal Guards, that will give the personal records of the former Hatchery griffons _to_ our now free griffon citizens."

There was a clearing of a voice as the microphone was passed to another pony who began citing locations and former Hatcheries that griffons that once belonged to were to appear for their records but Page's focus was on her friend as one of the first Hatcheries that was called was the Caring Sisters of the Virtues Hatchery, which was, as she recalled from the time she'd seen the cover of his ledger, the name of the Hatchery he'd grown up in.

"I _have_ to go," Wind Breaker said as he started to take off in the air. "Are you guys coming?"

"I wish I could but I cannot," Page said, shaking her head. "My Hive needs me now and I cannot leave them."

"Of course," Night said at the same time as she did, causing Page and Wind Breaker to blink. "We'll see you later once we're done, either here or at the hotel." Giving her a quick nuzzle, Night took off with Wind Breaker, the sky already full of flying griffons and announcements calling off more names and locations. It would be chaos if any other division of the Guard did it but Page had faith in the Royal Guards.

Turning her head to Memorizing who had Sound Record and High Finish standing beside him, Page asked, "Why didn't you tell him this was going to happen?"

Memorizing looked at her. "I knew that major investigations and raids were going on - in fact, I was supposed to be at one last night, but…" He coughed. "Something else came up, and I left my lieutenant in charge of the operation. I had no idea the information was going to be released this soon though. Gentle Step told me she was going to wait on it until we had all the data sorted out and the more corrupt Hatchery officials in custody."

"But when would she tell Mems anythi-" Record trailed off with his eyes widening as he shared a wicked grin with his younger brother as the eldest of the trio let out a weary sigh. "So _that's_ the mare that has dibs on you, you sly 'ling."

"About _time_ ," Finish chuckled as he tried to mess with his brother's mane with Memorizing growling and stepping back, only for Record to lean in and finish what his other brother started.

Memorizing Gaze facehoofed as his brothers jostled him between them, the two younger drone laughing. "Did _everyling_ know how I felt about her?"

Page covered her mouth with one hoof to keep from blurting out what she'd figured out the other day. When she was certain of her self-control, she lowered it and looked at him. "Memorizing Gaze?"

"Yes, my queen?" his tone changed immediately, showing the training he and his brothers had gone through.

"Regardless of how many may or may not have been aware of your feelings for her, and she to you, I want you to know that you and Gentle Step have my full support in your relationship." She also sent the warmest love she had to him to show how deep her approval was.

Memorizing bowed low in response. "Thank you, my queen." He then let out a sigh. "I need to report to the office to see what exactly is going on. Sound Record, until I return, I am placing the Queen's protection in your hooves."

Sound Record nodded his head with Memorizing Gaze teleporting away, leaving Page to wonder what the truth of her friend was.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-11-16.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Memorizing Gaze**

Teleporting in front of the Royal Guards headquarters, Memorizing Gaze immediately rushed in, heading for the main meeting room for the Captains as the daily meeting should not have ended yet. In the back of his head he noted how empty the building felt, with the normal bushel absent. There, he looked around, and saw several of the other Captains with their emotions out of their normal alignments.

"Captain Sun!" he called, catching the older stallion's attention as he was building up a spell, no doubt his teleportation spell. "What's going on here?"

Blazen Sun turned to him, his eyes narrowing for a moment before he relaxed slightly. "That's a complicated matter," he said. "You might want to ask our _Acting_ Captain General, if you can find him - he's currently out in the city somewhere."

" _Acting_?" Memorizing looked astonished. "What happened to Captain General Gentle Step?"

"Something came up, and she had to take a personal day," Sweet Surprise sounded unusually grim from where she was sitting with her emotions seething with rage. "Mist Flight is in charge until she comes back."

Memorizing breathed a sigh of relief as he heard that. He'd been familiar with Gents' lieutenant for years, and the grizzled veteran was one of those whom he'd long known, even without his inherent empathic abilities, to be a hundred percent loyal to her and to Equestria.

Despite that, Memorizing knew he needed answers _now_. "Was it Captain General Flight's decision to release the information on the Hatcheries so abruptly?"

"It was," Blazen Sun answered. "And he had a very good reason for doing so."

"I'm listening," Memorizing said as he faced his fellow Captain.

"It's like this..."

 **Wind Breaker**

"How are you doing, Wind?" Night asked as the two of them flew through Canterlot.

Wind Breaker let out a deep breath that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "I'm… well, I'm still in shock, really. Even with everything we've been through, I never would have expected something like _this_ to ever happen, even with what Memorizing said the other day about his guards investigating a couple of Hatcheries."

"Neither had I." Night Blade looked ahead for a moment to check their flight path, then turned an eye back to his friend. "Though now that the Nightmare is gone, things _do_ seem to be improving here."

"That they are," Wind Breaker agreed. "For now, at least… but I can't help but think the other horseshoe is just waiting to drop right when we least expect it." He sighed. "We barely won that last fight in time, and I'm not going to kid myself - we did good there, and we worked as a team, but even if all of the Captains had joined in, we probably _wouldn't_ have won the fight in the end if the Nightmare hadn't slipped up and given Xvital the final key to unlocking her Element so we could call on Harmony's full power like we did. Even if we _can_ call on it again... who knows _what'll_ happen the next time something big like that comes out of the woodwork?"

Night Blade cocked his head at him. "That's a rather pessimistic view of things… but I can understand where you're coming from." He flicked an eye around for a moment. "You're thinking about that other enemy, aren't you? The one Applejack hinted at when you got your Element, the one all of them said we weren't ready for."

"That thing _and_ all the demons we know are locked up in Tartarus," Wind Breaker said as he kept flying. "I bet most of _those_ freaks would love another shot at the Captain General after what she did down there even _before_ she got promoted."

"Point taken." Night Blade sighed. "Still, we can always hope…"

Turning his head as he saw where they were, he signaled to Wind Breaker that it was almost time to land, and the two swooped down, getting into the back of the line.

"Hey!" a griffon ahead of them snarled as he saw Night stepping in next to Wind Breaker. "This is the line for the hatchery's information - and it's griffons only, pal!"

"Yeah, and _you_ sure don't look like a griffon," another one right ahead of the first one sneered. "So get lost!"

Night Blade looked like he was about to say something, when Wind Breaker interrupted them. "Back off!"

"Yeah right," the first griffon snapped. "What are _you_ going to do about it if we don't, _little guy_?"

Wind Breaker took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, then looked at them. "My _friend_ is here for moral support," he said, still seething inwardly. "If you don't like it, bite me!"

"And _me_ ," another voice rumbled behind them.

The two griffons looked back and froze. "D… Diamond Back!" one gasped. "We didn't-"

"Didn't know it was me in line ahead of you?" The larger griffon harrumphed. "Well, now you know."

As the rude pair backed off, Diamond Back shook his head. "You go ahead," he told them. "I need to talk to these two."

"R-right away!" one stammered.

Wind ducked his head as Diamond Back went around the two griffons and moved closer to him. "You didn't have to give up your place in line," he said quietly.

"Hey, I've been wanting to catch up with you for days," the larger griffon replied with a smile on his beak. "I haven't seen you since all that craziness when you got back. Guards been keeping you out of the public eye, I'm guessing."

"Exactly," Night Blade replied as he eyed the griffon. "Pardon me for interrupting, but I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Night Blade." He held out a hoof.

Diamond Back shook it, although he looked somewhat worried. "Diamond Back. You been keeping an eye on Wind here, I take it?"

"We all watch one another's backs," Night said. "In fact, as I recall, Wind here was watching my marefriend's back even before they knew one another… he saved her life after another griffon didn't pay attention and nearly dropped a load of supplies on her." He narrowed his eyes at Diamond Back, and the larger griffon gulped as he realized just _who_ he was talking to.

"You remember that, then," he said quietly, his wings drooping a bit. "Look, for what it's worth, it was an accident, one that I take _full_ responsibility for… and I really _am_ sorry about the whole thing."

Night Blade nodded. "Since nopony was actually hurt, I accept your apology, as long as Page does too the next time you meet her," he said stiffly.

Diamond Back nodded back. "I'll do that, sir." He then looked around and caught Wind's eye. "So… who'd have ever thought we'd really be free like this?"

"Nopony, that's who," Wind Breaker said as the three of them stepped back when a flood of griffons exited the building, all of them talking eagerly with each other. The Royal Guard up ahead waved more in and seemed about to stop when he spotted their group.

"You three," the Guard shouted at them, waving them ahead of other griffons who were all protesting. His eye briefly flicked upwards before ushering them inside of the makeshift office that had a large number of other griffons sitting around as Royal Guards began to call out names and direct to them to other offices. He left them in a waiting room, going back outside.

"You two, let me you see your Ledgers," the Guard at the desk shouted, causing Wind and Diamond to wince but they moved forwards and pulled out their books. The Guard in question then hoofed them over to an Inspector that Wind didn't recognize. Accepting the Ledgers, the Inspector began studying them before flicking his eyes to them. In response, both griffons let out a groan as they pulled out a feather for the Inspector to judge against the recorded magic signature in their books. After a moment, he signaled that everything was as it should be.

"Sit over there and wait to be called," the Guard behind the desk said before looking at Night. "What are you doing here sir?"

"Support for my friend," Night said, already sitting down in a chair.

The Guard simply took this in stride, moving onto his list of names and the next griffons in line and they had no other choice but to follow suit, Wind settling in next to Night and Diamond taking the seat on Wind's other side.

Despite the large hustle and bustle and assorted commotion, it was surprisingly quiet and that made things awkward.

"So Wind Breaker," Diamond Back said, tilting his head down at Wind Breaker. "Have you thought about what we talked about last time we were together?"

NIght's ear shot up as quickly as Wind's heart dropped.

"What is he talking about," he asked quietly.

"Long story," Wind whispered back. Turning to Diamond Back, he swallowed hard. "I'm… still trying to figure it out myself," he admitted, shifting on the chair. "When I know, I'll tell you."

Diamond Back seemed surprisingly calm at this. "I understand," he said. "Not every day somepony - or some _griffon_ , I guess I should say - drops a bombshell like how they've had a crush on you for so long without saying anything about it before."

At this, Night Blade's eyebrows rose so high that for a moment it looked like they might secede from his face, but Wind Breaker was relieved when he said nothing.

"Yeah, I can safely say that was something I was _not_ expecting," he admitted, tapping his talons together. " _Also_ something I haven't told most of my friends about _either_."

"Uh, sorry about that," Diamond Back said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Guess I shouldn't mention the kiss, either?"

If it were possible, it seemed that Night Blade's eyebrows were raising even higher, and Wind Breaker blushed nervously. "Yes," he said. "That would probably be a good idea."

Diamond Back looked somewhat abashed, and at this point, Night Blade spoke up. "Just when did this happen anyway, Wind Breaker?"

"When we were running from the guards after the- er, you know what, showed itself to us," Wind Breaker said. "The day we got back to Canterlot. I ran into Diamond Back and he helped me get out of sight for a few minutes, and then he, er… well, you know, before I went on." He blushed even redder.

Night Blade nodded his head. "I see." He then blinked his eyes and a grin grew on his face. " _So_ , I am guessing you would absolutely _hate_ me if I were to tell Vix-Lei about this?"

"Oh you massive dick, you _wouldn't_ dare," Wind Breaker hissed, rolling over to jab a talon into his side.

"As much fun as it would be, you know I wouldn't do that, right?" Night said as he moved his talon off his chest.

"Yeah," Wind said, nodding his head in agreement. "You're not _that_ much of an asshole."

Night gave him a look, but the expression on Wind's face told him his friend was only joking. Clearing his throat, he glanced over at Diamond Back, who had a very patient look on his own face. "My apologies, but I needed to get that little round of teasing out of my system."

"'S okay," Diamond Back waved it off. "I know how good it is to tease Windy here."

"And in hindsight, a lot of it makes _so_ much sense," Wind said with a sigh.

"Sure do-"

"Back, Diamond; room four," a voice barked, causing them to jump. Diamond blinked and gave an uneasy look before he stood up and began to walk off.

Once the two were alone, there were a few moments of quiet, Wind looking in the direction Diamond Back had gone before turning to Night Blade, who was giving him a rather deadpan stare.

"So." Night Blade arched an eyebrow again. " _When_ exactly were you planning to mention any of this?"

"I was _planning_ to keep it as quiet as possible until I'd sorted out my own feelings on it!" Wind Breaker hissed. "Page knows, I told her yesterday because I knew I could trust her to keep it quiet and not tease me, also because she needed some reassurance that she wasn't the only one worried about what to say to somepony, or somegriffon in both our cases. Like how the Matron was going to react when she told her the truth."

"Ah." Night Blade nodded. "That's understandable."

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" Wind gave him a look. "Two guys…"

"As long as neither of you tries to hit on _me_ , I have no objection whatsoever," Night Blade replied.

Wind Breaker let out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"Besides, Page would _kill_ me if I tried something like that without her permission," Night said with a smirk. "If she says yes…"

"Breaker, Wind, room six," a voice called.

"Wait what," Wind Breaker blinked in surprise, then rose out of his chair. "Look, it's my turn but can we talk about _that_ afterwards?"

"Sure," Night said, sticking his tongue out. "I'll be here when you come back."

Wind Breaker snorted and shook his head, then headed into the room he was being directed to.

Inside the room was a young bat pony that looked very familiar for some reason behind a desk covered with files, and as he settled into a chair in front of the desk, the Royal Guard flicked his eyes upwards.

"Don't sit sir, we should be done shortly," he said as he looked through the stacks. "Aerial Drift, right?"

"Uh, no, it's Wind Breaker," he said causing the pony to let out a barely restrained snort of laughter. "And like I've told my friends, I've heard all the jokes."

"I'm not laughing at you sir, just at how slapdash this operation is," the pony said as he eyed the papers. "You might want to sit down after all, this will take a few minutes."

Wind Breaker nodded, then watched in fascination as the bat pony began looking through the papers. All the while, he couldn't help but wonder _who_ the pony reminded him of. "You said slapdash?" he asked, causing the pony to tilt an ear upwards and shoot him a look before going back to his paperwork.

"Yes; due to reasons I am not at liberty to discuss, this operation should have been spaced out over the next week with far more organization to all of this," the pony said shaking his head. "To be honest, I'm not even supposed to be here right now. I was visiting my grandparents with my father when I was called up to help today."

"Yet you still came here?" Wind Breaker asked as the stallion lifted up a stack of files and moved them to a filing cabinet.

"Oh _yes_ ," he grinned viciously, showing a lot of teeth. "When I heard _why_ everything is being pushed up, I could _not_ stay away."

Wind Breaker snorted at that, finally realizing where he recognized this pony from. "You know, you kinda remind me of my friend when you grin like that."

"Really? I didn't know that I looked like a _griffon_." the young stallion began to rifle through the filing cabinets, eying some file before shaking his head and looking at another.

Wind Breaker shook his head. "He's not a griffon. Night's a bat pony like you."

"Well, that's ni-wait, did you say Night?" The Guard whipped his head around, staring intently at him.

"Yes I did," Wind Breaker watched as the Guard started to grin and actually stop his work, causing him to worry as he never knew a Royal Guard to stop in a job.

"Night, as in Night Bla… wait, you're _that_ Wind Breaker," he slapped his forehead as he reached into his armour and pulled out a key. "Give me a moment and I will have your file ready. Due to who you are, we had it secured for you Wind Breaker."

"Wait, how do _you_ know Night?" Wind Breaker asked, somewhat confused.

"He's my uncle, that's how I know him," the Guard replied. "I'm Striking Blade."

Wind Breaker's jaw dropped. "No wonder you looked so familiar! But, you look to be the same age..."

Striking nodded. "Uncle Night's actually a year younger than me. And boy were my grandparents surprised…"

"So I've heard," Wind Breaker said, shaking his head. "Just how close were you two, anyway?"

"Not very, unfortunately," Striking said as he headed back to the locked drawer. "Father was stationed in Vanhoover for most of my foalhood, and during our visits here, Uncle Night and I never spent too much time together. It _was_ somewhat odd having an uncle who was younger than I was, and I suppose that's part of why we never quite bonded."

"And the other part?"

"Night was a complete and utter brat at times and that made it _so_ easy to bug him like what I would guess a kid brother would be like," he chuckled awkwardly as he opened the drawer. "And he was never good at hiding the fact we were fighting or stuff."

"Yet he was able to hide the fact he had a marefriend for so long," Wind chuckled quietly, then looked aghast at himself.

"Wait, _what_?" Striking turned to stare at him in astonishment, the file almost sliding from his hoof. "When did _that_ happen?"

"Not long after he got his talent emblem," Wind Breaker said. "Of course, _now_ your grandparents know, but they haven't met her yet."

Striking shook his head, clearly still amazed. "Wow. There's something I never expected to hear… heck, _I've_ never had a marefriend before, but _he_ does?"

"And she's one of my friends too," Wind added. "I'm sure you'll get to meet her eventually."

"I hope so." Striking shook his head. "If she can put up with a temper like _his_ , she must be some mare."

"You'll get no argument from me on that." Wind Breaker smiled. "But I think we're getting a little far from my original purpose here."

"Of course." Striking Blade cleared a few files out of the way, leaving an open spot for the one he was still holding. "Here you go sir," he said as he slid it across the desk.

Opening the file, Wind Breaker began reading, and after a few moments, his eyes widened. "Oh dear goddesses…"

"I am sorry to say that you are not the only one, but you do need to move along as you have been here far too long." Striking Blade looked almost apologetic.

"Right." Snapping the file shut, Wind Breaker tucked it into his saddlebag. "Thank you for your help, and I'll be sure to tell your uncle you said hello."

Striking nodded. "You're welcome, and have a good day, sir."

Heading back out into the waiting room, Wind Breaker headed straight for Night Blade. "Enjoy your wait?"

"Well, nopony tried to attack me, so I count that as a plus," Night Blade replied. "I take it you have your information?"

"I do," Wind Breaker said softy. "And it's big… really big."

"How bad?" Night looked more worried than he was right now.

"Remember how we all reacted to some of what we found out last night?" Wind Breaker asked. "It's that kind of big." He looked down. "All this time… I thought..." He broke off for a moment.

"Wind?" Night asked as he rose out of his seat.

"I promise, I'll explain once we're all back together," Wind said, still feeling down. "But it's a good thing the hatcheries are being shut down, given what some of them got up to. And here I thought I was in one of the better ones..."

Night Blade nodded. "Back to the hotel then?"

"Probably be a good idea." Wind Breaker glanced at him, doing his best to force his actual mood down for now. "By the way, your nephew says hello."

Night Blade's head whipped around. "What?"

"Your nephew, Striking Blade, is the one who got me my file," Wind Breaker said. "He was in town with his dad to visit your parents, but he got called into work today."

Night Blade shook his head. "Well. That was unexpected."

"And I kind of accidentally mentioned you had a marefriend to him, but not her name," Wind added. "I swear, I was _not_ planning to say anything, but it just popped out there."

"Considering my parents and Crooked already know, I suppose it was only a matter of time before the rest of my family found out," Night said with a sigh. "Well, let's be off."

Wind nodded, and the two headed for the door.

Outside, they found Diamond Back waiting for them, a concerned look on his face. "Everything go all right?" he asked.

"As far as getting my information, yes," Wind Breaker said. "It's… pretty bad, how about yours?"

"I've got family out in Las Pegasus apparently," Diamond said with a happy grin on his beak. "According to this, I had some free relatives trying to earn enough to pay off my debts all these years."

"Congratulations." Wind Breaker held out a talon, and Diamond Back shook it before pulling him in for a tight hug and peck on the side of his beak. Pushing away as he heard Night snicker, Wind turned his head out to the street to see chaos as countless griffons filled the streets, some of them celebrating, some arguing with each other and the few Guards present.

"Wow." Diamond Back looked at them in amazement. "I haven't seen streets this wild since I read that article about the Maredi Gras celebrations a few months ago."

"Personally, it's making me nervous," Wind Breaker said. "I think we'd better find someplace to keep out of the way."

"You kidding me?" Diamond Back gave Wind a look as if he was crazy. "This is totally our time to celebrate!"

Before Wind Breaker could say anything, the taller griffon joined the throng of griffons, easily fitting in with the celebrations with somepony actually sliding him a tankard of booze before he disappeared from sight.

"I don't think we can fly this time Wind," Night said, nudging his side as he pointed at the sky that had Guards flying around and forcing griffons to land. "This won't be easy but I think we can do it."

Wind Breaker nodded his head as the two of them began push their way through the crowd of griffons.

Night seemed to have an easier time moving through the crowd, shoving and pushing just as hard as the griffons were fighting back.

He had to admit, seeing Night roar right back into their faces was pretty cool although it made Wind Breaker aware of how ungriffon-like he was. Holding back an uneasy sigh as he was offered a pitcher of beer, Wind Breaker really wanted to get back to the hotel and take a more in-depth look at his file. He shuddered for a moment, and wondered just how many other griffons were like him and how the Hatcheries could have done this to so many of his kind.

"Okay, move aside!" Night roared at the top of his lungs, pushing a mountain griffon out of the way as the bat pony pulled him into an alcove. "Okay, Wind, I know you wanted to wait for the hotel but tell me now what was in your file. You need to tell me so you can get your head back on straight before we get through here." Night then bared his fangs as a pair of female griffons came nearby. "No distractions, honesty _now_."

"I can always count on you to be direct to the point Night," Wind rolled his eyes before shifting on the the spot. "You know how most Hatchery griffons got there, right? Because the mother gave up her egg in exchange for reducing her debt?"

"Yes as well as the father doing the same deed without the mother's permission…" Night trailed off, no doubt thinking the worst.

"Apparently, not all of us got there that way," Wind said with a scowl. "Some of us were _stolen_ from free griffons, and according to this, I'm one of them. The records says I am from an orphanage in the Essex region of the Griffish Isles."

Night gave him a long stare before shaking his head. "As soon as we get back, I am going to contact my mother to get my family's private skimmer yacht ready while we start preparing to head overseas immediately."

"Just like that?" Wind Breaker blinked in confusion.

"Of course," Night nodded his head. "And I'll have to see who's available to pilot it… no offense intended to Vix-Lei, but I would like to make it to our destination without any of us," and here he let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like _Xvital_ , "getting airsick. Also, I am sure that the insurance companies will flat out refuse to cover us with her behind the wheel."

"Isn't your family beyond rich?" Wind Breaker tilted his head.

"Yes and does that change anything?"

"Nope," Wind Breaker chuckled before tilting his head the other way. "Do you smell that?"

Night sniffed the air and his ears fell backwards. "Fire," he hissed out. "We should move _no-_ "

"Hey brother," a large griffon appeared from behind, slapping a talon onto his shoulder. "Come with me." Before Wind Breaker had a chance to say anything, he was directed to a large gathering of griffons cheering in front of a massive bonfire. As soon as they arrived, the griffons parted the way for him and Night so they could reach the inner line. As soon as they did, Wind's breath was stolen from him as he saw that the fuel for this fire was books.

"My free brothers and sisters, we have another free brother with us!" the griffon who had led him to the line announced, and the rest of the crowd roared out their approval. The leader of the group then held up a Ledger before looking at Wind Breaker. "This, my brother, is a symbol of the oppression that we have endured for too long, a symbol of control over our very lives, a symbol of slavery in another name by the ponies who have tried to squeeze our spirits, stifle our minds and hold our hearts in bondage. Today, the bloated and corrupted Hatchery system is no more!" The crowd roared out angrily and loudly at this. "My brothers and sisters, the ponies might no longer be able to continue their monstrous system, but we should not keep this symbol alive!" He turned to Wind Breaker and placed a talon gently on his shoulder. "My brother, the fire awaits; do away with the Ledger that chained you and be _truly_ free."

Wind Breaker knew this guy was completely off his gourd but what he was saying made sense and…

Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled out his own Ledger and threw it into the pile, feeling his heart lighten up as he saw the book burn in the pile of other books, his heart soaring as the pages were caught in the air. He stared at the fire and thought of how right this griffon leader was sound-

"Wind," Night hissed as he grabbed his side. "We need to leave _now_." Wind Breaker was about to protest when he saw that Night was worried. "These griffons are getting really riled up and there are _no_ Guards here."

Wind Breaker saw that the other griffons were now grabbing other stuff to throw into the fire and more than one griffon was glaring angrily at Night. It would only be a matter of time before somepony did something stupid and things got ugly.

Pushing themselves upwards, the two of them flew as fast as they could, with the sounds of windows being smashed trailing behind them.

"I'll tell you," Wind Breaker huffed as he flew, "This is _not_ how I expected my day to go!"

"Neither did I," Night called back. "Then again, our lives _have_ been full of surprises since the day of the Honour Festival!"

"No kidding." Wind Breaker peered forward. "And knowing us, they're not likely to stop anytime soon!"

Banking a bit as they rounded a corner, the pair paused to catch their breath, looking back at the spreading chaos.

Night tilted his head and said something that made Wind Breaker's blood run cold. "Where are the _Guards?_ "

"I don't know but I think we got out just in time." Wind Breaker said before looking at Night. "Thank you again, for everything today."

"It's no problem," Night said before brushing against him. "Come, let's go."

With that, the two took off into the air again, flying towards the hotel once more.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-12-13.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Xvital**

Xvital was annoyed as she made her way back to the hotel. It was far later in the day than she had wanted to leave but with the riots breaking out from the wild celebrations that had sprung up, Tizoc's minister of security had flatly refused to let her go outside on her own, and Tizoc had backed him on the matter out of concern for her safety. She also had to stay and listen to his entire meeting about the matters of state, something which frankly bored the living daylights out of her, while one of her best friends was out there dealing with this insanity, a fact that she was _most_ displeased by. She could only hope that he wasn't handling it alone; the thought that one of their other friends had accompanied him was all that was keeping her from snagging one of the guards and going out early to find him herself.

Despite this, she knew how important this was and did her best to keep her focus during the entire meeting, presenting that she _was_ taking this seriously. She made sure to ask the right questions and for some clarifications on stuff she didn't know, and did her best not to get annoyed when they told her she did not have clearance and had to stand outside for a bit.

And now that they were done, she had this group of Cuanmiztlan guards surrounding her as she moved around the city. On one hand, it made things _so_ much easier as they could easily force away anyone that came too close and the Cadenza Guards left them alone. On the other… well, it was annoying that she couldn't go anywhere by herself, even if she did understand the reasons why. And her old criminal instincts were just _screaming_ at her to get away as fast as possible, forcing her to clamp down on herself so as not to make a scene.

Still, even with all these headaches, it would all be worth it when she finally got married to Tizoc.

Turning her head to her guards as she approached the penthouse door with the Royal Guards outside, she cleared her throat. "Dismissed."

The Cuanmiztlan guards exchanged glances. "With all due respect, my lady," one began, before Xvital cut him off.

"I said, dismissed," she barked. "I'm not planning to go out again tonight, and despite our past differences, the guards here _are_ fully capable of keeping an eye on things. So return to your posts at the embassy."

After a moment, one of them bowed. "As you command, my lady."

Despite his words, they were still there as she entered the room, and she had the feeling that they'd be doing their best to stick around without being seen.

Turning her thoughts from the guards, she entered the main room of their suite, and smiled at the sight in front of her.

All of her friends were in there and none of them seemed hurt, though Wind Breaker did look somewhat shaken up. "What's been happening?" she asked as she went over and took a seat with Night standing by the phone, looking increasingly annoyed.

"Besides the obvious with the Hatcheries?" Wind Breaker took a deep breath. "Well, I found out some things about my origin that startled me quite a bit."

"How bad?" she asked while noticing Vix-Lei was pacing tensely with Rex gripping the arm of his chair tightly, though somehow doing so in a way that his claws were not against it, and Page had her eyes closed and her lips were moving softly in a way that told Xvital she was speaking to another Changeling through the hive mind connection and it was something big if Page was being this obvious.

"Apparently, I was born in the Griffish Isles," Wind Breaker said heavily. "And then I was _stolen_ and brought here to Canterlot by some… I don't even know _what_ to call them, but the point is, I was born free and forced into Hatchery status, all to satisfy somepony's greed!"

"Holy Mictlan," Xvital swore, her eyes bulging. "I didn't think things were _that_ bad; no wonder the city is going nuts."

"Yes and it is making getting through the phone line a real pain in the- _Blade Manor_ for the fifth time!" Night shouted. "This is Night Blade, their third son- _yes_ I know how old they are, they are my _parents_ \- _yes_ I am _that_ Night Blade!" He threw up his hooves in disgust, and Xvital guessed that the operator must have said something about his moniker from the papers. He waited a brief few seconds before snorting loudly. " _Yes_ , you… _pony_ ," he spat, clearly resisting the urge to swear. "Can fine me _anything_ you like if they complain and don't you _dare_ put me on hold again or I _will_ find you and- _finally!_ " Night shouted, rolling his eyes, with his hoof tapping the floor.

"What's going on-" Xvital tried to ask, only for Night to hiss at her, holding a hoof to his lips and then to the phone.

"Yes, hello?" Night said to the phone. He paused. "Yes it is me, Mother." Pause. "I'm fine and so are my friends, Mother." He paused again. "Thank you Mother," he said as he shifted on his hooves. "Mother, there _is_ a reason why I called you." He listened. "Well, Wind Breaker, my friend, recently learned of his roots and I was hoping we could borrow the family skimmer so we could all go find his family. The thing is, they're overseas, so…"

At her response, Night stared at the phone, shifting a bit before saying. "And?"

Xvital saw his expression change to one of relief. " _Thank_ you Moth-" Then his eyes widened, and he blinked. "Huh?"

He listened for a moment. "Umm," Night put his hoof on the phone before looking at Page. "You _are_ coming with us, right, Page?"

"I can't; I need to stay here for my hive," she said, shaking her head.

"Right, right," Night said to himself before moving his hoof off the phone. "No Mother, Page is unable to come; she has other commitments in Canterlot at the moment."

Whatever Sweet Dagger said next, it made Night Blade's eyes bulge. " _Excuse_ me‽" He stared at the phone "I _am_ of age, and-" cutting himself off, he listened to her response. "What-"

He was quiet for a moment as Sweet Dagger spoke, then looked at the phone again. "Oh." he said dimly, blinking before coughing. "That makes a _lot_ of sense, Mother. I will have to ask Page about this but-"

"I _guess_ it's okay?" Page said loudly enough so it should be heard over the phone. Xvital winced at the volume, then watched as Night nodded his head. "Yes Mother." Pause. "Yes, Mother?"

His mouth twitched a bit. "I understand _exactly_ what you mean, and that was already part of the plan, Mother," he said. "In fact, I was going to ask who might be available to serve as our pilot for the trip." He paused again. "Yes Mother?"

Xvital winced again as he squeaked out a surprised "What?", then shook his head to clear it. "Ahem. Actually…" Pause. "Well, as it happens, Matron Hush Tone has already asked us for exactly the same thing," he said. "This is the first time I have spoken to you or Father since I was informed of her request, and it _is_ one of the things I was meaning to bring up."

He paused again and looked at Page. "Once we get back, Mother. Alright, Mother. Thank you, Mother," he said before hanging up the phone and turning back to all of them. "Good news, we'll be able to head out tonight."

"That fast?" Xvital blinked.

"When Mother wants something done, she _gets_ it done," Night said. "Although there were a _few_ things I had to agree to."

"Such as?" Rex asked from his seat.

"Well, as you can probably guess, my parents are just as interested in having a meeting with you and the Matron as she is with them and I," Night said, directing his words toward Page. "And the other is…"

"Let me guess," Vix-Lei broke in. "Sometaur other than me as your driver?"

"Er, yes." Night Blade coughed. "Your reputation being what it is…"

"Nah, I understand." Vix-Lei waved it off. "As long as they don't mind me just being aboard."

"That shouldn't be an issue," Night replied.

"Anything else we should know?" Page asked, looking up at him.

"Er, yes…" Night Blade coughed nervously. "She said something about she and Father wanting you and I to be… chaperoned?"

Page gave him a _look_. "Explain. Now," she said in a dangerous tone that caused Night to gulp.

Xvital winced at that, then watched as Night Blade began to hurriedly explain.

 **Sweet Dagger**

"My love?"

Sweet Dagger looked away from the window she was gazing out of. "In here," she called.

A moment later, Lethal Blade walked in. "Is it still as wild out there as it was earlier?"

"Absolutely," Sweet Dagger replied, her eyes still on the griffons that filled the skies that had only the Cadenza Guards chasing them, the Royal Guards oddly absent. "The way things are going, I'll be surprised if this doesn't last for a week."

"I'd tend to agree with you," Lethal replied. "While I can't say as I object to the King's deciding to end the Hatchery system, I can't help but wonder if he didn't think the immediate consequences all the way through."

"I am just worried about our children and grandson; I know Crooked and Striking were assigned to one of the Hatcheries today," Sweet Dagger said. "And the Warrior only knows where Hidden, Deep, Serrated and Night are… I certainly hope they're staying safe. And Night's friends too." She glanced at Lethal. "Come to think of it, wasn't one of them a griffon?"

"You're absolutely right," Lethal said. "And I think the papers said he was a _Hatchery_ Griffon too…"

 _Brrr-ing!_

The two ponies exchanged glances as the phone cut off whatever Lethal was about to say next, then Sweet Dagger hurried over to answer it. "Hello?"

" _Yes, Blade Manor?_ " the operator's voice said. " _You have a call from a Night Blade._ "

Sweet Dagger's heart skipped a beat. "Put him through, please."

" _Transferring now._ "

A moment later, she heard a very recognizable voice. " _Yes, hello?_ "

"Night, is that you?"

Lethal Blade looked at her wide-eyed, but kept quiet as she spoke. "Night, are you okay? We heard everything that is happening right now and we were worried about you and your friends."

She listened, then mouthed 'They're okay' to her husband. "That's so good to hear Night."

She listened again, then nodded. "I would expect as much, Night. What is wrong?"

Her eyes widened, then she nodded once more. "I see." Pause. "Well, of course you can borrow the family skimmer," Lethal Blade's eye twitched at that, "On some conditions, Night."

She glanced at Lethal for a moment. "Firstly, is your marefriend going to come with you?" She listened for a bit before nodding her head. "Well, once you do get back, we, your father and I, would like you to have a chaperone when you are out with her."

Both ponies winced at the blast of volume that came from the phone, but Sweet Dagger shook it off. "We know that Night, and that is _why_ we are asking you two to do this to help." At his startled response, she continued. "Listen Night; we know that we have little right to ask this but we are doing this for you. Ponies of the other noble houses will see you together and will begin to poke at things that don't line up. If they see you two with a chaperone, it would give the situation some sign of normality and less reason to openly pry."

Night started to answer, but in the background she heard a voice saying "I _guess_ it's okay?"

"Was that Page?" she asked. "Well, good. Now, to the next thing, Night." Pause. "I will have to _insist_ that you get somepony other than your minotaur friend as your driver… we did see the article about that skimmer chase, and, well..."

Catching Lethal's eye again, she gave a friendly smile, then turned to the phone again. "I'll let you know as soon as possible. And one more thing, Night." She listened for a moment. "Your father and I insist that we meet you, your marefriend and her guardian for dinner."

At his loud squeak of a response, she winced, then spoke again. "Yes?"

Her eyes widened at his reply. "I see." She paused and thought for a moment. "When should we meet?" Pause. "Good; we will meet at the Glass Jewel as soon as possible after you return from your trip." Pause. "And we will have the skimmer ready for you by tonight."

After she had hung up, she looked at Lethal Blade. "Well. That was certainly unexpected."

"Is there a particular reason he wanted to borrow the family skimmer?" Lethal asked.

"Well, apparently, one of his friends recently found out he has family overseas, and they want to go see them," Sweet Dagger replied. "And before you ask, he's already agreed that they should have a driver who isn't their minotaur friend."

" _That_ is a relief," Lethal said. "I doubt we could cover her on our insurance…"

"I wonder where she learned to drive?" Sweet Dagger mused.

"Probably back in her homeland," Lethal Blade replied. "But I believe you promised our youngest that the skimmer would be ready by nightfall?"

"Of course." With that, Sweet Dagger picked up the phone and began to dial again. "And once our son comes home, we get to meet his marefriend."

"Quite." Lethal Blade looked contemplative. "What do you think she's like, anyway?"

"Well, I can make a few educated guesses," Sweet Dagger said. "We know her name is Page; we know they first met at the Grand Library, and from what Night just said a little while ago, apparently she is a ward of the library's Matron Hush Tone."

Lethal's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Sweet Dagger nodded. "And apparently the Matron is just as interested in meeting us as we are she and Page."

"Well, that should make things easier," Lethal said with a satisfied smile. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he had a thought. "Hold on a minute, I'll be back."

Sweet Dagger looked curiously as he left the room, and returned a few minutes later, a grim look on his face. "I'd almost forgotten about this," he said as he held a newspaper out. "This is the article about their battle in the Everfree Forest."

Accepting it, Sweet Dagger studied it, reading the article briefly, then dropped it in shock. "Page Turner," she whispered as she turned to her husband. "A _changeling_?"

"Apparently so," Lethal Blade replied. "And from the sound of things, she's been hiding in the form of a unicorn for years; it's clear that he knows about this, but for how long, I can't begin to guess."

"We'll have to ask the next time we see him," Sweet Dagger said softly. Turning her attention back to the phone, she pursed her lips. "But in a relationship with a changeling or not, I promised him we'd help out with their trip overseas."

"Of course." Lethal Blade let out a sigh. "I just hope he knows what he's getting into with her."

"We will support him regardless of the fact of course," Sweet Dagger said.

"Absolutely," Lethal replied. "Still… I hope that we can get some answers soon."

Sweet Dagger nodded, then as she heard the operator speaking, she asked to be connected to the shipyard where the family skimmer was kept, and was soon giving the orders for it to be prepared for travel.

 **Wind Breaker**

Some hours later in the night, the group of six were at the shipyards, staring up at the skimmer they'd be taking to the Griffish Isles.

"Boy, when you said this was a luxury model, you weren't kidding," Vix-Lei remarked with awe in her voice. "That's a ZRX-29 Nova, if I'm not mistaken."

"You're not," Night Blade replied. "My family's owned it for years, and it's large enough to fit my entire family comfortably along with some room for the cook, the pilot and a few others of our staff… not that all of us have ever _used_ it at the same time."

"Ahoy there!" a voice suddenly called. "Lord Blade, is that you?"

"Absolutely, Cloud!" Night Blade turned and nodded to the batpony who was now approaching. "Everypony, I'd like you to meet Gray Cloud. He's been with our family for years, and he'll be our pilot on this excursion."

"Pleasure to meet you," Vix-Lei said as she stuck a hand out. "Always nice to meet a fellow pilot."

"Though from what I understand, I'm not nearly as crazy in the air as you are," Cloud replied. "Where'd you learn to fly like that, anyhow?"

"Most of my teachers worked part time driving passenger chariots when they were in college," Vix-Lei replied with a grin. "I picked up a lot of tricks from them."

"That'd explain it," Cloud replied with a chuckle. He then looked at their luggage, and looked at Night again. "Not everypony is coming?"

"I can't go," Page shook her head. "I have things I need to do here."

"Same," Xvital said while clearly relieved that she was staying on the ground. "Those guards over there are waiting to take me to my classes so I can learn how to do certain things."

"Regrettably I will not be there to keep an eye on my friends either," Rex said. "I have just recently got an interview with the Academy and I need to be here for it."

"That's why _I'm_ going," Vix-Lei said with her thumb against her green vest. "I can keep an eye on these two."

"I thought the reason you were going was to avoid Mom, big sis," Herakles said as he and the rest of Vix-Lei's brothers called out from the ship they were working on.

"Excuse me for a moment; need to go kill, or at least maim, a little big twerp," Vix-Lei said as she started to swing Lady Kabonk overhead, and everypony rushed to stop her except for Xvital who was giving him some looks.

"Hey Wind," she said softly. "How are you doing?"

"Still in shock, to be honest," Wind Breaker said numbly, watching Night try in vain to pull Vix-Lei away from the taller, laughing minotaur while wondering if he had any siblings that he could be teasing like this right now. "But hopeful, I guess."

"Right…" she trailed off before letting out a sigh. "Okay don't hate me for this but have you been drinking again?"

Wind turned his head sharply at her, insulted for a split second and sighing as he responded to her. "No, I haven't. When I meet my _real_ family, I don't want to them to see me as a drunkard or an alcoholic or… well, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know, but…" Xvital looked concerned. "Just checking, you know?"

"I know." Wind Breaker sighed again. "One of these days, I am _going_ to kick this habit, and then none of you will be able to hold it over me."

"And we'll be very glad for you when you do it," Xvital told him.

Wind Breaker gave her a faint smile. "Thanks."

"No problem."

A minute later, as Vix-Lei had finally been persuaded to not chase her oldest younger brother around anymore after she had quote unquote 'evened the scores', the group began loading their luggage onto the skimmer with Night and Gray Cloud showing them around, and Night taking the key to the liquor cabinet away, although he gave a guilty look when he saw Wind looking at him as he did so. When they had finished, Wind Breaker saw Night Blade giving Page a final hug, before the trio staying behind left the shipyard with Xvital's guards leading them away.

"Everypony please prepare for take off," Gray Cloud announced as he began powering up the skimmer. "And here we go."

And with that, they took to the sky, with the bat pony moving around the ships in the air before he cleared the airspace and took off to the Griffish Isles.

Several minutes later, peering out a side window of the aircraft, Vix-Lei had a massive grin on her face. "Feels great to be back in the air," she remarked.

"I know the feeling," Gray Cloud said from the pilot's seat as he reduced the skimmer's speed. "I always wanted to be a pilot, ever since I was a colt and got my talent emblem for flying; when the Blade family hired me after I'd finished my training, it was like a dream come true." He chuckled, looking at Night. "And I have to say, Night here is the _only_ Blade child who has not taken any of the ships for a joyride."

"What?" Night blinked at the older stallion.

"Yeah, when your siblings were younger, they would take out your family ships all the time," he chuckled. "They didn't get caught until either Crooked or Hidden crashed the old skimmer while they were in Los Pegasus on vacation and crashed into the base of that one tower, the mini replica of the one from Mareis, Prance in front of that press set your parents had going then," Cloud laughed harder. "Your parents were _so_ furious with Crooked after everything that happened."

"Wait, how did they mistake the two-oh wait, twins," Vix-Lei facehoofed, shaking her head. "Sorry, I forgot."

Night, meanwhile, was staring at him, looking utterly stunned. "They really _did_ that?" he said.

"Oh yes; they never told you that, I suppose, Mister Night," he said, scratching the back of his head with his wing. "And both Deep and Serrated have had their own misadventures too."

Wind Breaker turned his head to see Night looking very awkward and uncomfortable. "I guess that is something you can ask your family once we get back to Canterlot, right Night?"

"Ye-yeah," Night said, eyes on the ground with Wind wincing as he realized his words were hurting his friend. "I guess I _can_ do that."

"That's good Nighty," Vix-Lei said, slapping Night on the back.

"So where _exactly_ in the Griffish Isles are we heading to?" Grey Cloud asked them.

"The Essex region," Wind Breaker spoke up. "That's what my papers say I am from."

"From? So all that talk about griffons being stolen was true?" Cloud winced. "Sorry to hear that; never actually believed those rumours until just now."

"At least some of them are," Wind Breaker replied with a sigh. "I don't know how many other young griffons besides me were stolen from their homes, but…" He shook his head. "I just hope we can actually _find_ my family when we get there."

"We all do, Windy," Vix-Lei said before giving him a light punch on the arm. "Besides, no offense Wind, but you do stand out with your eyes and coat colours being all odd and different. Shouldn't be _that_ many griffons that have your mixed up eyes and darker colours, right?"

"Yeah," Wind said, a smile forming on his beak. "Never thought of it like that; I never saw another griffon with a pair of mismatched eyes like me here in Canterlot."

"There you go, Windy," Vix-Lei said as she stretched out before shaking her head and letting out a jaw-cracking yawn that made Wind cringe. "I hate to say this, but late as it is, I gotta hit the sack. About how long until we reach where we're going?"

"Manehattan is the last city before we reach the Celestial Sea," Grey Cloud told her. "The Griffish Isles are further north of there, about halfway between Equestria and Griffonstone. So you should have plenty of time to get some rest."

"Sounds good to me. Night all." With that, she headed out of the pilot's cabin and made her way to her cabin. Night turned his head and gave Wind a look. "We should go to our cabins if you want to be awake when we get there," he said softly.

"Yeh." Slipping out of his seat, Wind tipped his head to Gray Cloud, who nodded back and shut the door to the pilot's cabin behind him, and the two stallions headed towards their own cabins when Wind Breaker stopped Night.

"Night, again," Wind Breaker looked at the pony's face. "I cannot begin to say how _thankful_ I am for this."

"Wind, I am just happy that I can do this for you," Night said, smiling at him. "It's been a _very_ long day, Wind; try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Right," Wind Breaker said, walking into the luxurious cabin, feeling almost out of place in all this finery but he made his way to the bed and sat down, almost sinking inside of it. Looking around as he moved under the blanket, he knew in the morning he would be where he was born, maybe even his _home_.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2017-12-25.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Sweet Surprise**

Sweet Surprise closed the door as she left the Captain's Room, still mulling over Mist Flight's plan. It was borderline grounds for severe disciplinary actions if not worse for all of them but she had agreed to do this, not only for Misty but for Gentle as well.

That said, she was not going to let go this easily and decided to go to the source of the matter. Passing by a Royal Guard, she told them to pass a message on to Even that he was to take charge while she was out, using his full name and rank to stress that she was being completely serious.

From there, she teleported her way through the city along the old road of the original city towards the stronghold of the Internal Affairs. Back during the reign of King Blueblood the First, a new seat of government had been established on a smaller mountain near Mount Canterhorn, including a series of guardhouses to hold the vastly expanding Royal Guard; the presence of these vast armies that had been trained and built up there as the Guard grew during the wars led to it being renamed Mount Legion. When the city of Canterlot had been rebuilt in its original location, new government facilities and guardhouses had been erected, and once complete, the politicians and guards had returned there, leaving the temporary facilities on Mount Legion vacant until a few smaller groups, including the Internal Affairs department, had chosen to move back into the old buildings, citing that they were still in perfectly good shape, so why not make use of them?

This had led to the IA offices being a virtual fortress; that, along with a fair number of its members being former Guards, was undoubtedly the reason why most of their agents had a stuck-up attitude combined with a superiority complex, something that didn't help their generally poor relationships with the five publicly known Guard divisions. Nor did the fact that the line of division and who had authority over the other had never been clearly defined, which led to great animosity between IA's members and the actual Guards.

Still, she was a Captain and she would not be dismissed out of hoof. She marched her way into the reception room, with the agents passing by giving her dirty looks. Standing in front of the desk, she glared down the Earth pony and stated in her most official voice she could manage, "I am here to see the Commissioner of the Internal Affairs."

The Earth pony gave her a pointed look before opening a ledger and making a show to go through it before flicking her eyes at Surprise. "Do you have an appointment, miss?"

Sweet Surprise glared. "I am _Captain_ Sweet Surprise, Full Moon of the Luna Guard. Your Commissioner will _make_ time to see me, _miss_..."

"That's _Deputy Commissioner_ Iron Gates," the Earth pony snapped back. "And if you don't have an appointment, you're not getting in - not even King Well Banded himself can see the Commissioner without an appointment."

"Excuse me, but do you take me as a fool?" Sweet asked, raising an eyebrow. "First off, the _actual_ Deputy would not be working the front desk like this. Secondly, per the bylaws set down when the Guards were restructured following the attack on Canterlot by Chrysalis and her hive, any Captain can request a meeting with any civilian if deemed necessary. As you are not Guards of Canterlot, you are subject to fulfilling my requests as instructed or I will lodge a formal complaint over this violation and every other violation you have been committing while we were talking; identity fraud, abuse of power, falsifying regulations and anything else I can think of."

For a moment, the Earth pony said nothing, then set her ledger down. "Congratulations, Captain." She sounded almost smug, but Sweet Surprise could tell there was something more to it. "You've just proven _you_ aren't an impostor; very few outside the Guard, or even the Captaincies, would know everything you just said."

Rising up, she gave Sweet Surprise a look. "But the fact is, I _am_ Deputy Commissioner Iron Gates, and _nopony_ would dare claim to be me if they didn't want to find themselves in chains before the day was out. While you're right that normally I wouldn't be at the front desk, events have led me to be filling in here today. And it's a good thing too, because I doubt any of our agents would have been willing to stand up against a pony in a Captain's armour."

Bristling at that slight, Sweet lowered her head a fraction. "And you are lucky that I am the more tolerant one of the Six Captains of Canterlot; my colleagues are less willing to be treated this way and would not take it as well as I have," she said. "Now, shall we finish up here so I can have a word with your superior?"

Iron Gates kept up the stare for a bit before tilting her head and scribbling a note down, passing it to her. "Top floor, present this to the guards and you will be permitted inside."

"Thank you," Sweet Surprise said, moving to the elevator before the other mare spoke up.

"Ma'am," the agent said, looking slightly guilty. "If I am to guess, this is about our request to the Captain General and the Captain of the Hidden Guards about speaking out about the prohibition of relationships between members of the Guards, including the Captain General and Secret Protector themselves?"

"Yes," Sweet said bluntly.

Iron Gates nodded. "I expected as much. Let me make myself perfectly clear then: while I do understand the reasons for these rules, and I am expected to uphold them due to my position, I personally have no objection to the Captain General and Secret Protector being together, as long as they keep their relationship professional while on duty."

Sweet blinked in surprise. "That's… good to know."

Iron Gates nodded. "I respect our Guards, Captain. I have family who served in the Guards - my father, my uncles. But when there are Guards who break the rules, who assault civilians or other Guards under the color of authority… that's where I and my fellow agents come in. We do what it takes to find those truly corrupt Guards and shut them down, and make sure that all the other Guards follow the rules. And I know that if there's anything the Captain General and her fellow Captains are _not_... it's corrupt." She tilted her head. "Though those two could have been a little more… _discrete_ the other night."

"I have several questions about that night myself," Sweet said, frowning as several things began to bother her. "But regardless, I thank you for being helpful today."

"I do try my best, ma'am," Iron Gates said before going back to her work with Sweet moving to the elevator that had a unicorn inside.

"Hello ma'am," the agent said as they closed the doors with their magic. "We are still having issues reconnecting with the newly repaired Blas Bridge and we are relying on the older methods for the moment."

"I understand; back at my home, we had to use candles for several days after the blackout," she told the young colt. "Top floor, please."

"Yes ma'am," the agent said as he pulled up the elevator with some strain on his face. "I must say, ma'am, I did not know that you lived with somepony although I do understand the benefits of having a roommate."

Sweet started to say something, but thought better of it. "Yes," she agreed with a smile creeping onto her face. "It does come with more than a few benefits."

The agent looked at her curiously, but didn't ask what she meant, instead just continuing to raise the elevator. Finally, they had reached the top floor, and Sweet disembarked with a quick "Thank you".

Moving briskly, she headed down the hall towards the Commissioner's personal office with the guards standing to the side and, after taking a moment to compose herself, knocked on the door that she noticed had no plaque saying their name.

"Enter," a voice barked from within. Using her magic to open the door, she stepped into the clustered office. It was perhaps the size of her bedroom although the window was far larger, taking up the entire wall opposite the door with the sturdy desk taking almost the entire length with barely any room to walk behind it.

There were rows upon rows of filing cabinets with almost no photographs or certificates that could allow her to place a name on the stallion looking at her.

He had to be almost twenty years older than her, around her dad's age. He had a gruff face that seemed most comfortable with a scowl. She would place him as a former Guard, perhaps Royal, due to his well kept coat and mane and his horn being filed to the regulation length set by the Royal Guards.

"Ah, hello Captain Surprise," the stallion said, standing up to greet her. "To what do I owe _this_ pleasure?"

"Commissioner," she said, keeping her features neutral as she approached him. "I have recently heard your requests to the Captain General. I would like to know why you have placed sudden scrutiny onto her."

He snorted, shaking his head at her. "I'm sorry but when did I become under _your_ authority?"

She was unperturbed by this, keepingher focus steady on him. "The Captain General's record is without blemish or one founded complaint against her."

"Rules are rules," he said, shaking his head to show he had no regrets in his actions. "Or are you in favour of having your Guards comprising themselves because their special someponies could be in danger from something or somepony?"

"That is not the point," she said sharply.

"That _is_ the point; that was what I had brought the notice to the Captain General for," the commissioner said. "Guards respect her; hence the order from her would have the greatest effect opposed to either you or your counterparts."

Sweet snorted, feeling herself being pushed into a corner. "Considering the other pony in question is a Captain himself, I _know_ he is more than capable of handling himself against any threat that comes his way."

"Captain or no captain, the fact is that he is a fellow Guard, and therefore just as subject to the rules as any other Guard," the commissioner said, his eyes narrowing. "And if I am not mistaken, those under the Captains' purview might fall under the "same restrictions. So if you do not want to lose your position due to being involved with an employee of one of the hospitals-"

He was cut off when one of her Guards entered the room and whispered into her ear that the griffons' celebrations were out of control.

"Excuse me, but I have duties to attend to," she said. "Good day, Commissioner."

As she turned to leave, she gave him one last look, seeing a plaque saying the name Hardy Rule. "And for the record, my wife only works part-time at the hospitals and on a _volunteer_ basis; her private psychiatric practice, which is _not_ under my official purview as Full Moon of the Luna Guard, takes up most of her time."

With that, she walked out the door, feeling that she was missing something very important but filing it away for later. She had not achieved what she had come here for _and_ Misty's plan was happening faster than she had anticipated. Opening and walking out the window to the surprise and horror of the agents around her, she used her special talent to transform herself into a pegasus and made her way to her part of the city; she just hoped that her husband and wife were okay.

 **Memorizing Gaze**

Biting his lip as he looked out the window of the Captain's Room, Memorizing Gaze watched as the Guards did their best to keep things under control in the rest of Canterlot, including three of his fellow Captains - Violet and Standing Wall had been out there since shortly after he had learned the full story of Gentle Step's sudden departure and Mist Flight's plan that had emerged in response, and Sweet Surprise had expected to join them once she'd finished her own business on Mount Legion, the exact nature of which his Guards had yet to find out. Blazen Sun, on the other hoof, had opted to coordinate the Guards' efforts to keep the peace from his desk, assigning Lieutenant Steady Lance to act in his place out in the city.

Still, the lack of Royal Guards was very noticeable with only a small sign of the purple of their armour visible. Most of those he knew _were_ actively helping with the griffons at the moment, but still with what Mist Flight was planning it would be felt as the Royal Guards were very good at crowd control. And if he was being honest, this plan was bothering him as it was close to purposely putting innocents at risk as well as the fact he was not sure how Gentle Step would react to it, or how furious she would be with them, or him, for allowing this to happen.

Of course, his biggest worry was the Queen and her safety; he could tell she was still in the Grand Library, which he knew was one of the more fortified strongholds in the city, but he couldn't help but be concerned in case any of the wilder celebrations came her way. He also knew his younger brothers would do all they could to protect her if something _did_ happen and the library was invaded; still, the possibility of it and what might happen as a result, especially after she'd just finished restoring the other two Pillars, was nerve-wracking.

"Easy, lad," Blazen Sun said from his desk, and Memorizing looked up, startled. "Your friend miss Turner will be quite safe, I'm sure."

"You could tell what I was thinking?" Memorizing asked, surprised that a non changeling could do so.

The older stallion nodded. "You were clearly worried about _somepony_ , and I figured it had to be either your lady love or miss Turner, what with her being the key to you keeping in touch with your Queen and all. Considering Gentle Step survived Tartarus, I doubt she'd have any trouble even if she _were_ out in this mess, so it had to be miss Turner you were thinking about."

Memorizing let out a sigh. "You're right, I am concerned… I know she has some of my Guards with her right now, but I can't help but be worried. And not just about her; Xvital, Rex and Vix-Lei were all out on their own errands earlier, and were still out when the announcement came; Night Blade and Wind Breaker were at the library earlier but actually went _back_ out into this mess when they got the news, what with Wind being one of the griffons affected by it."

Blazen Sun sat up straighter. "They did, did they?" he mused. Rising out of his seat, he walked over and clapped a hoof on Memorizing's shoulder. "Well, I wouldn't be too worried about those two. Their own skills aside, our Guards know to keep an eye out for them and help if they get into any trouble. And their other friends too."

Memorizing Gaze gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you sir, I needed that."

"Not a problem," Blazen Sun stroked his beard. "And in case you are wondering how I was able to read you so easily, need I remind you that I have many children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren?"

Snorting, Memorizing rolled his eyes. "If that is the case, then I will have to look at recruiting stallions such as yourself."

"There are not many like me anymore, lad," he let out a sigh, his entire posture and emotions showing grief. "My wife passed away many years ago alongside most of my generation, including all those who became Guards when I did." He let out another sigh. "Every year that goes by, there are days when I wonder if I shouldn't retire, leave the task of keeping Equestria safe to the next generation and live out my days in peace and quiet… maybe do what Gentle's predecessor did and write my memoirs. More than a few of my family have told me they feel the same way; they'd prefer it if I had some time to rest and relax in my golden years. But... I can't bring myself to do it just yet. If I retired now and then we lost some of our own soon after, I'd never quite be able to convince myself that I couldn't have done something to keep them alive longer, had I remained on active duty." He closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them and gave Memorizing a very serious look. "And deep in these old bones, there's something tells me that, even with that Nightmare gone, there's still one Tartarus of a storm coming our way, one that will affect all of Equestria. If we can survive that… then, maybe, I'll give retirement some serious thought and let Steady Lance take over; I know he's more than qualified, and I can't think of a single pony who'd object when that time comes. But until then, I'm staying right where I am."

Memorizing nodded, then his ear twitched as he had a message passed through the Hivemind. "Good news," he reported. "My Guards just confirmed that two of the Six are safe back at their hotel, and they can see Night Blade and Wind Breaker flying that way. Xvital is still in the Cuanmiztl Kingdom's embassy, and Page Turner is still at the library; both areas are safe."

"Xvital," Blazen Sun repeated the name, eyes settling into an uneasy look. "She is a whole complicated matter in and of herself, politically. What with being one of Equestria's heroes now, but also the future Queen of the Cuanmiztl Kingdom… and considering all six of them need to be together to use their Elements like they did, if she goes back to her homeland on a long-term basis, it could very well leave us in a lot of trouble if we need to call on their powers again suddenly."

Memorizing frowned, this problem was something he was still trying to resolve on his own time. "We could always set up a chain of high speed pegasi and teleporting unicorns, or something similar, between here and the Cuanmiztl Kingdom for rapid transport for her… of course, there's still the issue of alerting her in the first place."

"And what if something were to happen to either team, or if our relationship with the Cuanmiztl Kingdom goes south?" Blazen Sun asked. "No pun intended."

"Multiple redundancies in the first case, and I have no idea in the second," Memorizing said with a sigh. "All we can do is hope for the best, and do our darndest to make sure nothing like what the Nightmare pulled with Prince-King Tizoc during his arrival happens again. At the very least, as long as her friends still call Equestria home, Xvital herself would be willing to help in order to protect they and their families - at least three of them have kin here of some kind."

"And if she becomes a mother herself, do you think that she will abandon them for a land that's not her own? Trust me, no mother would leave her children behind when there is a serious enough danger abound."

"Abandon, no. But the ties that bind she and the others… those ties are as strong as blood," Memorizing said. "At the very least, she'd do something to make sure they and their families got to safety."

"Then there is the matter of her own Element," Blazen Sun said. "It is a relic of our past, an important piece of history, one sixth of what appears to be a very powerful weapon, more than likely the holiest object for those who revere the Magi of Stars. If word gets out that she plans to take it to another land, the protests would be wilder and fiercer than what we're witnessing out there now by far. The Rising Sun and Gibbous Moon would be furious with me and Surprise if we allowed it; they might even call for us to be removed from office or have a complete flush of the Celestia and Luna Guards."

"Indeed," Memorizing replied with a sigh, thinking of the extra duties the Solar and Lunar Captains had to their goddesses as the official leaders of the faith. Of course, neither Captain ever acted on it and had the next in line run the religious side of things. "But the fact is, she's not an Equestrian citizen, and legally we don't have the right to force her to stay without charging her with something - Gentle Step is toeing the line as it is by insisting she stay here in Canterlot long enough to attend classes at the Academy to get control of her magic. And if we tried to have her brought up on any charges just to keep her here, that would ruin any chance of her ever willingly helping us, if not starting a war in the process. Even if we offered her dual citizenship between here and the Cuanmiztl Kingdom, I doubt we could convince her to stay here anywhere near full time, and there's no way she'd ever choose to end her relationship with the Prince-King for us - I've felt their love for one another, it's among the strongest I ever felt in my life." He shrugged his shoulders. "In essence, we're damned if we let her go, damned if we try to make her stay."

"It's a complete mess at the moment but we just have to hope that things turn out in a way we can work with," Blazen Sun said.

"Yeah. And then there's the matter of Wind Breaker," Memorizing told him. "I haven't had the chance to read his file myself, but according to what my Guards found during the raid, he's one of the griffons who was stolen from his homeland as an infant and brought here illegally. I'd be very surprised if he didn't want to go back to the Griffish Isles just to try and find any blood family he might have and stay there."

"Why would _any_ griffon want to stay here after everything we've put them through?" Blazen Sun asked. "I have a feeling that the griffon population of Canterlot alone is about to drop by at least three quarters of its current size, if not more, from emigration."

"And almost overtake the population of the Griffish Isles and Griffonstone," Memorizing said. "And I doubt that the King _told_ their leaders that he was planning this." He let out a groan. "I swear, if it were within my power, I'd punish the Nightmare for everything it's put us through by binding its powers and making _it_ handle all the paperwork and diplomatic chaos we're having to deal with now."

Blazen Sun let out a bark of laughter. "That _would_ make for an interesting punishment, wouldn't it!"

"Yes," Memorizing Gaze said, a faint smile on his face now. "It would."

Then he sighed again. "And there's another thing: the minotaur Vix-Lei. She's got family back in the Minos Islands; even if some of them are here in Canterlot to discuss expanding our air force, there's no way they're going to stay forever, and she'll want to go back at some point, if only to visit. At least Page Turner, Rex and Night Blade are all Equestrian natives, so we don't have to worry about them going to other countries to live."

Blazen Sun nodded. "Yes… the Badlands _are_ technically part of Equestria, so even if miss Turner has to go down there to meet their Queen in person, she'll still be on our soil."

There was a gleam in his eye that Memorizing wasn't entirely sure he liked; he had the feeling the other Captain knew more than he was letting on, but he kept silent.

"Speaking of miss Turner, I've been wondering… what _was_ that you were writing about her to Violet at the end of our meeting the day before the Pardon?" Blazen Sun asked him.

"Oh, that?" Memorizing blinked. "Nothing major - just that she's apparently a fan of Violet's book on amulets, and they may want to discuss its subject matter at some point, when they have the time to just sit back and talk without some _situation_ or another coming up to interrupt them."

"Ah." Blazen Sun nodded with a grandfatherly smile. "Yes, that _would_ undoubtedly make our dear enchantrix quite happy. I believe she is working on her next book, Gaze."

"Yes, she is currently going over the draft for the third chapter, in fact." Memorizing said with Blazen Sun giving him a bit of confused look before his expression turned disapproving. Catching it, Memorizing realized what the older stallion was thinking. "I'm not poking into her personal papers," he said. "I know she's loyal. But I also know that the other day, one of my Guards had to fetch the folder with that draft from her desk for her when she was on her way out for the day, and she told him what was in it and why she needed it."

"And he told you then?"

"Standard protocol," Memorizing replied. "It was part of his end-of-day report."

"I see," Blazen said looking a bit more at ease. "To be honest, I _did_ think you had your Guards going through our personal affairs."

"She's loyal; there is no need," Memorizing said. "Now, if she'd been acting _suspiciously_ , our first inclination would be to check via some of our more… subtle identification spells, to make sure there wasn't an impostor around, or that she wasn't under the effect of some kind of mind-altering magic. If those were proved to not be the case, _then_ we'd go more in-depth in our investigation."

Blazen Sun raised an eyebrow. "Has that ever happened with any Captain?"

"There was one incident where we were suspicious enough to dig a little deeper," Memorizing Gaze replied. "A few hundred years ago, long before even my parents were born. It turned out to be nothing, but there's always that chance. Unfortunately, we _have_ found a handful of lower-ranked Guards over the centuries who were… not whom they seemed to be when they first joined. They were quietly arrested, tried and sent to prison."

"That does not sound very on the level," Blazen Sun said.

Memorizing sighed. "Unfortunately, there have always been a few ponies out there who were… less honest than others. One of my predecessors found a few who only joined the Guard because they were part of a bigger scheme; when we found out who they were and what they were up to, we not only arrested them, we took out a larger organized crime ring at the same time that was trying to infiltrate the Guard, to make it easier for them to get away with things. IA is _supposed_ to deal with Guards of that kind, but in these instances, my people caught them first."

"I never heard of this before, although that is part of your division's role, to keep such things under wraps," Blazen Sun said contemplatively.

"It is," Memorizing said, looking off to the side. "There is a wide range of sealed documents that I am not allowed to talk about or share for a long time, although with the Pardon, there is an actual day now that it _can_ be unsealed."

"That is good; you deserve to have your deeds recognized," Blazen Sun told him. "And I am sure Gentle will be quite proud to see it as well."

"She probably will," Memorizing said. "Assuming she doesn't wring _all_ our necks for putting civilians in danger with this first."

"I think she will have faith in us to keep the peace," Blazen Sun replied. "And I have faith that she will return to her position soon enough."

"I hope so," Memorizing replied. "Ever since we were little, all she wanted was to serve in the Guard… I didn't have much choice, what with my bloodline, but it was always her dream even before she knew I was slated to join the Hidden Guard."

"Oh?" Blazen Sun looked interested. "And what brought this on?"

"In Gents' case, she'd seen them in action once and knew immediately that that was what she wanted to be," Memorizing said. "In my case… well, you know how my Guard was formed. Our hive has an even longer history, and long, long before Chrysalis's time, one family was bred to have specific traits that made them ideal protectors for the Queen and the other two Pillars of the hive; when my ancestors betrayed Chrysalis and were formed into the Hidden Guard, King Blueblood decreed that the intended Royal Protector in every generation would always be their Captain. And since I was born the intended Royal Protector, a duty I'll have to take up again sooner or later, I eventually succeeded my father into this position."

"Interesting," Blazen Sun mused. "What about your lieutenant? Was she…?"

"Goddesses, no," Memorizing said with a chuckle. "That rule applies to the Captain only, we choose our lieutenants based on pretty much the same criteria as the other five Guard divisions. Ruby might be a bit scatterbrained at times, but she knows what she's doing, and I'd trust her with my life."

"How scatterbrained?"

"She is a bit loose with the details and doesn't hold the best disguise, but at the same time she knows how exactly to blend in when the time calls for it."

"I see… and just how loose with details is she?"

Memorizing sighed. "Well, apparently Vix-Lei stumbled onto one of our planned raids on the Hatcheries last night, and Ruby inadvertently let slip a few of the codenames we use for the Bearers when she told one of the other Guards just who had found them. Fortunately, Vix-Lei was the only one in hearing range who wasn't a Guard, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Though she was… _not_ amused by her own codename, from what I was told this morning."

"Dare I ask?" Blazen Sun remarked.

"Bad Driver."

"Ah. Yes, I can see given her family's affinity to skimmers… fitting, after the chase she led Sweet on a few months ago, but still one she would not be happy with. Out of curiosity, what are the others?"

"Wind Breaker, given his proclivities, is 'Drunk' - that's the other one Ruby let slip by mistake. Though if he ever kicks the habit like I'm told he's trying, we may have to change it. Night Blade is 'Grumpy'-"

"Yes, he certainly is," Blazen Sun said, amused.

Memorizing Gaze rolled his eyes. "Page is 'The Librarian', Rex is 'Doggy' - one of my people suggested 'Voofer', but I vetoed that because it was too absurd - and Xvital is 'Thief', but again, we'll probably change it at some point since she's gone straight now."

"Ah."

"Honestly, Page is the only one who probably won't be offended by hers if she finds out," Memorizing said with a sigh. "Of course, we _were_ in a hurry when we came up with them during that whole mess. Still, we could have done better."

"Perhaps, perhaps… but what's past is past," Blazen Sun told him.

"True."

With that, Blazen Sun returned to his desk, leaving Memorizing to stand by the window, looking out over the city and at the growing chaos.

 _Ah, Gent… if only I weren't on duty now and you were not under scrutiny, I'd be at your side in a heartbeat,_ he reflected. _I just hope we can get past this soon._

 **Sweet Surprise**

It was long after dark when Sweet Surprise finally teleported back to her home, and she was exhausted.

Fortunately, the chaos outside had finally settled down, and while there were still one or two enclaves of partying griffons out in the city, their gatherings had been confirmed as being considerably lower-key compared to what had been going on earlier; anypony or griffon who had been confirmed as causing injury to anypony or damaging city or public property in the midst of everything, either deliberately or accidentally, had been rounded up and were in holding cells for the night, and they had been informed of _exactly_ why they were being held and reassured that, despite what some of the angrier griffons had claimed, the arrests were not the Guards' attempt to "keep them down". Meanwhile, those who had behaved themselves and avoided causing trouble had been helped to safe spots if they so desired.

As she stood there on her porch, doing her best to catch her breath, the door opened to reveal a familiar pegasus.

"Are you okay?" Sound Mind asked worriedly as she came out onto the porch. "Hot Rod and I heard about everything going on out there…"

"Just tired," Sweet reassured her wife, who drew her into an embrace despite her armour. "It's been a long day."

"I can imagine," Hot Rod remarked as he came up behind Sound Mind in time to see Sweet take her armour and send it back to her study. "Some of the bonfires got out of control in my station's territory; we managed to shut them down before they spread to any of the buildings, fortunately, but it was a close call." He waved them inside and guided them to the dining room.

As she sat down, Sweet was surprised to find a large bowl of salad in the middle of the table, and her smile grew when she realized it was her favorite style: lettuce, carrots, cucumber, sliced cherry tomatoes, red onions and _two_ kinds of olives. Plus dressing.

"We saved dinner for you," Sound Mind explained as she sat down beside her. "Hot Rod and I knew you'd be hungry after a long day of dealing with all that ruckus out there."

"Thank you," Sweet said with a big smile. "Have I ever mentioned how lucky I am to have you both?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again," Hot Rod said in a joking voice as he joined them. "I still can't believe that all this came when you couldn't make up your mind to who you wanted to date?"

Sweet groaned playfully, blushing as she began to eat her late night supper. "You two will never let me forget, will you?"

"Never," Sound Mind said as the pegasus traced a wing across her back. "It's a very cute story, one our children will just _love_."

"When either of us finally _get_ pregnant," Sweet grumbled, with both Sound Mind and herself giving Hot Rod a look.

"I've been doing my best, you both know that," Hot Rod raised his hooves in defense. "You've put me through a thorough check, Sweet, so don't get any more ideas."

"I'm just making sure that everything is good," Sweet shot back, frowning at the earth pony. "I-"

"Both of you, _stop_ ," Sound Mind cut in, giving them both pointed looks. "First off; It's late, so no fighting. Sweet, we have the best doctors thanks to all the benefits you have and if there was anything wrong with _any_ of us, it would have been found years ago. Hot, you know that Sweets want to be a mommy and she gets a bit cranky at times over all the failed tries."

"Hey," Sweet began to protest when Sound placed her hoof over her mouth.

"Ssh," Sound said, causing Sweet's ears to flicker. "We'll all bring new lives into the world together, in good time."

"Yes Sound; sorry," they chorused, with Sweet feeling very silly, brushing her mane out of her face. By the small snorts of laughter coming from Hot Rod, he no doubt felt the same.

"Good," she smiled, placing a kiss on Sweet's head before wrinkling her nose. "Why do I never remember not to kiss either of you before you've had a shower after a long day?"

"Because I'm so cute?" Sweet widened her eyes and wiggled about, causing the pegasus to laugh.

"Just eat your supper, silly," she chided her wife. "Then go take a shower."

Sweet nodded, then dug back into her salad as her partners went to get some ice cream that she failed to sneak bites from.

About half an hour later, having finished her food and thoroughly rinsed off all the sweat and grime she had picked up during the day, she headed into her room, where she found her spouses eagerly waiting for her in bed.

This was truly the best part of the house in her opinion; it had so much of all three of them in one place. From the dresser mirror Hot Rod had picked out, to the little lamps Sound Mind had set on one of the dressers and the duvet Sweet Surprise had chosen for her own decorative touches; their walls also included their wedding photo and a copy of the certificates each had been awarded when they'd attained their current positions. There were even the same pieces of paper she had used to ask them out, proudly framed up there as a memento.

Smiling at her own actions that night, Sweet was still surprised that everything had worked out as well as it did.

"Coming to bed?" Sound asked, with Hot rubbing her empty spot on the bed. Smiling, she joined them, cuddling up next to the large earth pony, kissing both of them as she used her magic to cover them all up.

 **Gentle Step**

Meanwhile, in her private study at home, Gentle Step was lost in thought. She had teleported home almost immediately after leaving headquarters, sealed the doors to her house to ensure she wouldn't be followed by anypony, and gone upstairs to contemplate what had happened.

She had still been thinking when she'd heard the King's announcement regarding the Hatcheries, something that took her by surprise with its timing. About an hour later, her ears had twitched as she heard another sound outside. Going to the window, she had been pleased to see the noise had not come from her property, but just across the street that had griffons celebrating. It seemed, despite how quickly things were getting out of control, they knew better than to go onto her lawn.

Studying the scene outside, she knew that there was supposed to be a patrol of Royal Guards in the area, and wondered where they were. Mist Flight wouldn't have had changed the route for anything that wasn't absolutely major and while some would call this a major event, the planned route would in fact be completely beneficial. That meant something was up. Walking over to her helmet, she activated the communication spells and listened into what her Guards were doing.

Her eyes went wide at what was going on and despite the matter, she smiled at what was happening in front of the IA building on Mount Legion. She knew that tomorrow would be a very interesting day.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2019-01-23.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Vix-Lei**

This was the _best_.

Vix-Lei couldn't stop herself from smiling as she looked around, taking in the view of the skimmer. She had seen other ZRX-29 Novas back home but _this_ was top of the line. She would have _loved_ to get a peek at its engine, but considering they were still in the air right now, she didn't think anytaur else would appreciate her poking around.

Still, she was back in the sky, and that was what counted.

A noise came from behind her, and she looked back to see a somewhat rumpled Night Blade coming out of his cabin, blinking the last of the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning!" she greeted him.

Night Blade's response was just barely audible, and unprintable. Still, she chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Too early to be this cheerful?"

"You could say that," Night replied grumpily. "One key difference between Page and I - she's a morning pony, I'm not."

"Completely understand," Vix-Lei said as she stretched. "Me, I've always been a morning 'taur. Need to be when you're always getting up early to work at the shipyards in my family."

"Quite." Night Blade looked around. "How close are we to our destination, anyway?"

"About an hour and a half or so," Vix-Lei told him. "Gray Cloud says it's been smooth sailing."

"Good." He then tilted his head to the last cabin door and asked, "Has Wind Breaker been up yet?"

"Not a peep from him," Vix-Lei replied. "It's just been me, Gray and the sunshine."

"Hmm," Night stretched his head towards the door. "Do you think I should go check on him?"

"Hmmmmno," Vix-Lei said while pulling him back while Night just flared his wings in surprise. "Let him sleep some more. He clearly needs it."

Night just settled his eyes on her before turning his head to the direction of the kitchen. "Do you know if anything has been made?"

"No and do you know what that means?" Vix-Lei might have grinned a bit too much because Night was backing up.

"It means that we have to go find the staff?" he asked warily before she shook her head.

"Come on Night, don't be silly," she said while dragging him towards the door. "While we were out on that little adventure of us, you barely cooked anything."

"That's because I don't really know how to cook?" he ventured tentatively. "You saw yourself when we were out in the Everfree, I can make sandwiches at most. The rest of the time, I have somepony else cooking for me - it's how I grew up."

"Well _that's_ going to change," she said, dragging the bat pony into the kitchen. "And besides, don't you want to surprise Page with something that's _not_ smoke and ash?"

"It would be nice," he admitted before shooting her a look. "You don't play fair."

"I've got seven little brothers, Night," she said as they walked into the kitchen. "Only a fool plays fair in _these_ kinds of things."

"Point." Night Blade sighed. "Still, how do we even start?"

"Depends on exactly how much you already know," Vix-Lei replied. "I mean, I know a guy from the yards who didn't even realize that some foods had special drawers in the refrigerator - he put the cheese in with the lettuce and vice-versa. If _he_ can learn to cook, so can you."

Night Blade winced. "I'm not _that_ bad," he said. "Like I said, I just don't have the opportunity to try it for myself most of the time."

Vix-Lei could hear some self-pity in that tone and she mentally shook her head; that wouldn't do. "Well, we've got some now. And besides, we can get Windy to tell us how you did."

"I thought we are trying to make him feel _good_ , Vix-Lei," Night grinned at her and Vix-Lei knew that she was on the right track.

"So, first step is to see what's here." Vix-Lei opened the refrigerator. "Hmm, looks like the basics… eggs, dairy, juice, veggies, ooh! Olives!" She grinned as she pulled a jar out. "Not exactly breakfast food, but I love 'em. Mom makes 'em stuffed with feta cheese, and they're great."

"Not sure as I've had that particular variety, but we have had olives stuffed with _something_ at a few of the fancy dinners I've been to," Night Blade told her as he peered in from above as well.

"I'll have to tell her when she visits then," Vix-Lei said as she set the jar back in the door. "But let's see… how good are you at slicing veggies?" she asked as she pulled a few items out.

"That, I can handle," Night Blade told her.

"Good. Wash these and then cut them up - thin slices, okay?" she said as she handed him a package of mushrooms.

Night Blade nodded, and began to carefully follow her instructions while she pulled a pan and a couple of bowls out. When he'd finished, she checked his work.

"Good, good… and you knew to use the cutting board, that's another sign that you're better at this than you think," she said, remembering how Argus did it on the counter and how Mom wanted to kill him for it - one of the few times he _hadn't_ been seeing as clearly as he usually did. "Now, watch me." As she talked, she cracked an egg into a bowl. "Aim carefully so you hit in precisely the right spot. Just smashing one of these will make a big mess." She tapped another egg against the edge of the counter, sliding it into its own bowl afterward, then added it to the first one. "Need to make sure they're good before you mix them into one," she explained. "That's another way to keep from wasting ingredients."

Once she'd gotten three into a single bowl with some seasonings, she poured it into the pan, turned the heat on, and eyed it. Once it had cooked up enough, she flipped the whole thing, letting the underside cook a bit, before switching it back and tossing some of the mushrooms and shredded cheese into it, then folded the whole thing over. "Another thirty seconds or so, and serve," she said. "Voila: your basic omelette. Cooked just long enough to solidify without getting overdone."

Night Blade shook his head. "You're really good at this," he said.

"I learned from the best," Vix-Lei replied. "Now, your turn. And I know it's easier with fingers than with hooves, but I know you can do it."

Night Blade swallowed nervously, but did as she had, and while she did need to give him a few urgings when it came to timing, by the end he'd turned out two more pretty good omelettes. There was a little charring on the bottoms and edges, but Vix-Lei told him that that was a common error even for those who'd been doing it for a long time.

"Now we just need Windy," she said. "If you could carry these to the table, I'll see how he's doing."

"Right," Night nodded his head, lifting the plates with his wings before he paused and looked at her. "Thank you for this."

"You're very welcome," Vix-Lei told him as she disappeared into the back.

A few minutes later, Vix-Lei had returned with Wind Breaker, who was still blinking sleepily. "Was the party blower in my ear really necessary?" he grumbled. "I almost hit my head on the ceiling when you startled me!"

"Didn't want breakfast to get cold while you took another hour to wake up," Vix-Lei replied lightly. "C'mon, we've got just enough time to eat and clean up before we land."

The griffon grumbled a little more before settling into his seat, and began to have his breakfast. His eyes brightened as he ate. "Say, this is really good!" He took another bite. "My compliments to the cook."

"Thank you," Night Blade told him.

Wind's eyes widened. "Wait, you-"

"Vix-Lei showed me how while you were sleeping," Night Blade told him. "I don't mind saying I was a little hesitant at first, but she really knows her stuff."

"Like I said, I learned from the best," Vix-Lei said as she munched her own omelette. "Mom taught all of my brothers and I at least the basics, and more than that for some of us. I'm not perfect by any means, and I'm better at some things than others, mainly because I've been around the longest."

"That makes logical sense," Night Blade told her. "At any rate, it was pointed out that I should be capable of making more than just sandwiches."

"Well, you succeeded," Wind Breaker replied. "This is really good." He swallowed another bite. "Certainly better than my first attempts at anything. Then again, I doubt anypony could do worse than Cloth Cutter - he was one of the griffons at the Hatchery that I grew up with. The first time they put him to work in the kitchen, he _burned_ lemonade."

"How - no, I don't even want to know," Vix-Lei said as she shook her head. Standing up, she carried her empty plate over to the sink, then peered out a window. "Looks like we're pretty close to the harbour," she said. "Better finish up here and strap in."

The two males quickly wolfed down the last few bites of their breakfast, then headed for the main area of the skimmer. Bracing themselves as Gray Cloud's voice came in over the intercom warning them to prepare for descent, the trio watched the mountains come into sharper details with flags of the griffon nation flying high in the air.

"Just occurred to me guys," Vix-Lei tilted her head as she looked at her friends. "Do we need to have passports as we _are_ in another country."

"I would think you'd already have yours," Night Blade replied. "After all, you came from Ledra to Equestria earlier."

"Well, _yah_ ," Vix-Lei, reached into her pack to pull out hers. "But do you guys have yours?"

Wind Breaker facetaloned. "I don't think I _ever_ had one," he said. "Second-class citizen at best until yesterday, remember?"

Night Blade frowned. "This could be a problem… I have one of my own, my parents did arrange for it when I was younger, but I didn't even think about Wind Breaker needing one for this trip."

"Doesn't his book count?" Vix-Lei asked.

"Yes it would… if I hadn't _burned_ it yesterday," Wind Breaker said miserably. "Got caught up in all the excitement, and there were a bunch of others tossing theirs in bonfires… I didn't even think I'd need it anymore. Guess I botched that one big-time." He hung his head.

"I'm sure we can fix this up," Night Blade said. "There's an Equestrian embassy in the Isles, if all else fails we can go to them for help."

"Besides, maybe we'll get lucky and no one asks?" Vix-Lei said.

"I don't know; we _will_ need to go to some official to get some information about Wind's family," Night said, tapping his chin. "Then again, we might be able to use _those_ as official papers?"

"Can't hurt to try guys," Vix-Lei said with a grin. Then something occurred to her. "Wait - maybe they gave you a new one in that file you got?"

Wind Breaker blinked and began to root around in his bags for the file. Once he'd found it, he started to flick through the papers before pulling out a small little book. Flipping _that_ open, he let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Vix-Lei, I wouldn't have even _thought_ to check for a new passport, let alone all this paperwork."

"It just came to me," Vix-Lei replied. "Good thing too - that's one problem solved."

"Now just to find out where I came from," Wind Breaker chirped, raising his head high as the ship sailed into the dock and they were able to disembark.

 **Rex**

"Thanks for sticking with me, Rex," Xvital told him that morning as the pair approached the Academy. She glanced at the Cadenza Guards behind them. "Nice to have some friendly company."

"It would have been my pleasure to come with you, even if I hadn't been called here myself," Rex replied in earnest. "I believe that if you made some more overtures, they would be friendlier."

"I tried, but got nowhere," Xvital said. "Besides, they're Guards, and with _my_ past, I'm still very nervous around them. It's going to take a while before I feel comfortable around law enforcement."

"I can certainly understand," Rex replied. "And I suppose _your_ guards are not helping matters any more."

Xvital answered with a shudder, then did her best to calm herself before she cast another bout of wild magic. "You said it. The only one who doesn't really bother me is Tizy's best friend Axayacatl, and that's because I've known him for years - he and Tizy practically grew up together, so I got to know him as _more_ than a guard back when I was still living in the capital." There was a faint blush on her face when she spoke of that. "My heart was always Tizy's, but Axayacatl was a great guy too."

"Was he not the one who was standing with you during our return here?" Rex asked.

Xvital nodded. "That's him." She let out a sigh. "I think Tizy is going to make him _my_ personal bodyguard."

"Is that an issue?" Rex asked her.

"Not particularly, but a girl likes her privacy, you know?" Xvital sighed. "The one negative side of this is that I'm going to be in the public eye a lot, and I don't much appreciate the attention. Especially if I'm trying to get some time to myself. Heck, I remember an incident where I had to slip into a local privy just to try and get away from a reporter… and he _still_ followed me in!" She shook her head. "One of the few times I've been glad to have a Guard show up."

Rex let out a snort of disgust. "There is such a thing as going too far, and that individual clearly crossed a line," he said.

"You said it," Xvital agreed. "Tizy was furious with him when he found out. It took everything that guy had just to keep from being thrown in jail on the spot, and even then I think his boss switched him to covering stuff away from the capital afterward as punishment."

"One can only imagine and hope that it was the case." Rex shook his head. "At any rate, we are here." He stared at the massive building. It was a sprawling complex with far stretching wings attached to the main multistory building, with multiple mini gardens scattered around where ponies of all tribes were discussing different all matters of subjects. Here were some sitting on the edge of the fountain, and in the case of the three seaponies _in_ the fountain, holding drawings up to each other.

All eyes, however, drifted towards them, as they got closer and Rex could see Xvital tense up at the looks with the ahuizotless's tail flicking around and as such, more motes of her magic were flickering about. Remembering what had happened last time, Rex placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Xvital, are you well?" he asked, causing her to face him.

"Yeah, just… nervous," she admitted. "All of these guys are so advanced in their fields and here I come in with no idea _what_ I'm doing… plus I don't really _belong_ here and-"

"That's nonsense," Rex interrupted her. "You have every right to be, even if you did not gain magic."

"Come on Rex, don't be silly. That's Vix-Lei's job," she laughed, shaking her head. "The only reason I _am_ here because of my magic. _You're_ the one that belongs here, what with your brains and all."

"Xvital." Rex took her hand. "Magic or not, you _do_ belong here, and there is nothing you can say that will ever convince me otherwise. Especially considering they teach more than magic here. Night Blade's brother teaches art in this school, as you may recall."

She snorted, shaking her head. "Point. And until I get a better grip on my magic, you're right." She paused in front of the main doors. "So you know what you need to do?"

"I have my instructions memorized, Xvital," Rex told her. "The Academy Director and the Dean of Alchemy are expecting me in the Director's office, and I have been assured that they _will_ be giving me a fair interview. Admittedly, I wish it was more due to their recognizing my talents and less due to my recent change in status, but it's something I appreciate."

Xvital blinked for a moment. "Oh yeah - you were talking about that back when we were on our way to help with Wind's thing, that morning at the inn." She shook her head. "Well, I hope things work out… now if only I knew exactly where I was going."

"Still not good with maps?" Rex teased her with Xvital sighing.

"They change the room on me every time for my safety," she said in a tired tone. "You guys won't let me live that down, will you?"

"Why would we do such a silly thing, Xvital?" he grinned at her pouting, which broke out into a grin. "You do realize we're not trying to be offensive about it though - it's just good-natured teasing."

"Yeah, I know," she said rolling her eyes. "Good luck with your interview, _I'm_ off to learn how to make _light_ appear that won't set stuff on fire." She then grumbled under her breath in her native language while glancing at the paper in her hand and started off in one direction, leaving Rex alone with his own small little retinue of protectors. With a deep breath of air to reinvigorate him, Rex began to walk off to his own location, repeating a mantra that he did belong here to keep his nerve.

When he had reached the office, he knocked on the door, and a moment later a voice responded. "Come in!"

Entering the office, Rex observed the two unicorn mares waiting for him, with Director Decorated Page sitting behind her desk and the Dean of Alchemy, Polished Spring if he recalled right, just off to the side. Both were wearing half suits and had very serious looks on their faces, but after a moment, they settled back into a more relaxed position.

"Mr. Rex," the mare behind the desk began. "Please, take a seat." Once he had, she continued. "I understand you have applied for a position with us before."

"That is true, Director," Rex replied.

"And you were rejected at the time because…"

Rex forced himself to keep his tone even. "Because the individual who reviewed and rejected my application felt that due to my species and lack of inherent magical ability, I also lacked the understanding necessary to teach about it."

"And just who was it who reviewed your application?" the Director asked.

"It was signed Stone Spear," Rex replied. "I got a response back less than a day after submitting."

The two mares exchanged glances, and one of them sighed. "Oh, _him_."

Rex raised an eyebrow at this, and the mare cleared her throat. "Stone Spear is someone we've had more than a few complaints about from both existing staff and various applicants," she explained. "You're not the first one to be turned down by him, and the only reason we haven't gotten rid of him before now is because he has family connections, and because he makes sure to include thorough explanations for turning down a candidate that look good on paper. From what we've observed though, the _real_ reason though is… well… let's just say you're not the kind of person he likes to hire, and it's not _just_ because you're not a pony. We try to have somepony else double-check on his work before it gets mailed out, but some of these applications always slip through."

"Might I ask what kind of person he likes to hire?" Rex asked calmly.

"Mares," the two chorused.

"The stallion is a notorious womanizer," Director Decorated Page explained. "In all the time he's worked here, I don't think he's accepted more than a hoofful of other stallions, and those were mostly ones who had family connections to rival his, meaning they could get him in trouble if he declined them."

"I see." Rex sat back as the Director and Dean began looking over a sheet of paper each, which he suspected were copies of his application.

Finally, the Dean set hers down. "I, for one, am very impressed with what I'm seeing here," she said. "Am I to understand that _this_ is your work, a modification of a Reclaimed spell?" She held up a very familiar object.

"Yes," Rex replied as he recognized one of the necklaces he had been giving out at the Honour Festival. "My two associates are capable of performing the spell in its original form, but I was the one who researched it and figured out how to recreate it, before modifying the formula into the form you now carry."

"I am very impressed," the Dean replied. "When one of my students showed me this and the pamphlet that came with it, I wanted to find the one responsible right away." She leaned forward. "Would you care to accompany me to one of our labs and demonstrate more of your work?"

"I would be delighted," Rex replied. "Teaching has been my dream for a long time."

"We can _always_ use more skilled teachers," the Director spoke up. "And I am personally looking forward to observing you in an actual classroom situation."

"I look forward to proving myself, Madame Director," Rex said as he rose and bowed to her. She nodded back, and after the Dean had risen from her own seat, he followed her out of the room. Rex felt a bit of confusion when he saw several students begin to follow them and a realization to what was about occur when they had entered a classroom that had students waiting within. The Dean stepped forwards and said to the students, "Mister Rex is here to demonstrate the procedure to producing the Reclaimed spell." She then turned to Rex and gestured for him to step forwards.

Moving to the front of the desk, Rex took a short breath before he reached for a piece of chalk and began to write on the board.

 **Page Turner**

Page tilted her head upwards when one of the.. _her_ Guards came to the threshold to her door. Since Memorizing Gaze was rather busy with his own work to deal with the ongoing strike by the main branch of the Guards and supplementing them with his own, he'd left Sound Record and High Finish to help her this morning, and they'd delivered several different proposals to help her hive that had been drafted by a variety of ponies. Other than that delivery, things had been relatively quiet for her until now.

"Yes?" she asked them, raising an eyebrow while in her unicorn form. While it was an open secret that she was a changeling and some of her hive was slightly uncomfortable with her continuous usage of this form, it was a matter of habit and comfort that would take some time to change.

"I…" the drone, Tymbal as she recalled, shifted his eyes guiltily. "Sound Record had wanted this to remain with the Sages until such matters were resolved to avoid any conflict, I… felt that you would want to know of it." Tymbal shifted awkwardly on his hooves. "I know that Captain Gaze told me to follow his brother's words as if they came from him but I _know_ that he wouldn't approve of this."

"What is it, my drone?" Page asked calmly while wondering with deep concern to exactly was going on that it caused one of the Hidden Guards to break rank like this and why he felt he couldn't tell her via the hivemind.

Tymbal's face went red and he timidly walked over to her and whispered into her ear. Page immediately dropped the proposals and stared at him. "This better not be some sort of joke, Tymbal," she said sternly, causing him to wince.

"I wish it were, my Queen," he said, backing up to avoid her wrath. "But they are discussing such matters now that it was brought up."

"I appreciate you bringing this to my attention, my little changeling," Page said. Standing up, she marched out of the room and down through the hallways of the Great Library to the area her Sages had taken as their residence until she could either find a better place or maybe to the old hive in the badlands. She had taken a slightly longer route to the room as to calm herself as this had to be handled carefully, though not too much as this was completely unacceptable.

Pushing the doors open, she saw her Sages in the midst of a discussion with Sound Record glaring at them and a confident drone that was wearing a well made half suit. All of them turned to stare at her sudden entrance with one of her Sages starting to stand up before Page glared at her to sit back down. "I have just recently learned that you are discussing a very important matter concerning myself and my chosen life partner," she said coldly. "And I am _not_ happy about what I have heard."

"My queen," the drone said, oozing with confidence. "I am sorry that you had to hear it in this fashion but you _are_ correct." He walked over with Record narrowing his eyes and stepping closer to Page's side. "My name is Stock Market, my queen, and like _any_ member of our dear hive, our first concern is the Queen and the continuance of your royal bloodline." He continued to smile at her before looking at the Sages. "We are aware of the fact that due to the previous feelings towards our tribe had limited the previous Queens in choosing a drone as their consort in order to get around the changeling detector lights, as many other families had to do."

Page glared at him, wishing she could rebuke it except for the fact that she didn't know about her maternal line's reasonings for their consorts. He saw her pause and smiled ever so slightly more at her.

When he took another step closer to her, Page saw Record resting a hoof on his sword and could now sense several of her changelings that had been hiding in the room make their appearance known. "As the Pardon has been passed my Queen," Stock Market continued, seemingly unconcerned about the Guards coming towards him as he addressed her. "It would only stand to reason that everything that can be done to improve our hive _be_ done. I, and a few others that were capable of inserting our families within the Equestrian high society, for example, had prepared for the day when our hive and tribe was no longer persecuted and have already began to start funds to support the hive financially."

Page tilted her head in reluctant agreement, not trusting herself to speak just yet to this drone.

"And how _else_ can the moral of our hive be further strengthened if not by having our Queen choose her consort now and let them know that the next generation is already being thought of and being taken care of?"

"Your concerns for the hive is appreciated, my drone," she said stiffly. "But you overreach yourself by-"

"My Queen, a _thousand_ apologies for interrupting you, but I highly disagree," he said, giving her a glare that caused her wings to throb in anger and the Guards were now twitching at being restrained from doing anything to this drone. "The royal bloodline _must_ be reinforced with changeling blood for the betterment of the hive."

"And you have gone behind your Queen's back to seek the Sages' support for this… _proposal_?" Page snapped, causing Market to take a step backwards. Not even giving him the chance to make some sort of argument for this, she turned her attention to her Sages. "And you all began to discuss this without alerting me?"

"My Queen," one of the Sages said a bit nervously, tapping his hooves against the desk. "He came to us asking about how Queens in the past with mixed blood compared to those with purer blood and…" he gestured around the room weakly before he steeled himself. "And we must remind you that it is _our_ duty to ensure the continuance of our hive's traditions and ways in any way possible and that does include ensuring that those coming into our hive will not _harm_ the hive."

"We were in the midst of discussing of the possible benefits of the next Queen having her blood less… diluted, shall we say, when you came in," another Sage said with more confidence. "We _do_ hold the power to dismiss the Queen's consort if we feel that they are a detriment to the Hive, and this is not the time for confusion to who your consort is… or will be, my Queen."

"There leads into another factor," one of the Sages spoke up, flinching slightly at her glare but continuing anyway. "We believe that in choosing a non-changeling, you are showing yourself to have… a lower opinion of your own kind, much like the ponies themselves did for centuries." Page internally grunted at this subtle rebuke; it had been no secret in her hive that she had no desire to continue the hive until they had managed to secure the Pardon and now it was being used against her. "By taking another full changeling as your mate, regardless of whom it may be, you would be showing your pride in our race, and that you have not inherited this bias."

"You may be right in that," Page acknowledged. " _However_. I am still Queen, and my word is still law. And I have chosen a non-changeling as my partner not out of necessity, but because I _love_ him and he loves me. And seeing as how we have come through major difficulties together and emerged closer than before, I will not be changing my mind on that matter _ever_. Do I make myself clear?"

There were a series of nods from some of her Sages, and she continued. "Furthermore, it is my opinion that allowing such bias against inter-tribe breedings to influence the hive would bring us back to practices that our pony kin have long since abolished. Tribalism is effectively dead outside this hive, and I won't have it brought back out of a desire for so-called blood purity. Should any changeling wish to become involved with a non-changeling out of love, that is their choice, and I will not oppose it." Looking around, she caught the edges of a smirk on Record's face - _he_ knew whom she was thinking of.

"Those are wise and wonderful words, my Queen," Market said, taking a bow before her. "I feel it would be wonderful if we could properly meet with this _partner_ of yours so the Hive could become accustomed to this undoubtedly kind and caring _partner_."

Page frowned, seeing that he had not given up on his plans. "Night Blade is away at this time," she said. "He is -"

"Night Blade?" One of the Sages that hadn't nodded at her statement interrupted her and stood in horror. "Is he not that infamous Butcher of the Everfree Forest?"

"That is an unwanted title, Steady Knowledge, and I do not wish to hear it spoken again," Page said sharply, baring her fangs at him.

"But the stories _are_ true, are they not my Queen?" Market asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"If you mean that he killed a number of ponies who were _trying to kill me and our other friends_ , they are," Page replied with another glare with her hoof striking the floor and now Market looked worried.

"Hmm," Steady Knowledge said, tapping her chin causing Page to turn back to her. "Not many ponies are willing to kill due it being outside of their nature and I do not believe having one of our own being responsible for a death would be the best for the hive currently. Unless," she drifted her eyes to Market who was now looking very pale despite not being in his pony identity. "You are capable of doing such an action as Blade did, Market."

Market stood quietly for a moment before he reluctantly shook his head. "I am not well versed in combat as mister Blade is and… I would be unable to protect her as _he_ could." The words clearly were hard for him to spit out and thus admit he was unsuitable to become her consort.

While Page wanted nothing more to rub this into his face after everything he tried to pull, she knew it was beneath her to do such a petty act. "Market, I do appreciate your concern for the safety of our hive and the future Queen," she said while placing a hoof on his shoulder. Using her magic to lift his chin to make him look in her eyes, she continued saying. "And your promise to help with the fiscal aspect of our hive is a wonderful boon, my drone. I would like to ask your help, along with these other changeling families, in securing proper legal means for our hive so that one day we need not rely on the Equestrian government for our own financial security."

"It would be an honor to aid you in this goal, my Queen," Market said as he bowed again. "If I may take my leave?"

"You may," Page said.

Market bowed again, and left. When he had gone, she noticed Steady Knowledge still had a hesitant look on her face.

"Is there something else you wish to say?" she asked.

The Sage looked uncomfortable. "My Queen, I recognize that you are rather close with your… Night Blade. But while it is a good thing that he acted in your defense, I am still concerned about his ability to restrain himself when necessary. The article we read did describe him as a… mindless berserker, as I recall."

"The ponies attacking us were led by an individual who was specifically out to kill _me_ because I had previously acted to prevent him from killing an innocent mother and infant of our tribe," Page replied. "As had our friends who, despite not being changelings themselves, willingly stood up for us. When Sharp Point encountered me in my natural form in the forest, that further drove his desire to kill me. _He_ is the one who informed the papers of what happened during that battle, so he hardly represents an unbiased point of view in regard to those events."

The Sage nodded. "Ah. So, he was exaggerating at least some of it in an effort to make all of you look bad?"

"I expect so," Page said before shifting her eye. "Though I have not had the chance to look at any official report on that day so I do not know how accurate or inaccurate it is."

"Considering the headline called you _The Traitorous Six_ , I'd say that at least _someone_ was believing those early lies being spread about the six of you and your intentions," Record spoke up. "That's one inaccuracy right there."

"Thank you," Page told him. She turned back to the Sages. "Now, while I am well aware that you are my advisors, and will have concerns about my choices in the future, I would suggest that, if you wish to have such discussions, that you _inform me_ rather than going behind my back. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my Queen," several voices said in unison.

"And if you have any concerns as to what your charges are doing, Sound Record, I would prefer to hear about them," Page said as she turned to him. "I realize you were doing what you felt was best on this occasion, but if it concerns me, I _do_ want to know about it."

Sound Record bowed. "As you command, my Queen," he said respectfully. "Truthfully, I knew you would not stand for what they were seeking, and had hoped to put an end to this nonsense quickly and quietly so as not to disrupt the rest of your work."

"I can understand that," Page told him. "But in the future, please just tell me immediately."

Record bowed again. "I will, my Queen."

"I _will_ need to speak to Memorizing about this, you know," Page said, with the drone wincing at the mention of his brother. "Even if you had come to me about this right away, the fact there are changeling families out there that have managed to defeat the detector lights is something that needs to be addressed."

Record blinked. "I expect they used the same methods we Hidden Guards did," he said thoughtfully. "If they did, or if they had another means, then it would be indeed of interest to him."

"Exactly," Page said nodding her head. "Now if that is all settled and there is nothing else to be discussed?" She turned to look at her Sages who shook their heads. "Then if you will excuse me," she said, and left to return to her work.

 **Wind Breaker**

Wind Breaker shifted as Night continued to deal with the griffon running the hotel, eying all the griffons around them. So far, they had kept their distance and despite Vix-Lei's prodding, he had kept his from them.

After everything that had happened, he had no idea how to even begin to ask around for help to find his parents or his family and more to the point, it somewhat terrified him. He desperately wanted a drink right now, and if not for the promise he'd quietly made to himself the day before to not do so until after he'd found his family, he'd be running for the nearest bar.

Tilting his head as Night raised his voice, indicating it would take them even longer to get settled in, Wind let out a sigh before Vix-Lei snorted. "Come on, let's go - Night, will you be fine on your own?" she asked with Night waving his hoof at her. "Good; come Wind," she said, walking towards the bar.

"Um, Vix-Lei?" he asked, wondering what she was thinking. "Do you _really_ want me in a bar?"

"Look, we don't need to order anything alcoholic but we _have_ been waiting here for almost half an hour now and you need _something_ in your talons or you'll tear a hole in the carpet with all the nervous fidgeting you're doing."

That caused the griffon behind the counter to lean up, glare at them and begin shouting back at Night even louder.

"You're right," Wind said as he turned away. "Let's just go."

Walking into the bar, however, felt a like a big mistake. He could smell all the different brands they had in stock and it was nearly overwhelming. If it wasn't for Vix-Lei placing a strong hand on his shoulder and directing them to a booth away from the counter, he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself.

Except for that one bottle he saw open. He recognized the scent and, squinting, glanced at the label before turning away and shuddering.

"Something wrong?" Vix-Lei asked softly.

"You see that one griffon over there?" Wind Breaker replied just as quietly, doing his best to ignore the looks they were getting. "I know what he's drinking, and it's something even _I_ never had a taste for."

Vix-Lei looked at him questioningly.

"Salmon-flavored vodka."

She shuddered. "No kidding." Settling into her seat, she glanced around. "Stay here; I'll get some water for us; you hungry or do you think you'll ralph if you eat?"

Wind Breaker felt his face heat but he shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea if I eat now," he said, drumming his talon onto the table.

"Hey, don't worry, I've got this,"Vix-Lei said, patting his side before standing up. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Wind Breaker nodded his head, tucking his wings in closer to himself as he watched her walk away.

"Hey."

Wind Breaker looked up to see an unfamiliar griffon, who looked to be about the same size as Diamond Back and seemed to be wearing some kind of belt-like strap around his waist, staring down at him. "Yes?"

"You're new around these parts, aren't you?" The larger griffon eyed him suspiciously.

"I am," Wind Breaker replied cautiously. "Just arrived in the Isles this morning."

"So what's a newbie like you doing in a place like this?" The other griffon sat down across from him with two others joining him.

"Waiting for my other friend to finish getting our hotel room," Wind Breaker replied.

"Mm." The larger griffon fell silent for a moment, then spoke again. "Name's Gordon, that's Gerard and Garrett. You?"

"Wind Breaker," Wind replied. At the other griffon's snort, he sighed. "And I get that kind of reaction all the time."

"I'm not surprised. Sounds like a pony name to me," Gordon said with a chuckle.

"Well, I grew up in Equestria," Wind Breaker replied. "Former Hatchery griffon."

Gerard snorted in disgust. "Hatcheries. Hate those damn places, and so does every other griffon I know. So, you trade an _egg_ to buy your freedom?"

"Not at all," Wind Breaker told him a bit defensively. "The Hatcheries all got shut down yesterday."

Garrett reared back in surprise. "Shut down?"

"King Well Banded made the announcement himself," Wind Breaker said. "Said they'd uncovered a lot of corruption in the system, and that they were shutting down every last one of them. We're free; I'm pretty sure that a lot of the former residents will be heading here."

Gerard snorted louder, bringing his glass down hard on the table. "Figures that you Equestrians wouldn't bother telling _us_ about it." Next to him, Garrett nodded.

Gordon waved him quiet and leaned towards Wind Breaker. "Why _exactly_ are you here, Wind Breaker?"

"Because that's what these papers told me; that I was _from_ here," he said, reaching into his pack and pulling out his file.

Gordon got very stiff in his posture with the other two griffons looking more alert than before. "May I see that?"

Wind Breaker eyed them carefully before he placed the paper down onto the table with the griffon picking it up and reading the page. Scowling in anger he passed it around the other griffons before they started to push themselves out of their booth. Gordon handed the page back to Wind Breaker but grabbed his arm. "This better not be some sort of fake, or you will be in _severe_ trouble, do you understand me?"

"I swear to you, it's the real deal," Wind Breaker told them nervously, trying to pull his arm back. "It has the official seal and everything, and when my friend over there gets back, she'll back me up."

"Ain't good enough son," Garrett shaking his head. "I'm not sure if you're aware of what this means, but we do and I doubt the boss there will let them get away with it a second longer."

"Boss?" Wind Breaker asked as they stood in front of him.

"I'm the Chief Constable of the regional police," Gordon said. "And this orphanage," he added, tapping the page in Wind Breaker's talons. "Has long been thought to be up to no good with how their numbers fluctuate a bit too much."

"But now we have proof so we can finally take them down," Gerard said, placing a talon on his shoulder. "Thanks Windy."

"Chief, shouldn't we have him tag along?" Garrett said, causing the other two to stare at him. "I mean, if he _was_ stolen from them…"

"Garrett, we can't take him on official business," Gordon said. "He's a civilian. We'd be pushing it if we had a _consultant_ along, if we had one."

"Come on, you know as well as I do that this orphanage is run by old biddies that can't even _fly_ anymore."

"Garrett, these old _biddies_ are also perfectly fine selling kids off to them ponies," Gerard said. "We can't take him. End of discussion."

"As much as I hate this, Garrett is right," Gordon sighed, rubbing his eyes. "It hasn't become news yet that the Hatcheries have ended and we will need proof to arrest them, which only _he_ has. If we wait too long, they can destroy any evidence and get away with it." He rubbed his face. "Much as it goes against procedure…"

"Excuse me."

The three looked up to see Vix-Lei standing over them with a tray of glasses and a small bowl of nachos. "You boys bothering my friend?" she asked with one hand sliding to Señor Hardhead.

"It's okay, Vix-Lei," Wind Breaker said quickly. "They're on our side."

"Look Wind, we're going now so if you want to help out, you will need to come now," Gordon said sternly with Vix-Lei turning her head to look at him.

"What's going on?" she asked, placing the tray down.

Gordon pulled a badge out of the side pouch on his belt. "Chief Constable Gordon, ma'am," he said. "And your friend has evidence that could help us put some criminals away for a long time."

"He means the people who stole me and sent me to Canterlot," Wind Breaker explained hurriedly.

Vix-Lei grinned. "Well all right," she said. "Sounds like a plan. And I hope you throw an unabridged encyclopedia at them when they go to trial."

"So do I, ma'am," Gordon said with a grin of his own. "But we need to go no-"

"Good news, I got the rooms settled," Night said as he walked up to the table, grabbed one of the glasses of alcohol and downed it. "Now we just need to get set… what's going on?"

"Night Blade," Wind Breaker said, sighing inwardly at having to explain _again_. "These are the griffons who are going to help us with why we came here in the first place."

Night Blade looked around at them. "The things I miss when I'm not around," he said tiredly before looking at the glass in his hoof. "As such I doubt that this was yours, Wind Breaker."

"That would be mine, _pony_ ," Gerard said with a glare. Whatever he was about to say next was cut off as Gordon waved a talon.

"I take it you're with them?" he asked, gesturing to Wind Breaker and Vix-Lei.

"I am," Night Blade replied. "And if you're here to help my friend out, I'd be very glad of it."

"Then come on, let's get moving."

Tossing a small sack of bits over to the bartender, Vix-Lei grabbed her bowl of nachos as the six headed for the door, and Wind Breaker raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. "I paid for it, I'm going to eat it."

Wind Breaker just shook his head as they left the hotel with the three griffons opening their wings and taking flight. Wind Breaker was following them before he realized that Vix-Lei couldn't fly. Turning his head, he saw her wave them on with Night hovering uncertainty before Vix-Lei waved at him to go with them.

Turning, he and Night flew after the other griffons who seemed to be giving Night dirty looks. NIghty, being himself, didn't respond to them, instead just focusing on where he was flying. Wind Breaker spread his wings out and flew to catch up with the griffons who moved aside to let him inside their group.

"So tell us," Garrett said, as they closed up again with Night giving them dirty looks as he tried to match their new pace. But due to his wings being built for endurance and not speed, the nox pony was slowly being left behind. "What was them Hatcheries like?"

"It was mediocre," Wind Breaker replied. "Sure, we got enough food and all… I mostly got ignored by the ponies running the place because there were so many of us. The work we did was okay... kept me busy. Some of the other places were worse though, from what I heard. The worst I ever had to deal with was when other griffons teased me a lot for my size and habits."

"What kind of habits?" Gerard asked suspiciously.

"I'm more interested in what jobs you had to do," Gordon said.

"Work was mostly construction-related, for me at least," Wind Breaker said. "And the occasional waiter's job. Thankfully none of them required me to dye my coat."

"Excuse me, did you just say you had to dye your coat?" Garrett said in surprise.

"For a while, at least," Wind Breaker told him. "They wanted us to have brighter colors - said it would be more 'aesthetically pleasing' to the ponies outside. I haven't had to do that in a long time though."

Gerard snorted angrily. " _Ponies_ ; always thinking _they're_ superior." He might have gone on if not for Gordon elbowing him and tilting his head back towards Night who was struggling to keep up.

"Night," Wind called out, banking out to fly back to his friend, only to get buffeted by the griffons. He stared at them with Gordon and Garrett parting to let him pass and slowing down with Gerard huffing angrily. "Night, are you okay?"

The nox pony shook his head and began lowering to the ground. "I'm getting cramps in my right wing; must be left over from when we fought Sharp… I _thought_ it was all healed up after that last fight we were in, but it's hurting again," he winced in pain. "I'm sorry, I _can't_ keep up, I need to land Wind Breaker."

"That's fine Night, they can go ah-"

"No, I'll be fine," Night said as he began to do spirals to lower himself faster. "Go ahead, I'll try to catch up."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise, I'll be there when I can," Night told him. "You go on - you need this."

"Right." Wind nodded to his friend before flying back up to the others. "Let's go."

"Your friend there going to be okay?" Garrett asked as they went.

"Old injury from a while back catching up with him," Wind told them. "He'll catch up, he said."

"Sure it's not just making excuses?" Gerard asked, and Wind Breaker had to restrain himself from snapping at the other griffon.

"Night Blade is the most loyal guy you'd know," he said. "He and I may have had our differences in the past, but we've worked through it. Now he's one of my five closest friends, and I wouldn't trade any of them for the world. And if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have gotten here as soon as I did - this whole thing came out just yesterday, and as soon as he and I got back to our hotel from picking up my information, he was calling his family to see about getting us over here as soon as possible."

The other three all regarded him in surprise, and then Gordon shook his head. "Never would have thought a _pony_ would be willing to help a griffon like that," he said.

"So, what about that minotaur?" Garrett asked from where he was flying. "She one of your five besties too?"

"Vix-Lei? Yeah," Wind Breaker told him. "She's a real barrel of laughs once you get to know her."

Gerard gave a snort, but flinched when Gordon gave him a stern look in response.

"I'm still waiting on an explanation for what you said about habits," Gerard said after a minute.

"Short version, people didn't like me because I was too honest," Wind told him. "So I kept getting into a lot of fights for it when I was little."

"Sheesh." Garrett shook his head. "They really didn't care about you chicks, did they?"

Wind Breaker blinked before he realized what he had meant. "Yeah, they really didn't. I mean, it doesn't take much effort to get the kid drunk in order to shut him up." Wind continued to fly for a bit before realising he was flying alone with the other griffon hovering on the spot.

"They did _what‽_ " the trio roared.

"It was supposed to help me keep my beak shut, and believe me, I'm getting help for it now," he said. "I have it on good authority that the ones responsible have all been arrested."

"They gave you _alcohol_ when you were a _little_ chick," Gordon repeated. "I thought I'd heard some bad things about Hatcheries, but that takes the cake."

"I was in Upper Canterlot; there they at least make _some_ effort to look legitimate opposed to the Middle and I don't even want to think about the the Lower," Wind shuddered as he remembered the horror stories the older griffons had told him when he was little.

Garrett shook his head. "That's just _rotten_."

"I'll say," Gerard added. "As if we didn't have _enough_ reasons to hate ponies for what they've done to our kind…"

"Well, they're cleaning house now," Wind Breaker told him as the four started flying forward again. "Did you hear they Pardoned the entire Fourth Tribe recently?"

"Only because that one changeling had saved them; can you imagine how bad it would have been if they just arrested her after it?" Gerard said. "Same reason to why ended the Hatcheries, just bad PR for them."

"If they had arrested Page, they'd have had to arrest _me_ too," Wind Breaker responded. "I was part of that same team."

He was immediately met with three stares, and then Gordon shook his head. "I see we've got a _lot_ more information coming our way," he said stiffly. "First the Equestrians don't inform us that they're sending a large number of our people, people held _wrongfully_ for centuries, our way without us having time to prepare, then they neglect to inform us one of the most famous griffons our times is _one_ of them."

"Technically, they're not sending griffons away, they're just not stopping them if they want to go," Wind Breaker pointed out. "And they're not all leaving Equestria - one of the guys I grew up said he was going out to Los Pegasus to meet family there. But I agree on the whole thing being all haphazard - hay, the pony I got my file from said the whole thing had been put together at the last minute when it should have been spread out and better organized."

Gerard wrinkled his beak. "Something's rotten in the state of Equestria, that's for sure," he said. "I mean you're dealing with that civil war still in the Crystal Dominance and your king felt it was the best time to have _this_ happen?"

Wind Breaker felt his face flush. "Oh right," he muttered. "Didn't realize that was still going on… then again, I don't blame them. I know what it's like not having all the same rights as every other pony."

" _Griffon_ ," Gerard said with Gordon glaring at him. "You're a griffon, not a pony."

"I know, and it's going to take a lot of effort to get rid of old habits like that," Wind Breaker told him. "It's a work in progress."

"Enough, we're here," Gordon said, hushing them with Wind spotting the orphanage. It was a large rectangular building with a path leading up to it. Wind could spot a few other buildings out around the main building but they all looked in bad repair, something that would never have been allowed in the Upper. "Stay behind us, Wind Breaker, you're still a civilian."

"Yes sir," Wind Breaker said, his talons still going for his crossbow with Gerard giving him a look before flashing him a grin on his beak.

Walking to the door, Gordon was about to knock when a very old looking griffoness opened it. "Mister Gordon, what did one of my charges do this time to grant me the pleasure from _four_ fine officers?" she asked in an overtly sweet tone that did nothing to hide the sarcasm behind it.

"Grendel, we are not here because Gary broke a window," Gordon said sternly. "We would like to ask you some questions."

"Do you have any warrants, Mister Gorden?" she asked sharply, raising an eyebrow before she glanced off to to the side. Wind Breaker followed her eyes to see another somewhat elderly griffon watching from the side.

"No, but we have reason to believe that you were not following the law regarding the discharging of those under your care," he said with the griffon Wind Breaker spotted darting backwards with her eyes wide. His instincts told him to follow her and Wind did so, slipping away as Gordon got into a loud shouting match with Grendel.

Following her along the rooftop, Wind Breaker saw her make her way to small a building that had a lock on it. Gliding downwards quietly in the manner that Night had shown him, Wind Breaker saw that it was an office of sorts and she was grabbing pieces of paper that she was about to destroy in the shredder. Pulling out his crossbow, Wind Breaker fired off a shot that slammed into the wall which made her jump in surprise.

"Don't even _think_ about it," he said, aiming his already reloaded crossbow at her.

"You would really sh-shoot a helpless old griffonness like me?" she said in a frail tone but something within Wind Breaker told him not to believe.

"You're as helpless as the sky is green," he said while tilting his head. "Now come out of the-"

"Wind Breaker, what are you doing‽" Gordon shouted.

"Stopping this one from destroying evidence," Wind called back. "She's got files and a shredder in here."

Gordon stepped next to Wind with Garrett grabbing the elderly griffon and pulling her out of the room. "Damn, you're right," he said. "In which case, I'd say we've got a clear-cut case of criminal activity. Gerard, take that one," he said as he gestured to Grendel.

"With pleasure, sir," Gerard responded as he moved behind the other griffon, pulling out a set of cuffs. "Gothel, Grendel, you're both under arrest for attempted obstruction of justice and interference with an official criminal investigation."

Gordon turned his head towards the gathering children staring at them with wide eyes. "Sorry kids, this is a crime scene now," he said. "I'm calling for backup to get this place sealed off as well as social services to find somegriffon that can take care of these kids." He then slapped Wind on the back. "Quick thinking son; I can only imagine how many pasts you saved there but please, next time, get one of us to do this."

"Understood sir," Wind told him. "I'm still getting used to being on the right side of the law again, after that time we spent on the run…"

"Well maybe now you can make a good future for yourself now that you're back here where you belong."

"Yeah… maybe," Wind Breaker said.

As he stepped back towards the fence surrounding the property, he couldn't help but wonder though.

 _Was_ this really where he belonged?

"Wind Breaker?"

Wind Breaker turned around to see Night coming up behind him. "Good, you're here," he said. "Wing feeling better, and any sign of Vix-Lei?"

"Somewhat, but I'll have to get some x-rays to be sure," Night replied, looking at his wing which _was_ hanging a bit lower than normal. "As for our mutual friend, I think she's a block or so behind me." He shook his head. "For as dense as her bones and muscles are, she can move _very_ fast when she wants to."

Wind Breaker nodded, and the two fell silent as more police arrived, some who began surrounding the buildings and some who were escorting the two griffonesses away. Both gave Wind Breaker _very_ dirty looks as they passed. As they were taken off the grounds, Vix-Lei popped up on the other side of the fence. "Looks like I missed all the fun," she noted.

"You could say that," Wind Breaker told her.

"So what now?" Vix-Lei asked.

Taking another look at the scene and wondering if it was possible he had found his home at long last, Wind Breaker shook his head. "I don't know."


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2019-02-05.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Gentle Step**

 _knock knock_

"Captain General? Captain General, are you in there?"

The two agents backed up a bit as the door in front of them opened, a blunted snout sticking out for a moment. Seeing this, one started to speak. "Captain General, we-"

The door slammed in their faces, and Gentle Step backed into her living room. "Sorry about the interruption, Mist," she said brusquely. "You were saying?"

"I was saying, what exactly were you planning to do about the uprising in the Crystal Dominance?" the grizzled acting-Captain General said, his voice coming out of the helmet sitting on one of her chairs. "We've still got quite a bit of fighting going on out there, even if the majority of the Crystal Rebels and the Questioning Order seem to have turned to guerilla tactics instead of open-field battles like they started with."

Gentle Step shook her head. "I'm really not sure," she said. "Delighted Gem was still here when the uprising started, and even with his help, we weren't able to get through to the Governor's house - the Guards say all the communication spells they've tried to reach Governor Mighty Glacier go unanswered, and the locks are all sealed. With how they built that house in the first place, it's almost impossible to physically get in and check on things without demolishing the place now."

"Stallion's got good survival instincts, at least," Mist Flight said, and she could hear him folding his front hooves across his chest. "So. How much longer until they try to get your attention again?"

"Not long, I suspect," Gentle replied. "What about you, how are things going with your Guards over on Mount Legion?"

"Pretty well," Mist Flight replied. "So far nopony's made any comment to any of the reporters who showed up, but sooner or later one of them's going to get sneaky and figure out what's going on."

Gentle sighed. "You know, you could get in a lot of trouble for this," she said. "So could I, when they find out you called me."

"I'm using a connection so secure even the snoopiest of reporters couldn't tap it," Mist Flight reminded her. "And other precautions too - if anypony sees me talking, they think I'm on the line with my lieutenant. But I do need to go now, just to be safe."

"Be well, Mist," she said before he cut the connection. Turning back to the windows, she peered out and saw the IA agents were still on the sidewalk, exchanging hurried whispers.

This whole situation was starting to spin out of control; she had not even thought the Royal Guards would protest _en masse_ or that Mist would do something as radical as abruptly bringing the Hatcheries to justice. She was grateful that the other divisions had moved in to ensure the peace in Canterlot, but such an action shouldn't have been needed.

She heard noise outside, and glanced out long enough to see a couple of ponies trying to speak to the IA agents, who were in turn trying to usher them away. Reporters, she figured. Sighing, she closed the curtains again and sank into her seat. This inaction was eating her up inside and she hoped that _something_ exciting would happen soon.

 _bang bang_

Frowning as somepony continued to bang on her door. Glancing out her peephole, she saw it was one of her neighbours but Spring Showers was out running her now legal gaming hall at this time.

"Miss Showers, what ar-"

"Step, I want to _know_ what you are planning to do with those pesky ponies outside!" she said, pushing herself into her house. "They have been bothering _everypony_ with all those questions and-"

"Who are you," Gentle asked, narrowing her eyes while preparing her magic.

"Really Gentle, you _can't_ tell?" the mare asked her with a raised eyebrow before a wash of green magic rolled over her and turned into Memorizing. "You're getting rusty in all of this downtime."

Gentle Step raised an eyebrow at him while dispelling her magic. "Good morning, Mems. I see you didn't want to deal with those nuisances outside any more than I did," she ignored his widening grin though not how he nuzzled her face which felt very good. "Is there any particular reason to why you're visiting me?"

"Beyond wishing to see you, there _is_ a bit of news I've learned that you'll want to hear, Gents," he said as he walked into her kitchen. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, and what is the ne-"

" _Gents_ ," he said in a lecturing tone which made her frown as she was still his superior. "Do you need me tell your mom you're not eating properly again?"

"You wouldn't dare," she said as she glared at him. "Besides, I've barely had _time_ to think about food since I got up this morning, what with everything going on and distracting me."

"Then let's remedy that," Memorizing replied as he began to rifle through her cupboards and fridge with his magic while pulling the blinds down and locking all her doors as to prevent any unwanted visitors seeing the drone in her house. "Go sit down while I get you a nice and hearty breakfast, Gents."

"So," she said as she sat down at her own table while he worked. "I've already been made well aware of what my Guards are up to over at Mount Legion, and I saw plenty of griffon activity outside last evening. What else is there?"

"Three of the Bearers left the city last night, and we weren't able to send any Guards to follow them," he said as he worked.

" _What‽_ " Gentle started to rise out of her seat, but Memorizing turned and gave her a _look_. "Which ones, and do you know where they went?" she asked.

"Wind Breaker's file says he was originally from the Griffish Isles, until he was illegally sent here from one of their orphanages," Memorizing told her. "From what we observed, Night Blade arranged to use his family's skimmer so he, Wind and Vix-Lei could all go over there to track down Wind's birth family." He shook his head. "And he's just the first of many who will be heading that way… fortunately, our Guards have assured me that the other three Bearers are all still here. Page has her own matters to deal with at the Library, and Rex and Xvital are both at the Academy for their own things."

"And your Queen has confirmed that they are in the Isles?" she asked, causing him to visibly stiffen.

"We haven't been able to confirm that directly, but I have been informed that that's where they were heading," he said a bit shakely. "Page herself spoke of it in the presence of my brother Sound Record just a short while ago."

"So when are you going to stop lying to me?" she asked him. "I _know_ she's your Queen, mister _Royal Protector_."

Had it not been for years of training, Memorizing Gaze would have literally jumped out of his shell. "How-"

"I figured it out when I was speaking to her just two days ago, and she confirmed it," she replied. "There's no need to hide it from me anymore."

"So you know," he said leaning against the counter and sighing before giving her a confused look. "But why didn't she tell _me_ that you knew?"

"I wouldn't know that myself," she said. "I haven't seen her since then."

"Still-" He broke off, eyes narrowing. "Wait a minute…"

"Yes?"

"Did she, by chance, know about… well, _us_? Because I get the feeling she's known about you and me longer than she's been letting on." He shook his head. "Seriously, did she?"

"Who do you think helped me figure it out myself?" she teased him. "Before that meeting, I honestly didn't realize I was feeling more than friendship for you. _She_ recognized it though."

Memorizing shook his head. "Were it anyling other than my Queen, I'd have to have words with them for keeping something this big from me," he muttered. "So. What else did she fill you in on?"

"Oh, not much… besides this _one_ thing," she smirked, feeling braver than she had ever felt before, almost as exhilarating as when she had fought that demon lord before she had escaped Tartarus.

Memorizing shook his head again. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about hiding it from _you_ anymore," he said. "And I have the feeling you're not the only one of our fellows who knows more than they're letting on. I think Blazen Sun might be on the track to figuring it out too, if that look he gave me when we were talking yesterday was anything to go by."

"If he does, we'll find out soon enough," Gentle Step said. "But did your Queen, by any chance, inform you that your potential dating pool has been restricted?"

"Why would she do _that_ ," Memorizing asked, trying to focus on making her breakfast. Frowning, he to turned to face her. "I'm _her_ Royal Protector, her last defense. What makes her think that she can do _this_ to me."

"Oh, nothing much," Gentle said as she rose and stared him right in the face. "Except she knows just how deeply I feel for you… and didn't want any others getting any bright ideas of trying to snatch you away from me until I made my own play."

Memorizing blinked, and then shook his head with a blush on his face. "I knew she supported us as a couple, she told me as much yesterday when my little brothers were teasing me about it, but I didn't realize it went _that_ far."

"Well, now you know," Gentle Step told him as she walked over to him. "And… perhaps once this matter is resolved with Internal Affairs, we could see what exists between us."

"I'd like that a lot," Memorizing said with a smile before leaning down to nuzzle her again only for Gentle to lean up and intercept it with a kiss. "And I could get used to this," he said before giving her another kiss that somehow made feel more awake than she had felt in a long time.

"That," she said, licking her lips. "Was a love filled kiss, wasn't it?"

"It certainly was," he said with a grin. "And there is more where _that_ came from, Gents." She raised an eyebrow at him with Mems snorting at her. "Not like _that_ ; your breakfast is ready," he said as he tapped his glowing horn to her plate before passing it off to her.

"I much appreciate it, Mems," she said as she sat back down. "I would also appreciate a more in-depth report to the exact situation concerning the three remaining Bearers as well to the exact status of the protests."

"Of course," he said, his tone shifting to match the seriousness of what was going on. "As stated before, Page Turner is within the Great Library today, as are a number of my Guards, since I've moved the Hidden Guards' headquarters to that location. Both Rex and Xvital are in the Academy, Xvital for her lessons in controlling her magic and Rex for an interview with the Director and the Dean of Alchemy, and my Guards escorted them. As for the protests, all of the Royal Guards who were in Canterlot as of yesterday, including acting Captain General Mist Flight, are currently outside the IA offices on Mount Legion, save for those few who are still recuperating in the hospitals from recent injuries sustained during the Nightmare's time of control."

Gentle Step nodded as she took another bite of her meal. "Thank you for that information, Captain." Using her magic to get herself a glass of water, she then asked. "And your other Captains?"

"Captain Blazen Sun has remained in the Captain's Room for the purpose of coordinating the efforts of the other Guard divisions," Memorizing reported. "Our other three Captains were out with the rest of their divisions to maintain order yesterday, and are continuing in that role today."

Gentle Step nodded again. "Status on the celebrations in the streets?"

"Things aren't as rowdy as they were at their peak yesterday, but there are still plenty of them going on out there," Memorizing told her. "There are only a hooffull of bonfires remaining, and they're much more controlled now than they were before. While some injuries have been reported, those responsible have been taken into custody and informed of exactly why they were arrested; the majority of the reported injuries are confirmed as accidental, including more than a few cases of griffons colliding with one another mid-air. No ponies or changelings have been seriously hurt, whether accidentally or deliberately, thank the goddesses."

Gentle Step regarded him. "Property damage?"

"Being kept to a minimum; there will be some reconstruction once this is all over with, but the majority of it is cosmetic and not threatening to the structures themselves."

"Good."

"Now let me ask you something; how are you handling all of this?" Memorizing's question caused her to snap her eyes at him. "I would like to believe I know you better than anyling or pony alive and I know how you hate sitting around while you can be doing something to help the situation."

Gentle Step let out a sigh. "You're right," she said. "I hate being effectively sidelined, but I did this to myself, and I'm going to stay out of it until there's no other choice. I trust my lieutenant and my captains to do the right things in the meantime." Her eyes glanced to the window and sighed. "Though I do wish that the Royal Guards were not doing this on my behalf."

"I understand your concern," he said. "With the fact that something like the Nightmare can overshadow anyone like it did to the king, having blind loyalty to one single authority figure is dangerous."

"You are probably one of the only people that understand this," Gentle Step told him. "I am the Captain General and if I were to be subverted then it is my greatest hope my division would stand against me."

"I understand," Memorizing replied. "With the power you control, it's no wonder the Bearers initially thought you were the one being controlled by that thing - as you yourself said, you were the logical assumption."

"If you suspected I were a threat to the nation, would you take the proper steps?"

"Yes," he said without hesitating. "Why do you think I was keeping such a close eye on you after Page told me of her suspicions when she and I first met?"

"Then you did the right thing," she said. "Thank you."

Memorizing bowed. "I just hope it never has to happen, Gent," he said. "I really hope it never comes to that."

"So do I, Mems. So do I."

 **Deep Blade**

Shaking his head as the last of his students left the classroom, the nox pony let out a sigh as he did some clean up before giving up and leaving it for the janitors.

It had been a long day of dealing with privileged kids that thought they were talented when all they really had was their daddy's money to back them up. Ever since he'd had his argument with the dean, most of his students had decided to test him every day, if not with backtalk then with pushing their luck by producing questionable artworks.

If not for Emerald Forte distracting him with his own gallery work, he would have had done something stupid ages ago. He was so indebted to that mare; he _really_ needed to find her a good colt and help screen away the creeps. He could lean on Crooked, and maybe Night if he was up for it, to act as scary deterrents for messing with her.

Thinking of his little brother, he had to mention it to the family that he had found somepony that was willing to do a proper family portrait in the next few days so they could get rid of that _eyesore_ in the family manor and dispose of it maturely.

And he hoped that Emerald Forte would not get _too_ mad at him setting it on fire as well as help him get out of any trouble for setting something on fire again. Stuffing his satchel with all of his belongings, he huffed himself out of his classroom and began to make his way towards the front door when he saw Dean Clean Canvas and quickly turned the other way. She still wasn't all that fond of him after the shouting match when that _ass_ drew Night as some sort of bloody horror movie killer and it was best to let things cool down for a while longer.

Going through the back ways to avoid the mare, Deep kept changing hallways and stairs until he was completely lost. Groaning at this happening _again_ , Deep was going to need to ask for help when he saw the ruby of the Cadenza Guards and the grayish black of the Cuanmiztl Kingdom's guards in the hallway.

Frowning in confusion, Deep walked towards them, only for the guards to glare at him. Rolling his eyes as growing up with Crooked had helped numb any fear he had for these elites, he asked, "Is there something going on?"

The sergeant of the Cadenza Guard snorted at him, placing the butt of her spear in front of Deep, to his surprise. Then, as the lead Cuanmiztl Guard gave his counterpart a look, he turned back to Deep. "Please leave the area, sir," he said a bit more politely.

"All right, all right, sheesh," he said as he turned to go. "You'd think, as a staff member here, I'd be allowed to walk through the halls without complaint." Before he could take a step further, however, one of the Cadenza Guards intercepted him. "I thought you wanted me gone."

"Can you present your faculty ID card," the Cadenza Guard asked with their sergeant giving the Cuanmiztlan guard a smirk.

"Sure," Deep said as he pulled it out and hoofed it over. The Guard accepted it and studied it carefully, then handed it back. "He's good, sergeant Summer," he reported. "Deep Blade, Professor of Art."

" _Deep Blade_ ," the sergeant said with wide eyes before narrowing her eyes. "Does the name _Summer Heat_ ring any bells?" she asked acidly with Deep struggling to recall why that name sounded fami- _Oh_ by the Lady, this wasn't good! "Because my sister remembers you _very_ well, Bla-"

"Deep, is that you?" a voice from the side caused everypony to turn as the classroom began to empty out and Xvital, Night's friend, was staring at him.

"Xvital?" he asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Learning to use my new magic without burning the room down, what are you doing here?"

"I teach here," Deep told her. "And I took a few wrong turns after my last class…"

Xvital facepalmed with her tail hand - and wasn't _that_ a rare sight for him. "Right, I almost forgot about that - Crooked mentioned it the first time we met."

"Lady Xvital, you _know_ this stallion?" her lead Guard asked.

"You remember my friend Night Blade, right? This is one of his older brothers," Xvital told him. She turned back to Deep. "And I don't think Night's been by to see you since you all dropped by a couple of nights ago…"

"No, I haven't had the chance to talk with any of my family since then," he said. "Been meaning to discuss a few things with them."

Xvital shook her head. "Be ready for a surprise then," she said. "Night's on speaking terms with your parents again."

Deep gave her a look of surprise. "Really? That _is_ a surprise…"

"I hate to interrupt, but we really should go," the lead Cuanmiztlan guard suddenly spoke up. "We don't need to be blocking the hallways."

"Right. Deep, you on your way out now?"

"I was," Deep said.

"Good. So are we, and we'll be meeting Rex at the front."

"Right." Falling in beside her, Deep glanced back to see the Cadenza Guard sergeant giving him a dirty look, but apparently unwilling to speak on it while her charge was present. "So why is Rex here? He's your Diamond Dog friend, right?"

"Yes, and he's interviewing for a position in the Alchemy department," she told him as they walked. "He's a real genius with potions, alchemy and spell formulas."

"And he's a _Diamond Dog_ ," Deep let out a whistle of amazement, shaking his head. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"I'd be careful about saying things like that around him," Xvital warned. "He tends to get a little… irked, to put it mildly, when it comes to people assuming he's dumb because of his species."

Deep snorted, shaking his head. " _Please_ , I'm not some idiotic racist pony," he said, rolling his eyes. "If he can do what he says he can, then it's enough for me."

"That's better than most ponies we've met," Xvital said with a shrug. "So why do you want to see Night? Wouldn't it be best to let things cool down a bit more?"

"Just wanted to let him know that I found someone to do a _proper_ family portrait for us now," he said with her giving him an odd look as if it wasn't the most important thing. With a guilty shrug, he added, "And maybe be a bit of better big brother, I guess."

"Sorry, you missed him," Xvital said causing the Guards to share a worried look with each other. "He, Wind and Vix-Lei are off to the Griffish Isles for a few days - your folks let them borrow the family skimmer." Seeing his face pale, she shook her head. "Vix-Lei's not driving, I promise - they got your family's pilot to do it."

" _That's_ a relief." Deep said before snickering. "But I _do_ hope Night continues the family tradition of stealing and crashing it."

Xvital gave him a look as if that was the most insane thing she had ever heard. The Cadenza sergeant, on the other hoof, just gave a harsher look. "I hope you are aware that I can arrest you for this self admit-"

"Oh come off it," Deep snorted. "We were all young kids back then and I already got the riot act from my parents when I did it."

"I will need to check this out, Blade," Sergeant Summer said, narrowing her eyes. "So do not leave the city or I will issue an all out warrant for your arrest."

" _Geeze_ , what did you do to her sister?" Xvital asked him.

Deep gave her a look. "If you must know, I have a reputation as something of a playstallion, and there are more than a few mares who are annoyed that I didn't immediately make them part of my family after one date the way they'd have liked me to," he said. "To put it tactfully."

"Then are those you used as Goddess damn _booty_ calls and whom you _never_ called back," the sergeant hissed at him. "Do you have _any_ idea of how much that hurt my sister?"

"And she couldn't have remembered that we _agreed_ to keep it casual with no real strings attached?" Deep shot back. "I'm not feeling guilty for nothing and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Dude," Xvital gave him a flat look. "You might have arranged to keep it casual but you could at _least_ show some sympathy."

"I would if this were the first time I'd had to deal with this sort of thing," Deep shot back. "I've also had a number of so called marefriends try and lure me into marrying them with falsified pregnancy tests over the years. If I _meant_ for a relationship to last, I'd let them know, and I don't appreciate it when a mare tries to force it on me or gets _others_ to do the same." Deep then turned to look at the sergeant. "I'm sorry for what happened with your sister, but it was almost seven years ago."

"...I will need to check this claim of attempted line theft, Deep," Summer Nights said, looking away from him. "Andthanksfor...youknow." she muttered under her breath.

"It's no problem," he told her before shifting his attention back to Xvital. "So how _is_ your magic coming along?"

"Eh, _somewhat_ better?" Xvital shrugged, looking at her tailhand. "I'm trying the techniques of focusing and imagining a flower but it sometimes works for me, sometimes it doesn't…"

"Eh, that stuff is just basic general foal stuff," he said scoffing with his wing. "While I was in Mareis, I briefly dated this teacher who told me about how she helped ponies with Thaumatic Moratis and that just focusing on a flower or a flame wasn't good enough but it had to matter to the pony in question. Like this banker; she told me that none of the conventional techniques worked until she made it all finance-wise and it just clicked for him."

"Maybe that can work for me," Xvital said, tapping her chin.

"What's the harm in trying?" he said.

"The potential danger is that Xvital will set her bed on fire once more," another voice chimed in, with a black doberman pinscher diamond dog walking by. "Mister Deep Blade, good to see you under happier circumstances."

"You must be Rex," Deep said, shaking his paw. "And judging by the fact you have a trail of students following you from the distance _and_ it is roughly the time classes let out, I'm going to guess you did a good job in impressing people?"

"I very much think so," Rex replied with a smile on his face before looking back at the students trailing behind them that were being blocked by the Guards. " _Very_ much so."

"As do I, Mister Rex," Polished Spring said from behind them, causing Deep to jump a bit. She was almost like a chan- _Oooo!_ "I do believe we may have a place for you here yet, Mister Rex."

"That is all I have ever dreamed of ma'am," Rex said with utter joy in his voice with Xvital looking very happy for him. "I eagerly await your final decision."

"I doubt it will be a long wait, Mister Rex," Polished Spring said. She then turned to face Deep and tipped her head. "Mister Blade."

"Ma'am," he said politely. He and Clean Canvas weren't on the best of terms right now and it wouldn't help if he were to annoy _another_ one.

Polished Spring then turned her attention to Xvital and gave a more respectful bow to the ahuizotless. "Qu-"

"Oye, oye!" Xvital said pushing herself upright. " _Please_ , just call me ma'am or something… just not _that_ right now. _Please?_ "

The mare smirked and called her as such, though Deep was curious to what the dean was about to say. But with that, the dean was gone and Deep could ask the-

"Deep, _there_ you are." Snapping his head to the side, he saw Emerald Forte coming up to them, shaking her long Prance mane. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Did he do anything wrong," she said, using her magic to push his lips together, looking straight at the Guards.

"Y-"

"No madamleze," the ahuizotl said, shaking his head. "Simply escorting our charges out of the Academy and we crossed paths."

She let out a sigh of relief, before turning to face him. "You were going out of your way to avoid Clean Canvas, qui?"

" _Yes_ , I'm not going to poke _that_ frigid bear," he grumbled before he turned to face the diamond dog and ahuizotless. "Excuse me, but you said you two were heading to the Great Libra- wait, is it Great or Grand Library?" He turned to ask Emerald, though _why_ , as she was from Prance and not Canterlot, was beyond him. The look she was giving him said she was thinking the same thing.

Both Xvital and Rex were sharing confused looks and then Rex said, "We _could_ ask Page when we see her. I've personally heard her call it by both terms though."

" _Speaking_ of visiting the Library, do you think you could get us in?" Deep asked with Emerald giving him one of her wary and tired looks to whenever he got inspired by something new. "I know it's under lockdown with all those changelings in there but I would _love_ to get in there."

"Pourquoi?" Emerald asked him with Deep rolling his eyes.

"Beyond finding the perfect model that can change their shape at ease, mon petite rose," he said with Emerald giving him a flat look. "How _good_ would it be for me to start my _new_ series; the rebirth of the Fourth Tribe." Already, ideas were flowing through his head and he was itching to get out his tools to start sketching and painting.

"Hmmm," Emerald said tapping her chain. "Très bein, _qui_. But," she said sharply. "You do it for the Fourth Tribe, Deep."

"Of _course_ ," he snorted before rethinking what he had just said. "You _knew_ what I meant when I said it would be good for me, Emerald."

"Just making sure," she flicked her tail. "We do not need repeats of the past when you failed to think clearly, qui?"

Rolling his eyes, he reached out a wing to hug her. "But if I did that, then what would _you_ do, my dear lawyer?"

"Have an easier time sleeping at night and not worrying to find out that you got yourself arrested again." she said shaking off his wing with a huff.

"I'm going to guess that comment about you being a playstallion is more to be in the past tense?" Xvital said with a smirk.

"Sadly, _no_ ," Emerald sighed. "The times I had to go to collect to find some mare passed out on the couch…" She shook her head and muttered a curse under her breath.

"Hey, I've gotten a _lot_ better since I've come home," Deep fired back.

"Mostly as you couldn't get away with it here," Emerald said.

"Eh, _true_ enough but come on," he protested as they left the Academy.

"You two must be one of the oddest couples I've _ever_ seen," Xvital said with a chuckle as they walked.

"Wha- _us_? A couple? You've got to be kidding!" Deep exclaimed. "We'd drive one another crazy in no time!"

"He drives me crazy _now_ ," she snorted with laughter as Deep gave her a hurt look. "No offense, of course."

" _Some_ taken," he said with a bit of stiff lip. "I'm not _that_ bad, Emerald."

"If you say so," she said, shaking her head before looking back at the Guards. "Will it be capable for my client to visit the Great Library?"

"Client?" Rex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's my personal lawyer and legal adviser," Deep said with a shrug before looking at Sergeant Summer, who was talking into her helmet.

"Well mister Blade," she said after she was finished speaking to whoever she was talking to. "You _seem_ to have enough clearance for the moment, provided that the commander of the Hidden Guards does not revoke it for _significant_ reasons."

"Thank-" he began only for Emerald to step in front of him.

"He will be on his best behaviour," she said, giving a look over her shoulder and Deep could begin to see where Xvital got the idea that they _were_ a couple.

"See that he does, ma'am," the ahuizotl sergeant said before looking at Xvital. "Speaking of, your agenda is clear at the moment so you are also free to attend."

The ahuizotless bristled at being directed around like that but she didn't say anything and thanked him.

"Well then," Deep said turning around and beginning to walk into the confusing streets of his home. "Let's go."

* * *

It had taken roughly ten minutes with a few of the local Guards complaining about the route he was taking but Deep knew that this way was the least crowded way to the Great Library _and_ it had a few of the more artistic buildings that had him itching to grab his sketching book out of his satchel and start drawing. If it wasn't for Emerald coughing at him when his wing began to drop, he would more than likely have done it.

Finally, they entered the courtyard of the Library and among the public Guards, Deep could spot all the extras hanging around in the various shops and kiosks around the library; they were obvious with how they were looking about and not like they _belonged_ to what they were doing.

His eyes went towards the statute of the Magi of Stars and briefly studied the curves the artists used to accentuate her figure before he joined the rest of the entourage in going up into the Library with a yellow coated unicorn waiting for them.

"Rex, Xvital, how are you two," the mare asked, running down to them and Deep realized where he had seen her before - she'd been part of the group when he and the rest of his siblings had all gone to see Night that one evening. "And Deep," she said as she looked at him, standing next to her friends.

"Miss Turner," he said, taking her hoof and giving it a polite kiss. "How are you this fine day?" He could practically feel Emerald's gaze burning into the back of his neck.

"Much better, now that a certain matter has been dealt with," she said. "What brings you here, mister Blade?"

"Please, call me Deep," he said in his most soothing voice. "You're one of my brother's female friends, after all, so while I lack any embarrassing stories to tell you, it falls to me be overwhelming and friendly to drive him nuts."

"I'm not sure that's very smart or safe," Sergeant Summer said. "Miss Turner is, after all-"

He was cut off when Page raised a hoof. "Thank you, but I believe it is _my_ duty to inform him of that particular detail, assuming he doesn't know already."

Deep looked at her in confusion. "Inform me of what?"

"Deep," Page said as she looked at him. "I'm _more_ than just your younger brother's friend." She leaned in close. "I'm his _marefriend_."

Deep stared at her in surprise. "Wait, _what_? When- _how_ in Equestria did _that_ happen?"

"It's something of a complicated story, and I'd rather we all went inside before I shared it," Page told him. "Follow me, everypony." With that, she turned and led them inside, heading for the Library's main floor.

Deep looked around, his eyes wide at the inside of the building. "This is wonderful," he said in awe.

Page smiled. "Thank you."

"Seriously, I would _love_ to know more about the architecture here," he said. "I've always been inspired by beauty, both natural and artistic design, and I see _plenty_ of it here in this Library. It's just so magnificent." He then noticed those working in the Library of all different species, including those of the Fourth tribe. Unfurling his wings to get a better vantage point, he quickly landed on top of a bookcase and took out his sketch book to begin to draw when he heard Emerald coughing. Blinking, he turned to see her glaring up at him and shaking her head but before she could lecture him, Page was giggling out something else.

"That is just precious," she said, holding a hoof to her lips. "Night, your brother, tends to use that spot as a roost when he visits me."

Emerald looked amused at this. "You don't say," she remarked. "By the way, I'm Emerald Forte. I'm Deep's lawyer and legal consultant."

"Oh?" Page turned to her. "Nice to meet you."

"And you as well," Emerald replied. "Night must really be something if you fell for him - I haven't really met him myself, I've just seen and heard other's reactions to him. And _other_ ponies' reactions to those reactions."

Deep gave her a look, but said nothing and focused on his sketches.

"He is something," Page agreed. "Come on, we've still got some ways to go."

"Oh?" Deep asked, tilting his head.

"You want to see more of the Library, right?" Page asked before tilting her head. "So please, come along, Deep."

Nodding his head, he stowed his book back into his bag and flew back down, giving her a look over before tapping his chin. "I wonder…"

"Excuse me?" Page asked, turning to face him.

"There is this _thing_ I did for Crooked, my older brother," Deep said with Emerald watching him. "Well more as an anniversary gift with his wife for their anniversary."

"Which is?" a rather tall and somewhat actually threatening looking changeling guard asked him, with an elderly looking griffoness dressed in the garb of matron of Library at the guard's side.

"Well, mister-"

"Sound Record, commander of the Hidden Guards," the Guard said with the griffonness placing a talon on his arm. "This is Matron Hush Tone of the Library."

"I can handle this," Page said to the Guard before looking back at Deep. "As you were saying?"

"Miss Page," Record began only for Page and another changeling Guard, a smaller nymph, to stare at him. The nymph gave Page a comforting looking before turning to face the commander who seemed to fume at her but nothing was actually spoken. Then again, changelings were said to have a mindhive and wasn't this Page Turner herself a changeling? "I'm sorry, miss Page, Lieutenant Ruby," he tipped his head towards both of them and took a step backwards while still glaring at him.

" _Thank_ you, Record," Page narrowed her eyes at the Guard only to wilt slightly as Hush Tone gave her a disapproving look for her tone. "You were saying mister Blade?"

"Deep; you _are_ dating my brother and I was trying to say that I can give Night a rather nice gift with your help," he said, walking over to her and whispering into her ear.

Taking a step back, Deep could see how eager she was for that idea of his- her eyes wide and her tail swishing behind her. "I would _love_ to help you with it."

"That's what Soft Breeze said," Deep said with a shrug and a grin on his face. "And I have it on good authority that Crooked liked the results, even if he _was_ a little annoyed at me for a while."

"Now I'm curious to what you're agreeing to Page," Xvital said with a grin on her face.

"You'll see if Night feels willing to share," Deep said with a shrug.

"I _strongly_ doubt Night will be willing to share," Page said, still grinning from ear to ear. "When can we do this?"

"Excuse me," Emerald said, walking up next to Deep. "But am I to guess that this is similar to what you did for their fifth anniversary?"

"Qui, mon-"

"Shush," she shushed him before looking at Page. "Are you _sure_ of this; if this Night of yours ever lets this out, the public reaction-"

"Please, I thank you for your concern but I trust that Night will enjoy this _and_ he would never let this out to the public," Page said to her.

"Well then, enjoy being part of his most _private_ models then," Emerald said with Rex raising an eyebrow.

"I thought as being you as you are, that you would be opposed to being a model," the diamond dog said.

"Well, _yes_ ," Page said, looking at her hooves. "But this _is_ for Night and I'm being me, not as my changeling self." That comment got all the changelings he could spot to frown for some reason and Deep took a step forwards.

"Well for my models, miss Turner, I prefer that they be as natural as they can be as well as _comfortable_ too," Deep said, with the Guards still looking heavy at him. "If you wish to be as you are now, that is fine _but…_ " he paused, tilting his head and stroking his beard wondering if he could swing this. "I am sure you are aware that there is currently no _positive_ artwork of your Tribe. Perhaps this could change?" He then turned to face the lieutenant and matron, both of who were obviously in charge. "Would it be acceptable for me to bring my art class here as to help amend that?"

"I think you would need to clear it with Dean Clean Canvas first," Emerald said.

"Oh _right_ ," Deep frowned and flicked out his wings but only to blink as a flash of green flame went over Page Turner and revealed her nymph form, looking subtly different compared to the lieutenant.

"I..." Page took a deep breath of air before steeling herself. "I _need_ to get more comfortable being like this so can be a start," she said with her wings buzzing rather cutely. "So when can we arrange for this… painting to be done, Deep?"

"I believe my schedule isn't that booked up; Emerald?" Deep turned his head towards the unicorn who nodded her head.

"Your next few days are clear, if you choose to avoid Dean Clean Canvas more," Emerald said, pocketing the book that held his itinerary into her saddlebag that he had brought her several years ago as a birthday gift.

"Then it is fine," Page said, her wings still flicking about and he could tell it was her nervous tic. She then turned to face Rex and Xvital, changing back to her unicorn self. "So, how were your days?"

"I'm learning some more control with my magic," Xvital said with a shrug. "I still have a long way before I'm anywhere good as _you_ are."

"You are still just learning something I have had years of practice as well as my hive to support me," Page said, placing a hoof on her shoulder.

"I know, but _still_ ," she shrugged. "It's just such a pain…"

"You will achieve it one day," Rex said, patting her on the arm. "As for myself, I had my interview today and I believe I did fairly well."

"That's _wonderful_ ," Page said, pulling him into a hug. "I hope you get it."

"As do I," Rex said returning the hug with his tail wagging behind him.

"We _all_ do," Xvital added. "He says that Rex has good shot at it." She gestured to Deep with her tail hand which caused a bit of flames to flicker into existence. Jumping backwards, Deep smacked at his chin only for Emerald's magic to engulf his face.

"Are you okay, Deep?" she asked him as she leaned in close to his face with the ahuizotless looking very worried.

"Wouldn't be the first time some mare tried to set me on fire," Deep said wincing as Emerald lifted a mirror to his face. "Or even the first time they did it by accident."

Page raised an eyebrow at this, and shook her head. "I'm not sure I even want to know."

"Some mares just don't accept that I'm not interested in dating them," he said as he examined his chin. "Damn, it took me so long to grow this out too…" he muttered. "But like I said, Xvital, you're far from the first to set me on fire by accident, so I'm not upset with you for it."

Xvital breathed a sigh of relief. "I _am_ sorry though…"

"It's fine," he said, tilting his head to the side and letting out a sigh, knowing he would need to shave to clear off the patches on his chin, deal with the bald spot _and_ all the questions that would come about it. "Got a new story from it at the very least."

"You're _very_ casual about this," Page said, raising an eyebrow.

"What's a little bit of fire from beautiful ladies," Deep said, putting on his best airs as he lifted Xvital's tailhand to his lips for a kiss.

"Remind me never to leave you alone with Vix-Lei," Xvital said, pulling her tail back. "And may I remind you, or inform you in case you didn't know, that I'm engaged?"

Deep withdrew. "In that case, my apologies for being so forward, and my congratulations to the stallion in question. I may have quite the reputation, but if a woman is already claimed, I _will_ back down."

"Claimed?" Xvital repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Deep said with a sigh. "I won't _knowingly_ flirt with a woman who's officially dating, engaged or married to somepony else. Or some non-pony, as the case may be."

"Good policy," Xvital told him. "I'm pretty sure that _they_ wouldn't be too pleased if you tried something and they're not even our elites." She gestured to the ahuizotl guards who seemed to be mildly annoyed with him.

"Your elites, the Shorn right?" he said, remembering all those boring soldier games that Crooked had forced him to play with him when they were younger. "They're even stricter than our Royal Guards if I remember correctly."

"Si," the Cuanmiztlan sergeant said and leaned in close. "And her fiance, the prince-king, will appreciate your discretion."

"So you're _that_ Xvital," he said, eyes widening a bit. "I had heard that your wedding dress was specially ordered from the finest dress makes in all of Prance, though that was several years ago."

"Yeah…" she said with a blush on her face. "First time around my mother-in-law to be kinda scared me off…" She then sighed. "Which reminds me that I will need a _new_ one now for when we finally settle on a date and place."

"And we can't wait for it," Page said with a smile.

"I have already began to look around for proper suits for the day," Rex said.

"Anything like the… _other_ one?" Page asked causing Deep to raise an eyebrow at the odd comment.

"Well, I am hoping to find a vest of a similar style, at the very least," Rex replied. "I wish I could have kept the original."

"Well maybe _I_ can help," Deep said stroking his chin only to remember it was still semi sore. "I do have good connections _and_ I am part of a rather rich family."

"I kinda forget that at times," Xvital said. "Night doesn't really flaunt it at all."

"Nor does Deep," Emerald said with a shrug. "I have met most of his family with exception to Night and they're mostly modest about their wealth."

"That's how we were raised," Deep added. "Though Crooked _really_ went out of the way to impress Soft Breeze before he kinda wised up and did things right."

"I dread to think to what _you_ will do for when you find the quote unquote right mare," Emerald said with a shudder.

"I'm curious Xvital; what did Tizoc do impress you?" Page asked with Xvital just blushing.

"Now _that's_ a story," she said as they walked deeper into the Library.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ is the property of Hasbro. I make no legal claims to it whatsoever, only to the original characters created for this story.

 **Author's note:** This chapter was posted on both FIMFiction Dot Net and Fanfiction Dot Net on 2019-02-08.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Tizoc**

It was times like this he wished he was as free as Xvital was.

Letting out a sigh as he looked over one of the many balconies of the royal Equestrian family, he saw the breathtaking view and idly wondered if the ponies had teams of highly skilled pegasi craft the clouds or if that was just a lie that they liked to impose onto the world.

Regardless, it was a nice escape but one that his host was soon to take away from him once more.

"Please, my dear friend, I do believe that the sun will still be there," King Well Banded said with a light chuckle, a fake sound coming from the normally unpleasant stallion.

"And the business you brought me up here for is still bothering you, I see," he said with his Shorn guards walking in a protective circle around him, with those hanging below the balcony to catch him in case he was somehow pushed off of it rejoining them onto the floor. The earth pony's smile flicked, showing his usual pensive frown, a light sneer more than normal for him. "My response to your request _will_ remain the same despite all of this… _fancery_ ," he said with his own sneer, sitting at the table. He allowed his food testers to examine the wine and meal provided before him; after the incident with that unnatural force making the stallion across from him launch an unprovoked attack, his guards were taking no chances.

"That crown is not Cuanmitzlan Kingdom property," the stallion said sharply. "It has _significant_ cultural and religious meaning for my nation and its people, being once used as a magical amplifier by the Mage of Stars _and_ her official icon of power. Excluding her own star cutie mark, of course."

"As you have pointed out the last time," Tizoc said, taking a sip of his wine. "But as you yourself are aware, the crown and all its power has been passed onto Xvital, a private citizen of my nation and I have no authority to force her to return it to you." Which wasn't _exactly_ true but he wasn't going to force his Xy to hand it over the ponies. "Besides which, as we were made aware, the crown and the necklaces that are linked with it are merely a physical representation of the power granted to she and her friends by a spirit that is associated with the entire world, not bound to one nation."

"A spirit which has always been associated with Equestria as _we_ have had the greatest connection to magic over any other nation in the entire world," Well Banded replied sharply.

"Which leads us to the _next_ point of contention; while I do not know her exact plans, I cannot see Xvital remaining in Equestria in case of some sort of global catastrophe once we are married," Tizoc said and, seeing how much it infuriated Well Banded, decided to push a little bit further. "Nor is Vix-Lei, so you have no legal reason to see her remain in Equestria at your beck and call either. And I do believe that with the end of the Hatcheries, Wind Breaker has been given the right to end his ties with your nation as well, correct?"

Well Banded, looking furious, managed to nod and say, "And am I to ignore the fact that _your_ nation's academia is always looking for new teachers for non equine magic teachers? And that you are starting to expand your nation's aerial navy and the daughter of the harbour master would be a tremendous boon as no one knows that craft better than minotaurs." He then tapped the table. "And how am I to forget that your nation was considered a safe haven for changelings, and as the Blade family now owns much of the Badlands where their hive once stood, I can see their Queen taking her hive towards your lands for safety from those of my nation that have yet to let go of their prejudice."

"If that is their wish, I would need to speak with their Queen but I see no reason why it could not occur," Tizoc hid a grin.

"And if the Hive were to leave, I doubt Turner would remain here and where she went, I do believe the young Blade would follow her as well," Well Banded said sternly. "And how am I supposed to take that, old friend?"

Tizoc looked contemplative. "I would remind you that our expansions and national policies began long before any of the events leading to Harmony's return and the purge of the Spirit that sought to control Equestria through you," he said. "And I would remind you that _that_ Spirit was our enemy, and it has been removed. Equestria and its people were never our foe, and while we have had our difficulties… I have no desire to see it, or any other nation, fall."

"At the very least, would you consent to having Captain Violet Lulamoon study the artifacts in question?" the King asked. "She is our nation's foremost expert in magical artifacts."

"That is something that I do not have authority to give; despite them being stored in my nation's embassy, they are there for protection, and only their Bearers can consent to letting them be studied," Tizoc replied. "Should they agree, I would have no objection, but it has to be _their_ decision."

"And have you put forth any word towards Xvital?" King Well Banded asked. "We are grateful that she has consented to attending classes to learn how to control her newfound powers, though if it were not for this unpleasant circumstances resulting my Captain General to hole herself up in her house, I would have _her_ teaching Xvital on a one on one basis."

"Are you sure that it is a good usage of her time?" Tizoc asked as he picked up another fork of his seasoned cooked fish.

"It is not so much that it is a good usage of her time as it would be something that Captain General Step would rather enjoy," King Well Banded replied. "Given recent events, I feel she would be much appreciative of some time to be more at ease, so as not to burn herself out mentally - _all_ our Captains and other Guards have downtime available to them when Equestria is not undergoing a national emergency, so as to help with their mental health." He tilted his head to the side, holding the salad fork in his hoof. "I do believe that our Captains are scheduled to have one of their special training exercises in a few months and it would be good to have Captain Gaze with them as to further their cooperation with all six Captains out in the open now."

Tizoc now winced, his tailhand flicking nervously. Everyone had heard the stories about the citywide no-go zone that the Captains of Equestria had to themselves for their exercises. Due to them all being Dum Soluti Flares, the residual magic that was left over was highly dangerous to anyone that was not properly trained to deal with it. "Quite," he said.

King Well Banded nodded. "If you are concerned for his safety, we have long ensured that our Secret Protector is capable of handling such power, regardless of their own magical ability," he said. "One of my predecessors, in order to ensure that he had the best of the best for _all_ the Captains of his Guards, made it a policy that the prospective Secret Protector would have to undergo vast and strenuous training in order to prove themselves before they were promoted to the Captaincy, for their own protection should they fall into a highly dangerous situation as much as for proof of their skills. They might not match the current Captains being as they are all some of the most powerful Flares in ages, but Captain Gaze has my fullest confidence to handle his own demon incursion at the very least."

Tizoc looked relieved. "A wise policy," he said before narrowing his eyes. "Have there been any issues with the Tartarus Gate that we should be aware of?"

"Not since the incident which led to Captain General Step receiving her promotion," King Well Banded replied. "But we are always on guard, just to be safe. Even during the recent incident, the Guard force there remained at full strength, and reported no attempted probes from the other side. There _was_ some mild concern over the wave of magic that swept the land recently, but they have confirmed that it did no harm to the Gate that could be detected, and may have in fact _strengthened_ it." He lifted his glass to his lips and added, "Cerberus has recently had his annual checkup and he is in fine health; though those researchers still wish to study him in more depth."

"One of the few creatures from over a thousand years ago that is still alive and retained its full magical nature, even in the wake of so many others failing? I can understand their desire," Tizoc said. "Though I also understand and agree with your constant refusal to allow them to remove the one natural guardian for that Gate to the underworld for studies."

"Quite." King Well Banded regarded him for a moment. "We have taken that duty seriously, ever since the incident with Cerberus abandoning his post some time prior to my ancestor assuming the throne," he said. "One of the few records we have of that time reports that when the Goddess Celestia discovered Cerberus had left his post, she sent an entire troop of guards to investigate the Gate and ensure that none of its prisoners escaped. While there was _one_ escapee they discovered, it was later caught and dealt with when it resurfaced during the Crystal World War." He sipped his wine for a moment before continuing. "Fortunately, the soldiers intercepted another attempted escapee, the centaur Tirek, during their investigation. Celestia herself personally oversaw his re-binding when she found out about it." He leaned forward a bit. "More recently, when Gentle Step made her famous rescue mission into Tartarus, she confirmed that he was still within his cage, and that it was very much secure."

"That is certainly good news," Tizoc replied. "What was the successful escapee, if I might ask?"

"It was a Bugbear, a non-sapient creature," Well Banded said. "They were as they sound; a rather large cross between a bear and a bee. It was not the only one of its kind to exist back then, and not even the only one of its kind that had been imprisoned in Tartarus that we know of, but it _was_ the only one that ever managed to escape, so far as we are aware." He looked contemplative. "According to the records from the War, it resurfaced some years later when it interrupted a battle and attacked both sides freely, though it seemed to have quite a grudge against one of Equestria's soldiers in particular - apparently she was part of the team that had originally trapped it and sent it to Tartarus in the first place. We were very fortunate that our troops were able to recapture it and return it to its prison after the battle."

"Indeed." Tizoc held his wine glass out. "On the subject of non-sapient creatures, how goes the conservation projects for your star beasts, by the way?"

"The return of magic has vastly improved the health of the extant populations," the King replied. "We are looking to expand our efforts to improve the rate of their population growth, but it will take time. Still, this is _one_ positive side effect of recent events."

"And the issue with poachers?" Tizoc asked. "We have had some issues with illegal poaching of our endangered animals."

"We have a special agency dedicated to locating and dealing with such scum," King Well Banded said, the disgust in his tone rather obvious. "When caught, they are tried and subject to the harshest of punishments allowable under the law. Perhaps we should go over our methods to protect them?"

With a nod of his head, Tizoc saw this would consume a large amount of his time and idly envied Xvital once more.

 **Standing Wall**

Standing Wall looked out of the window of the Cadenza Guard headquarters and let out a tired sigh. The aftermath of the griffon riots could still be seen though she doubted most would have the right set of eyes for it. The city itself was an old mare and had withstood far worse, but this riot had been widespread throughout the entire city in all three sectors and the city was deeply aching from the lack of her Guards to properly defend her.

With a snort, Standing Wall shook her mane and looked over her reports on her desk again. Except for maybe Step due to how insanely powerful she was, no other pony had as keen connections to the earth as she did. She had tried in the past in vain to explain it to others but it was like explaining a Deep painting to a blind person.

At the very least, her connection to the earth allowed her to raise as far as she had. She was the first earth pony in centuries to become a Captain and she hadn't worried in decades about some more clever unicorn usurping her position due to them _being_ a unicorn. She flicked an ear and examined the selections of recruits. While it was standard policy to accept anypony that passed the exams, she tended to avoid choosing unicorns as to allow the other tribes a chance to shine. She hadn't got in any trouble over it as she knew full well that the other Captains tended to do the exact opposite and no one wanted to kick _that_ hornet's nest open. At any rate, all the divisions valued quality regardless of tribe or parentage.

Speaking of…

"Lieutenant Aura," she called out as she looked over her finely crafted desk that had countless hearts engraved in it. "Has anypony seen to Sergeant Pants?"

There was a brief moment of quiet before she got an answer. "No ma'am," she said replied. "I see that Sergeant Boiling Boulder is set to discipline him, pending your decision on if you wish to bring him up on charges or not."

"Tell him that I have this covered," Standing said. "I can use a moment outside of this office anyways."

"Very good ma'am," Lieutenant Aura said, walking to her doors. Unlike the others, she didn't feel the need to establish a personal guard detail to protect her office as she didn't keep dangerous stuff located on site. She had her own secret places to stash them. "Shall I attend to your paperwork while you are out?"

"If you do not mind setting it in proper order for when I return," Standing said as she picked up her shining ruby helmet and placed it on her head. Without waiting for a proper reply, she used her magic to teleport away, though in truth it was nothing like unicorn teleportation.

She felt the earth swallow her up, the ground parting away and she felt the city around her as she moved herself through the earth to her destination. It was as near impossible to explain as a unicorn's teleportation was and just as surreal to experience.

Rising out of the earth in the bottom of the holding cells with several of her Guards giving her a sharp salute, she looked around for the ranking officer before marching over to him.

"Sergeant Boulder," she said, returning the salute he gave her. "How is Pants doing?"

"He is fine, all things considered with what he is being charged with," Boiling Boulder said stiffly. "He has made no requests and has said nothing beyond reporting in when I had one of my Guards do their check ups."

"Good," she said as she walked to the sealed cell, reaching out with her magic to check if the seals were still in place. Without waiting for the Guard to undo the seals, she convinced the magic within the walls to open for her and pulled the door open with her magic.

Stepping into the room, she saw Pants turn to face her with his eyes widening before he calmed himself. "Captain," he said, snapping a textbook proper salute.

"Pants," she said, eyeing him carefully and taking note not to use rank. "You are aware that you placed me in a very delicate position in how I am to deal with you."

"Yes ma'am," he said, keeping his eyes steady and off her shoulder.

"On one hoof, your actions during the disastrous public meeting between Prince-King Tizoc and King Well Banded went against everything I have worked to instill in my Guards," she said, narrowing her eyes and forcing him to look at her. "You decided that when six individuals that were on top of the wanted list for treason and regicide you should not only aid one of them to escape capture but incite several of your squad to follow your actions and raise blades against those of the Royal Guards." She tapped into her magic to make the room shrink to show how utterly furious she was with him and how bad he made her Guards look. "If I were to strip you of your rank and noble status and have your family's entire wealth and all their properties liquidated with you thrown into the deepest prison, I would still be seen as acting generous."

He didn't respond to that, though she feel his nervous hoof steps on the floor.

"On the other hoof," she said, relaxing the walls of the cell. "Your actions allowed Blade to escape which was instrumental in defeating the spirit which had possessed the King and caused a great deal of trouble for Equestria. If it were not for your actions, that thing would have remained in control, and the goddesses only know what it would have done to Equestria and the rest of the world. One could even argue you should be lauded for saving Equestria and be fully pardoned for all of your actions." Time to see if Gentle was right about this stallion. "Do you believe you should be pardoned or charged for your crime?"

The stallion again shifted on the floor, eyes defocusing and darting around before he settled himself. "It would be a massive breach of justice if you were to pardon my actions," he said. "While I do believe that I did the right thing at the time, I still broke the law in doing so, and I will accept whatever punishment you see fit." "Good," she said, nodding her head. "You will be duly charged in time but you followed the proper procedures during a crisis like that; there was a clear breakdown in order during the chaos and you acted on your instincts which were proven to be accurate to the situation overall. It will be a long climb back to where you once were but I have faith that you will rise even higher once you have finished your sentence."

"T-thank you ma'am," he said, giving her a revealed look before correcting himself and giving her another salute.

"At ease, cadet," she said, noticing the wince at the drop of rank that he tried to hide. "You were already at risk of being demoted for sleeping at your gatehouse, Pants, so this was not unexpected." His ears splayed outwards with his cheeks reddening at that reminder. "You are also lucky you did not try to weasel out of your punishment. If you were foolish enough to say you deserved to be pardoned, I would have personally seen that you were locked up in the Under and the key melted down by the Dragon Lord."

He saluted again. "I understand, ma'am," he said.

"Good." She looked at him contemplatively. "For now, report to the barracks," she said. "If you take one step out of line, you will be back in here until your day in court. If you attempt to leave Canterlot except under the direct orders and supervision of a superior officer, you'll be back in here so fast it'll be like the Captain General herself teleported you between steps. Am I understood?"

"Crystal clear, ma'am," he answered.

"Good. Now, go," she said, stepping to the side.

"One question ma'am," he said, staring at her. "Those that acted under my orders; what is to become of them?"

"They were following orders; bad orders but orders nonetheless," she said. "They have been disciplined, broken up and sent to different squads across the Cadenza Guards."

"Good," he said with a noticeable sigh of relief, sagging before he caught himself. "I will not let you down ma'am."

"See that you don't," she replied. "Now, dismissed."

Regal threw her another salute before leaving, and she took a moment to compose herself before leaving the cell. As she passed by him, she saw her Sergeant giving her a salute of her own, and returned it before focusing again and teleporting back to her office. She saw that Aura had put her desk into order and on top of the papers was Gentle's own recommendation for Regal Pants.

With a smile, she saw that Gentle was right on the money and she could see him rising far in the Cadenza Guard, perhaps even to Major, just below lieutenant.

 **Wind Breaker**

"So how do you think he's doing?" Vix-Lei asked him, with the griffon raising his head. "'Cause I haven't heard any cursing yet and this _is_ Night we're talking about."

"I have no idea but now I'm worried," Wind Breaker said, tapping his talons together. With Night's wing acting up, he had done the smart thing and headed for the nearest hospital, and Wind and Vix-Lei were now in the waiting room while Night had his wing examined. It was a testament to how wealthy he was that he had paid to get the best doctor to actually check up on him _and_ that the doctor in question was trained how to diagnose ponies.

"Can't be the only thing bothering you, Windy," Vix-Lei said, elbowing him. "I may not look like it, but I handled seven little brothers so I can tell when a guy is brewing over something."

"Am I that obvious?" he sighed. "All of this is so… so much?" he vented, confused. "I mean, yeah, I did help stop those old vultures from messing up those kids like I was but Gordon told me that this is just the tip of the iceberg of the entire mess."

"And now that you have all these free griffons coming here it's going to make that even more of a mess, right?" Vix-Lei asked.

"Not only that, I have to hope that they kept records _that_ far back and can help track me to my parents; why they even _have_ records is beyond me."

"I think that legally, they _have_ to keep records of their past residents," Vix-Lei replied. "For governmental bonus or somethin'. With every griff that they had _on_ record, they get more money to stash away and I doubt that they could hide behind privacy of their clients anymore."

Wind Breaker tilted his head at her and blinked. "Who are you and what have you done with Vix-Lei?"

"Come on Windy, I ain't just a pretty face ya know," Vix-Lei said teasingly. "Remember, I grew up with parents who figured I'd be inheriting the family business some day, and they taught me more than a few things about it when I wasn't being accidentally obnoxious."

"Right," he clicked his beak before his eyes drifted back to the door where Night was and about to say something when the door opened up with the doctor that had been treating Night waved them in. Walking inside, they could see Night was sitting on the medical bed and fuming angrily. His wing had some sort of brace on it with Night glaring at it and than at them.

"You're his friends right?" the doctor said without waiting for them to really say anything. "Your friend here was lucky for a while but his luck ran out. Whoever took care of his wing last time didn't do a good enough job or let him go too soon."

"They _weren't_ , for the last time, too interested in making sure I was perfectly fine, only that I could move on my own."

"Then for the last time, _you_ were an _idiot_ for using them," he waved a talon and pointedly ignoring the murderous look in Night's face. "In any case, your wing had fractures in it and while you had made _some_ progress in healing it, all that flying around put more and more stress on it. You're lucky you still _have_ that wing, kid, which is why I want _you_ two to make sure he doesn't so much as flap those wings of his until he can get it checked out again."

"Which is just a _wonderful_ suggestion in a town where flying is the main way of traveling," Night Blade grouched. He glared. "I swear, if I _ever_ run into either of those two who caused these injuries in the first place again, I will take their own hooves and shove them down their throats!"

"As long as you don't fly while you doing it, I don't care," the doctor said. "Now, you two," he pointed at Vix-Lei and Wind Breaker. "Make sure he wears that as much as possible and don't listen to his whining."

"I did not whine!" Night shouted back at him.

"You did and I've had to deal with far scarier griffons than you, kid, so this tough act doesn't phase me," the doctor scoffed.

"Uh, Night isn't really the type to act," Vix-Lei said a bit hesitantly. "If he looks cranky, it's because he _is_ cranky. After us three and our other friends traveled together for as long and far as we did, I know what he's like."

"Then he needs to relax; if this is a typical state for him, then he is in the right way for an early heart attack," the doctor replied. "Constant stress like that can kill you, you know."

Night looked grouchy again, and Wind Breaker decided to speak up. "We'll do what we can," he said. "But my friend here's had a stressful life, especially the last few months, so I can't blame him for being in such a foul mood most of the time." He glanced at Night. "I think we'd better hope I get some answers soon, so we can get you back to Page. She always helps you, just from being there."

"Wind, _no_ ," Night said sharply but it was without his usual bite. "We are here for you and we'll stay as long as it takes. We're not even _thinking_ about going home early because of _me_." He let out a sigh and ran a hoof down the back of his head. "Though maybe I _should_ get an electrocardiogram or something - whatever the proper term is, while I'm here. Just to be on the safe side."

"If that's what it takes to make sure you're healthy, I'm willing to wait for you," Wind told him.

"Though we _are_ going to tell Page about this, 'cause I doubt you'll do so and I'd rather face you than _her_ ," Vix-Lei said with Night wincing.

"She is going to _kill_ me," Night muttered. He turned to the doctor. "How long would it take to set one up?"

"The term you're probably looking for is echocardiogram, and we have the equipment right here," the doctor replied. "Normally I'd require them to be scheduled in advance, but given the circumstances, I think we can arrange one for today."

"That's great," Vix-Lei said, slapping Night on the back. Night gave her a look with Vix-Lei shrugging. "Still more scared of Page than you."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at this and looked as if he were going to say something, but Wind cut him off. "Let's just say that Tartarus hath no fury like a mare who's ticked at her coltfriend for getting hurt when he could have avoided it," he said. "Or ticked at others for _letting_ him hurt himself."

"Ah, girlfriends," the doctor clicked his beak before looking at Night. "Should go without saying but no more sex until we know how bad your stress is."

"I have not been with her _that_ way, and I don't intend to be until after we're married," Night said harshly. Then he looked embarrassed.

"Smart thinking," the doctor said. "I've seen too many younger folk get involved in that sort of thing before they were ready, and they didn't much care for the consequences." He rose from his spot. "I'll go see about that echocardiogram now," he added as he left the room.

"Huh," Vix-Lei said blinking. "So you guys are having a pure white attire wedding, eh?"

Night gave her a dirty look. "Yes, if you must know."

"Nothing wrong with that," Wind said. "Hay, I intend mine to be the same way, if it ever happens." Wind then tilted his head towards Vix-Lei who simply crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"A girl never kisses and tells," she said. "But I do remember this 'taur back home I went to school with, and her tailor almost freaked out when she said she wasn't wearing white for her wedding a few years ago. Started panicking about if they were behind on the local fashions… then my old classmate pointed out it wouldn't be appropriate because she had a young calf, and was marrying the father when they finally found one another again after about five years."

She then kicked the ground. "Regardless, if I wear anything _but_ white on my day, my mom will pretty much kill me on the spot for being such a disgrace and degenerate and embarrassing her and being a tart and all of that stupid noise and stuff…" Vix-Lei trailed off, look very awkwardly at them and staring at the ground. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I know better than to get involved with sometaur outside of marriage."

"I guess it's the same for your brothers?" Wind ventured.

"Oh _Τάρταρος_ όχι," Vix-Lei snorted angrily. "Guys are pretty much _expected_ to sleep around. Something about it being a sign of masculinity. But Τάρταρος forbid a girl even _look_ at a guy the wrong way…" She looked rather disgruntled. "Not that I ever found anytaur I was interested in - never had a serious boyfriend in my life. Makes me wish we could have stayed over on the other side for a while longer, would have been nice to spend more time with Bulky there."

Night Blade chuckled. "You two did get along rather well, didn't you?" he said. "Personally, I wouldn't mind visiting again myself, if only because it was a lot calmer than back home. If we could ever find where they took that mirror…"

"Maybe one of these days," Wind said. "Once we've got everything else straightened out." He suddenly considered. "Actually, that reminds me… I think Memorizing Gaze and the Captain General might know something about Sunset. A while after that whole battle in the Gem Room was over, Rex told me about how they showed up to try and get in there while the rest of us were caught up in that battle, and that Gaze started to say something about her before he got cut off. I think the rest of you guys were busy with something else when he told me," he added.

"Another thing to discuss with them when we get back to Canterlot then," Night replied. "Come to think of it, I need to check on Regal too. I haven't seen him since he helped me escape the Royal Guards during that fight."

"And I need to remember to start wearing shirts again," Vix-Lei sighed. "Especially if Mom's there before we get back, and she probably will be."

Wind nodded. "You know, I'm not sure if I'm interested in meeting your mom, or terrified of how she'll react to me and my habits."

"She'll probably take one look at you two and decide you need a proper meal to fill you out and refusal is _not_ an option," Vix-Lei told him with a shrug.

"Scared it is," Wind replied. Then he winced as Vix-Lei tweaked his ear. "Ow!"

"Smart decision, just don't say things like that around her," she said.

"I appreciate the warning." Wind Breaker rubbed his ear. "That really hurts."

"I have seven younger brothers, I have to keep them in line _somehow_ as I'm not allowed to hit them. Or at least not get _caught_ ," Vix-Lei grumbled. "Believe me, I could do worse."

"I'll take your word for it," Wind Breaker replied, looking at Night who flicked a tufted ear and was staring at the door. He was about to ask his friend what he was doing when the door opened up and the doctor walked back in.

"Good news, we can get started right away," he said. "Walk this way, please."

As Night Blade got off the table and Wind Breaker followed him, he glanced back to see that Vix-Lei had her head at the same angle as the doctor. "Um… why are you looking like that?"

"He said to walk this way," Vix-Lei said. "I can't go on all fours, so I'm doing as close to it as I can."

All three males groaned as they realized what she meant, but kept going. When they reached the other room, Night Blade lay on his back on the table in there, while Wind and Vix-Lei settled off to the other side to watch.

"This may take a while," the doctor warned. "Average scan time is twenty-five minutes to half an hour for the entire thing."

"If it'll help our friend, it's worth the wait," Vix-Lei said firmly, and Wind Breaker nodded, about to add his own comment when a nurse peered into the room.

"Excuse me, the chief is asking for a Wind Breaker?" she then peered at her clipboard. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Only on me," Wind Breaker said with a sigh. "I grew up in an Equestrian Hatchery, they gave me a pony-style name and I've heard every single crack about it possible."

"Well, he wants to see you now," she said. "If you'll follow me."

Wind followed after her, hearing the doctor's comment as he left - "All right. Mr. Blade, brace yourself, because this is going to be a little cold." Then the door closed behind them as the two headed for the front, the nurse shaking her head.

"Please tell me not all Hatchery griffons had such… poorly thought-out names," she said as they went.

"Not all of us," Wind replied. "One of my old group was Diamond Back, and I know a griffon named Hush Tone. Don't know if she was ever in the system or not though."

"Well, they may not be griffonish names, but at least they're more sensible," the nurse said. "Ah, Chief Gordon - here he is," she added as they entered the waiting room.

"Mm. Good to see you again son," Gordon replied as Wind Breaker walked up to him. "Thank you Gloria," he said to the nurse. "I'll take it from here."

When the nurse had left, Gordon looked at Wind Breaker, a serious expression on his face. "Thanks to you, we've confirmed that there was quite a mess going on at that place," he said. "We're going to be months straightening out everything we found… but those two old hens and a number of others are going to be spending the rest of their lives in jail at the very least." He sighed. "Though the bigger issue is all of the _other_ ones we've got to catch now. I've put out the word to raid every orphanage in the country but there are going to be those who get away with what they did and there'll be those who will continue on what they have done even after all of this is over with. Crime doesn't end so easily, though I wish it did."

"I can understand that, sir," Wind replied. "But you've already brought a few to justice, and that's a few more that _won't_ get away with it. And for some of us, that'll make all the difference."

Chief Gordon smiled at him. "That's something, at least," he said. "Now, on to business. We _did_ find your information. Or something close to it."

"W-what do you mean?" Wind Breaker asked.

"There was only one drop off during the time you would have been brought there and there was some notes written about the griffoness that lets us hope that she is your mom," Gordon pulled out a piece of paper. "Those old hens noted that the griffonness had the same kind of eyes you have." Wind Breaker raised a talon to his face. " _And_ she said it was a family trait that they were always the same side for them."

"That; that has to be her then," Wind said. "And… you say she _willingly_ gave her child up?"

"Considering that she was an unmarried daughter of the governor of a city a few clicks up north, it would have reflected _very_ poorly on her family to have a kid out of the blue," Gordon said with a shrug. "That's if she _is_ your mom; don't want to get your hopes up. But I did reach out to her and she is willing to meet with you."

"That's great, how do I get there?" Wind Breaker asked excitedly.

"It's a few days flight due north until you reach the place, though it will probably take you longer as your minotaur friend doesn't have wings and the road isn't that well maintained."

Wind Breaker nodded. "And Night can't fly until his wing's completely healed, by doctor's orders." He considered. "We do have his family skimmer and its pilot - is there a dock we can fly to up there?"

"'Fraid not," Gordon shook his head before reaching into his bag and pulling out a stick of gum. "Ya want some?"

"No thanks," Wind said, shaking his head.

"Eh; it's fine. I only chew gum as a way to stop smoking." Gordon said with a shrug.

"Does it work?" Wind Breaker asked.

"Been clean for almost two years now," Gordon said. "I still feel the cravings, but having something else to replace the nicotine helps. And this way I'm not poisoning my lungs."

"Maybe I'll have some gum after all," Wind said hesitantly, feeling a incredible urge to open one of his bottles right now. "Might help with my problems."

"Couldn't hurt," the larger griffon replied, tossing him a piece.

"Thanks," Wind Breaker replied as he popped it in his beak and began to chew. Already he felt some of the itch fade but it was still there. "This…. Is actually working."

"It's a step, but I feel you'll need a bit more help considering how young you started drinking," Gordon said, his eyes flicking around before he placed a pamphlet onto the table between them. "Here's a support group for alcoholics."

"I appreciate it," Wind said as he took the pamphlet. "I swear, I've been making an effort to kick the habit… and I understand that the first step to all of it is to be honest with myself and admit I have a problem. I've done that."

"Well, if you're going to be staying here I'll be keeping an eye on you and if you need somegriff to talk to and that group doesn't work, I'll lend an ear."

"I definitely appreciate the offer, but… I've got a lot of things to do back in Canterlot," Wind replied. "It's where my closest friends are, and where most of them are going to be staying. I can't just leave them for good, especially after all we've been through together." Wind then stopped and blinked. "Though Xvital will probably want to move back to Tenochtitlan when she is married… and Vix-Lei _isn't_ an Equestrian, so she'll probably be commuting between there and Ledra eventually, but Rex, Night and Page are definitely staying."

"And if this pans out, you will have an actual home and family here," Gordon said. "From what I heard, most Hatchery griffons lived from inn to inn with few ever having rented a place, let alone owned one. And even if she isn't your mom, I have heard on the grapevine that our government is going to help settle all the freed griffons and nationalize them. One as famous as you wouldn't have any problems becoming a citizen and getting all sorts of nice perks."

"That's incredibly tempting," Wind admitted more to himself than Gordon. "Almost all that I ever wanted. But this all depends on how things turn out," he said with a sigh, rubbing his face before he started to chew the gum heavily. "Either way, I'll be going back at least part of the time if I do stay here."

"Fair enough; can't just up and abandon all your friends just like that," Gordon replied. "Sounds like you've got a good bunch there."

Wind nodded. "We're a mixed bunch, that's for sure… never thought I'd have ended up getting along with Night, considering how he and I first met, but after all was said and done, I wouldn't trade him or any of the others for the world."

"Sounds like you've got a family there already," Gordon said before snorting with Wind doing the same. "Sorry, I know, corny as hell."

"Yeah it was pretty bad," Wind chuckled. "Definitely true though." He considered. "But seeing as Night, Page and Vix-Lei have all been pretty successful reconnecting with their families so far, I hope I am too."

"Your other friends have no luck?" Gordon asked.

"Rex isn't sure if he has any blood family in Canterlot, just a few friends he's met again recently, and Xvital hasn't tried to find hers again yet," Wind said. "But she's planning on it, and she's got her fiance with her already, so she's happy."

"All the best for them then," he said, raising a wing. "May they be swarmed with the blessing of countless kids."

Wind snorted in amusement at that, imagining Xvital being swarmed by little versions of her and Tizoc. "I know they're certainly thinking about it," he said. "What about you, you got any?"

"One boy and one girl," Gordon replied. "My son's on the force up north; my girl's head librarian in this town. They're both good kids."

"That's good," Wind said. "I wonder if Page would have liked to meet her; she was a foundling of the Great Library of Canterlot… or was it the Grand Library?" He shook his head. "Either way, she probably would."

If Gordon had a response, it was cut off by the arrival of the nurse. "Sir, your friend is done."

"That's good," Wind told her. "How is he doing?"

"That's…" she shook her head. "You need to come, now."

Wind raised an eyebrow at this, then turned to Chief Gordon. "Thank you for everything, sir."

"You're welcome, son."

Wind Breaker gave him another friendly smile, then turned and hurried to the examination room where Vix-Lei was standing over a stunned looking Night with the doctor looking at the results with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Is it that bad?" Wind asked.

"No, it's the exact _opposite_ ," Vix-Lei said, rubbing Night's back.

"What." Wind Breaker stared at them.

Rubbing a hoof against his face, Night nodded in his direction. "It seems that while my wing still had problems after that… wave, despite what I thought at the time, my _heart_ is in perfect shape."

"That's _incredible_ ," Wind said, walking over to pat Night on the back before pausing. "Wait, if your heart is fine when it should be all messed up from how much of a tightass you were, do you think it fixed my liver?" Night initially gave him an annoyed look before his eyes widened.

"Why would your liver need to be fixed?" the doctor asked before turning to Night. "I assume you will be paying for any medical exams your friends has, correct?"

"Absolutely, doctor Gregory," Night told him. "It's the least I could do."

"In which case, I feel I should warn you that unlike your friend's case, liver function tests require blood samples from the patient," Doctor Gregory replied as he turned to Wind. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Does this count?" Wind asked, with his gum sticking out the edge of his beak.

The doctor sighed. "In which case, you'll have to wait at least eight hours after finishing that or anything else before I can take samples," he said. "I recommend fasting overnight and coming in first thing tomorrow morning, and even then it'll take a few days before we have the confirmed results. Your friend's test went faster than I expected, but blood tests always take a few days."

"Will do, sir," Wind said. "And I understand."

"But I need to ask, why do you think your liver would be at risk," the doctor asked. "Especially at your age."

Wind sighed. "Because I've been an alcoholic since I had my first drink forced on me when I was nine, sir. I've been trying to stop for a few weeks, but it's not easy."

"You're lying," the doctor said. "No authority figure would allow that to happen."

"When they're Hatchery officials in Equestria, they do," Wind told him and hefted his pack onto the table with a noticeable clink. The griffon walked over to it and stared in complete shock at his collection.

"This is some sort of joke, right?" he asked, barely keeping his voice contained at the sight. "What kind of…" He uttered something so harsh that every set of ears in the room flattened at it. "Would do that to a kid?"

"The kind who were tired of him getting into fights because he couldn't stop from telling the truth." Wind gave him a tired look. "This is the only way I could restrain myself, and I hate it."

"Damn Equestrians," he snarled out of his beak before looking at Night. "Um…"

"No offense taken," Night replied. "After everything that's come out, a lot of us are offended by what the system did too."

"At least _some_ of you have some shame," Doctor Gregory grumbled. "Now if you could _do_ something about it…"

"That's why we're here," Wind told him. "The Hatcheries were all shut down yesterday, and we flew out here overnight - in a skimmer from _his_ family that he is just starting to get on good terms with," he added with a gesture to Night who was squirming now under this attention. "So I could try and find my family."

"I see what you mean about telling the truth all the time," the doctor said. "And… with those _places_ shutting down, there should be less hurt cubs out there. Might as well as start helping one as more will be coming soon, I expect."

"Yeah, I can only imagine a lot of griffons will want to be here where they belong, though I guess _some_ will be held up due to the riots…"

"Riots?" the doctor asked curiously.

"They were partying in the streets over being free, and some of them got a little rowdy," Vix-Lei spoke up. "It was still happening all over Canterlot when we left."

"Thankfully Night got me out of there before it got too crazy," Wind said with Night muttering under his breath and starting to blush of all things. "I don't mind admitting that I was getting more than a little nervous out there in the open after everything we saw happening."

"Well as long as you didn't do anything illegal, I don't truly care," the doctor said. "Remember, no eating until morning."

"Yes sir," Wind said, bobbing his head.

"And get rid… _that_ , if you really _are_ an alcoholic," he waved a talon at his bottles and Wind could feel his heart squeeze tightly. He was about to chew on the gum when he felt Vix-Lei's hand on his shoulder.

"Doc," she said softly. "He isn't ready for that yet."

"Ah, my mistake," the doctor's eyes softened and reached out to clasp Wind's arm. "I do hope you find your parents, kid."

"Thanks," Wind replied. "Me too."

 **Clear Back**

Clear Back stared with wide eyes, though they were not exactly _that_ wide as the light from the sun was still too bright and painful. After nearly blinding himself after he had left, Clear Back had learned to use the shades the rest of colony had given him.

"The Crystal Empire," he whispered to himself. "Exactly as Princess Celestia's record described it to be." Though that wasn't true either; much of its walls were pockmarked and ponies in a style of armor that wasn't part of the records were manning it. Regardless he had an important task and he needed to find someone that could get him in touch with whomever was in charge of Canterlot or Celestia's Order so he could tell them that the prison for _him_ was failing and failing fast.

With that, Clear squared his shoulders and joined the mob of ponies walking into the city.


End file.
